


Covenant

by TheSongSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Fucking Machines, Gabriel is a kinky bastard, HA you get a coffee shop fic AND a kinky sex fic ALL IN ONE MUAHAHAHA, He sucks, I got feels in my porn again, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, also, fuck Lucifer, probably, so many kinks, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 116,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: It was probably time Sam gave up on finding a partner and resigned himself to keeping his fantasies in his head like a normal person. And he probably would have already, if it weren't for the golden-haired Dom he'd been watching the last few weeks.After his last serious relationship ended in disaster, Sam swore off subbing. Which was great, except for the fact that it made him miserable. After working up the courage to try again, he found himself at The Gate, longing after the playful, confident Dom who performed there some nights. Sam may not have it all figured out yet, but he knows an offer he can't refuse when he sees one.Summaries are hard, I don't know, they're fucking adorable and lovey together and they do lots and lots of kinky shit. That's it, that's the summary :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 78
Kudos: 303





	1. The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have returned with a surprise Sabriel fic! This will be the longest Sabriel fic I've written by far, so I hope you like it! Also I'm by no means an expert in BDSM, and this is not an instruction manual, though I do try to keep things as safe, sane, and consensual as possible, it is still fiction, so if you're out there make sure you're being real-life safe. Okay? Okay.

Sam took another gulp of his beer and tugged at the collar of his too-tight shirt again as he surveyed the room. He'd come to the Heaven’s Gate club the last few weeks, watching as beautiful couples paired off and disappeared onto the floor or into the private rooms against the back wall. The name was strange, and he’d laughed when someone in a chat room had told him about the place. Most people just called it The Gate, and though he’d tried to ask the bartender about the naming choice, she’d just laughed and told him it was a private joke, and that he shouldn’t worry; that no one in the club was a part of any cult. So the place was a little strange, but it still felt like a safe haven for him, the one place he could be open about his desires, and maybe find someone to explore them with. Part of him knew it was pointless; that the looks he got were less about physical interest and more about gawking. And he understood, he didn't exactly fit the mold of a sub. He was too big and broad, and too nervous and inexperienced for the people here, and it was probably time he gave up and resigned himself to keeping his fantasies in his head like a normal person. And he probably would have already, if it weren't for the golden-haired Dom he'd been watching the last few weeks.   
  
He was  _ tiny _ , compared to Sam, at least, and maybe that's what initially drew him to the man, but what kept him watching was the way he carried himself on the floor, a personality so big you barely even noticed his size. Normally Sam wasn't entirely comfortable around people so outgoing, but the man had a bright, easy grin that settled something in Sam’s chest, even when it wasn’t directed at him. The Dom was always confident and in control of the room in the best way, and Sam tried his best not to miss any of his demonstrations. Very quickly, this had become a part of his fantasies, and his breath caught a little when he pictured himself kneeling at this man's feet, knowing that smile was for him...   
  
He had to stop himself then, because it hurt too much to know that this particular dream would never come true. In all the nights he'd spent here, the Dom had never so much as glanced his way. And he wouldn't, Sam was sure, but some part of him still wanted to watch him from afar, so here he sat. He felt crazy, most nights, because even if the man wasn’t on stage, Sam still stuck around, even after he’d lost hope of finding a partner, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of him moving through the crowd. It had gotten so bad that the blonde young woman who worked behind the bar most nights would wiggle her eyebrows at him when he approached and tell him whether or not  _ Master Gabriel _ would be performing, in a dramatic, conspiratorial stage whisper. Tonight, however, she’d shaken her head, and the man he’d been hoping to see was nowhere to be found, and Sam supposed it was time he gave up, seeing as the Dom had clearly found someone else to occupy himself with.  _ Someone better,  _ the voice in his head supplied unhelpfully.  _ Someone less broken.  _ He tried not to let the bitter disappointment show on his face as he drained the last of his drink.   
  
Just as he stood to leave, a smooth, teasing voice spoke up behind him. "Heading home already? You never leave this early..."   
  
Sam startled, turning to find the man he’d been looking for staring at him, grinning impishly. Dressed in what Sam had come to know as his ‘usual’, dark, well tailored pants and a button-down with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, which could have been navy or black in the dim lighting of the club. It was another thing Sam appreciated, since he himself had yet to be brave enough to venture into the world of fetishware. That someone as respected, and as good at this as Master Gabriel could exist here in normal clothes without being out of place, it made Sam think that maybe he could too. It certainly made him feel less overdressed. "I, uh...I didn't think you were here tonight," he managed, cursing himself the second the words left his lips.  _ He doesn’t even know who you are, Sam _ , he reminded himself.  _ Now you sound like a creep.  _ "Not that I'm, like, stalking you or anything, I just..." he took a breath, nodding towards his empty glass. "Finished my drink, and I figured if I was gonna drink alone I might as well do it at home."   
  
The man looked somewhat surprised. "Alone? I thought for sure you would have chosen someone by now. I know I've seen people looking at you. Are you that picky?"   
  
Sam laughed, though there was hardly any humor behind it, and some part of his brain vaguely registered that the Dom had noticed him. "Not quite...the few that have spoken to me have mostly wanted me for a night, or for a different role...that's not really what I'm looking for."   
  
The shorter man nodded thoughtfully, looking him over. The obvious appraisal made Sam a little fluttery inside. "They assumed you'd be a Dom because of your size?" he guessed. Sam nodded, blushing slightly under his critical gaze. "Well, they obviously weren't looking very closely, were they? How'd you feel about staying for another drink?"   
  
Sam blinked in surprise, his mind going blank. "Why?" He managed after a moment.   
  
The man laughed at that, shaking his head. He stared at Sam for another long moment before seeming to come to a decision. "What's your name?"   
  
"I, uh...it’s Sam,” he managed.   
  
"Glad to meet you, Sam. I'm Gabriel." He turned to the bartender, grinning again. "Jo, be a sweetheart and get the boy whatever he wants. Put it on my tab."   
  
Sam looked between the two of them, managing to kick his brain back into gear for a moment. "You really don't have to do that...."   
  
Gabriel glanced back at him, winking. "Well it's hardly polite to ask you to have a drink with me and make you pay. Now, you tell Jo what you want, and then meet me in the VIP section, right up the stairs. I'll be waiting."   
  
He walked away before Sam could protest, and the bartender looked at him expectantly. "Did that...just happen?"   
  
She smirked. "Yes, and it's the first time he's shown that kind of interest in someone in years, so I'd suggest you get moving. Master Gabriel doesn’t like to be kept waiting. What'll it be?"   
  
Sam stared at her for a minute, struggling to process this turn of events before ordering a drink and trying not to spill it as he walked across the room to the raised platform. He braced himself to find Gabriel already with someone else, or a small haram of someones, but when he arrived the man was alone on the soft white couches inside the roped-off area. As far as Sam knew, only the club owners and their friends were allowed in there, but Gabriel nodded to the security guard, who unhooked the rope and motioned him through.   
  
The smaller man smiled as Sam approached and stood awkwardly in front of him. "You made it. I was worried I might have scared you off. Do you have a safeword, Sam?"   
  
"I, um...Yes. It's 'plaid', Sir. Oh, uh, sorry, I don't..."   
  
Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. "Sir is fine, if that's what you're comfortable with. ‘Master Gabriel’ is a bit too formal for my taste, but it’s an effective stage name. Besides, I only want to talk. Come join me," he said, watching expectantly. Sam hesitated, his eyes flicking between the couch and the floor uncertainly. Gabriel must have noticed, and gave Sam a knowing grin. “On the couch, Sam,” he clarified. “I don’t play without permission.”   
  
Sam smiled sheepishly, nodding and sitting down on the couch, careful to keep an appropriate distance between them, and to ignore the persistent longing growing under his ribs. It took all his willpower not to curl up against the other man’s side.  _ Keep it together,  _ he reminded himself.  _ This isn’t one of your fantasies. You’re not his. _ "Thank you...sorry," he mumbled, taking a sip of his drink to prevent any more words from coming out.   
  
Gabriel chuckled, shrugging. "Of course, not a problem. I just want to chat. So, first things first. You mentioned wanting something more than a one night deal. What is it you want?"   
  
"I, uh...I guess I'm looking for more of a long-term thing... I've had some casual experiences, and they were fine but...I think I really need more than that. I tend to...get attached," he admitted, waiting for Gabriel to push him away.   
  
Instead, the Dom nodded thoughtfully. "So you're looking for something exclusive? Not just casual play. You want a relationship in and out of the playroom?"   
  
Sam shrugged sheepishly, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. "If I can get it, but at this point I’m not sure that’s really...in the cards for me..."   
  
"Don't do that," Gabriel admonished softly. "You should be in a relationship, kinky or otherwise, because it makes you happy and fulfills your needs, not because you don't think you can do any better. And trust me, you definitely can."   
  
The Dom winked, and Sam blushed slightly, biting his lip. "I know, it's just...I'm not exactly someone's perfect sub, you know? I'm too big, and I don't really know what I'm doing, and most people don't really want that kind of commitment..."   
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Sam, I want you to listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Being a sub isn't about how you look, it's about how you feel. And every person in this room started somewhere. Anyone who doesn't want to bother taking the time to train you properly is seriously missing out. I think you’d be incredible, under the right guidance.”

Sam bit his lip, taking another drink. "I don't know if you're right...I guess the problem is I haven't found anyone willing to try."   
  
Gabriel perked up at that, looking him over again. "Well maybe I can help you with that. How do you like your Doms, Sam? Bigger than you? That does limit the pool a bit..."   
  
The larger man shook his head, feeling himself blush. "No, actually...that makes me kind of...nervous.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow slightly. “I don't mind being bigger,” Sam explained. “It's just that most people don't really want a big sub."   
  
The other man hummed thoughtfully. "Well, a good Dom can facilitate a power exchange no matter the physical size of it's participants, so we’re in agreement there. And I don't think you'd need too firm a hand most of the time; you seem eager enough to please...What kind of limits do you have?"   
  
"Um...the typical ones, mostly. Bodily fluids, permanent marks, that sort of thing. Besides that, I'm...not a fan of belts. Like I said, I haven't really tried much, so there could be more, but..."   
  
Gabriel nodded. "Of course, Sam, that's no problem. How many drinks have you had tonight?"   
  
"Including this one?" Sam asked, motioning to the half-empty glass. "One and a half in the last three hours. Why?"   
  
Gabe eyed him carefully. "I'd like to try an experiment, just to get a better sense about you. You can of course safeword out at any point if you're uncomfortable. Would you be willing to try?"   
  
Sam's stomach did a strange sort of flip, but he managed to nod. "Yeah, okay...what is it?"   
  
The Dom grinned again, like Sam had just made his whole night. He reached for his phone on the side table, sending a quick text. "Nothing crazy, I promise. This isn't a test or some sort of audition, and I don't want you thinking about trying to impress me. I just want you to react naturally, and do whatever feels right. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes Sir," Sam murmured, nodding. "But...what is it you want me to do?"   
  
"I’ll explain in a minute," he chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. "Would you feel comfortable taking off your shirt? Normally I wouldn't ask, but it'll give me a better idea of your posture."   
  
Sam hesitated, slowly pulling it off. "Yes Sir...Can I ask what this is for?"   
  
"To satisfy my curiosity, mostly," Gabriel chuckled. "But good question." Sam swallowed, his mind racing with the possibilities of why Gabriel could be doing this. He couldn’t possibly want to own Sam himself, he was sure.   
  
He doesn't have too long to think before another man enters the area, carrying a collar and leash, and Sam has to hold back a longing moan. The dark-haired newcomer raises an eyebrow at Gabriel curiously. "What is this?"   
  
Gabriel smiled, taking the objects unfazed. "Cassie, this is Sam. Sam, this is my brother, Castiel."   
  
Sam paused, momentarily distracted from his nerves. "Brother?"   
  
The stranger, Castiel, eyed him carefully before gracing him with a small smile. "It's a family business," he answered, motioning to the club.   
  
"Wait, you two...own this place?"   
  
Gabriel chuckled. "Well we don't like to advertise it, but yeah. Thank you, Cassie, that's all I needed." Castiel casts him one last curious look before nodding and disappearing back into the crowd. "So Sam, how do you feel about collars? Please say no if you're uncomfortable."   
  
Sam blushed, his mouth running dry. "I, uh...yeah...yes, I mean. I'm okay with it."   
  
"Perfect," Gabe smiled, carefully fastening the soft leather around his neck. He slipped two fingers beneath it, checking the fit before fastening the leash to a ring at the base of Sam's throat. "How does that feel?"   
  
"Good...really good, Sir," Sam answered, voice shaking slightly.   
  
Gabe hummed, stroking his fingers over the leather lightly for a moment before taking a pillow from the couch and setting it down by his feet. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. “Wonderful. Kneel.” Sam found himself on his knees before his brain even registered the command, the rush of it spreading through him. "Good boy," Gabriel murmured, smiling at Sam's small shiver. "Can you tell me your safeword, Sam?"   
  
"Plaid, Sir," he murmured.   
  
"Excellent. If you're at all uncomfortable, I want you to use it. This is not a test you can fail. So, I'd like to watch the performers on the floor for a little while, and you’re going to kneel for me while I do. Feel free to relax. You can touch me or not, whichever is most comfortable for you."   
  
Sam wasn’t entirely convinced that this wasn’t a vivid hallucination, but either way he couldn’t resist getting a taste of what he’d fantasized about for weeks. The idea that he might be wanted, at least for a little while, made his head swim a little, in a way that had nothing to do with his drink. "Yes Sir."   
  
Gabriel chuckled, wrapping the leash around his hand a few times and settling back on the couch. Sam took a few breaths to steady himself, slowly settling into his position. He hesitated a moment, then reached out, wrapping a hand around Gabriel's ankle. He looked up cautiously, a little thrill running through him when Gabriel looked down at him and smiled approvingly. "Good boy," he hummed. "Take deep breaths. This is all I’m asking of you."   
  
"Yes Sir," Sam smiled, starting to relax as the anxious knot in his chest loosened under the praise. He purred when Gabriel's fingers started carding through his hair, and eventually his head fell to the other man's knee, his eyes closing as he melted into the touch. Everything about this moment felt  _ right _ . This is where he belonged, he was sure of it, the insistent pulse of need in him soothed for now. He knew he couldn’t keep this, didn’t deserve it in the slightest, but he could at least enjoy it while it lasted.   
  
The Dom murmured praises occasionally, stroking his hair absently for what felt like hours. When he tugged the leash lightly, Sam opened his eyes, noticing that much of the club was starting to clear. He looked up, thoughts a little hazy, and Gabriel smiled. "Well done, Sam. You make a beautiful sub. We're all done. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to do for you?"   
  
Sam shook his head slightly, but leaned into his touch a little more, and Gabriel smiled. "I had Cas bring you some water. Would you like to sit with me while you drink it?"   
  
Anything that kept him here with Gabriel sounded like a good idea. He wasn’t ready to have this fantasy shattered yet. Sam nodded, rising carefully and letting Gabriel guide him into his lap, more relaxed that he can remember being in a long time as the Dom held up a sealed water bottle for him. He must have really gotten carried away if he hadn’t even noticed another person walk right past him. "That's all you wanted?" Sam asked, puzzled as he hesitantly pressed closer. He expected their height difference to make it awkward, but he was pleasantly surprised to find he fit there comfortably, though he tried not to let his mind wander too far with that thought.   
  
"That's all," Gabriel hummed. "I wanted to see if you could relax under a simple order. And you did wonderfully. Drink."   
  
Sam smiled shyly, taking a small sip. "Did you learn anything interesting, Sir?"   
  
Gabriel laughed softly, brushing his hair out of his face. "As a matter of fact, I did. Your submissive instincts are some of the strongest I've seen in a long while. You didn’t get bored, or start to fidget, you just focused on what I’d asked you to do. That’s very impressive. You’ll need a little training, but the important parts are there. You're a natural, and any Dom would be lucky to call you theirs."   
  
Sam blushed, his earlier longing creeping through his sluggish brain. "Oh...are you planning to set me up with one of your friends or something?"   
  
Gabriel chuckled, biting his lip. "I thought about it...but I'm far too selfish for that. You see Sam, I’ve been...looking for a serious partner, for a long time now. You're going to be so incredible, I couldn't bear to see you at anyone's feet but mine. If you're interested, of course...and I won't be offended if you aren't. I’m happy to help you find a partnership that makes you happy, even if it’s not with me."   
  
Sam stared at him for a moment, the bottle frozen halfway to his mouth as he tried to process that. "Wait, you...are you serious?" Sam asked cautiously. "You...you’d actually want me to be yours? Like...for more than tonight?"   
  
The Dom grinned, nodding. "Of course, Sam. We’d need to discuss it further, of course, and make sure we’re compatible, but... it sounds like we’re both looking for the same things. And I’m very impressed with you.”

“But...but I haven’t even done anything,” Sam pointed out. “How could you possibly want me?”

The Dom chuckled. “Sam, I’m not looking for a one-night stand here, if I was, that’d be easy enough to find. So, if I plan on keeping someone around long-term, I care much more about them enjoying this than I do about their dick-sucking abilities. I’ve seen you here before, you wouldn’t have turned people away if you were just looking for an easy fuck. You don’t strike me as a brat, and it’s very clear that you enjoy being submissive, even when the orders aren’t about sex. I don’t think we’re all that different, and I’d really like to find out if I’m right.” Gabriel smirked, his expression growing predatory. “You should know, if we talk this over and you agree to be mine, that would mean being mine in every sense. I don’t take my title lightly. I will give orders and expect them to be obeyed. I will get into your head and find out what makes you tick. I will push you, take you apart, and put you back together again, until you don’t know your own name, until the only word you know is ‘Sir’. And I promise you, you will love every minute of it. I know exactly what you need, Sam, I can read it all over you, and I intend to give it to you. So, I guess the only question is, are you interested in pursuing this further?"   
  
Sam blushed, too flustered to find his voice for a moment. "I-I...I never thought...Yes, please."   
  
"Good," Gabriel chuckled, the bright, easy smile back. "Have any plans for tomorrow?" Sam shook his head. "Perfect. Then I won’t feel bad about keeping you out late. I want you to finish that water, and then we can head out and get some coffee, talk things over. No rush."   
  
Sam grinned, nodding. "That sounds great...I'd love to." He paused, looking at Gabriel carefully. "Are you sure about this? I might be a bit of a handful...the bartender...Jo? She said you don't really do this."   
  
The Dom smiled, shrugging. "She's right...I haven't seen anyone worth it for a long time. And I've never been one to back down from a challenge. Drink up."

Sam blushed slightly, nodding and quickly draining the bottle while Gabriel supervised the floor, toying with Sam’s hair absently. As his head cleared, Sam started feeling a little silly. Sure, he’d fantasized about this man more than he’d like to admit, but Gabriel hadn’t even done anything to him, had barely even touched him. And yet, his reaction had been embarrassingly intense, and Gabriel probably just felt bad for him. Desperation is not a good look, but maybe he could still recover this chance. Once he felt a little more steady, Sam peeked up, only to find Gabriel watching him curiously. “What’s wrong?” he asked before Sam could start apologizing.

Sam startled a little, wondering how Gabriel could read him so easily. Maybe he was even worse than he’d thought. “Uh, nothing, I just... I’m sorry, about how I acted...it’s...kinda been a while, I didn’t mean to let myself get so out of hand...”

Gabriel frowned for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him. “Sam, I want you to listen to me carefully. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. You were perfect, and you have nothing to apologize for. It’s normal to have these thoughts sometimes, but I want you to know that I’m very pleased with you.”

Something in Sam’s chest settled a little at that, and though he wasn’t quite sure he believed it, it was still nice to hear. “Alright...if you’re sure. I think I’m good now, if you want to get out of here.”

Gabriel nodded, smiling at him again as his hands shifted up to Sam’s throat, brushing over the collar lightly. “Sure. Okay if I take this off?” he asked. Sam nodded quickly, feeling himself blush and ignoring the little pang in his chest when the leather fell away, silently cursing the weak part of him that wanted to object. Gabriel helped him tug his shirt over his head, standing up and offering him a hand. “Alright handsome, let’s blow this popsicle stand,” he smiled, tugging Sam down the stairs happily. He spotted Castiel chatting with Jo as they made their way towards the door, glancing back at them with a wink. “Lock up for me little bro?” he grinned. “I have some business to attend to.”

Being back out on the street was a little jarring, with Sam’s head still spinning a bit, but Gabriel didn’t release his hand, humming happily as he walked. Almost everything was dark now, and Sam realized with a start that it must be very late for The Gate to be emptying out. “Where are we going?” he asked cautiously, glancing around at the mostly empty street and dark storefronts.

Gabriel grinned, shrugging. “I know a place,” he answered, finally pausing at the door of a darkened bakery. The sign above the awning read  _ Heavenly Delights _ around a cheery, pink-frosted cupcake with a blue wrapper, bright pink, yellow and blue sprinkles, and a plump red cherry topping it off. A single gold feather rested after the words like an exclamation point. Sam had passed the place before, and had always been tempted to see if the sweets inside were as amazing as the one on the sign, but he’d always managed to resist. Now, however, the place was just as dark and empty as the other storefronts.

“I...don’t think they’re open,” Sam said carefully, raising an eyebrow at him.

Gabriel just laughed, fishing a key from his pocket. “Yeah, I know. I haven’t opened it yet.”

To Sam’s surprise, the lock clicked open, and Gabriel ushered him inside, flipping on the lights and locking the door behind them. “So...” he said slowly. “You own a kinky sex club...and a bakery?”

The man shrugged easily, hopping behind the counter. “Diversification is always a smart business move,” he answered. “Plus, I really like cinnamon rolls. So, what can I get for you?”

Sam hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. “Do you make, like...lattes and stuff?”

Gabriel grinned. “Does a unicorn shit in the woods?”

“I’m not sure they do,” Sam murmured to himself, but Gabriel wasn’t listening, busying himself with making drinks. He spun around, humming happily to himself as he fiddled with various machines behind the counter. Sam wandered around the small cafe area while he worked, smiling at the warm, cozy feeling the place gave him.

A light bell startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see two mismatched mugs beside the largest cinnamon roll he’d ever seen. “Order up!”

Sam took a seat at the counter, blushing. “Thanks...you didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“I wanted to,” Gabriel shrugged, sitting down on the stool beside him. “I don’t mind.” He frowned for a moment. “Although, I probably should have made it in front of you, so you don’t think I put anything in it...sorry, I won’t be offended if you’d rather not drink that.”

Sam laughed slightly. Gabriel was probably right, he should be more cautious about this, and he was probably out of his mind for thinking he might actually be able to have this fantasy come true, but he had to take the chance. “It’s alright...you had plenty of opportunity to hurt me at the club. We were alone, and my eyes were closed, you could have put something in my drink earlier. The bottle of water you gave me was still sealed. Besides, you wouldn’t be mentioning it now if you were planning to hurt me.”

Gabriel hummed, smiling. “You noticed that, huh? Well I have no intentions of hurting you, but I’m still a stranger to you. It’s just smart to be cautious. I want to do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable. This is a big decision, and we’re going to talk tonight but I’d really like you to sleep on this for a few days.”

Sam thought he’d hit his knees right now if Gabriel asked him to, but he probably shouldn’t say that out loud. “Alright,” he said instead. “What do you want to talk about?”

Gabriel hummed, looking him over for a moment. “What’s your favorite color, Sam?”

The question startled him a bit, and Sam raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you want to talk about?”

Gabriel grinned, shrugging. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m looking forward to getting to know every kinky fantasy in that pretty little head of yours, but I’m also looking forward to getting to know you in general. Figured it was a good place to start.”

Sam smiled shyly, biting his lip. “Right...sorry, I just...I’m not used to people trying to do that...”

“Your previous partners didn’t get to know you much?” Gabriel asked, sounding concerned.

Sam shrugged. “Like I said before, they were mostly short term kinda things... that kinda stuff didn’t really matter. It’s blue, though.”

Gabriel frowned slightly. “It should always matter, Sam...you’re a person, not a toy.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam answered, biting his lip. “It’s fine, I...it wasn’t important. Anyway...what’s your favorite color, Gabriel?”

He snorted, shrugging. “You can call me Gabe, you know, no need to be so formal. And it’s purple. With sparkles.”

Sam laughed, tearing a piece off of the cinnamon roll and eating it happily. “These are really good...”

“I make them myself,” Gabe grinned. “I’m glad you like them. Cas doesn’t really get it, but I like being here, getting to meet people...”

Sam smiled, nodding. “I like this place, it feels really inviting...So, what else did you want to know?”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully. “Well, before we do anything we’ll have to have a long discussion about what you want and don’t want, if you do decide to pursue this relationship. You mentioned having a few previous experiences with a Dom. Can you tell me anything, good or bad, that you learned from those experiences?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “Well...Luc was the first...he...taught me to follow orders, I guess...he was not a happy camper if I didn’t do what he wanted... there were a few others after that, Ruby, and Lilith, and some others...mostly just one night stands or weekend flings...or they got scared away because I was too clingy.”

Gabe frowned slightly, nodding. “When you say you were too clingy...what do you mean by that?”

Sam blushed, squirming slightly under the other man’s curious gaze. “I...you know, I...guess I wanted more than they were willing to give. They were just having fun, and I...made it into something it wasn’t. Wanting them to stick around after, or being too cuddly... I guess I can get a little carried away sometimes, emotionally speaking...”

Gabriel hummed, eyeing him for a moment. “I see...Well, that’s not something you’ll have to worry about anymore. Trust me, you’ll never be too clingy for me. Did the people you were with do anything particular for you after a scene?”

“Not really...” Sam admitted, fidgeting with his mug. “You know, it was just for fun, so once it was done they usually left. I mean, they usually waited until I was coherent and everything...”

“No wonder you seemed so confused when I asked you about that,” Gabe murmured.

Sam frowned slightly. “What do you mean? It’s fine, I could handle it on my own.”

“Sam,” Gabe hummed, “I have no doubt that you’re very capable. I mean, look at you, you’re a giant!”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. “You only think that because you’re tiny.”

Gabe laughed, swatting him lightly. “Hey, watch it mister! You’re lucky I like you...” he paused, resting a hand on top of Sam’s where it rested on the counter. “I want you to know that if you do decide you want this, my responsibility will not end when our scenes do. And that’s not because I don’t think you could handle it yourself, or that I don’t believe you’re strong enough. It’s because it’s a good and healthy thing for both of us. And more than that, it’s something I really enjoy doing. Of course, if anything makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. But I will not leave you alone right after a scene, no matter what.”

Something in Sam’s stomach fluttered at that, the weak but vocal part of him that wanted to be cared for, wanted to be wanted, making itself known before his brain shut it down again. “I just don’t understand,” he murmured after a moment, staring down into his cup. “What is it, exactly, that you want with me? You’re...gorgeous, and you’re amazing at what you do, everyone knows it. People at The Gate...they talk about you like you’re a god. You could have anyone, literally anyone you want. Why choose me? You don’t even know me.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I didn’t want just anyone. Jo told you that I haven’t been interested in anyone for a while. I’m sure you’ve seen me playing in the club, but I want more than just casual play partners, and I think you do too. Mixing this life into a serious relationship can get...complicated. It’s not for everyone. I just never saw anyone worth the risk before you. I’ve seen the way you watch when you come to the demonstrations, it’s incredible...I think you’re going to be absolutely stunning, Sam, and I would hate myself forever if I didn’t at least try. If you decide that this is what you want, then what I’m really interested in is a real, exclusive relationship. Obviously this...lifestyle would be a part of that relationship, but how big a part is something we can figure out together. I’m not afraid of emotions, and I will never view you as a throwaway toy. I would want this relationship to be about us growing together. I know this is a lot to think about with someone you just met, so I’m hoping it doesn’t scare you off. But I want you to go into this knowing that, if you do decide to try this, I want you, all of you, the good parts and the messy parts and all the parts in between. I didn’t choose to pursue you on a whim. I don’t do this lightly.”

Sam blushed, nodding slowly. “That’s...that would kind of be a new experience for me, actually...but it sounds nice...”

Gabe smiled, looking him over. “Sam? When I approached you tonight...what made you say yes to me, when you haven’t said yes to anyone else?”

Sam hesitated, chewing his lip for a moment as he considered how much he wanted to give away. Something about Gabriel’s easy smile made the thoughts he’d sworn never to say out loud come out of his mouth anyway. “I...I guess I’ve been watching you since I’ve been coming to the club,” he admitted, blushing slightly. “There was just something about you...I loved to watch your scenes, no matter who they were with. And then I’d go home and wonder what it might be like...I never thought you’d actually want anything to do with me, much less this...”

Gabriel smirked, nudging his shoulder lightly. “Did you fantasize about me Sammy?”

Sam blushed, shrugging sheepishly. “I...maybe, a little bit...you were just...you seemed like everything I wanted. You were...warm, and funny, and...it really seemed like you cared about your partners, and like you wouldn’t...be upset with me if I...” He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly to dislodge that particular thought. “I mean, I know that’s stupid, I don’t really know you, I’ve never even spoken to you before tonight, I just...sorry, I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Gabriel hummed. “You caught my attention too. I’ve been watching you since you started coming in, weeks ago.”

Sam bit his lip, glancing up at him. “What...what made you decide to pursue me, of all people?”

“Good question,” Gabriel murmured. “When you’ve been in this scene as long as I have...you see a lot of people pass through. Most of them, including a lot of people at The Gate, just do this whole thing for fun. Maybe they’re trying to spice things up in the bedroom, or maybe they’re just curious, or they have a little bit of a masochist in them that wants to come out and play every now and then. No judgement, different people have different needs. But for some people...people like me...this is more than that. It’s...I need this. Like other people need air. I crave control. Doing this...keeps me sane. There are a lot of different ways to be a Dom, and they all have their places with the right partners. I’ve always leaned more toward a caregiver style of domination, which you’ve noticed. And I’m a better version of myself when I can use that part of me productively. Casual partners can scratch the itch, but they’re never quite as satisfying...The best part of it, for me, is the deep connection that forms between a Dom and their sub. Getting to know a partner inside and out, maybe even better than they know themselves, seeing them kneeling at my feet, knowing the incredible levels of trust they’ve given me, to be able to give themselves up like that...that’s what does it for me. I’ve watched you over the last couple of weeks. You are relatively inexperienced, but...there’s a spark in you, Sam, like I haven’t seen in years. And I strongly suspect that you need submission the same way I need control. I could be wrong, of course, but...I had to see if I was right.”

Sam couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him as he listened to Gabriel describe the exact feelings he’d never been able to put into words before, chewing at his lip for a long moment. “I...think you might be right,” he said quietly, staring down into his mug. “I’ve always...wanted something more serious. I thought I’d found someone to trust like that with Luc, but...that didn’t end well. And after that I figured I’d just stick to casual play, because that was safer, and it was fine, but...it doesn’t quite...fix the problem.”

Gabe nodded, watching him for a moment. “And what, exactly, is the problem?”

“There’s just...something inside of me,” Sam murmured, shaking his head. “It’s like...a broken faucet. And it just drips, and drips, slowly, and maybe I won’t notice at first, but the longer it goes on, it just gets more and more maddening, until I can’t take it anymore, I can’t even think straight...casual scenes can make it quieter for a little while, but...it’s still there, it’s always there. God, I hate that part of me...”

“Why?” Gabe asked curiously.

Sam frowned down into his cup, thinking for a moment. “I just...I hate it. I hate being...needy, and clingy, and... _ weak _ . I’m broken. That’s exactly why none of my partners have stayed. It’s just...too much to saddle somebody with.”

“Sam? Look at me.” The directive was soft, but Sam’s compliance was still immediate. “Being ‘needy’ isn’t necessarily a bad thing...but to be honest, I don’t believe that you’re really needy, or clingy, or weak. I think you have needs that maybe your previous partners didn’t understand, or didn’t know how to fulfill. That doesn’t make them bad Doms, necessarily, just...not the right match for what you’re looking for. And maybe you yourself haven’t really understood them fully either. You accepted the labels of ‘needy’ or ‘clingy’ because that’s what other people told you you were. Tell me, at the club, when I collared you and had you kneel for me...did the dripping stop?”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “At the club...that was the quietest it’s been in...God, years probably...”

Gabriel smiled softly, nodding. “In that case, I think we’re onto something. It sounds to me like what you need, what you haven’t been getting with casual partners, is more of an emotional connection, not just a physical one, and I don’t think that makes you crazy, or broken. It’s one thing to let someone make decisions during sex. It’s a whole other beast to give up your mind and body completely, to let go and trust that someone is going to keep you safe. That’s a hard thing to do, even with partners you know well, much less relative strangers. I don’t think we’re all that different, in that respect.”

“It scares me sometimes,” Sam admitted quietly. “How strong that reaction is... I mean, yeah, I’ve heard about you, and seen you perform, but I don’t know you that well or anything. And you barely even touched me, you didn’t even do anything remotely sexual, but my brain just turned to mush the minute you told me to kneel...”

“Well, you may not have known me, but you did already have an impression of me. You said you’ve heard people talking, you’ve seen me perform, you know I’m capable and careful and in charge, and that I care very much for the people I choose to play with. And I didn’t have to touch you to get that kind of reaction, because what you need isn’t sex...it’s control. You knelt because I told you to kneel, and you didn’t question it, you just submitted. There’s nothing broken about you, Sam. Everybody has needs. You just haven’t been with someone in the right position to meet yours.”

Sam glanced up, raising an eyebrow at him. “And you think you can?”

Gabriel smirked. “I know I can, cutie. And I think you know it too. We’ve been talking for fifteen minutes, and I’m already reading you like a book, aren’t I?” Sam blushed, nodding shyly. “You’re right, that I do care very much about my partners, and making sure whatever we do together is good for both of us. And hopefully, if you do decide to go through with this, you’ll learn to trust me, even with the parts of yourself you don’t like. But like I said, you should really think about this. And if you decide this isn’t what you want, that’s totally fine. We can still be friends, and I can still help you find someone who might suit you. I just...” he grinned, shrugging slightly. “I had to take the chance.” The Dom paused, grabbing a napkin and writing a phone number down on it. “Here’s my number. If you have any questions, or just want to talk, feel free to reach out.”

Sam couldn’t imagine a world where this wasn’t what he wanted, what he’d longed for, but he nodded anyway, taking it carefully. “Thank you...for all of this. Really, I...no one has ever done all this for me before, I really appreciate it...”

Gabriel smiled, cleaning up their plates. “Of course, Sam. It’s important to me that you understand exactly what you’d be getting into before you make this decision. It’s up to you. And thank you for being honest with me. I know it can be hard, especially when you’re not used to people understanding. It’s pretty late, you should probably get some sleep. Would you like me to call you a cab?”

“That’s alright, I’m just a couple blocks from here... this was really nice, getting to talk to you...”  


“It was,” Gabriel grinned. “Thank you for coming. I hope we can do it again soon.”


	2. Discussion

When Gabriel walked into The Gate a few hours before opening, Castiel and Jo were waiting for him. He attempted to pretend he hadn’t seen them and slip up to the office, but Jo waved him over with the biggest, most obnoxious grin he’d ever seen. “Don’t think you can avoid us. We see you.”

Gabriel sighed, wandering over to the bar. “What can I do for you? Did a pipe burst? Cash missing? Are we being investigated for money laundering?”

Jo snorted. “Not quite. We want to know about the tall drink of water you took outta here last night.”

“As your boss, I hardly think that’s any of your business,” Gabe huffed. “Now if you’ll excuse me...”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Come on Gabriel, you know we worry about you...and after everything you went through with Alfie, we never thought you’d actually want to take on a serious partner again. I know you’ve done some casual play since then, but it’s been years since you’ve sought out a sub like that, or left with someone. Sure, he’s attractive, but so are plenty of other people you’ve played with. What is it about this one?”

Gabriel sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Remind me of this moment the next time I think it’s a good idea to get family and business mixed up...Look, nothing happened, we just went out to talk and have some coffee. And I told you never to mention that name again. Not that my personal life is any of your business, but...I really like Sam. I’ve been watching him when he comes in, and...he’s young, and inexperienced, but he’s smart, and sweet, and eager to learn...I really think we could be a good match. You know I haven’t felt that way in a long time. And I was trying not to act on it, but he’s been coming for weeks now, and he’s still unattached...I had to at least try. I mean, did you see him last night? He was incredible...”

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “That was interesting, but...exactly how inexperienced is he? I’ve never seen him on the floor. He could just like the idea of this more than the actual practice. I don’t want you to get hurt if he decides this life isn’t for him.”

“I’m not that dumb, little brother. Would it kill you to trust me a little? He’s had partners before,” Gabriel answered. “Only one seemed to be anything long term. He didn’t want to talk about it much, but...from what it sounds like, none of them really took care of him the way they should’ve. I think he blames himself for it though, like he wasn’t good enough.”

Jo sighed softly. “That’s unfortunate, I like him. He’s always been sweet and polite when he comes in, I can’t imagine he’s that difficult...”

“I can’t either,” Gabriel murmured. “Which is why I really want to show him the way he should be treated.”

“You can’t save them all,” Cas said quietly.

Gabriel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know that! That’s not what I’m trying to do! I just...” he sighed, shaking his head. “Look, I get that you’re concerned, but I’m a big boy. I know what I’m doing. Yes, Sam has been hurt before. But so have I. That doesn’t mean we don’t deserve a second chance. He’s not like Alfie. He isn’t going to use me and manipulate me and then throw me away.”

“But how can you know that?” Cas asked.

“I don’t, okay? I can’t know that for sure. I won’t ever know that for sure, in any relationship. But I have to try. It’s been _seven years,_ Cas. I haven’t felt this good about anything in seven years, and I’m not going to let it slip away because I’m too scared to get hurt. If Sam decides he wants to give it a shot, then I’m going to try. And I don’t need your permission, but it wouldn’t kill you to be a little bit supportive once in a while.”

Jo frowned, taking his hand lightly. “You’re right. It’s not either of your faults that you ended up with shitty people, and that doesn’t mean you can’t still find a healthy relationship. We just don’t want to see you get hurt. But if you’re sure about this, then of course we’re here to support you. Right Cas?”

Castiel sighed. “Of course. I’m sorry, Gabriel. I just worry about you. But you’re the only one who knows your heart, and if you believe that Sam is it...then of course we’ll be supportive. It sounds like you’re already pretty taken with him...I really do hope it goes as well as you’re planning...”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Gabe snorted. “Really, means a lot.”

“You know what I mean,” Cas answered. “I just don’t want to see you hurt again. But you’ve always had good instincts about people. If you think he’s worth it, then...I hope it works out. So what’s your next move?”

Gabriel shrugged. “We talked for a long time last night, about what kind of relationship we both want...and I gave him my number. I told him he should think about it for a while, and to contact me if he had any questions. I want him to be sure this is what he wants. So, if I hear from him, then we’ll work out the rest of the details. And if not, then nothing’s changed.” He was almost impressed with how sure he sounded about that. “Now if you two are done poking around my business, I have some paperwork to do.”

He disappeared into the office, and Cas gave Jo a questioning look. “Do you really think he’s going to be alright?”

“God, I hope so,” she answered. “But honestly...I haven’t seen him look this happy in years. It’s nice to see him excited again. I think we should have a little faith.”

* * *

It had been almost three whole days since their talk, and Gabriel was doing his best not to count the seconds, though with each one that passed a little bit of him died inside. He should be alarmed, probably, that he wanted Sam so badly after one conversation, but he couldn’t help it, and after so many years, finding someone that gave him that feeling again was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Still, when his phone buzzed Sunday evening, he all but dove across the kitchen to reach it.

 _Hi, Gabriel?_ The text read. _It’s Sam._

His stomach did a funny kind of flip as he replied. **Hey Sam, it’s good to hear from you.** Did that sound too desperate? Maybe. Did he care? Not at the moment.

_Sorry to bother you so late, I’m sure you were hoping for an answer sooner, but I had some questions, if that’s okay?_

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. At least that wasn’t a definite no. **No problem, ask away :)**

The three little dots taunted him for what felt like years. _If we did decide to do this, would you still want to play with people at the club?_

Though he got briefly distracted by a fantasy of Sam up on stage with him, at least that question was easy for Gabriel to answer. **Only with you, if that was something you were interested in exploring. And not for a while, until we were both more comfortable with each other. If you decide you want this, I’m exclusively yours.** He hoped Sam would take that as reassuring and not possessive or clingy, but the three dots popped up again, so he supposed he didn’t do too badly.

_Okay. And you said I’d need training. What exactly does that mean?_

Once again, it was a struggle not to get sucked into his fantasies. **Nothing crazy. Just that you’re still relatively new to the kind of dynamic I’d like to create with you, so I’d like to teach you the finer points of this lifestyle, and help you explore different aspects to get a better sense of what you enjoy. I want you to feel confident in your role and in our relationship. So that’s what I’d like to work on. And of course, nothing will ever be done that we haven’t discussed and you don’t fully consent to.**

It took a little longer for the dots to pop up this time. _Have you ever had a relationship like this before?_

Gabriel bit his lip, hesitating before typing out his message. **Once, yes. I had a sub and boyfriend named Alfie, and we were together for three years. I bought him an engagement ring before I found out he was cheating on me the whole time.**

 _I’m so sorry,_ Sam replied. _That’s awful._

 **It wasn’t fun,** Gabe answered. **But it’s behind me now.**

There was a pause before the dots returned. _I’m really glad you were willing to take a chance on me. Could we meet somewhere, maybe for a drink?_

Gabriel smiled, typing quickly. **Just tell me where cutie :)**

Sam sent him the address of a bar. _Tonight, if you’re not busy?_

 **I can be there in twenty minutes,** Gabriel answered, hopping up to get ready.

 _Perfect,_ Sam replied, _I’ll meet you there._

When Gabriel entered the bar, it only took him a moment to find the mop of dark hair in a back booth. Sam looked up from his beer as he slid into the other side, looking relieved but also nervous. “Did you think I’d stand you up?” Gabriel teased. “You’re far too adorable for that. I’m glad to hear from you, I was kinda driving Cas crazy all weekend.”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “Sorry it took so long, I...had a lot to think about...”

“That’s alright,” Gabriel answered easily. “I told you to take your time, I know it’s a big decision. Why do you look so nervous?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “I...I think I...want to do this...but there’s some stuff I should probably tell you before you commit to this, and it didn’t feel right over text. You...might not want me, after I tell you...”

Gabe frowned, reaching for Sam’s hand where it tapped anxiously against the table. “Sam, I can’t imagine anything you could tell me that would make me want you any less. Unless you’re like...a serial killer or something, that would kinda kill the mood.”

Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head. “I’m not a serial killer. It’s just...there’s some stuff you should know...about me, and Luc...”

Gabriel nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. “Alright then. I’m listening.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, staring down at the table. “I met Luc when I was first starting out... He said that he really wanted me, and at first things were pretty good...he was a little more controlling than I really wanted at the time, but I could handle it...after a while, though, things started getting...worse. He would try things we hadn’t talked about, and punish me if I protested...he said he got to make the rules, and it didn’t matter if I liked them or not; that I’d agreed to that when we started our relationship. He didn’t want me to see my brother or friends much, he said I was too defiant when I saw them. He didn’t always stop when I asked him to, if he thought I was being a baby, and I wasn’t allowed to safeword during punishments. I thought maybe...if I was just a better sub, maybe things would get better. That maybe I was the problem, maybe I was just...a bad sub. So I tried, I really did...I kept quiet, even if I didn’t like things, I listened to whatever he wanted...but it didn’t get better, not even a little. I really wanted to be what he wanted me to be, but I just...I was too weak. I couldn’t do it. When I finally told him I was leaving, it was right after a really rough scene...I was just...shivering on the floor, and he was walking away...He said I should have been more grateful; that no one else would want such a broken, weak sub. The whole thing just...really messed me up, I guess.”

When he glanced up from the table, Gabriel looked pale and shocked. “Sam...” he managed finally, “I...I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine...” He paused, swallowing hard. “I need you to know that if you do decide to try this with me, I will never, ever allow things like that to happen. I will never do anything to you that you haven’t agreed to try, and if you don’t like something, it stops as soon as you let me know. And there will never be any time when you can’t use your safeword; it’s there for your protection and I would never even dream of taking that away from someone. One of my jobs as a Dom is to push you, but never past your limits or into anything you don’t enjoy. My most important responsibility is to keep you safe, and healthy, and happy. And the person you were with was wrong, Sam. There is nothing you could possibly have done to justify the way he treated you, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You’re not weak, or bad, or broken. There is nothing wrong with you, and I hope I’ll get the opportunity to show you that.”

Sam blushed, squeezing his hand lightly. “Thank you...I just had to tell you, because...well...right after it happened, I tried to quit completely. But I couldn’t. I started feeling...out of control, and anxious...I hated it. So I started doing some more casual scenes, just to scratch the itch...it helped, a little, but...you were right, what you said the other night. There’s just some part of me that...needs more than that.” He paused, staring down at the table again. “Even with the casual partners I...sometimes I still lose it a little...I panic or have flashbacks in the middle of a scene, it really kills the mood...and it can be a lot to handle, I know...so I need you to know that, because not everyone wants to deal with that, and I won’t be mad if you don’t want me anymore.”

His eyes stayed trained on the table as he rubbed his thumb through the condensation on his beer, and Gabriel hummed, looking him over for a moment. “Sam? Look at me.” Sam hesitated slightly, gradually dragging his eyes up from the wood. Gabriel smiled. “I appreciate you telling me all this. Communication is really important if this is going to work, and knowing these things will help me understand you and how you might react to certain things. But it doesn’t in any way make me want you any less.”

Sam frowned slightly. “Really? I mean...you’re serious? You still want me, even though I’m...”

“Even though you’re strong, and smart, and gorgeous? Yeah, I’m pretty sure I still want you,” Gabriel chuckled. “Really Sam, after what you went through I’d be worried if it didn’t affect you in any way. I don’t think you’ve ever been treated the way you should be by a partner, even thinking about agreeing to this must be terrifying. Even I’m a little scared, and my past relationship issues weren’t anything close to what you’ve been through. But I still believe we’re a good match, and we can work on the rough spots together. I understand exactly how it feels to need this. There’s nothing wrong with you for that. I’m really looking forward to showing you how good this can be. That is, as soon as you decide for certain.”

Sam smiled shyly, blushing. “No one’s ever...really understood before. They all just thought I was...needy, or emotional, or...no one ever cared enough to really look, like you did. If...If you’re really sure about this...I’d really like to try.”

Gabe grinned, sliding out of his side of the booth. “Well then, scootch that cute little butt of yours over, and let’s iron out some details.”

After ordering the most sugary drink on the menu, Gabriel started pulling stacks of papers out of his bag. Sam snorted, shaking his head. “I was wondering what you brought in there...”

Gabriel chuckled. “I just wanted to be prepared...I was hoping you’d say yes.”

“What even is all this?” Sam asked, shuffling through some papers.

“Checklists, schedules, things like that,” Gabe answered, fishing a pen out of his bag. “We’ll have to make some appointments at the clinic too. I know it’s a little daunting, but I want to make sure we go over everything so you know exactly what to expect. Obviously we’ll start slow, I don’t expect you to just jump into this right away. I’m proposing we take next weekend as a trial weekend. We can get to know each other, explore the dynamic a little bit, and then if we’re both satisfied when the weekend is over we’ll draw up an official contract to lay everything out clearly. How does that sound?”

Sam nodded. “I think that sounds like a plan.”

“Perfect,” Gabe smiled. “Well then, I guess the first question would be exactly how much control you want to be giving up. I need to know what you’re looking for, whether you want to keep things just in the bedroom, or if you’d like to be in that headspace a little more often.”

Sam blushed, squirming slightly. “I, uh...I wouldn’t be opposed...I mean, I...I don’t want to be a pet, or a slave. I have a job, and friends, and I won’t follow you around on a leash in public, but... it might be nice, to come home and get to relax...”

Gabriel nodded, making a note. “I’m not opposed to that either. Your mind is one of my favorite things about you, Sam, I wouldn’t dream of taking that away. Being mine doesn’t mean you’re not still your own person. And we can always adjust that based on how you feel. While we’re on the subject of the bedroom, how do you feel about sex, Sam?”

Sam nearly choked on the sip of beer he took. “I-I...I mean, isn’t that kind of, like, the whole thing?”

“Well, not necessarily,” Gabe chuckled. “And you don’t have to be so nervous, I’ve heard it all before. It is fairly common, but not everyone in this kind of relationship is also in a sexual relationship. We’ve talked about pursuing a romantic relationship, but I know it can take time before you’d be comfortable with that. You saw the other day that it’s still very possible for me to be in control, even without touching you, so I’m fine either way.”

Sam blushed, nodding. “No, that’s...I’m good with that.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel hummed, giving him a smirk at his small shiver. “I’m also writing down the limits you discussed with me the other day, and if we find any more we’ll put those down too. Now, we’ll talk much more in-depth about expectations when we draw up the contract, but we’ve established that you want to be able to submit fully. Obviously, that level of trust will take time to develop, but what is it you need from me to help get you there?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “No one’s ever asked me that before...I, uh...I need you to be firm...but not cruel. And...to be clear about what you want from me. If I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing I get worried that I’m doing something wrong, and it...really doesn’t help with the whole relaxing thing. And, I guess most of all, patience. I...really want to be good. But I’m still learning, and I’m sure I’ll still screw up sometimes.”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “Perfect. I can absolutely do that. As for me, the most important thing I need from you this weekend is communication. I want to make it a good time for both of us, but I haven’t learned your cues yet. So if anything is uncomfortable, or scary, or you just don’t like it, I need you to tell me that. That includes safewording if you need to. I’ll never be upset with you for being honest with me.”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Deal. I can do that.”

“Excellent,” Gabe hummed. “I have a checklist that we’ll go through later that lists more specifics, but I would love it if you could tell me three things you really enjoy, and three that you don’t, just so I have something of a baseline.”

Sam toyed with his glass, his ears going red. “Well, I...I really like wearing a collar... and, um... spanking... and I like toys on the, uh...bigger side...”

Gabriel chuckled, nudging him lightly. “Oh Sammy, we’re going to get along so well...”

Sam huffed, nudging him back. “Oh shush...as for stuff I didn’t like... I’m...not a fan of canes, after Luc... choking kind of freaks me out, and I don’t like being called names.”

“Pet names too?” Gabriel asked. “Or just the mean ones?”

“Pet names are fine... just the other ones.”

Gabriel nodded. “No problems there. I don’t really like those either. I’d much rather tell you what a good boy you are.”

Sam whined, squirming slightly. “Hey...”

Gabriel chuckled. “What, I’m not making fun of you! I really enjoy how you respond to praise. So, you like some pain play, but not all. Spanking is with an open hand?”

Sam blushed. “Or a paddle...I haven’t tried much else but I’ve liked it so far. What about you?” he asked. “What do you like?”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully. “I’m pretty flexible, in general...I like a vocal, responsive sub. Considering how hard you were purring the other night, I don’t think that’ll be a problem, but you’re welcome to be as loud as you want when we’re together, unless I’ve told you otherwise. I plan on reducing you to a whimpering mess as often as I possibly can.” Sam squirmed slightly at that, and Gabriel chuckled. “Secondly, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m a big fan of touch. If it bothers you just tell me and I’ll reign it in, but I’ve found that it can be very powerful in this dynamic. And you’ve responded to it very well so far.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Sam murmured, blushing. “I like it too.”

“Good,” Gabe hummed. “I suppose my third favorite thing is ropes. I fully understand if you’re not ready for that yet, and that’s perfectly fine. But in general, it’s a beautiful art form, and I enjoy the control it gives me, and the trust it takes for someone to allow that. When you’re ready, I’d love to show you.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “I watched your demonstration a few weeks ago...it was beautiful. And your partner certainly seemed to enjoy it...”

“That was a fun one,” Gabriel grinned. “And Hael is a regular rope bunny. It’s very...methodical, and meditative, to take the time to set it up right. And it’s a very physical representation of control. It really does it for some people, to be able to experience their submission that way, and they can just relax into it. It’s beautiful.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “I like the way you talk about it,” he admitted. “I’m definitely willing to try, once we’re a little more established...”

Gabriel nodded. “Duly noted. While we’re on the subject of trying things, would you like to look over the checklist now, or wait a while? I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed, and I have plenty to work with for the weekend if you’d rather not.”

“Actually, it’s kind of nice to lay it all out like this,” Sam smiled. “Let’s look at it.”

He set a stack of papers on the table between them, handing Sam a pen. “Alright then. So, the idea is for us both to go through this list and mark whether we want to do something or not, and then compare. There’s a special box if something is a hard limit, and those will be off the table. I’d also like you to make a mark next to things you’d like to try, but haven’t yet, just so I know what’s a new experience for you. I figured if we looked at it together we could discuss anything you weren’t sure about. Of course, you can always change it depending on what we try and how your interests change, but it’s a good tool for both of us.”

Sam hummed, looking over the first few items and pausing over ‘bondage’. “I...I’m not sure about this,” he murmured to Gabriel. “It’s something I always thought I would have liked, but my past experiences with it have been...not great. I think I’d like to try it again, with you, but... I don’t think I want to be completely immobile. Not yet anyway.”

Gabriel nodded, making a note of it. “That’s fair. That’s something we can ease into as we get more comfortable with each other. We could start with just wrist or ankle cuffs, and if you like that we can work up from there, as far as you’re comfortable.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “That sounds good to me.”

“Perfect. And that’s not something I’m going to break out in the middle of a scene without talking to you about it first. There are some things I’m willing to surprise you with, but that is not one of them.” Sam stared at him for a long moment, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Of course not,” Sam laughed. “I just...You’re like...a dream. You really do care about what I want, and making sure I’m comfortable...No one’s ever really...pulled out a checklist for me before, to see exactly what I want. Definitely not this thoroughly. I just really appreciate it.”

Gabe smiled, shrugging slightly. “Of course I care...this should be something we both enjoy, and whatever I can do to help you feel safe, I’ll do that. This is how a good partner should treat you, Sam. Your needs and feelings are just as important as mine.”

Sam blushed, leaning into him slightly. “Thank you...this is...all kind of new, but...I really think it’s going to be good.”

“I think so too,” Gabriel grinned. “So, let’s keep going.”

They went through each item together, and Gabriel was surprised to see that Sam’s experiences had been seriously limited, mainly to heavier pain-related activities. Certainly not what he would have started a brand-new sub out with, especially one whose interests didn’t seem to lean all that far towards masochism. He highly suspected that Luc had really been a sadist billing himself as a general Dom, and that poor Sam had had no idea what he’d walked into in the beginning, and then had been too afraid to leave, or to ask for anything else. Even now, he was hesitant to admit to things he wanted to try, glancing up at Gabe as he hovered over the softer activities uncertainly, like he thought he might be wrong to ask for them. He’d looked so relieved when Gabriel assured him that he’d be happy to try anything that Sam wanted, as long as it wasn’t a hard limit for either of them. Gabe thought it was more than likely that nothing he’d done with Luc had really ever been about Sam’s needs at all, and that those activities were chosen because Luc just wanted to hear him scream. It made Gabe a little sick to think about, but also made him determined to show him how good this could be. When they finished the list, Sam sat back, draining the last of his beer. “That wasn’t so bad...”

“Told you so,” Gabe teased him. They’d ended up with a handful of yes’s, a long list of maybes Sam wanted to try, and a few more no’s, most of which had been Gabriel’s limits as well. He had a feeling that the maybe list would turn to yes’s relatively quickly, once Sam was allowed to experience them. “How do you feel now?”

Sam hummed. “Good, actually...I thought I’d be more nervous, but...this helped a lot. Thank you. So, what do we do now?”

“Of course,” Gabriel grinned. “Happy to help. I was thinking we’d start off slow. I’d like you to accompany me to the club this weekend, just to get used to being in that space with me. Then, once you’re more comfortable, we’ll do some short scenes, maybe at the private rooms in The Gate, so you know other people will be around. Eventually, I’d like to have you come to my personal playroom, but that can wait for now, until we’ve built up enough trust for that.”

Sam nodded, thinking for a moment. “I can definitely do that. But...Friday is such a long time from now...”

Gabe chuckled. “You have my number now. I’m always available to talk. And I’ll check in with you during the week if you’d like.”

“I would,” Sam smiled. “And I’ll let you know if I have any other questions.”

“Perfect.” Gabriel paused, looking him over for a moment. “Hey Sam? I’d really like to kiss you...would that be okay?”

Sam let out a breath, grinning. “God yes, please.”

Gabe laughed, tugging him closer and kissing him softly. “I’m so glad you said yes,” he murmured. “And also that I didn’t have a heart attack thinking about it.”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “Be honest...do you really think this will work?”

“I can’t say for sure...but I think our interests line up pretty well, and we’re both willing to work for this. As long as we can communicate with each other, I don’t see why it wouldn’t. And I’m pretty excited about getting to have my way with you.”

Sam laughed, elbowing him lightly. “You can’t give me a boner in public, that’s not fair...”

Gabriel snorted. “I’ll give you a lot more than that one day,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Sam hummed.

Gabe grinned. “Oh Sammy boy, you have no idea...”


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is kind of a simple chapter, but more kink is coming, I promise! Enjoy!

Gabriel stayed true to his word and texted Sam every day. The morning and evening messages sent a little thrill through Sam when he saw them, and made something in his chest feel warm. They mostly talked about nothing, with Gabriel asking how work was for Sam, and Sam wondering about the specials he was cooking up for the bakery, but it felt nice to know Gabe cared enough to ask how he was. They’d arranged for Sam to meet him before The Gate opened, and while he was absolutely looking forward to it, he was also nervous. He was so close to getting what he’d wanted, but if he messed up he could lose this chance forever.

He paused outside the club to take a breath before texting Gabriel. The door opened so fast he thought Gabe might have been pacing on the other side, and the Dom grinned. Sam took a moment to look him over, dark charcoal pants and a white button down, open at the collar and sleeves rolled to his elbows, looking pleased as punch to see him. “There you are! Come on in!”

Sam smiled, following him inside and surveying the familiar space. Empty, and without the usual dimmed lighting, it was almost alien, like a place he’d never seen before. “Thank you...wow, this place looks a lot different when it’s empty...”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s all about atmosphere, Sammy boy. Come on, I’ll show you up to the office.” Sam followed him up a set of stairs in the back of the club, surprised to find Castiel sitting at the desk there. “Oh, Cassie, there you are! I’d like to officially introduce you to Sam.”

Cas considered him for a moment, then cracked a small smile. “It’s nice to officially meet you, Sam. Gabriel has been talking about you non-stop since last week.”

Gabriel huffed, swatting him lightly. “Gee thanks Cas, making me sound like a desperate nerd.”

Sam grinned, biting his lip. “That’s okay, I already know you’re a nerd,” he teased.

Cas laughed. “You’re right Gabriel, I think I do like him. Now, I have some business to attend to downstairs. Don’t do anything gross on my chair.”

He walked out the door, and Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if I should be worried or not.”

Gabe snorted, shrugging. “That’s about as close to approval as he gets, so I think you’re good. He’s a weirdo, but he’s a big softie on the inside. Now, the reason I brought you up here...I brought a few things that might help you get into the right headspace.”

Sam blushed. “You didn’t have to do that...”

“I wanted to,” Gabe insisted, pulling a box from under the desk. “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to, I just...I wanted you to have a reminder of how excited I am to have you.”

Sam walked over, carefully opening the box. Inside sat the collar and leash from their first meeting and four short strips of leather. Sam smiled, picking up the collar and running the soft leather through his fingers. He glanced up to find Gabriel watching him, looking unsure for the first time. “You said you like them, and I thought it might help...Obviously, if you’re still satisfied after the weekend I’ll get you one of your own, but I figured for now...it might be a dumb idea...”

Sam laughed, tugging him closer and kissing him softly. “It was a great idea,” he murmured, smiling at the relief in Gabriel’s face. “Of course I want to wear it.” He blushed, biting his lip. “Will you...put it on for me?”

Gabriel grinned, kissing him happily. “Of course I will. Why don’t we start getting you ready? Is there anything you need me to do for you?”

Sam smiled, taking a deep breath. “Just...tell me what you want for tonight? What are the rules?”

“Nothing crazy. Really, I’d just like you to come mingle with me. We’re not performing or anything like that. We’re just going to chat with some friends, maybe watch a few performances. I thought it would be good for us both to kind of feel out this dynamic together, before we add any other elements to this.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Okay, I can do that...am I allowed to, like...speak to people?”

“Of course, Sam,” Gabriel assured him. “No one is here to judge you, and besides, I’m the only one you need to please anyway, so even if they did judge you it wouldn’t matter. I would like you to stay by my side, and address me as Sir, but other than that I just want you to relax and try to have fun. How does that sound?”

Sam smiled shyly. “Good Sir...I can do that.”

“I know you can,” Gabe smiled. “And one more thing. If anything, and I do mean anything, makes you uncomfortable, you WILL tell me, right away. Even if it’s something small, even if you think it’s stupid. If you have to pee, if you need a drink, if your knees hurt, whatever. Especially if I do something that makes you uncomfortable. I will never be upset with you for telling me what you need, understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam blushed. “I will. Would you like me to lose the shirt again?”

“Sam, I will never say no to seeing more of you,” Gabriel smirked. Sam snorted, tugging his t-shirt over his head and grinning at Gabriel’s longing expression. “God damn,” he groaned, gripping Sam’s hips and tugging him closer. “Have I mentioned how absolutely gorgeous you are? Seriously, everyone down there is going to want you. But they can’t have you. You’re all mine, and I’m not sharing.”

Sam laughed, biting his lip. “You seem very satisfied about that, Sir...”

“Oh trust me, I am,” Gabriel grinned, kissing him softly. “Alright, no distracting me or I’ll make a pretty mess of you before we get down there, and I’ll never hear the end of it from Cas. Would you like to wear the cuffs tonight? Just for decoration, I promise. They matched the collar, so I figured I might as well bring them too...”

Sam smiled, nodding. “I’d like to wear them, Sir...”

Gabe hummed happily, carefully fastening the leather strips around his wrists before picking up the collar. “Ready?” he asked. Sam nodded, sinking to his knees and settling back on his heels as Gabriel carefully fastened the collar around his throat. The buckle clicked into place, and the anxious pounding in his chest settled at the contact, something reassuring about knowing Gabriel had claimed him for everyone to see. The Dom took a step back, biting his lip. “Fuck you’re pretty,” he moaned. “Can’t wait to show you off. How do you feel?”

“Good, Sir,” Sam answered confidently. “Really good, actually...I can do this.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmured, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “I know you can. Leash or no leash for tonight?”

Sam struggled for a moment to hold back a moan. “Leash please?”

Gabe grinned, leaning in to kiss him as the leash clicked into place. “A man after my own heart. Stand up.”

Sam rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on the floor until Gabriel gently lifted his chin. “No hiding. I’m so proud to have you, pretty boy, and I don’t want you shrinking yourself down for anybody.”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly and standing a little taller. “Yes Sir...thank you...”

“Much better,” Gabriel smiled. “Alright then, let’s get this party started.”

Sam followed him down the stairs onto the floor, which was starting to fill up. His first instinct was to make himself smaller and go unnoticed, but that wasn’t what Gabriel wanted, and Sam wanted to prove he could be good, so he resisted the urge. And people did notice; he could feel their eyes on him. Still, it didn’t make him as nervous as it usually did, and the proud smile Gabriel gave him over his shoulder helped ground him a little. When they reached the bar, Jo grinned at them. “Well, don’t you two look adorable? What can I get for you?”

Gabriel smiled. “I’ll take my usual, and whatever Sam wants.”

Sam ordered a drink, and Jo hesitated for a moment, glancing to Gabriel, who nodded. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at them curiously. “Just a precaution,” Gabe explained. “The rule is that anyone doing a scene, either a public one or in one of the rooms, won’t be served. They usually get wristbands when they reserve the space, but I have my own private room here. Jo was just checking to make sure we weren’t doing anything we need to be sober for.”

Sam nodded in understanding, and Jo grinned. “His usual doesn’t have alcohol in it. It’s just fruit juice and sugar. So, how’s it feel so far?” she asked conversationally.

“A little weird,” Sam admitted. “But I like it so far.”

Jo hummed, nodding and putting their drinks on the bar. “I think it’s always a little weird at first. But it’s a good look for you. You look happy.”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “Thanks...”

“I told you so,” Gabriel teased, taking a sip of his hot pink cocktail. “Feeling okay so far?”

Sam smiled. “Yes Sir. I’m okay.”

“Good,” Gabe answered. “I’d like you to meet some people. They’re friends, I promise. Nothing to stress about.”

Sam bit his lip, but nodded. “I trust you...”

Gabriel smiled, squeezing his hand lightly before tugging the end of the leash, leading him back onto the floor and over to a small huddle of people. One of them, a large man in a tight black t-shirt, looked up as they approached, grinning and taking a few steps toward them. “There you are,” the large man said, clapping Gabriel’s shoulder. “I was startin’ to think you weren’t gonna show tonight. Who’s this?”

Gabriel chuckled. “This is Sam. He’s new, so be nice to him.”

The other man whistled appreciatively, looking Sam over. “Damn, how’d you land a pretty thing like that?”

“Trust me, I have no idea,” Gabriel laughed. “I got really lucky.”

The man grinned, offering Sam a hand. “Nice to meet you Sam. This little rascal treatin’ you right?”

Sam blushed, shaking his hand. “Yes Sir, he’s been very good to me...”

“I’m glad to hear that. And no need for the formalities, you can call me Benny. Everyone does.” Benny’s eyes fell to the collar around Sam’s neck, and the corners of his mouth twitched up. “Well, I’ll be damned...you’re really serious about this one, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Sam is special,” Gabriel answered, smiling. “We’re having a trial run for a few days, but we’re exploring the idea of something more permanent.”

The woman beside Benny grinned. “That’s great news. I’m really happy for you, Gabriel. And it’s wonderful to meet you Sam. I’m Andrea. We’ve known this little weirdo forever, so you let us know if he gives you any trouble, alright?”

Sam chuckled, smiling shyly. “It’s nice to meet you too. Thank you...”

“Well you two are the worst,” Gabriel snorted. “Benny, who’s on the floor tonight?”

Benny hummed. “I think it’s Meg tonight, should be a good show. You two gonna stick around and watch?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe, we’ll see how the night goes. You guys have fun, we’ll catch up with you later.” He watched them disappear into the crowd before turning to Sam. “Still doing okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam smiled. “They seem nice.”

“That’s my good boy,” Gabriel grinned. “Benny and Andrea are good people. I met Benny a long time ago, when we were both kind of down on our luck, and we’ve always helped each other out. I was a groomsman at their wedding, actually. They’re very well-respected in the scene, and I trust them. If you ever need anything, and I’m not around for whatever reason, they’re a safe pair to go to for help.”

Sam nodded, smiling. “That’s good to know. Thanks.”   
  
Gabriel hummed happily, surveying the floor again. “What do you think, want to check out the performers for a bit?”

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Sir,” Sam shrugged.

Gabe hummed. “Let’s take a look. Maybe you’ll see something you like.”

They wandered over to a space carved out from the main floor, where a small crowd was gathering in anticipation. It wasn’t bad at first, but as the floor filled in the press and heat of the crowd started making Sam feel edgy and anxious. He hesitated, debating whether or not he should say something. On the one hand, he didn’t want to be an inconvenience, but on the other, Gabriel had expressly ordered him to speak up if he was uncomfortable. He chewed at his lip for a moment, but figured that disobeying a direct order was probably a worse offense, so he reached over, tapping Gabriel’s arm lightly. The Dom turned, frowning slightly at his expression. “Sam? Is something wrong?”

Sam blushed, looking down slightly. “T-Too many people,” he mumbled.

Gabriel nodded, wrapping an arm around him and quickly guiding him out of the crowd, up to the empty balcony with its white couches. “Sam? It’s just you and me now,” Gabe murmured, stroking his hair lightly. “Is this better?”

Sam nodded, peeking up at him hesitantly. “Y-Yes Sir...I’m sorry, I don’t know why that set me off, it usually doesn’t...”

Gabe shushed him softly, kissing his forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. I’m so proud of you...you were such a good boy, telling me when something made you uncomfortable...”

Sam blushed, hesitantly pressing closer. “But I...you wanted to watch, and I made you leave...”

“You didn’t make me do anything,” Gabriel answered. “And so what? Your well-being matters much more to me. You did exactly as I asked you to. Besides, we can watch just fine from up here. You did the right thing, and I’m very happy. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded shyly, biting his lip. “Yes Sir, I understand...Can...can I sit with you and watch from up here, Sir?”

Gabriel grinned, tugging Sam into his lap. “I would love nothing more. And if you see anything you like, feel free to let me know.” As it turned out, Sam saw quite a few things he thought looked like fun, and as he watched the front of his pants grew tighter. He knew Gabriel had noticed when he heard the low chuckle, but the light touch running along the crotch of his pants made him jump anyway. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, cutie...I’d really like to help you out with this, you know...”

Sam blushed, squirming slightly under his hands. “I-I...here, Sir?”

Gabe chuckled, shrugging. “I don’t see why not...No one will bother us, and you seem to be enjoying the show. But if you don’t want to, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Sam let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Of course I want to, I’m gonna explode...”

“Well that would be messy,” Gabe snorted. “Let’s take care of that for you then, hm?”

The pressure over the front of Sam’s pants increased for a moment before Gabriel’s hand moved to the zipper, slipping easily beneath the fabric. A shaky moan escaped him when Gabe started stroking him lazily, and Gabe chuckled. “Don’t make fun of me,” Sam whined, pressing closer.

“Who said I was making fun of you sweetheart?” Gabriel laughed. “I’m rather enjoying the show at the moment. God, you’re adorable when you’re all flustered.” Sam groaned, burying his head in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabe smirked, kissing his temple lightly and speeding up his rhythm, chuckling as Sam’s legs spread further. “If this is how you respond to a handjob, I can’t wait to see what other noises I can get out of you,” he teased lightly.

Sam whimpered, biting his lip. “S-Sir...please...”

“So well-behaved, asking for permission. Go ahead pretty boy, I want to see you.”

Sam moaned into his shoulder as he came over Gabriel’s hand, panting softly. Gabe hummed happily, carefully cleaning them both up and zipping up Sam’s pants again before tugging him closer.

“T-Thank you Sir,” Sam murmured, curling up against him and purring happily as Gabriel stroked along his spine.

“It’s my absolute pleasure,” Gabe grinned, kissing his head. “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” After a minute Sam managed to peek up at him, blushing furiously. Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, it was my idea. Plus, it was really freaking hot, just so you know. You feeling okay?”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah, I’m good...”

Gabriel hummed happily. “Perfect. You’re doing so well, Sam.” He checked his watch, humming thoughtfully for a moment. “So, the main show will be starting soon. I think you might really like Meg. There are chairs set up, so the crowd won’t be on top of you like last time, but if you’d rather stay up here for now that’s perfectly fine too. What would make you more comfortable?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “I’d like to try, Sir,” he decided finally. “I’ll let you know if it gets bad again, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Gabriel nodded, brushing his hair back lightly. “Then we’ll give it a try, and if it still bothers you then we’ll move. Come on, I’ll show you to our spot.” He takes the end of the leash again, leading Sam around the main floor to a raised platform with several rows of chairs set out in front of it. Beside each chair, embedded in the floor, was a soft, squishy surface that Sam jabbed at curiously with one foot. “It’s so you don’t kill your knees while you watch,” Gabe explained. “Most Doms prefer to have their subs kneel next to them, so we had the pads installed a few years ago.”

Sam grinned, nodding and sinking to his knees beside Gabriel’s chair. “This is pretty comfortable, Sir...”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Gabe chuckled, ruffling his hair lightly. “Maybe I’ll have to keep you there more often.”

Sam hummed in agreement, settling back and wrapping one hand around Gabriel’s ankle as the other seats started to fill up. He noticed Benny pick a chair off to their left, and smiled when Andrea gave him a grin and a wink. He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him, checking to make sure he was alright, but the anxious feeling didn’t wash up again, and he couldn’t help but relax as Gabe’s fingers stroked through his hair absently. He enjoyed watching Meg on the stage, and made a mental note to ask Gabriel about some of the things she’d done. When the show finished he looked up to find the Dom already watching him, a soft smile on his face. “What?” he asked, blushing.

Gabe chuckled. “Nothing, you’re just cute. Did you enjoy the show?”

Sam smiled, nodding. “I did, Sir. It was really interesting. Is it hard, to be up on stage like that?”

“I guess that kind of depends on who you are,” he answered. “Some people get off on other people watching, and some people hate it. But really I think the most important thing is who you’re with. If you have a good, solid relationship with your partner, it’s a little easier to forget about everyone else and just enjoy the moment. So I don’t think it’s so bad.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully, nodding. “Good to know. I can’t wait until we can start doing scenes...”

“Soon,” Gabriel promised, kissing him softly. “Believe me, I can’t wait to get my hands on you. But I’m trying to behave and do this right. The last thing I want to do is push you too far. Trust me, I have so many ideas for you, pretty boy...”

Sam blushed, shyly pressing closer. “Sounds awesome...what do you want to do now, Sir?”

Gabe looked around, humming thoughtfully. “Looks like the place is starting to clear out, and I don’t want to keep you out too late, I know you had a long day at work. Let’s go relax for a bit before we head home, okay?”

Sam nodded, following him back to the white couch and curling up against him happily. “Thank you for all this, Sir...”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him softly. “I should be the one thanking you...you were so good for me Sam, I’m so proud of you. I know it was sort of a low-key first day, but I wanted to give us some time to ease into this. How are you feeling?”

“Good, Sir, I...it’s hard to explain, but I...I like making you proud. I really wanted to prove to you that I could be good...”

“And you did,” Gabe assured him. “You did absolutely everything I asked for, and you trusted me and talked to me when you were uncomfortable, even though you were nervous. Being able to communicate with me is the most important skill you can have.”

Sam blushed, shrugging. “I was afraid you might call the whole thing off and I’d be ruining our good time...but you didn’t, you just changed it a little to make sure I was okay.”

Gabe nodded, stroking his hair lightly. “You’re never ruining anything by telling me how you feel,” he murmured. “This is only fun for me when you’re enjoying it too. Of course I will end a scene if that’s what you need, but if you just need a small change to feel more comfortable, we can always figure something out. I know it’s scary the first few times though, so I’m really glad you talked to me anyway.”

Sam nodded, pressing closer. “I’m glad too...this was really nice. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gabe chuckled. “And you know how to reach me if you need anything at all. You’re never a bother.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “Thank you, I will... I thought I would be more nervous, but it wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

Gabriel hummed, shrugging. “That’s why it was so important to me that we talked about things first, so you knew what to expect. You’re a natural, Sam, even if you don’t quite trust yourself yet. I wanted you to be yourself, without getting bogged down in uncertainty. And it worked out perfectly.”

Sam blushed, hesitating for a moment. “You really think I’m just...naturally good at this?”

“Well, you’re eager to please, you can follow commands, and you take corrections well. Plus, it seems like you really, truly enjoy it. I know you don’t feel sure of yourself yet, but confidence will come with practice,” Gabriel answered. “Plus,” he grinned, “being smoking hot doesn’t really hurt.”

Sam huffed, nudging him lightly. “Oh shush. I do enjoy it though, it’s...it’s nice to not have to think so much.”

Gabe nodded, kissing his cheek. “I’m glad. To answer your question, I think you’re wonderful, and I’m very happy to have you. So, you enjoyed tonight? Anything you’d like to change for tomorrow?”

Sam thought for a moment, grinning. “Tonight was fun...I wouldn’t be opposed to you touching me more though...you don’t have to be so careful.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be opposed either,” Gabriel laughed. “But I had to at least try not to be a horn dog for a little while. I think I was...mildly successful.”

“Except for the whole public handjob thing,” Sam teased.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you complaining?”

Sam grinned, shaking his head. “No Sir!”

“Good,” Gabe chuckled. “Because it was hot as fuck.” Sam snorted, yawning and cuddling closer. “Tired?” Gabe asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I should probably be heading home.”

Gabe hummed, stroking over his collar lightly and kissing him softly as he unlatched it. “You were wonderful tonight, Sam. This will be waiting for you in the office tomorrow. Would you like me to walk you home, or call you a cab?”

Sam smiled, kissing him happily. “That’s okay, I’m good...thank you for tonight, though.”

Gabriel nodded, hugging him closer for a moment. “Alright...text me when you get home safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Sam left, Gabriel walked up to the office, carefully cleaning the collar and putting it back into its box for safekeeping. Cas came in, raising an eyebrow at him. “I still can’t believe you collared him already...”

Gabe grinned. “Have you ever known me to be patient, dear brother? Besides, I had to make sure no one else would touch him.”

“I take it your night went well, then?” Cas asked.

“Very well,” Gabriel hummed. “God Cassie, he’s perfect...”

Cas snorted. “You’ve had him for one night, Gabriel. And you hardly even did anything. You really think that’s long enough to be certain about him?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life,” Gabe grinned. “Sam was meant to be mine, I just know it. And you can be a party pooper all you want, it’s not gonna change my mind...”

Cas looked him over for a moment, smiling. “You look happy,” he conceded. “I really hope you’re right about this.”

Gabriel hummed happily, popping a lollipop into his mouth. “When will you learn that I’m always right, little brother? You worry too much.”


	4. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tried, but he is not very good at keeping his hands to himself...

Sam hummed quietly to himself as he got ready for the night, pulling clothes from a drawer. Something fell out of the dresser, and he blushed when he picked it up. The tight black article- shorts, he supposed, though they were too skimpy and tight to wear them in public- had been purchased during a slightly drunk online shopping binge. He’d barely had the confidence to look at himself in the mirror with them on, but now an idea was nagging at the back of his brain. The thought of seeing Gabriel’s reaction to Sam surprising him was tempting, and before he could stop himself he was pulling the tiny shorts on. They were skin tight, but fit him well, though he’d never dreamed of showing them to anyone else. The waistband hit him just below the cut of his hipbones, the legs riding high on his thighs, covering only what was absolutely necessary to keep him from being arrested. He quickly pulled another pair of pants over them, a small part of his brain wondering if he was losing his mind.

When Sam arrived at The Gate, Jo was waiting for him. “Hey Jolly Green! Gabe called and said he got stuck running an errand, but he should be back in ten-ish minutes. He wanted me to tell you to make yourself comfortable in the office until he gets back.”

Sam nodded, thanking her and hurrying up to the office. It took several minutes to work up the courage to strip down to the shorts, carefully attaching his wrist and ankle cuffs, but leaving the collar on the desk. He sank down to his knees, stretching slightly before settling back. Though it went against his instincts, he kept his chin up the way Gabriel had wanted the day before.

It was only a few minutes before the door opened, and Sam was relieved to see that it was Gabe and not Cas coming into the office, in black pants and a soft-looking powder blue tank top. “Hey Sam, sorry I....oh shit...” he trailed off, his eyes widening as he took in the sight in front of him.

Sam smiled shyly, trying not to squirm under his gaze. “Welcome back Sir...”

Gabriel closed the door behind him, grinning and whistling appreciatively. “Hey there pretty boy...this is quite a surprise...”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly. “I bought them a while ago, and...they’ve never left my bedroom...but I thought you might like them...”

Gabe chuckled, nodding and gently tugging him up. “You thought correctly...God, you’re gorgeous...” Sam smiled, happily melting into a kiss and purring softly as Gabriel ran his hands down his back, toying with Sam’s waistband lightly. “You do not make it easy for me to behave,” Gabriel smirked, squeezing Sam’s ass. “If I wasn’t trying so hard to do the right thing you’d be bent over the desk by now...”

Sam groaned, pressing into the contact. “Maybe you’re trying too hard then...” He picked up an envelope from the desk, holding it up. “My lab results came in. I’m clean.”

Gabe grinned, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. “Me too...how’d you feel about doing a scene with me tomorrow? Privately, of course. Nothing too crazy. Just something simple to start with.”

“God yes,” Sam hummed. “I was hoping you’d say that...”

Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “Perfect. We can meet for lunch first too. And Sam? I think this look really suits you...”

Sam snorted, blushing slightly. “Yeah, yeah...you just like it because I’m basically naked...”

“Damn right I do,” Gabriel smirked. “You’re hot as fuck, and you’re all mine. What kind of man would I be if I wasn’t enjoying that?”

Sam huffed, nudging him lightly. “I’m no such thing, you’re just...a weirdo.”

“I’ve never said I wasn’t,” Gabe laughed. “But not for thinking you’re hot, I’m a weirdo for a whole bunch of other reasons. So, how was your day?”

“It was good,” Sam shrugged. “I had breakfast with my brother. We usually get together every other week or so..”

Gabriel smiled. “That sounds fun. What’s your brother like?”

Sam hummed. “He’s...interesting, I guess. We’re very different. He’s much more the macho, manly, cars and classic rock kind of guy.”

“Well, I’m no stranger to being very different from a brother,” Gabe chuckled. “You’ve met Cas.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what’s his deal? I mean, why is he so...?”

“Robocop?” Gabriel guessed. “He’s always been that way. He can be a little...uptight, but he’s really a great guy once you get to know him.”

“And has he ever...you know, done this sort of stuff?” Sam asked. “I’ve never seen him performing or anything.”

“He would never get up there, like ever. He’s a bit more private than I am. But it is one of his interests. He likes to be in control, but he hasn’t really ever taken a permanent partner. I keep trying to convince him, but it hasn’t worked yet.” Gabe shrugged. “Still, gotta love him. Plus he helps me run this place. What about your brother, is he into this stuff too?”

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “It’s not really something I bring up, he doesn’t really know about my...particular interests. If he was I’m sure he wouldn’t be like me, though. He’s not the kind of guy who gives up anything willingly.”

Gabe nodded thoughtfully. “Right, sometimes I forget this kind of thing isn’t exactly normal family dinner conversation... still, sometimes people surprise you. You never know.”

Sam shrugged. “I guess...still, I’m pretty sure my brother would never be caught dead as a sub. I don’t even think he knows I swing both ways. We’re close, but... we just don’t talk about that kind of stuff. Well, he talks about his own exploits, but...I don’t, usually.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow curiously. “He doesn’t know you like dudes? Yikes. Isn’t it hard to keep that a secret?”

“It’s not so bad,” Sam answered, biting his lip. “I just...never got around to telling him, and he just kind of assumed I was straight, so...it never really came up.”

Gabriel hummed, eyeing him for a moment, but didn't say anything else about it. “Right... alright then. Family is weird. I’m glad you had a good morning, though. So how are you feeling? I know you were pretty nervous last night.”

“I’m good, actually,” Sam smiled. “I’m looking forward to tonight. Last night was fun.”

“I’m glad,” Gabe smiled. “Anything in particular that was good or bad about it?”

Sam hummed thoughtfully. “I think it really helped that you told me what you wanted before we went down... it was easier to deal with the nerves when I knew what you wanted me to do.”

Gabriel nodded. “Good, I was hoping that would make you more comfortable. Tonight is going to be very much the same, with one small difference, if you’re not opposed...”

“What difference?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabe hummed, digging through the desk for a moment and coming back with a small device. Sam snorted, taking it curiously. “A really small butt plug?”

Gabriel grinned, picking up a small remote and pressing a button, the toy buzzing to life in Sam’s hand. “I thought it might be fun to add a little challenge for you tonight. I’m not trying to embarrass you in public or anything like that. I think it’ll be a good way for us to work on our communication. But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Sam hesitated, considering the toy in his hand. “What would the rules be?” he asked.

“The game is pretty simple. I’m going to use this little remote whenever I feel like it. Your job is to not come, and you’re going to do that by using the stoplight method. So, if I ask how you are, and you say green, that means you’re good. If you get too close and need a break, I want you to say yellow. If you say red, or your safeword, the game is over, and everything stops immediately. There’s no punishment on the line here, but if you win, there’s a reward for you at the end of the night. I think it’ll help me learn more about your body language, and hopefully it’ll help you feel more comfortable communicating your needs with me.”

Sam hummed, biting his lip. “Would anyone else get to use the remote?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Not even for a minute. You’re mine, no one else’s. And I know you’re not interested in playing with anyone else right now, so we won’t. You can put it in yourself too, if you’d rather. And if we try it and you don’t like it, we’ll stop. What do you think?”

“I think...let’s try it,” Sam decided. “And I’d like you to put it in...if that’s okay...”

Gabe grinned, nodding and kissing him lightly. “Of course it’s okay. There’s nothing I’d love more than to get my hands on you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with that...”

Sam smirked, glancing down at himself. “I wouldn’t have shown up looking like this if I didn’t want you to touch me...”

“I guess that makes sense,” Gabe laughed, tugging him closer. “Speaking of the outfit, are you planning to go down in those shorts?”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “I don’t have to...I just...wanted to surprise you...”

Gabe smiled, kissing him softly. “I was very surprised. I have no complaints about taking you on the floor like that, trust me. I love getting to show you off. I just want you to know you’re going to get a lot more people looking at you like that. I won’t let anyone touch you, but there’s not much I can do about the staring.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Sam nodded, taking a breath. “But if I’m not I’ll let you know.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel smiled, picking up the collar from the desk. “Anything else you want to talk about before we do this?”

Sam shook his head, smiling as Gabriel carefully fastened the collar around his neck. “Ready, Sir.”

Gabe grinned, tapping his ass lightly. “Alright then cutie, over the desk for me.” Sam blushed, draping himself over the desk and purring softly as Gabriel stroked his hips lightly. “Good boy...have I mentioned that you’re incredibly sexy? Especially over the desk, it’s a good look for you.”

Sam grinned, arching into the touch slightly. “You might have mentioned it before, Sir...”

Gabe hummed, slowly tugging the shorts down. “Good, I have a feeling I’ll be mentioning it a lot...”

Sam laughed, wiggling his ass playfully. “See something you like, Sir?”

“You could say that,” Gabe answered, smacking his ass lightly. “Lucky for me, though, I get to do more than just see.” Sam gasped at the sudden, cold drip of lube, and Gabriel chuckled, teasing him slowly. “Mighty quiet now, hm? Is this all I have to do to keep you from mouthing off?”

Sam groaned, biting his lip. “T-Trying to concentrate, Sir...your brother will be pissed if we make a mess on the desk...”

Gabriel laughed. “Well then, I sure hope you don’t make a mess...neither of us will ever hear the end of it,” he teased, slowly pressing a finger into him. Sam groaned softly, letting out a shaky breath. “Good boy,” Gabriel murmured, stroking along his spine lightly. “One of these days I’ll have to lay you out and take my time seeing what pretty noises you can make...but not tonight, unfortunately.” Sam purred in response, whining softly when the fingers disappeared, only to be replaced with the blunt end of the toy. He closed his eyes, his breaths deepening as he relaxed into the slow, satisfying pressure. Gabriel stroked the base of his spine lightly, groaning softly as the plug slid into place. “Fucking...good boy,” he breathed, carefully cleaning Sam up and pulling his shorts back up. “All set cutie, stand up for me.” Sam slowly peeled himself off the desk, and Gabriel grinned at the slightly dazed look on his face. “You feelin’ okay there Iron Giant?”

“Yeah, good,” Sam blushed, biting his lip. “Sorry, just...been a while...”

“Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart,” Gabe assured him, carefully clipping the leash to his collar. “I know it can be a little intense, especially at first. You don’t have to think too much tonight, I’ve got you. We’re gonna have a good time. You just relax and let me take care of everything, alright?”

Sam nodded, relaxing slightly. “Yes Sir, thank you.”

Gabe hummed, kissing him softly. “Of course, Sammy. Remember, if you’re at all uncomfortable just tell me and we’ll take care of it. Let’s go see what’s going on down there.”

Jo threw Sam a grin and a playful wink as they made their way past the bar. Sam could feel the eyes on him, but he took a deep breath and kept his head up the way Gabriel had asked him to. He followed the Dom quietly for a while, slowly relaxing as he adjusted to the new sensation, and smiling when Gabe looked back at him, grinning proudly. It helped that he wasn’t the only one showing more skin than usual, and his outfit wasn’t even close to being the most risque. Sure, people were staring at him, but it wasn’t because they thought he was a freak. That thought made him stand a little taller as they travelled around the floor. “You doing alright?” Gabe asked after a few minutes.

“I’m good, Sir,” Sam answered confidently. “It’s really not as hard as I thought.”

Gabe grinned, tugging him closer and kissing him softly. “Good boy, I’m so proud of you... “

He’d almost forgotten about Gabriel’s little game until they were standing around a small table, sipping their drinks and watching the floor, when the toy buzzed to life. A gasp escaped him, and Sam gripped the edge of the table tightly. “F-Fuck...”

Gabe chuckled, watching him happily. “Deep breaths, pretty boy, you can do this...color?”

“G-Green,” Sam muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on drawing in less strangled breaths. Gabriel hummed, stroking along the base of his spine lightly and turning his attention back to the floor. Sam managed to relax slightly, but it was only a minute before he felt his grip on control slipping. “Y-Yellow,” he managed, and the buzzing disappeared. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was grinning.

“Good boy, Sammy, that was great for your first try. Not too bad?”

Sam laughed breathlessly, leaning into his side. “Not bad, aside from the first few seconds when I thought I might just explode...”

“I knew you could handle it,” Gabe chuckled. “With a little practice you’ll be able to hold out much longer. We’d better go grab a seat by the stage before they fill up...”

He walked over to the same seat they’d had the night before, but when Sam moved to kneel beside him Gabriel tugged on the leash and motioned to his lap. “Are you sure?” Sam asked, blushing. “Won’t it be hard for you to watch with me in the way?”

Gabriel grinned. “You’re never in the way, sweetheart. Come on, get up here.”

Sam hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing into Gabe’s lap. It still surprised him how comfortable it felt, even though he thought he should feel awkward and out of place. He couldn’t help but relax against Gabriel’s chest, and Gabe smiled, holding him happily. “There, isn’t that better?”

He let Sam relax for a few minutes as he watched the show before the low buzzing started up again, and Sam groaned. “Should’ve guessed that was coming,” he muttered, nuzzling against his chest.

“You really should have,” Gabe chuckled, kissing his head. “You’re being so good for me though, you must really want the prize. I have to say, I’m very impressed already...”

“Y-You haven’t told me what it is yet,” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel grinned. “And yet you’re still working for it. And you doubt your natural talents...”

Sam huffed, cuddling closer. “You’re mean...”

“Somehow I think you’ll forgive me,” Gabe laughed. “In fact, I think you might just be having fun...”

Sam grumbled, panting softly against Gabriel’s neck. His hips rolled slightly, though he managed to control himself longer this time before he called out. When the vibration stopped, he slowly peeked up, blushing as the anxiety started welling up in his chest. “I-I...sorry...”

Gabe raised an eyebrow, hugging him closer. “What on earth are you possibly apologizing for?”

Sam ducked his head, shrugging sheepishly. “For...being embarrassing...we’re in public, I shouldn’t have...”

“Embarrassing? Who were you watching?” Gabriel snorted. “Sam, I would never set you up to fail, or put you in a situation to publicly humiliate you...I doubt anyone even noticed, but if they did, who cares? No one here can judge you, when you’re just doing exactly what they’re doing. And I asked you to relax and enjoy yourself, which is exactly what you did. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Sam bit his lip, relaxing slightly. “I guess that’s true...I’m just...not really used to...you’re very different.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Believe it or not, you’re not the first person to tell me that,” he teased lightly. “Really though, my goal with this little game, aside from getting a hell of a show, is to show you that I can be trusted. It’s going to take a while to develop that, of course, but I know that every time I check in with you, or stop when you ask me to, or tell you exactly what you can expect from me, we get a little bit closer to that goal. I wouldn’t damage the faith you have in me for some sick joke, or to embarrass you, or to make you fail. And I could never be embarrassed by you, for any reason. I know it’s going to take time to relearn some things, but I respect you, Sam. I need you to know that.”

Sam nodded, blushing and shyly pressing closer. “Thank you...I think I’m just...used to apologizing, for everything...it used to help, sometimes...”

“I think it’s a little bit automatic for you now,” Gabe hummed, stroking his hair lightly. “It’s a way to protect yourself, any time you get scared you’ve done something you think someone won’t approve of...”

“I warned you,” Sam mumbled, looking away.

Gabriel sighed softly, gently lifting his chin until Sam looked at him. “Don’t let the voices in your head run away with you just yet, I’m not going anywhere. It’s just something I’ve noticed. I think you’re scared that if you disappoint me I might turn on you too. Am I right about that?”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly. “I...things started out okay with him too...”

“It’s alright to be scared,” Gabe murmured, stroking his cheek lightly. “You were abused and manipulated for a long time, and you’ve really just met me, of course it’s going to be hard for you to trust me right away. That’s why I want to take every opportunity I can to show you something different than what you’re used to, so we can start to work on that fear. It’s going to take time, and that’s okay. I’ll be right here, as long as it takes.”

Sam released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, shyly cuddling closer. “Thank you, Sir...for being so understanding...”

Gabe smiled, kissing him softly and holding him closer. “Of course, sweetheart...I’m so happy you’re mine, and we’re going to work on this together, I promise...”

It was kind of bizarre to Sam, that Gabriel wasn’t angry with him, or at least disappointed. He’d basically admitted to thinking he might turn out to be like the other Doms he’d been with, and not only was Gabriel not upset with him, he was holding him, and reassuring him, and saying that he wanted to help. It was strange, but Sam didn’t want to question it, because the anxious thoughts in his head were quiet for once. He knew he should feel on edge and nervous after what he’d admitted to, but he just didn’t, and slowly he started to melt into Gabriel’s hold, closing his eyes and letting himself relax.

Gabe toyed with his hair absently, smiling as he felt Sam start to relax again. When he turned the plug on again a soft moan escaped him, and he pressed closer, panting softly against Gabe’s collarbone. He continued to tease him on and off as the show wound down, though Gabriel found the show in his lap to be far more entertaining. “So proud of you,” he murmured as the crowd started to disperse, chuckling at Sam’s contented purr, interrupted by a soft gasp as the toy hummed to life again. “You’ve been so good for me. I think you’ve earned your reward.” He turned the toy off, and Sam blinked up at him.

“What is it?” Sam asked. Or at least, he hoped that’s what he asked, with his brain still a little fuzzy.

“Let’s see about that,” Gabriel grinned, gently guiding him to stand up on shaky legs. “Come on pretty boy, let’s go get your prize.” He led Sam up to the office, closing the door behind them before settling in the desk chair. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I think I’ll let you pick your reward. Anything you want, just say the word and it’s yours.” Sam bit his lip, thinking for a moment before his eyes slowly drifted to Gabe’s lap. “Really?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. “This is your reward, it doesn’t have to have anything to do with me.”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly and sinking to the floor between Gabe’s knees, nuzzling at his thigh shyly. “I know Sir, but...I actually really like it, and...I haven’t really gotten the opportunity to touch you yet, so...I’d like to, if that’s okay...”

“Well shit, I definitely won’t say no to that,” Gabriel chuckled, spreading his legs wider. “As long as you’re sure that’s what you want...”

Sam nodded eagerly, shifting closer and shyly reaching up to tug at Gabe’s pants, sliding them down and stroking him lightly. “I’m sure...thank you, Sir...”

Gabriel purred, stroking his hair lightly. “Of course sweetheart...you earned it, you did so well tonight...”

Sam hummed happily, lapping at him lightly and grinning at Gabriel’s sharp intake of breath. “Something wrong, Sir?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Gabe chuckled, nudging him lightly. “You’re stalling an awful lot there Sammy boy...” he teased. Sam smirked, pressing closer and quickly swallowing his cock, and Gabriel yelped in surprise, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. “Okay, okay, point taken,” the Dom laughed, biting his lip. “Shutting up.” Sam purred, watching happily as Gabriel’s careful composure started to slip, the hand in his hair twitching whenever he swallowed. The toy he’d forgotten about buzzed to life and Sam moaned, feeling Gabriel shiver under him. “S-Sam...I don’t know how f-far you want to take this, but...shit...can’t hold out much longer...”

Sam hummed in acknowledgement, swallowing around him happily. Gabriel came with a moan, tugging at Sam’s hair. “Fuck...good boy...”

Sam whined, rocking his hips fruitlessly into empty air. “S-Sir...I can’t...yellow!”

“Very good, Sammy...but I think you’ve earned it,” Gabe chuckled. “Wanna come, pretty boy?”

“Fuck yes,” Sam moaned, biting his lip.

Gabriel grinned. “Go ahead sweetheart...” Sam gasped, his whole body tensing for a moment before he fell limp, breathing hard against Gabriel’s leg. Gabe purred, turning the toy off and stroking his hair lightly. “Good boy...I’m so proud of you.” Sam mumbled something incoherent, nuzzling closer and whining softly when Gabriel scooped him off the floor and into his lap. “Relax, just making sure you’re comfortable...don’t want you to kill your knees.”

Sam purred, cuddling closer. “‘S nice of you...”

“Well, since I get the immense honor of keeping you, it’s only fair that I take care of you,” Gabe answered.

Sam blushed, peeking up at him after he caught his breath. “Flattery gets you nowhere...”

Gabriel grinned. “Well then, it’s a good thing there’s nowhere else I want to be right now.”

“Wow. That might be the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard,” Sam snorted.

“Do you want the cuddles or not?”

Sam laughed, nodding and pressing closer. “Yes, I do...thank you...”

Gabe hummed happily, kissing his head. “Good, then you’ll be subjected to my cheesiness. I should be thanking you, you did so well tonight...”

“It was a lot of fun,” Sam admitted, blushing slightly. “I thought I might lose it a couple of times, but I liked the challenge.”

“I’m glad,” Gabe smiled. “I hope this helped you get a little more comfortable communicating your needs to me.”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah, it did help actually...thanks for listening...”

Gabriel hummed. “Any time. And now that you’re a little more coherent, let’s clean you up.”

“You don’t have to,” Sam mumbled, biting his lip. “I can do it...”

Gabe smiled, kissing him softly. “I know you can, Sam. But I enjoy taking care of you. Is it alright if I help?”

“If you’re sure you want to...then okay...” Sam blushed, nodding and letting Gabe guide him over the desk again.

He let out a soft whine as Gabe carefully removed the toy and cleaned him up, gently removing his collar before tugging him back into his lap. “There, not too much of a mess today. Feel better?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Hey...Gabe? I...I’m really sorry about...what I said before...about being afraid of you turning on me...I shouldn’t have said that...”

“You should never apologize for telling me how you feel,” Gabriel answered. “You’re allowed to have thoughts and feelings, even if you think I won’t agree with them. Besides, your partners have all either not met your needs, turned on you, or abandoned you when things got rough. It’s only natural to expect that from me too, when you haven’t known anything else. I’m not upset about it.”

Sam hesitated, peeking up at him. “It’s not you...I know that you’re not them, I just...”

“You hardly know me, Sam, it’s understandable,” Gabe said softly, stroking his cheek lightly. “You’ve never seen me get angry, or deal with hard situations, it’s normal to be nervous about something you can’t predict. I’m not taking it personally. I told you, we’ll work through it together. And if there’s anything I can do to make it easier, I’m happy to do it. It’ll get better.”

Sam nodded, letting out a breath. “Yeah, you’re right...honestly, the last few nights have helped a lot already. I just...I feel bad. You’ve gone out of your way to make me feel safe, and I don’t want you to think I haven’t noticed. It’s just...gonna take a little while, I think, to really get comfortable again.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing him softly. “I know. And you don’t have to feel bad. You’re worth the wait, Sammy. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I was going to turn tail and run at the first sign of difficulty. I appreciate you being honest with me, even if it’s scary. But you’re doing really well, and I’m very happy with you.”

“Thanks...I’m really happy too. And I’m excited for tomorrow,” he smiled. “A little nervous, too, but...mostly excited.”

“I’m excited too,” Gabriel chuckled. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I’m not planning to go too crazy, just some simple stuff. We’ll discuss everything before our scene, but is there anything we’ve talked about that you definitely don’t want to happen tomorrow?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “I...I do still want to try bondage, but...I’m not sure I’m ready to try that tomorrow.”

Gabe nodded. “Okay then, it’s off the table for tomorrow. Anything else?” Sam shook his head. “Alright then. Like I said, we’ll talk about everything beforehand, and if there’s anything you’re not comfortable with, we’ll just change it. No big deal. Okay?”

Sam nodded, relaxing a little bit. “Okay. Thank you.”

Gabriel grinned, messing up his hair. “God you’re adorable.”

“Hey!” Sam huffed, fixing it again. “I hope you know we look ridiculous, by the way, with me in your lap...”

“Are you complaining?”

“No,” Sam mumbled, cuddling closer. “I’m just saying...”

Gabe laughed, hugging him closer. “I’m aware of how it looks...but I don’t really care. Wanna know why?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Because I care much more about making you happy than I do about what other people think. And you look pretty happy to me, cutie...”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “Yeah...I am, actually...”

“Good,” Gabe hummed. “Then everyone else can go fuck themselves, as far as I’m concerned. With a great big bag of dicks. And I’ll just fuck you, with MY bag of dicks. It works out perfectly.”

Sam laughed, covering his face. “Oh my god...you’re truly awful...”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Gabriel grinned. “And probably not the last either. But you still love me. Meet me at the bakery tomorrow? Around noon? I’d like to take you to lunch.”

Sam smiled, nodding and kissing him softly. “I’d like that. It’s a date. I should probably head home, it’s getting late...”

Gabe nodded, kissing his nose. “You do need your rest for tomorrow... you sure you’re feeling okay? You were a little wobbly earlier...like a baby giraffe.”

“Yeah, brain’s back online now,” Sam chuckled, prying himself out of Gabe’s lap. “I think I’m good. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Gabe smiled. “And Sam? If you start to drop, or you want to talk, or you need anything at all...just call me, alright? Or text. I don’t care what time it is. I don’t mind.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “Got it. Thanks. See you tomorrow.”

He disappeared out the door, and Gabriel let out a long sigh. He was still sitting in the chair when Cas returned to the office, raising an eyebrow at him. “You look troubled,” he points out. “Did something happen?”

“No, no,” he answered. “I’m just...thinking. I’ve been piecing together more of Sam’s background, and...it’s not pretty. The Dom he was under long term was...horrible. It wasn’t even just a bad match, the dude was downright abusive, Cassie. He did whatever he wanted, whether Sam consented to it or not, he punished him for no reason at all and then told him it was his fault, that he was just a bad sub. He didn’t even always listen to his safeword. Sam told me that he wasn’t always allowed to use it. That’s like, rule number one!”

Cas nodded, frowning. “That is horrible. With a previous experience like that, I’m surprised he’s even wanting to try this at all.”

“Me too,” Gabe murmured. “He has these incredible, beautiful moments where he starts to let go, and I can see how amazing he’ll be...where he’s confident, and centered, and happy...and then it’s like...he catches himself relaxing too much, and he snaps right back into this little ball of anxiety. Just when he starts to drift away he starts apologizing for getting ‘carried away’. Tonight he apologized to me for enjoying himself too much. I mean, I had a vibrator shoved up his ass, that was kind of the point!”

“Thank you for that information I did not need,” Cas snorted. “But it’s not that surprising. If his previous partner took any excuse to punish him, it makes sense that his instinct is to apologize for every small thing you might not be pleased with, out of self-preservation. I think it’ll take a while before he unlearns that.”

Gabriel nodded, sighing softly. “I know...I just wish I could have met him before he ended up with that asshole. There’s this stunning sub in him, I can see it. He needs this, maybe more than anyone I’ve ever met. He’s just so afraid of letting that side of him take over. He’s still ashamed of it. Any suggestions?”

Cas hummed, considering it. “Well, you said that if tomorrow goes well, you’re planning to write out a contract with him. I think you need to set firm boundaries, to let him know what’s okay and what won’t be tolerated, and what the consequences for those things will be. Maybe if he understands where the line is with you, it’ll be a little easier for him to separate this new thing from what he knows. And if he steps over the line, you need to follow through. I’m sure he’ll be terrified the first few times, but you can show him what punishment is supposed to be. That it’s the correction of an action, not a reflection of his character, and that it can be consistent and predictable and not abusive in any way. You’ll have to be careful, of course, but it’s not impossible. I know you don’t like punishment, especially for a sub so eager to please, but unfortunately, I think the only way to break his fear of it is to show him.”

“I think you might be right,” Gabriel nodded. “It’s not my favorite thing, but if it’s what he needs, I can do that. Any suggestions about stopping the apologizing? I wouldn’t mind if it didn’t throw him back into reality so hard, just when he’s starting to let go...”

Cas shrugged. “Don’t let him,” he answered. “Cut him off. Gently, of course, but make it clear you won’t hear it. Let him know that you’ll tell him if he’s done anything you’re not happy with, and if you haven’t said anything he doesn’t need to apologize. It’ll take some practice, but he’ll get the idea, I’m sure.”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully. “Thanks, Cassie. I’ll give it a shot. He really is incredible...”

“You’re taken with him,” Cas observed, smiling softly.

“I am. And I’m going to show him exactly how good this can be.”

“That’s the Gabriel I know,” Cas chuckled. “Good luck.”  
  


* * *

  
Back home, Gabriel was just climbing into bed when his phone dinged. He fumbled for a moment in his eagerness to open the message from Sam.

_ My ass still feels like it’s vibrating, and it’s all your fault. _

Gabe laughed out loud, biting his lip.  **My sincerest apologies to your ass,** he wrote,  **though I can’t say I’m really sorry.**

_ It’ll think about forgiving you. _

**I hope it does. I’m planning to do all sorts of terrible things to it in the future.**

Sam hesitated for another moment before he replied.  _ So, you’re still interested in keeping me? _

Gabriel smiled to himself.  **Even more than I was a few days ago. Are you still interested in staying?**

_ Of course I am. I don’t just suck anyone’s dick, you know. _

**That’s reassuring,** Gabe laughed.  **How are you feeling?**

_ I’m okay, _ Sam answered.  _ Nervous, but excited. It’s just hard, not really knowing what to expect. _

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully as he considered his answer.  **It will be a little higher level of play than we’ve done so far. I’m not planning to go crazy, but it will be a bit more intense. We’ll discuss it all before we start, I promise. But any time we play, you can expect the same level of respect, communication, and care that I’ve shown you so far. Those things will never change, no matter what.**

_ Thank you, _ Sam replied.  _ You’ve been amazing to me, and I really appreciate you being patient, even when I start to lose it and ask the same questions a million times. _

**It’s no problem, sweetheart. I know you’re still getting used to this, and I’m happy to answer your questions and talk about things however many times it takes to help you feel safe with me. Even if you’re still asking them when we’re 80.**

Sam sent back a laughing emoji, and Gabriel smiled.  **Really Sam, I couldn’t be more pleased with you. I know there are some rough spots to work out, but that doesn’t scare me. We’ll figure it out. Tomorrow I’d like you to bring a few changes of clothes with you. Something comfortable. If it goes as well as I’m hoping, we can leave them in my private room in case you need them when we’re there. And maybe eventually they’ll migrate to my own personal playroom ;)**

_ Yes Sir, _ Sam typed back.  _ I’m looking forward to getting the grand tour someday. I should probably get to sleep, but thanks for talking to me. Goodnight Gabe. _

Gabriel smiled, biting his lip.  **Sweet dreams, Sammy. I’ll see you tomorrow.**


	5. The Plan

The butterflies in his stomach hadn’t given him a break all morning, but when Sam walked into the confection-scented air of the bakery, he found himself relaxing slightly as the bell on the door tinkled to announce his presence. The tables were mostly full, and a young woman with bright red hair standing behind the counter turned at the sound to greet him. “Hey there! What can I get for you?”

“Actually I’m, um...I’m looking for Gabriel?”

The girl grinned, looking him up and down. “So you’re the reason he’s bailing on me during lunch rush. Well, at least he’s got good taste.”

Sam blushed, fidgeting slightly and adjusting the backpack full of clothes he carried. “I, uh...sorry, I don’t...”

The woman laughed, shrugging. “Don’t worry about it, you’re not my type anyway. Hold on a sec.”

She ducked into the back while Sam took a steadying breath, and returned a moment later with an aproned Gabriel in tow. He grinned widely when he saw Sam, his cheek and forehead streaked with what Sam assumed was flour. “Hey Sammy, I’m glad you’re here!”

Sam chuckled, kissing him softly. “Hey...you, uh...you have something...right there...” he hesitated for a moment, then brushed the offending streaks away gently.

“Oh, thanks. Sorry, I meant to be cleaned up by now, but my other employee called out, so it’s been a little crazy back there.”

Sam bit his lip, looking him over. “Are you sure you don’t want to give me a rain check or something? I get it if you’re too busy...”

Gabriel frowned, shaking his head. “And miss my afternoon with you? Absolutely not, I won’t hear of it. No worries, Charlie has it all under control. Because she’s an angel. A genius and a saint and my queen, and I don’t know what I’d do without her.” He looked back at the redhead and batted his eyelashes, and Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Alright, alright, you’re laying it on kinda thick there, Romeo. But at least now I can see why you’re bailing on me. Make it up to me later. And you might want to lose the apron, boss man.”

Gabriel nodded, quickly untying the cheery, pink-cupcake-printed apron around his waist and passing it to her over the counter. “Thank you Charlie, you’re the greatest, I love you!” he called as he tugged Sam out of the shop.

Sam chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. “She seems nice.”

“Who, Charlie? Oh yeah, she’s adorable. She’s good, but...more of a chaotic good, if you know what I mean. And a literal genius. Seriously, you give that kid a computer, and she’s hacking into the CIA in two minutes flat. I mean, what’s life without a little well-meaning chaos, right? But also, her cream puffs are to die for. I’ll have to bring you some one day.”

“I’d like that,” Sam smiled. “So, where are we going for lunch?”

Gabriel grinned. “Nothing too fancy, there’s this cute little sandwich place a few blocks from here I thought you might like. They make a fried chicken sandwich that’s topped with mac and cheese. It’s an abomination, and we must go eat it.”

Sam laughed, nodding and following him happily. “Sounds like an experience.”

Gabe chuckled. “Stick with me, Sammy boy, you’ll be having plenty of those.” They sat in a booth in the corner, and Gabriel smiled, holding Sam’s hand on top of the table. “I’m really glad you’re here. I was worried you might get too freaked out and bail on me.”

Sam hummed, shrugging. “I can’t say I didn’t think about it. But...I really want this. And I can’t seem to stay away from you.”

“I’m sort of glad about that,” Gabe grinned. “I promise we’re going to have fun, alright? How’s your leaky faucet today?” he asked as the waiter dropped off their food.

“Quieter after last night,” Sam admitted, blushing slightly. “Not gone completely yet, but...I think you’re onto something.”

Gabe nodded, humming happily. “Glad to hear it. I think we’ll have it figured out in no time. And I’m really glad you came.” Sam smiled, and the two of them ate happily, chatting idly about work and the weather. When they finished eating, the butterflies in Sam’s stomach returned, and Gabriel must have seen it on his face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sammy,” he reminded him, squeezing his hand lightly. “One step at a time. Breathe.” Sam nodded, smiling gratefully and taking a deeper breath. “Much better,” Gabriel smiled, nodding his approval. “Come on, let’s walk.”

Sam followed him out the door, holding onto his hand a little more firmly than was strictly necessary, but Gabriel just smiled, tugging him down the street. “It’s okay to be nervous, you know. This is a big step, but we’re going to tackle it together.”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “I know...thanks. So what’s the plan?”

“Well first, I’m very excited to show you my private room at the club. It’s very fancy, and hardly anyone gets to see it, so you should feel honored,” Gabe teased lightly. “Plus, it’s much more comfortable than the office.”

Sam chuckled. “I’ll make sure to look appropriately impressed.”

Gabriel grinned. “Perfect. And then after that we’ll have a little chat, and iron out some details, and then we’ll get started.”

“It sounds so easy when you say it like that.”

“It can be exactly that easy, Sammy,” Gabe reminded him as they walked up to the door of The Gate. “One step at a time.” There was a lot more activity than Sam expected in a nightclub in the middle of the afternoon, and Gabriel caught his confused expression. “We rent out the private rooms during the day sometimes,” he explained. “Specialty furniture is expensive, so people come to use ours instead. The fees more than pay for the extra cleaning crew to sanitize everything.” Sam nodded, following him up the stairs to the balcony. Instead of leading him into the office or toward the familiar white couches, Gabriel tugged him to the other end of the hall, pulling a key card from his pocket. When the door swung open he motioned Sam through first. At first glance, it looked like a very fancy hotel room, complete with a bed pushed up against the back wall, adorned with fluffy-looking white pillows and blankets, two tall dressers, and a closet. The only difference from a hotel, Sam supposed, was that much of the open floor was occupied by some clearly custom-made pieces of the kinky variety, all polished wood and soft brown leather. The dark cherry floorboards perfectly matched the furniture, of the kinky and typical varieties, but the overall effect was warmer and more inviting than he’d expected, and he found himself relaxing slightly in the space. “Feel free to explore,” Gabriel smiled. “Bathroom is through there, and the drawers are full of all kinds of fun things.”

Sam nodded, poking around curiously for a few minutes. He opened some of the drawers in the dresser, whistling softly. “Jesus, talk about a collection...”

Gabriel chuckled, shrugging. “I have a lot of interests, and I like to be prepared. Wait until you see my set-up at home. Can you still be considered a hoarder if you hoard exclusively kinky things?”

Sam laughed, shrugging and wandering back over to him. “I think if you have a very specific hoard you’re just a dragon.”

“I could live with that,” Gabe smiled, taking his hand and tugging him down to the couch. “How are you feeling, Sam?”

Sam bit his lip, considering it for a moment. “I’m okay, I think. Still nervous, but not as much as I was when I was at home thinking about this.”

Gabe nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. “Less nervous is good. I promise you, we’re going to discuss absolutely everything before I even touch you, so you’ll know exactly what to expect. We can discuss every detail if that’s what we need to do to help you relax. Once you’re a little more comfortable we can be a bit more spontaneous, but I understand that you’re taking a big leap of faith here, so today is not about surprising you with anything unexpected. I want you to ask as many questions as you need to feel good about this, and if I bring up anything you’re not okay with trying today, all you have to do is tell me and we’ll change it.”

Sam smiled, nodding and leaning into his side. “Sounds like a plan.”

Gabe nodded, wrapping an arm around him. “Okay then. So first, once we’re ready, I’ll ask you to go into the bathroom and take off your clothes. You can take as much time as you need, and when you’re ready I want you to come out, put your clothes on top of the dresser, and kneel here in front of me. I’ll put your collar on and check in with you. I’d also like to use a cock ring with you today. I want to control when and how you come. Do you have any objection to anything so far?”

Sam blushed, shaking his head. “No...uh...am I supposed to be calling you ‘Sir’?”

“Good question,” Gabe chuckled. “I won’t require it until you’re collared, and as for this conversation, we’re on equal footing here. But if it helps you feel comfortable discussing these things, you’re welcome to it.”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Okay then...no objections, Sir.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good. Alright then. I’m thinking I’ll want to touch you for a little while, to warm you up. Nothing painful, just touching. Once we finish over here, I was thinking I’d move you over to the bench. No restraints, as we discussed. You mentioned enjoying spanking, so I thought we could try that, just with my hand today. And you also mentioned toys. You’ve taken a peek in those drawers over there, so I’m sure we can find something to turn you into a sexy little mess...objections?”

Sam blushed. “No Sir. That sounds good to me.”

“Perfect. Do you need me to pick exactly which toys now, or are you alright with me choosing later? I don’t mind either way.”

“I’m alright with choosing later,” Sam decided, hesitating for a moment. “But...I think it would help if you could show me the toys before you use them...if that’s alright.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing his cheek. “I can absolutely do that. So that’s our plan for today. We’re keeping it simple, but I think it’s going to be fun. And you’re absolutely free to speak as much as you want, or to stop at any time. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss before we move on to talking about my expectations?”

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “No Sir. I’m good with that plan.”

“Alright then. Expectations are not much different today than they have been the rest of the weekend. You will not come without permission, though you’ll have some help with that today. The most important thing for you to remember today is that if anything, at any point, doesn’t feel good, you are to tell me immediately. You always have access to your safeword and to the color words we practiced yesterday. But in addition to that, there’s one more thing we have here.” Sam raised his eyebrows as Gabriel held up a small plastic button attached to a nylon cord. “This works in two ways. The first is as a non-verbal safeword, in case you can’t speak for whatever reason. If you press and release the button, a buzzer will go off in this room, and I’ll stop.” Sam nodded, testing it out and jumping slightly at the loud buzz. “The other way it works is as a security measure,” Gabriel explained. “It’s a bit of a logistical nightmare to make sure that everyone using our rooms is being safe, sane, and consensual, and we can’t exactly put up cameras in the rooms. So this is what we came up with. If you hold that button down for five seconds, security will come storming up here and open the door to see if you need help. They’re trained extensively to handle these things, and it’s their job to prioritize a sub’s safety, no matter who else is in the room. I may have hired them, but if you call them up here their concern will be you.”

Sam hummed curiously, examining the small device. “That’s genius...”

Gabriel shrugged. “Charlie helped me design it. It’s not a foolproof system, but it helps, and along with our other rules and systems, it does the job. You’re unfortunately not the only sub I’ve met with a story like yours, and I never want anyone to be harmed under my roof. It’s designed to prevent situations like yours. Typically the head of security would explain this to all new pairs, and would put it on the sub themselves, but I didn’t want to freak you out as soon as we walked in the door, since I knew you’d already be pretty nervous. There’s a locking mechanism that can only be unlocked by security. I’ll secure it to your wrist before we begin, so it’s always in your reach. Obviously I hope to god that I never give you any reason to use the security feature, but I want you to know that it’s there for you.”

Sam smiled, kissing Gabe’s cheek shyly. “Thank you...really, that’s...incredible. Are there any other expectations?”

“I need you to be honest with me, more than anything. This isn’t the time to suffer through anything because you think I want you to. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, and I’m getting better at reading your body language, but I’m no expert yet. I need you to tell me if something is wrong. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded, smiling and relaxing against his side. “I understand, Sir. And I think I can meet those expectations.”

“I know you can,” Gabe smiled. “Now, we’ll talk much more in depth about long-term expectations for each of us later, I hope, but for now I’d like you to tell me what you expect of me for this scene. Whatever comes to mind, anything you need from me to make this a good experience.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, chewing his lip as he thought. “I expect you to...follow the plan we’ve discussed, and not make any significant changes without asking for my consent. And that you will honor my safeword if I use it, and respect the limits we agreed on.”

“Good,” Gabe hummed, smiling. “Anything else?”

“I...expect you to keep me safe,” he murmured. “To take care of me when I choose to put myself in your hands and afterwards. That’s all I can think of right now.”

“That’s perfect,” Gabriel grinned. “I can absolutely do those things for you. So we’ve agreed on a course of action. There’s just one more thing I’d like to discuss, as far as rules go. I know we talked last night about your habit of apologizing for everything. It seems to me like it pulls you out of your headspace quite a bit. Am I right about that?” Sam blushed, nodding slightly. “Then I’d like to propose we work on that, going forward.”

“It’s...just a reflex, most of the time,” Sam explained sheepishly. “I don’t know how to stop it...”

Gabriel smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. “That’s what you have me for. You tend to apologize because you aren’t sure what things might upset me. I understand that my rules and expectations are very different from what you’ve experienced with your previous partners, and there’s a lot of uncertainty there, which means you’re apologizing for everything, just in case. So, when we write up our contract, we’ll talk about any punishable offenses, and what the consequences of those choices will be, to make it crystal clear to you where the line is drawn. There will most likely be very few of them, because I think you’re much more motivated by praise and reward than by punishment. But for today, I want you to know that you will not be punished. If, at any point, you do something that I’m unhappy with, I will tell you, calmly and immediately, so you don’t have to wonder. If I’ve verbally expressed that I am unhappy with something, you may apologize. If I haven’t said anything about something you might think I’d be upset over, then I’m not upset, and there should be no apologies. Does that help make it clearer?”

Sam blushed, nodding. “Yeah, I think so...But I’ll still probably mess up and apologize for things...will you punish me if I apologize when you’re not upset?”

“Not at all,” Gabe chuckled, brushing his hair back lightly. “You’re learning, Sam, it would be ridiculous of me to expect this to change immediately. I don’t want you to stress out about this. What I’m trying to do is give you a way to fight back against that nagging voice in your head. So when it starts to say you need to apologize for something, you can shut it down. I will not, in any way, expect perfection from you, in any aspect of this relationship. I expect effort. As long as you’re trying, I’ll be satisfied.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “Yes Sir. I understand. And I appreciate that you’ve thought about all this. I’ll try my best.”

“I know you will,” Gabriel smiled, stroking his cheek lightly. “How do you feel now?”

Sam considered it for a moment, leaning into the touch slightly. “Good Sir. Excited. Ready to get started.”

Gabe grinned, kissing him softly. “Well then, that makes two of us. So, let’s not wait any longer. Go to the bathroom, strip, and when you’re ready place your clothes on top of the dresser and kneel in front of me here. I’ll be waiting.”

Sam smiled, nodding and closing the bathroom door quietly behind him. He took a deep breath, but most of his fear had gone, replaced by a jittery excitement. He could do this, he was sure of it. He stripped quickly, folding his clothes into a neat pile. He took another breath before opening the door again, placing his clothes in their designated spot and returning to the couch, sinking to his knees on the soft carpet. Back straight, knees apart slightly, chin up. Breathe. “Well done, Sammy,” Gabe hummed, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “What color?”

“Green, Sir,” Sam answered happily.

“Good. And what’s your safeword?”

“Plaid, Sir.”

Gabriel smiled, gently adjusting the security buzzer to fit Sam’s wrist and pressing in the small button on the metal clasp. “There. Now it’s locked into place, and the only way to remove it is with the key from security. I told you Charlie was a genius, she really did think of everything. Now you have three different ways to safeword, if you feel at any point that you need to. And I will never be angry with you if you use any of them. Are you ready to get started, Sam?”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “More than ready, Sir.”

“That’s my boy,” Gabe chuckled, carefully fastening the collar around his neck. To Sam’s surprise he slipped off the couch to join him on the carpet, both hands coming up to rest on either side of Sam’s jaw. “I’m so, so lucky to have you,” he murmured, guiding Sam into a slow, lazy kiss. Sam couldn’t help but melt in his hands, letting out a soft moan as Gabe deepened the kiss, laying claim to his mouth. The kisses were slow, unhurried, as if Gabriel had all the time in the world to do this, and he intended to use every second. It was intoxicating, and the intensity of the simple act made Sam’s head swim a little. One hand slipped into Sam’s hair, fingers tangling in the strands, the other still gently cupping his jaw as he pulled back just slightly, resting their foreheads together. “Breathe,” Gabe reminded him. Sam managed to draw in a shaky breath at the command, and Gabriel smirked. “You like kissing, Sam?”

Sam nodded slightly, still panting softly against his lips. “N-No one’s ever kissed me quite like that, Sir...”

Gabe grinned, watching his expression like a hawk, and Sam could almost see him calculating, observing. He was the sole focus of the Dom’s world, and the intensity of his stare made Sam feel fluttery and out of breath in the best possible way. “Sweetheart, if I have my way, no one else ever will,” he chuckled, voice dark and warm as his lips slowly migrated along Sam’s jaw, punctuated by the occasional teasing swipe of a tongue tip or a rush of hot breath. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Gabriel murmured, trailing hot kisses down his neck. Sam tilted his head slightly, his breath hitching when Gabe nipped lightly over Sam’s pulse. “Next time I’m going to mark you, right here,” he purred. “So that everyone will know you’re mine...”

“Y-Yours,” Sam breathed shakily.

Slowly, Gabriel trailed a hand down to Sam’s lap, his cock already hard and leaking. He let out a soft gasp as the Dom began stroking him lazily, smirking. “Who knew a little making out really buttered your biscuit, Sammy boy?”

Sam didn’t answer, and Gabriel wasn’t sure he could string the words together if he tried, but soft little moans and gasps followed the rhythm of his hand as Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, his jaw hanging open slightly. When Gabe spotted the tell-tale little hip twitch he abruptly stopped, carefully sliding the cock ring into place. Sam’s eyes flew open at the sudden change, and Gabiel smirked. “Sorry sweetheart, but you’re not getting off that easy. You don’t get to come until I’m good and ready to let you. It’s a good look for you, though. Very sexy. Color?”

“G-Green!” Sam choked out. “Fuck, so green...”

Gabriel hummed happily, stroking a hand through his hair before rising from the floor. “Very good boy. Take a few deep breaths for me, then stand up. I’m here if you need a hand.” He watched as Sam drew in a breath, glancing down to his lap and letting out a short laugh. “Something funny?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam grinned, standing up and looking back down at the ring. “It’s your favorite color, Sir,” he answered. “Purple with sparkles.”

“So it is,” Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “Come on, you. We’ve got a busy schedule today.” He led Sam over to a low bench, taking his arm and gently guiding him down over it. “I have to admit, I was a tad concerned the bench might be too small for you.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m comfortable, Sir. It’s very soft.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Gabe smiled, stroking along his spine lightly. “I have its twin at home. I didn’t like the ones I could buy, so I had it custom-made a few years back.”

Sam purred happily as Gabe’s fingers ran up and down his back, arching into the touch slightly. “Why didn’t you like them, Sir?”

Gabe shrugged. “They were all black with metal frames...and they were all the same. That’s boring. Besides, I may be kinky, but the whole ‘dungeon’ vibe doesn’t really fit into my aesthetic.” Sam hummed in agreement, squirming slightly as Gabriel’s hands shifted to rub over his ass. “You’re a squirmy little thing once I get my hands on you, huh?” he teased.

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “I’m so...” he started, the sound cutting off when Gabriel kissed him hard.

“Look at me,” he ordered, pleased when Sam’s eyes snapped onto him immediately. “Good. Am I upset with you?”

Sam hesitated, scanning his face for a moment before letting out a breath, the tense line of his shoulders relaxing. “No Sir.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmured, stroking his cheek lightly and smiling when Sam nuzzled into his hand. “That wasn’t a complaint. I love watching how you respond to me when you let yourself relax. It’s absolutely stunning. And you know what else I think would be stunning?” he grinned, lightly petting over Sam’s ass. “My handprint, right here.”

Sam groaned, pressing back into the touch. “I’d have to agree, Sir...”

Gabe laughed, standing to the side where he could watch Sam’s face, and bracing his free hand at the base of his spine. “Let’s work on that, then...” He took a deep breath to steady himself before bringing his hand down hard over Sam’s ass. Sam jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed, letting out a contented sigh. “Color, sweetheart?”

“Green,” Sam hummed happily. “I don’t break that easy, Sir...”

“Just warming you up,” Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t you worry.” It took six strikes before Sam cried out, and Gabriel watched him carefully for any changes in his body language, but he stayed relaxed, panting softly against the leather. A few strikes later the sounds escaping him quieted slightly, drifting closer to moans as his eyes slipped closed. He gasped sharply as Gabe ran his fingers lightly over the quickly reddening skin, a shudder running through him. “My gorgeous boy,” Gabriel murmured, stroking along his spine lightly for a moment before resuming his task. At strike twenty three, it took an extra few seconds for Sam to relax, his yelp leaning slightly more toward what Gabe thought was pain. Still, he settled quickly, and Gabriel decided to push one more step.

Sam flinched just before his hand made contact, drawing in a ragged breath. “Y-Yellow!”

Gabriel frowned, kneeling beside Sam’s head and stroking through his sweaty hair gently. “Sammy? Deep breaths, talk to me...”

“‘M okay...” he murmured, breathing hard. “I’m s...” he hesitated, drawing in a breath “J-Just...not good pain, that time...”

Gabe nodded, kissing his cheek. “Good boy, I’m so proud of you for telling me...breathe for me, I’ve got you. Not going anywhere.”

Sam nodded slightly, focusing on slowing his breaths. Gabriel made sure to maintain light contact with him, gently stroking along his spine until he was relaxed and purring again. “Sam?” he asked softly. “Feeling better?”

“Better, Sir,” Sam murmured, smiling slightly. “Thank you...”

“Of course sweetheart,” Gabe hummed. “You did very well. Would you like to continue as planned, or should we end our scene here for today?”

A short, worn-out laugh escaped Sam, and one eye opened to look up at him. “Have you seen how fuckin’ hard I am? I’m good, promise. I’m ready to continue, Sir.”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing him softly before walking over to the dresser. “Fair enough. In that case, let’s see what fun things we can play with. I know you said you liked big toys, but is it length or width we’re going for here?”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “I, uh...both? I’m not that picky, I just...like toys,” he mumbled.

“So you like to be fucked in new and exciting ways. I can get behind that,” Gabe laughed. “Alright then, let’s try a few different styles and see what you like.” He picked several toys out of the collection, putting them in front of Sam and waiting for his nod of approval before shifting back behind him. He hesitated for a moment before lightly running a hand over the red, heated skin of Sam’s ass. The man under him shuddered and gasped out a quiet  _ fuck _ , but arched into his touch.

“Fuck that’s pretty,” Gabe purred, stroking over him slowly as he squirmed. “I don’t think you’ll be forgetting who this ass belongs to any time soon...”

Sam moaned softly. “No Sir, I won’t forget...fuck, please...”

Gabriel hummed, pausing in his touch and raising an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Please,” Sam whined softly, blushing hard. “P-Please, need it...w-want you to play with my ass...”

Gabe grinned, squirting some lube into his hand and slowly spreading it over Sam’s hole. “Ahh, I see...good boy...you know, since I have control over your orgasm today, I think I might just take my time, see how many pretty sounds you can make...” Sam groaned, sighing happily as Gabriel pressed one finger into him. “What do you think? I could fuck you open nice and slow, ‘till you’re a trembling, sweaty, incoherent little mess...”

Sam moaned, panting softly as a second finger joined the first. “F-Fuck yes Sir...”

Gabe grinned, slowly spreading his fingers apart and delighting in the whimper it earned. “That’s it...” he murmured. “Look how easy you open up for me...”

“Y-Yours...” Sam breathed, whining softly as a third finger joined the other two.

Gabriel palmed Sam’s red ass and squeezed, and Sam keened, high and needy, pressing back into his touch. “That’s right, all mine...fuck, my beautiful boy...want me to tell you which toy I’m going to use first?”

Sam shook his head slightly, relaxed and pliant under his hands. “Trust you Sir...”

“Very good boy,” Gabe murmured, slowly pulling his fingers free. He surveyed the toys beside him, opting first for one of his favorites, a dildo that wasn’t very wide around, but was far longer than the other toys. Sam had said he liked a challenge, and he wanted to see just how much he would take. “Want you to relax and just feel,” he hummed, carefully pressing the head of the toy in. “You’re free to speak or vocalize however you want. I want to get a better sense of what you like, so feel free to talk to me.”

Sam nodded, almost purring as Gabriel slowly fed the toy into him, adding another inch or two to each thrust in. “Fuck,” he muttered after a minute. “‘S that long skinny one, isn’t it?”

Gabe chuckled, nodding. “It is. Stop me if anything hurts. I want to see how much of it you’ll take.”

Sam moaned, making soft, pleased sounds until the final few inches. Gabriel caught the twitch in his shoulders, already backing off before he heard the shaky “H-Hold on, yellow...”

Gabe nodded, careful not to move any further as he gently massaged Sam’s lower back. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, relaxing. “Yeah, doesn’t hurt, just...f-fuck, that’s deep...”

“It’s very impressive,” Gabe chuckled. “I’ll have to show you later how much you took. I won’t go any deeper than that.”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. “Kay...I’m ready...green...”

Gabriel nodded, slowly working the toy in and out for another minute before pulling it out, chuckling at Sam’s soft whine. “Good boy.” He hummed for a moment, considering his options before selecting the shiny metal beads next. “Hips up,” he ordered, sliding a wedge beneath him when he complied. “Good boy. Want to prop your ass up a little higher for this one, and with any luck you won’t be able to hold yourself up much longer.” Sam moaned his approval, squirming happily when he teased a finger along his cock, now exposed by the new position. It twitched, a small bead of precome dripping down to join the small puddle beneath it. “You weren’t kidding about being rock hard, huh?”

Sam snorted, blushing slightly. “It likes you, Sir...”

Gabriel laughed, nodding and slowly pressing a bead into him. “I’m glad, sweetheart...” By the time there was only one bead left, Sam was panting softly against the leather, little whimpers escaping him with each breath, his limbs hanging limp on either side of the bench. “One more,” Gabe reminded him cheerily. “And it’s a big one!”

Sam whined, twitching under him. “S-So full, Sir...”

“Well it’s about to get a little fuller,” he answered, pressing the bead against his rim and watching intently as Sam’s body slowly yielded to the pressure. “That’s it pretty boy, open up for me...” Sam whimpered as it popped through the tight ring of muscle, jostling the other beads inside him. “Good boy,” Gabe purred, stroking along his back and ass lightly. “You mind holding onto those for me?” He teased. Sam muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a  _ fuck you _ , and Gabe laughed. “How ya liking those sweetheart? I tend to prefer metal beads over rubber. They’re a bit heavier, and they clink together so nicely....really lets you feel how much they move. They even shift around in there when you breathe, don’t they?” Sam let out a broken moan at that, shuddering. Gabriel grinned to himself, picking up the vibrator he’d brought over, then paused, looking Sam over for a moment. Something was missing, something to really drive him over the edge. Gabriel wanted to see him fall apart, and he had an idea of how to do it. “Hey Sam? Have you ever played with clothespins before?” Sam shook his head slightly, slowly cracking one eye open to look at him. He hummed, walking over to the dresser and retrieving a few from their box, holding them up for him to see. “I think you really might like them...I’d like to put a few along the backs of your thighs. We could start with just one and see how you feel. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it. Would that be okay?”

Sam nodded, too relaxed and desperate to even feel anxious about a new toy. His cock was pulsing, the beads inside him shifting constantly, and he thought he might explode if he didn’t get to come soon. “Trust you,” he murmured, closing his eyes again.

Gabriel smiled, stroking a hand along his side as he walked back behind him. “Thank you.” He carefully picked a spot just under Sam’s ass, placing the first pin and hearing him hiss out a breath. “Color?”

“Green,” Sam moaned happily. “Go ‘head...”

Gabe smiled, nodding and quickly placing a line of clothespins down the back of each of his thighs before picking up the vibrator again. “Alright pretty boy, let’s see how you like this...”

He placed the toy up against the head of Sam’s cock before turning it on, chuckling as the sub jolted and squirmed in surprise.

“Ahh, fuck!” Sam cried, his own involuntary movement jostling both the pins and the beads inside him, the hot sparks of pain a perfect counterpoint to the mind-numbing pleasure as they zipped across his nerves together.

Gabriel chuckled, backing the vibrator off to let him breathe for a moment. “I’m going to take that as an affirmative...I bet that last big, heavy bead is just rocking and rolling right over your sweet spot, isn’t it?” he asked, pressing the vibrator against him again and watching him squirm and curse.

“Y-Yes Sir,” he choked out, shuddering. “Oh god, fuck! Please!”

Gabriel grinned, pausing for a few breaths again. “Please what, sweetheart?”

Sam whined, struggling for a moment to string enough words together. “Please...n-need to come...”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully, flicking at the clothespins lightly just to hear the broken whimper Sam let out. “Hmm, I don’t know Sammy boy...I think there’s still far too much thinking going on in that head of yours for my liking. I don’t think I’m ready to let you come just yet. You’re still trying to keep it together, and I want you to let go, and just feel.”

He turned the toy on again, petting lightly over Sam’s thigh, something to ground him amid the sensations flooding his brain. “Feel it, Sammy. Feel those heavy beads, shifting around inside you, making you feel so good...the clothespins move constantly, even your trembling moves them, and it hurts, but you can’t seem to stop, can you? Because you’re not in control anymore. The pleasure, the pain, all of it is me, giving you exactly what you need. You’re mine now, Sammy. You don’t have to fight it anymore. Give in.”

Gabriel watched as the last thread of resistance in him snapped, as Sam shattered into a million beautiful pieces under his hands, finally letting the wave overtake him. It was just as incredible as he’d thought it’d be, maybe even more so, and now he could reward all of Sam’s effort. “Good boy,” he murmured, leaving the vibrator on and slowly tugging on the string linking the beads. Sam’s cursing and begging had devolved into incoherence, the sounds that poured out of his mouth raw and uncontrolled. Exactly where Gabriel wanted him. He pulled slowly, allowing the first bead to hover for a moment at the widest point, relishing in the way he squirmed, before pulling it free. He continued this way, methodically removing them one by one, the occasional flick to the pins making Sam’s noises go up a pitch or two.

When the last bead pulled free, Sam a sweaty, quivering mess, Gabriel smiled, rubbing over his still sore ass firmly and chuckling at his shout. He removed the vibrator, giving him a moment to breathe before slowly pulling the ring off, careful not to push him over the edge in the process. And he had a strong suspicion he wouldn’t even need to touch him for that, with the way he was holding his breath, body strung tight in anticipation.

“Come.”

Sam cried out, coming hard before falling entirely limp. Gabriel laughed to himself at the thought that he’d orgasmed himself into unconsciousness, keeping a gentle hand on Sam’s back as he quickly removed the clothespins and carefully scooped him up. It was a little more challenging than usual, with his already heavy frame being entirely dead weight, but he managed to lay him out gently on the bed, climbing in beside him and holding him close.

It was only another few seconds before Sam stirred, a weak, disoriented whimper escaping him as he grabbed onto Gabriel hard. “Shh baby, I’ve got you,” Gabe murmured, hugging him closer. “Not going anywhere, I promise. You’re safe. You just relax.” Sam’s grip relaxed a little, nuzzling against him shyly. “So proud of you sweetheart,” Gabe smiled, stroking through his sweaty hair gently. “Deep breaths. Take as much time as you need.” There was a moment of hesitation before Sam let out a breath, slowly melting against him, purring softly as Gabriel kissed his head.

They stayed that way a long time before Sam gathered the strength to move, shifting slightly to peek up at him. Gabriel smiled, nuzzling against him. “Hey there cutie...How ya feeling?”

“Good,” Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Think I can get up now if you want...”

Gabriel hummed, kissing him softly. “Only if you’re ready to move this little cuddlefest to the bathtub so we can clean you up.”

Sam frowned slightly in confusion. “Why?” he asked groggily. “I can take a shower when I get home...”

“You’re not going home for a while, if I have anything to say about it. Besides, the water will be good for you, I’m sure you’ll be sore once the high wears off. So I’m going to clean you up and then we can rest for a while,” he said decisively. Sam just nodded along, still a little dazed, and allowed Gabriel to guide him onto his feet, still a bit unsteady, following him into the bathroom. The bathtub was already filling, and Sam looked at it for a moment, puzzled. “It has a remote,” Gabriel explained, chuckling. “Makes it a little easier, ‘specially when one of us is still a little wobbly. Besides, I’d rather not take my hands off you just yet.”

Sam hummed, nodding. He thought for a moment, which was a challenge considering how much his head felt like it was filled with molasses, then held up his wrist, frowning at the security band there. “What about this?”

“A little water won’t hurt it.” Gabe shed the rest of his own clothes one-handed, keeping the other around Sam’s waist. When the water in the tub stopped, he gently guided him over to the edge, climbing in and tugging Sam into his lap. Sam let out a soft moan as he sank into the water, fitting himself up against Gabriel’s chest happily. “Good boy,” Gabe purred, stroking over his skin lightly. His hands moved slowly up to Sam’s neck, tracing over his collar gently. “I’m going to take this off so I can clean you properly,” he murmured. “That doesn’t mean I’m leaving you. You’re still mine.” Sam nodded slightly, pressing closer as the leather fell away. “I’ve got you sweetheart, doing so good for me...”

There was something swirling in the bathtub, a pleasant, earthy scent Sam couldn’t put his finger on, but which seemed to stoke the warm, fuzzy feeling in his body. “‘S that smell?” he murmured into Gabriel’s chest.

“Sandalwood,” Gabe chuckled, stroking his hair lightly. “It’s supposed to be calming. Do you like it?” Sam nodded, humming happily. “I’ll remember that.” Gabriel hummed, starting to clean him gently and smiling at how relaxed and content Sam was. A small part of Sam’s brain was trying to stir him into movement, into pulling himself together and taking care of himself, but Gabriel was still speaking to him softly, telling him how proud he was, saying that Sam was a good boy. It was enough for him to shut that part of his brain off and enjoy this a little longer, letting Gabe move him to his liking. “Okay if I wash your hair?” he asked gently. Sam nodded, tipping his head back and moaning softly as Gabriel massaged shampoo into his hair. “Feels good?”

Sam purred, nodding happily. “Feels awesome...thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart. It’s my absolute pleasure. Still feeling okay?”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Kinda sore, but...really good, actually. It’s...quiet...”

“The faucet?” Gabriel asked, rinsing his hair clean.

“And the voice,” Sam murmured, blushing. “It tried, but...yours was louder...”

Gabriel grinned, tugging him into a kiss. “I’m so, so proud of you, Sammy...we’ll talk through all of this when you’re ready. But I want you to enjoy this for now. There’s no rush, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Sam nodded, stretching and groaning softly. He hesitated for a moment, peeking up at Gabriel shyly. “Would it...I know it’s kind of boring, but...that bed is pretty comfy...”

Gabe chuckled, kissing his head. “Would you like to dry off and take a nap with me?”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course I will,” he murmured, hugging him closer. “This time is about giving you whatever support you need. Scenes are intense, they can throw you way off balance. Part of my responsibility in this relationship is to be here for you and keep you safe while you balance out again. That looks different for everyone, and can even look different depending on the session. I’m here for whatever you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “I’d like to nap for a bit...”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him softly before helping him up. “Of course, sweetheart...” He carefully dried Sam off, helping him into one of the pairs of sweatpants he’d brought and making sure the fabric didn’t scrape against his ass. He took a minute to pull his own clothes on before leading Sam back to bed, pulling the covers back for him and climbing in.

Sam blushed, shifting closer and nuzzling against him shyly. “Comfy...”

Gabe smiled, brushing his hair back and hugging him closer. “Good...you just relax baby...I’ll be right here. I’ll have security bring us up some food for when you wake up.”

“‘Kay...” Sam murmured, his eyes drifting closed. “Thank you...”

“Any time,” Gabe chuckled, kissing his head. “Sweet dreams, Sammy...”


	6. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Hearing how much you guys are liking what I put out really helps motivate me to keep writing :)

Sam stirred as he slowly came back to consciousness, yawning and stretching. His whole body was sore, but it was strangely satisfying, the way he felt after a good workout at the gym. It took a moment before he realized that his pillow was breathing, and he looked up, rubbing his eyes groggily, to find Gabriel smiling down at him. “Hey there cutie. Have a good nap?”

Sam nodded, blushing. “Yeah...sorry, didn’t mean to trap you here...”

“You didn’t,” Gabriel answered, shrugging. “I wanted to be here. I told you, I’m here for whatever you need. You feeling okay?”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “Yeah, sore, but good. Was I...were you happy?”

“Happy doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Gabe hummed, taking his hand. Sam’s stomach growled, making him chuckle. “Come on, we can talk while we eat. I hope you like burritos.” They settled at the small table in the room, eating happily. Sam could feel Gabriel keeping an eye on him, but, to his surprise, it didn’t make him nervous. It felt protective. He was watching to make sure Sam was alright, which was sort of nice, if a bit strange. “So,” Gabe started when they were almost finished. “Let’s talk. Just so you know, I’m very pleased with how everything went, so don’t worry about that.”

Sam nodded, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Yeah, I...I’m not really sure where to start. That was...really different from anything I’ve done before...”

“Good different, or bad different?” Gabe asked, looking a bit unsure for the first time.

“No, no, good, definitely good,” Sam said quickly. “I...I didn’t know it could be like that,” he admitted, biting his lip. “I mean, I’ve enjoyed some of the experiences I had, but...they were nothing like that...”

Gabriel smiled again, nodding and tugging him over to the small couch. “How was it different?” he asked curiously, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Sam leaned into his side.

Sam thought for a moment, biting his lip. “I don’t know, it was...intense. Like...you really thought about it, and planned everything just for me, and...I mean you didn’t even ask me to touch you...” he frowned at that, glancing up at him hesitantly. “You didn’t even get off, I...was I...?”

Gabe chuckled, stroking his cheek lightly. “It’s alright, Sammy, promise. It wasn’t for lack of wanting to. Let’s just say you weren’t the only one wearing my favorite color earlier.”

“You...you wore a cock ring? Why?” Sam asked, frowning. “I’m supposed to be here for your pleasure...”

Gabe shook his head. “You were. Trust me, I enjoyed today very much. Watching you finally let go was pretty much the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I’ll be jerking off to that mental image for the rest of my life.” Sam huffed, shoving him lightly, and Gabriel laughed. “What? I’m serious! Your job is to do what I ask of you, and you did that perfectly. I wore the ring today because I wanted to show you something different than what you’re used to. I’m sure a majority of your experiences have centered around either being fucked, or making your partner come some other way. And there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s awesome, and I’m happy to do that too. But...I wanted you to see that you’re not just a toy to me. You’re here because I enjoy having you here, not just for sex, but in general. You can please me in more ways than just that. And besides, I wanted to have a clear head today, in case this thing went sideways. It’s easier to focus when I’m not struggling not to jizz in my pants like a teenager.”

Sam laughed slightly, biting his lip and ducking his head. “I...I guess I never really thought about it...even the experiences I’d say were good were just...ways for other people to get off. And I’m fine with that, I just...they weren’t anything like today. But you...you planned this whole thing for me. Specifically me. You learned what I liked, and didn’t like, and you asked questions, and you paid more attention to me than I think anyone ever has...”

Gabriel nodded, stroking his hair lightly. “At the risk of sounding like my therapist...how did that make you feel?”

Sam hesitated, swallowing hard. “I felt...good,” he murmured, chewing at his lip. “Important... cared for... Like I was worth something to you...and I...f-fuck,” he muttered, a soft sob escaping him. Gabriel hugged him closer, rubbing his back gently, and it was all Sam could do to lean into him. “I d-don’t know why I’m c-crying,” he managed, sniffling softly.

“You don’t have to know,” Gabe answered, kissing his head. “Just know I’ve got you.”

That sent a fresh wave of tears down Sam’s face, and it was a few minutes before he found his voice again. “I-I just...I feel...seen. You saw me. And not just...my body, or my submission...you saw all of me, even the bad parts, and you decided that I was worth something, that I deserved to be cared for like this, and it’s...it’s incredible...but it’s so fucking terrifying too...”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, wiping an errant tear off his cheek. “Why is it terrifying?” he asked softly.

Sam sniffled, biting his lip. “Because...you’re the only person who’s ever looked that close...I feel like you’ve just cracked me wide open and examined my soul, like it’s your life’s mission, and...all I can do is hope to god that you like what you see, because no one else ever has, and I want you to like it so bad...and that scares me, because I’ve known you all of two weeks, and no one’s gotten close enough to hurt me in a long time...I shouldn’t feel the way I feel about you yet, but...all I want to do is give in, and trust you, and curl up in your lap and let you hold me forever...but I can’t, I shouldn’t...I can’t let someone hurt me like that again...”

He felt out of breath after his confession, like his chest was too tight, the emotions pushing at his ribs trying to get out. “Breathe, Sammy,” Gabriel reminded him softly, smiling when his breaths evened out a little bit. “I understand why you’re scared. I’m scared too.”

Sam peeked up at him. “Y-You are?”

“Of course I am,” Gabe chuckled, brushing his hair back lightly. “I...well, I guess I haven’t really told you much about my past. Cas isn’t my only brother. I have a lot of them actually...and we were really close, growing up. They were my best friends. But when I came out...it tore my whole family apart. My brothers...they didn’t take it so well. They said such awful things...these people who I thought...loved me, and would always be there for me, who I thought I could trust...they abandoned me, the second I wasn’t what they wanted me to be. And I...I couldn’t be the person they wanted. I just couldn’t. Cas...he stood by me. But the others...they didn’t want anything to do with me. It destroyed me. And after that, I...I just decided not to let myself get that close to anyone. I became...the funny one. The life of the party, the goofy one everyone knew, but nobody really...knew. I kept everyone at a distance, so I’d never have to feel that way ever again.” Sam bit his lip, nuzzling against him gently, and Gabe smiled slightly. “Alfie was the only person to get past all my defenses. I still don’t know how he did it. But I fell for him. Hard. And when I found out he’d betrayed me...god, I really didn’t think I’d ever come back from that. I was just...shattered. It was...my worst fear, all over again. He’d seen the real me, and...I wasn’t good enough. I got really good at keeping everyone out after that. I convinced myself that I didn’t need...love, or intimacy, or...people who cared. I had myself, and my businesses, and if I needed to blow off some steam, I could find someone for a night of fun that didn’t mean anything. And that’s the way my life has been for...shit, almost seven years now? That’s how I planned to live the rest of my life. Until you started showing up.”

Sam blushed, surprised. “Me?”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “I wasn’t lying, that night in the bakery. There was just something about you that...made me want to try again. And after that first night we met...I was hooked. I was ready to risk it all, to tear down every wall I’d built for a chance with you. God, I thought I was losing my freaking mind. Even Cas thought I was nuts.”

Sam chuckled softly, biting his lip. “I thought the same thing about myself, after the night we met...”

“It’s scary,” Gabriel nodded, “how much you mean to me already...How easily I’m willing to risk complete destruction for you. If you got up right now and said you didn’t want to see me again, it would absolutely break my heart. But I can’t change how I feel. I believe you’re worth the risk, Sammy.”

Sam blushed, shyly pressing closer. “It’s scary,” he murmured, “How much I trust you...it’s not rational. Not even a little bit. I’ve known you for two weeks, and we’ve played for all of three days, and...I trust you. Really. Especially after today...I think I’d try just about anything you wanted me to. It goes against every instinct I have, but...I just don’t believe that you’d hurt me. I care so much about what you think, and I have this need to please you, specifically you...emotionally speaking this is all moving so fast, way faster than it should be, and it’s really scary...but I don’t think I really want it to slow down...and I definitely don’t want it to stop. I think I might really like feeling that way again, even if it’s scary. I don’t want to lose you. So...let’s do it. I’m still damaged, and I’ll still probably get all anxious, and have flashbacks, and freak out over nothing, but...if you’ll still have me...I want to be yours. So let’s...write up a contract, or find a notary, or...get your name tattooed on my ass, whatever it takes to make it official. Please.”

Gabriel laughed, hugging him tighter and kissing his head. “Of course I still want you, Sammy...I want you more than unicorns want sparkles, and dragons want gold, and that damn bunny wants those kids’ cereal...more than anything. Are you really sure you want to stick with me? I’m kind of a pain in the ass...”

“I’m kind of counting on that,” Sam grinned, kissing him softly. “I’m sure. I haven’t felt this good about anything in a long time. I want to be yours.”

“Alright then,” Gabe murmured, stroking his cheek lightly. “You’re mine. And I promise to care for you, and cherish you, and stuff as many things in that pretty hole of yours as you want, every day, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Sam laughed, throwing his head back against the couch, feeling lighter than he had in years. “I’ll hold you to that. And I promise to trust you, and to learn a lot, and to work really hard to be good and make you happy. And to make a lot of really obscene noises when we get it on.”

“You’ve got a deal!” Gabe laughed, kissing him happily. “We’ll write up all the details in a bit, but I’d really like to talk about the scene, if that’s alright?”

Sam grinned. “Only if I can cuddle you while we talk. What do you want to know?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Gabriel teased, holding him close and rubbing his back lightly. “Really any kind of feedback you have...anything that stood out to you, anything you liked, or didn’t like...I’m still learning all kinds of things about you. I had no idea you’d respond to kissing like that.”

Sam blushed, nodding. “Neither did I, actually...It was so different from the scenes I’m used to. I mean, I’ve kissed people before, but not...like that. It felt like...like there wasn’t a single other thought in your mind besides me. And the way you touched me...like I was this special, precious thing...” He shrugged slightly. “I really liked it.”

Gabe nodded, kissing his cheek. “Duly noted. You responded very strongly to all kinds of gentle, intimate touches...I take it that’s something most of your previous partners didn’t really do?”

“You’d be right,” Sam answered, biting his lip. “It just...felt really good.”

“I’m glad,” Gabriel smiled. “I’d really like to explore that a bit more in the future, if you’re okay with it.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “I’d like that too. And it really helped me calm down after the whole spanking issue...I was starting to freak out, thinking you might be mad at me for asking you to stop...”

“I won’t ever be upset with you for that,” Gabe assured him. “But I understand why it makes you nervous. You did exactly what I asked you to do. I’m really glad it helped, though. I’ll remember that. Was it less scary the second time, with the toy?”

Sam nodded, blushing. “Yeah, once you didn’t get mad at me the first time it wasn’t so bad. Thanks for listening.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing his cheek. “Of course. I’m getting better at reading your cues, so hopefully soon you won’t have to tell me. But whenever you do, I will always listen.”

“I know,” Sam murmured, smiling shyly. “That last part was intense...”

“I had a feeling you would like it,” Gabe chuckled. “You were so close, I knew you just needed a little push to get you to let go.”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “The clothespins? Fuck, it was perfect...I couldn’t even think straight, there was so much happening in my brain...And then you were talking and...you asked me to stop fighting it. So I just...did.”

“How was that?” Gabriel asked, stroking his side lightly.

“It was...fucking awesome,” Sam chuckled. “I couldn’t think, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything besides just...feel. But I knew...I knew I didn’t have to do anything. Because you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

Gabe grinned, kissing him softly. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart...you did so, so well. It was absolutely stunning, to watch you...and I certainly didn’t expect you to pass out on me...”

Sam snorted, shrugging slightly. “Yeah, well you made me come my brains out...it’s not the first time I’ve passed out at the end of a scene,” he admitted. “Just not usually for good reasons. But it was the first time I’ve woken up like that, with someone taking care of me...”

Gabriel smiled, hugging him closer. “I’ll always be there to take care of you,” he murmured. “I wasn’t sure exactly what kind of aftercare you’d like, besides me holding you, but since you seemed to respond so well to intimacy I thought you might like the bathtub. Plus, you really worked up a sweat there...”

“Your fault,” Sam chuckled, nuzzling against him happily. “But I really did like the bath. I’m still kind of shocked you managed to get me from the bench to the bed all by yourself...”

“I told you I’m stronger than I look!” Gabe teased. “Besides, I knew you’d be a little out of it when you woke up. I wanted to make sure I was right there for you to hold on to.”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “I really appreciate that...it helped, knowing you were there...”

“Perfect,” Gabe hummed. “How do you feel now? Head clear again?”

“Very clear,” Sam chuckled. “Fully back in my right mind. And I’d really like to sign that contract and make everything official.”

Gabriel grinned. “I’d like that too.” He walked over to his bag, pulling out a stack of papers and a small box, which he set down on the table before settling on the couch again. “Most of it is finished, so just a few things. You’re sticking with ‘Plaid’ for your safeword?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip for a moment. “What’s yours?”

Gabe glanced up at him, somewhat surprised, then smiled softly. “It’s ‘Sprinkles’. I added all the things we spoke about last week, so there’s just a few details we need to iron out. The first thing we should decide on is exactly how we’re going to balance things. I know you’ve said you’re not opposed to submitting outside the bedroom as well, as long as it’s not full time. What does that look like, in your mind?”

Sam bit his lip, shrugging slightly. “I guess just getting to let go a bit more often, even if it’s not sexual...Kind of like the first night we met. It was just...control. It helps me relax. Not that I’m opposed to having a lot of sex, because I’m not. I’m just saying you don’t need to be jumping my bones every minute. It’s just nice to spend time in that space, no matter what we’re doing, and I’d like to explore doing that more often.”

Gabe nodded, stroking his hair lightly. “I’m happy to do that with you. I like it too. It’ll be a little tricky, since we both want a romantic relationship in addition to our D/s relationship, but we can manage it. It’s important for us to set boundaries, so we both know when there’s a power exchange and when we’re on equal footing. So I thought maybe this would help.” He pulled something out of the box carefully, not letting Sam see inside it. The object in his hand was a simple leather bracelet with a gold snap, brown with a delicate gold pattern running through it, and soft when Sam ran it through his fingers. “I was thinking,” Gabriel continued, “That when we’re together, and you want to relax, you can put this on, and I’ll know that’s what you want, without you having to ask for it every time. That way I know I’m not pushing it on you when you don’t want to, and we can still do it as often as you want.”

“That sounds perfect,” Sam smiled. He turned the bracelet over, blushing at the initials burned into the leather:  _ GN _ . “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Gabriel hummed, hugging him closer. “Alright then. We’ll add that in.”

They talked through the rest of the contact, outlining rules and expectations for each of them. Sam looked relieved when Gabriel said he wouldn’t use pain or humiliation as a punishment. “At this point,” Gabe told him. “There are only two punishable offenses. The first is lying. Honesty is very important to making this work. I won’t ever be upset with you for telling the truth.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “What’s the second one?”

“The second one is refusing to use your safeword when you need to. I don’t care what you think I want. If something isn’t okay I need you to tell me immediately. If I find out you didn’t safeword when you needed to and you let me hurt you, you will be in massive amounts of trouble. Just because I won’t harm you as punishment doesn’t mean I won’t find other creative ways to make you regret breaking the rules.”

Sam blushed, nodding. “Got it...so what...what kind of punishments would you use? Not that I’m planning to break the rules, just...want to know...”

Gabriel smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. “Most likely, it would be something like not touching you in any gratifying way for a certain number of days. That doesn’t mean I’d abandon you, or refuse to see you. I’ll always be there for you, and we can even play during that time. It just means that I’m not going to go out of my way to give you pleasure if you’re not going to follow the rules.”

Sam took a breath, nodding. “Okay. I mean, that would really suck, and I don’t want it to happen, but that’s fair.”

“You’re a good boy,” Gabe hummed, stroking his hair. “I don’t think we’ll have much of a problem as far as rule-breaking, but we can always revisit this later if we have to. The most important thing to me is your safety. If at some point we need to add more, we can alter the contract. Nothing will be added to it unless we both discuss it and agree to it.”

Sam nodded, leaning into the touch slightly. “Sounds good. Is that everything?”

Gabriel smiled, nodding and handing him a pen. “Just sign on the line, sweetheart.”

He took the pen, writing his name neatly next to Gabriel’s. “Okay then, I guess it’s official.”

“Well, it’s no ass tattoo,” Gabe teased, “But it works. Now, since that’s all done, I have a present for you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! Well, I mean, that’s not entirely true. I did something. I just thought, you know, since you’re planning to stick around, it would be a good idea...you know I don’t like generic things, especially for someone as special as you...” He handed Sam the box on the table, looking slightly nervous. “If you don’t like it we can get a different one.”

Sam opened the box, gasping softly at the collar he found inside and picking it up carefully. It was beautiful, dyed the same soft brown as his bracelet, with gold stitching along the edges and a steel ring through the center. He ran his fingers over the initials, stitched on the outside in gold this time. They’d be on full display whenever he wore it, and there would be no question who he belonged to. When he looked back up, Gabriel was fidgeting anxiously, waiting for a response. “Gabe, this is...it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen...” Immediately, the tension drained out of him, and Sam chuckled. “Were you that worried I wouldn’t like it?”

Gabriel shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t know...I know it’s a little different, but...I wanted you to stand out. You’re so special, Sammy, and unique, and beautiful, and I want everyone to see you and know how amazing you are. You deserve better than some boring black thing anyone could wear. You really like it?”

“I love it,” Sam smiled, kissing him softly. “Thank you...”

Gabe grinned, hugging him closer. “I’m glad. I can’t wait to put it on you next time...”

“Speaking of next time,” Sam hummed, “What do we do now?”

“Well, the club doesn’t open for a few hours, and Sunday nights are slow, I don’t think they’d really need me either way. But I totally get it if you’d like to get out of here. I’ve kept you out for a long time...it’s up to you.”

Sam considered it for a moment. “I don’t want to head home yet. I like being with you.” He grinned, shifting suddenly to scoop Gabriel off the couch.

Gabe squealed in surprise, clinging onto him tightly as Sam walked over and tossed him onto the bed. “Hey!”

“What?” Sam laughed, climbing up beside him. “That’s not against the rules!”

“You little shit,” Gabriel chuckled, swatting his arm lightly. “Just because you’re a sasquatch doesn’t mean you get to manhandle people!”

Sam smirked, propping himself up on his side and raising an eyebrow at him before tugging him into a slow kiss. When he pulled away, Gabriel huffed. “Still mad at me?” he asked.

Gabe considered it for a moment. “Kiss me again and I’ll forgive you.”

“Deal.”

* * *

  
At some point during their kissing and talking, they both drifted off, bodies tangled together under the soft blankets. When Sam woke up it was too quiet, and it took a long minute to realize that he was still at the club, with Gabriel’s slow breaths somewhere beside him in the dark. He wasn’t sure if it was that realization, or if his brain just woke up enough, but suddenly there was a crushing weight on his chest, and the voice he’d silenced before was back with a vengeance.

_ You really are weak, _ it sneered in his head.  _ Look at what you let him do. And for what? A couple of kisses and some nice words? Are you really that stupid? _

_ He doesn’t love you. You’re just another toy, and when you’re not shiny and new anymore he’ll throw you away, just like the others did. _

_ What a sick freak,  _ it snarled.  _ What’s wrong with you? _

He didn’t realize how loud his breathing had become until Gabriel stirred beside him, making a confused sound. He quickly turned away, intent to get out of bed and go...well, he didn’t really know where he could go, but it had to be anywhere but here, with the evidence of his sickness all around. He hadn’t yet been able to untangle himself from the sheets before a firm hand settled on his shoulder, freezing him in place at the edge of the bed.

“Sammy?” Gabe murmured, rubbing his eyes groggily. “Oh shit...” He shifted closer, Sam still frozen under his hand, until he could see his face, flinching slightly at the pain there. “Fuck, Sam, it’s okay...”

Sam’s breaths took on more of a wheeze, and Gabriel frowned. It took him a minute to shake sleep off enough to find his Dom voice, praying that Sam would hear him amidst his panic. “Sam, look at me. Breathe.” He complied immediately, though the breath he drew was still strangled, his body reacting to the tone even as his mind berated him for it. “Good boy,” Gabe praised, gently wiping wetness from his cheek, though Sam hadn’t realized he’d been crying. “That’s it, stay with me. I know right now everything feels terrible, but it’s gonna be okay. You’re just dropping. I should have talked about this with you earlier, so you’d be prepared, I’m so sorry.” Though Sam’s breaths were still shallow and desperate, his eyes hadn’t left Gabriel’s face, and the Dom considered that a small victory. “Whatever your head is saying right now...It’s all lies, Sam. It’s different for everyone, but I know when it’s me, it can get pretty ugly. Usually mine likes to say that I’m a psychopath for needing control that badly, and that I won’t ever be good enough for anyone. Whatever yours is telling you, don’t believe it. It’s not true. And it will stop, I promise you.”

The calm confidence in his voice, or what Sam could make out over his labored breathing and the frenzy in his head, made him want nothing more than to sink into him, to let Gabriel guide him through this too.  _ You shouldn’t need him, _ the voice spit.  _ You’re acting like a child.  _ But Sam felt like a runaway train, and he didn’t think he could stop by himself. “H-Help...p-please...” he choked out, cringing as he waited for rejection or a sharp rebuke. Instead, the light hand on his cheek skimmed slowly down to his waist, gently urging him closer. And in a moment of sheer insanity, he took the opening, diving into Gabriel’s lap with a force that almost knocked them both over, holding on like his life depended on it as he sobbed into Gabe’s chest, even as the voice screamed obscenities at him.

_ I can’t do this alone, _ he told it.  _ Please, don’t make me. _

“You don’t have to do it alone,” Gabriel murmured, holding him just as tightly. “I’m right here, and we’re going to get through this together, okay? It will pass, I promise. Just keep breathing for me, baby. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Sam wasn’t quite sure exactly how long it took to wrestle his breathing back under his control, but he did know that Gabriel’s hold on him never loosened, and he kept talking, the gentle, even tone soothing to Sam’s frayed nerves. Slowly, the voice faded, leaving him drained, cold, and numb as he shook and gasped in Gabriel’s lap. 

“You still with me sweetheart?” Gabe murmured when he seemed to have quieted a bit. Sam just nodded against him, too exhausted to even pick his head up. “Good boy,” he praised softly, kissing Sam’s head. “You’re doing so well. I think you’ve made it through the worst of it. I’m sure you still feel pretty shitty right now, though. What can I do to help? What do you need?”

Sam didn’t even know where to begin answering that question, and shrugged weakly. Gabriel seemed to understand, stroking his sweaty hair back gently. “Let’s see...there’s ice cream, funny movies, fuzzy blankets, a nice hot shower, all of the above...?”

Sam bit his lip for a moment. “Bath?” he whispered against Gabriel’s chest, remembering the safety and warmth he’d felt in the tub.

“Yeah, okay. No problem,” Gabriel answered, rubbing his back lightly. “Think you can stand up for me babe? I’ll help you.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, nodding slightly. “D-Don’t let go...”

“Never,” Gabe assured him, keeping one arm firmly around his waist and bringing one of Sam’s arms over to wrap around his shoulders, gently guiding him to his feet. “There you go, I’ve got you...”

They made it slowly to the bathroom, Gabriel carefully undressing them both before guiding Sam into the tub, holding him close. The water chased out the chill that had settled in Sam’s bones, and the same soft, earthy scent from earlier helped the muscles he hadn’t realized he’d clenched to release. One of Gabe’s hands held him securely to his chest, the other stroking rhythmically up and down along his spine, and Sam matched his breathing to the even tempo. Gabriel had been right, the dark cloud over him was slowly lifting. It took a while, but eventually he noticed the unusual rigidity in the other man’s body, the heartbeat under his cheek still slightly too fast. He realized with a start that Gabriel was worried about him, and it was that thought that had the last dark tendrils ejected from his mind. With a Herculean effort, he managed to lift his head, looking up at him. “Hey gorgeous,” Gabriel murmured, stroking his cheek lightly. “Feeling better?”

Sam nodded, giving him a weak smile. “Yeah, ‘m okay...sorry about that wakeup call...”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing him softly. “That’s alright...I’m so sorry, Sam, we should have talked about this before I even touched you, so you would have at least understood what was happening. That’s my fault. Sub-drop can be a real bitch, especially the first few times. It’s a hazard of the lifestyle. The opposite side of the pleasure coin, if you will. Phenomenal highs bring some really shitty lows, unfortunately, and it’s real good at exploiting your fears and insecurities. It won’t happen every time, and in my experience it tends to lessen over time for people in long-term arrangements like this. I thought we’d gotten through it this afternoon, on the couch, but I guess it wasn’t done with you yet. I’m really glad you didn’t go home earlier...”

“Me too,” Sam hummed, nuzzling against his chest. “It’s...been a while since I’ve had one that bad. You were really worried for me, huh?”

Gabe nodded, kissing his head softly. “Of course I was...it hurts me, to see you in that much pain. I mean, not all pain. Seeing you in the good kind just makes me horny. But extreme mental anguish is not really my kink.”

Sam laughed slightly, biting his lip. “Mine either...Still, I’m really glad I had you to help me through it...without you I think I would have puked, or passed out, or both.”

“I’m glad I was able to help...it’ll get easier, once this thing we have going here is a little more stable. And I’ll be right here to help you through them when they do happen, promise.”

“Thank you,” Sam murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Gabriel smiled. “Come on, let’s get you back in bed. We can talk in the morning.”

He carefully helped Sam out of the tub, drying him off and dressing him quickly before leading him back to the bed. “Are we even allowed to stay here?” Sam asked groggily.

Gabe shrugged. “I own the building, so no one will come kick us out. And I don’t want to be apart from you right now.” He settled Sam on the bed, assuring him that he’d be right back before disappearing into the bathroom again. He returned with two pills and a glass of water. “For the headache,” he explained. Now that he’d mentioned it, there was a dull throbbing starting up behind Sam’s eyes, and he swallowed the pills gratefully. “Good boy,” he praised softly, stroking Sam’s hair as he settled beside him and held up the glass. “I want you to finish this before you fall asleep. Drink.” Sam nodded, draining the water quickly and curling up against his chest. Gabe smiled, holding him close and rubbing his back gently. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, rubbing at his face. “I was planning to work from home, but... I have a conference call in the afternoon. All my stuff is at home.”

“No problem,” Gabe assured him, kissing his head. “Just wanted to know if I should set an alarm. I’ll take you home in the morning.”

Sam nodded, ignoring the little pang in his chest at the thought of leaving. “Okay...thank you...”

Gabriel smiled, stroking his hair lightly. “Of course...if you start to feel bad again, I want you to wake me up, okay?”

Sam hummed in response, nodding and nuzzling closer. It was only a few more minutes before he drifted off, listening to the steady heartbeat under his cheek.


	7. First Date

When Sam woke again, it was to the smell of coffee, and a warm body pressed to his back, one arm flung over his hip. Sam hummed contentedly, pressing back into the warmth happily. “You would like being the little spoon,” a teasing voice murmured. Slowly, Sam shifted, turning around to find Gabriel smiling at him. “Hey there, handsome...”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly and nuzzling closer. “Hey...whatcha doing?”

Gabriel grinned, kissing his head and hugging him closer. “Well, I put on some coffee, and security brought up some breakfast for us...but you were so adorable I just had to snuggle up to you for a little while longer.” Sam hummed happily, purring softly when Gabriel stroked through his hair. He knew he shouldn’t feel nearly this comfortable in bed with someone he hadn’t even known that long, but Gabriel treated him like he was special; important, and Sam couldn’t help the warm, fuzzy feeling he got because of it. “How ya feeling?” the shorter man asked, kissing him softly.

Sam hummed, considering it. “Kinda sore...but awesome. Though my ass fucking hurts, thanks...”

Gabe laughed, lightly ghosting a fingertip over the still reddened skin and chuckling at Sam’s soft gasp. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Sam chuckled, snuggling closer. “You’re comfy...”

“God you’re adorable,” Gabriel hummed. “How’s your head today? Better?”

Sam blushed, nodding. “Yeah, sorry about that...thanks for talking me down...”

Gabe shrugged. “I told you, you don’t have to apologize. It happens to all of us. The important thing is we got through it together, right?”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve had bad drops before, but...I wasn’t expecting it to be that bad after a scene like that. It was...relatively tame, compared to what I’m used to, so I don’t know why it messed me up so much...”

“I was thinking maybe that was why the drop was so intense for you,” Gabriel said. “You’ve had bad drops after bad scenes, but you did say you’ve never had a scene like that. Maybe the drop was worse because some part of your brain believes you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“That’s definitely possible,” Sam answered, biting his lip. “You really think it’ll get better?”

Gabe smiled. “I do. What was it your head was saying to you last night?”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly. “Mostly that I was...a freak...that I was weak, and stupid for trusting you so fast...and that...you’d leave me, once I wasn’t new anymore,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Gabriel hummed, stroking his hair lightly. “Well then, I’d think it would improve as you get more comfortable in our arrangement, and with your own needs. You’ve always believed there was something broken in you, to need these things. You’ve never been with a partner who saw those things as positive, so you learned that they weren’t. And I think the other parts won’t be as hard when I prove that your trust hasn’t been misplaced, and that I’m not going anywhere. It’ll still happen sometimes, but hopefully it won’t be as jarring when you feel more confident about this being real. I wouldn’t have taken the time to do half the things I’ve done if I was planning to walk away the second something new and shiny comes along, would I?”

Sam considered that for a moment and realized Gabriel was probably right. If he was only interested in getting his kicks, he wouldn’t have insisted that Sam take his time before deciding to do this, and certainly wouldn’t have made the frankly insane amount of effort he did to make sure Sam understood and felt good about everything. He definitely wouldn’t have gotten a custom collar made for Sam, complete with his initials on it, or kept himself from coming to better focus on the sub. He hadn’t even shied away when Sam lost it on him. That was a lot of effort to put into someone you didn’t intend to keep, and there were plenty of subs he could have taken who didn’t require so much work. He looked up, studying Gabriel’s face.

“Something on your mind?” Gabe asked after a long moment, when Sam was still staring.

Sam shrugged slightly, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Just...thinking, about how lucky I am.”

Gabriel smiled, stroking his cheek lightly for a moment. “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Come on Samsquatch, let’s feed you before you have to go to work.”

Sam huffed, but nodded and pulled himself out of bed, yawning and stretching before wandering over to the couch, where Gabriel had spread their food out on the coffee table. He grinned when Gabe offered him a mug, curling up against his side and sipping his coffee happily. “This is nice,” he murmured.

“I’d have to agree,” Gabe chuckled, kissing his head. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got a few things. And yes, you have to eat real food. Coffee isn’t breakfast.”

Sam laughed, nodding and eating happily. “Yes Sir,” he teased, saluting playfully. Gabe elbowed him lightly, chuckling.

“So mean, teasing me before you have to leave.”

Sam hummed, nodding. “That is unfortunate...I don’t want to go to work.”

“Well, neither do I, Sammy boy, but we have to do what we have to do. I’ll drop you off home when we’re done. Or as close to home as you want me to get, I’d get it if you don’t want me knowing where you live quite yet.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “I think we’re kinda past that. I’ve been walking around here naked letting you do whatever you want since yesterday afternoon.”

“Just figured I’d put it out there,” Gabriel snorted. “I promise not to stalk you.”

Sam smiled, kissing his cheek. “So, I know this sounds really desperate, but...when can I see you again?”

“Soon, I hope,” Gabriel grinned. “I think we should save the more complex scenes for the weekends for now. I like to take my time with you, and I want to make sure I’m there with you in case you drop hard again. But we can still hang out, do some simpler stuff, maybe play with the whole bracelet idea during the week. I usually work the early shift at the bakery, then come here for a while, and then I’m free, as long as they don’t need me for an event or something. What works for you?”

Sam hummed thoughtfully, looking him over for a moment. “I’m usually free after around four thirty, and wednesday I have dinner with Dean...hey, would you...let me take you on a date tomorrow? Not a kinky one, just, you know, dinner or something? I could pick you up here after work, and maybe after dinner I could show you my place. Not like, in a get-in-your-pants kinda way, just...I mean it’s a little soon, but we’re kinda diving in anyway, and...” he paused, running out of breath and blushing as he realized he was babbling. “Sorry, I’m gonna just...stop talking now.”

Gabe grinned, nodding. “That sounds like fun. And don’t be embarrassed, I think you’re adorable when you’re nervous.” Sam huffed, elbowing him lightly. “I’m serious! We did kinda jump in head first here into the bedroom side of things, but as far as our non-kinky relationship goes, we can take that as fast or slow as you want. But if you’re up for it, I can fully support getting through some of those awkward early milestones. It’s a date. And maybe next week I could show you my place? It’s only fair...plus I’m sort of looking forward to showing you my, um...collection. I have to make sure I have everything I need to take care of you properly when we’re ready for that.”

Sam chuckled, nodding and nuzzling closer. “I can’t wait to see it. I hope you know I’m expecting, like...the Disney World of sex toys.”

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed,” Gabe laughed, flushing slightly. “Cas says I have a problem. I like to call it a passion, but we agree to disagree.” He paused, looking Sam over for a moment. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“I’m sure,” Sam smiled, kissing his cheek. “I appreciate the concern though. I’m good. But if I’m not I’ll call you, okay?”

Gabe chuckled, biting his lip. “Am I that predictable? Alright then, if you’re sure. You’re never a bother. Come on pretty boy, it’s time to get you back to corporate America.”

They gathered Sam’s things before climbing into Gabriel’s car, a cherry red, european style thing that would have Dean rolling his eyes if he’d seen it. Still, it felt very much like Gabriel, and Sam couldn’t help but grin as the shorter man reached over, squeezing his hand lightly. On the ride home Gabe chattered away about the bakery and how many texts from Charlie he’d woken up to, detailing the many ways in which he owed her. As he listened, Sam couldn’t help but think that there were really three sides to the man, even if most people never saw them. There was always the goofy, teasing, playful side, the life of the party, the big personality that had initially drawn Sam in. But there was also the side that had kept him there: the confident, caring Dom. Still playful, and very much in control, but there was a purpose and a warmth behind it that Sam felt all the way down to his toes when that side was focused on him. And then there was the serious side, which Sam would bet only a handful of people had ever seen. That was the one that worried, and planned, the side that had insisted that Sam take time to understand and consider every detail of things before anything happened, the intensity that Sam saw brewing underneath his skin sometimes. It was also the hurt side, Sam thought, which he was sure very few people even knew existed. He was like three different people stuffed into one tiny body, but Sam found that he appreciated every side, and how they made up the hurricane that was Gabriel perfectly.

“Sammy?” Gabe called, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

Sam smiled, nodding as he realized the car had rolled to a stop at the curb outside his apartment building. “Yeah, sorry, just thinking. Thanks for the ride, and for...well, everything.”

“It was my pleasure,” Gabriel grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Have fun at work.”

Sam laughed, leaning across the car to kiss him softly. “Oh yeah, so much fun. I’ll be sure to text you about how stupid my coworkers are during my conference call.”

“Please do, I look forward to hearing about it,” Gabe chuckled, kissing him happily. “Now, get out of here before I steal you away again.”

* * *

  
  


When Gabe made it back to The Gate in the afternoon, he still hadn’t managed to wipe the grin off his face. Cas was already in the office, and he looked up at Gabriel’s entrance, raising one eyebrow. “You look pleased. I take it your night went well?”

“If by ‘well’ you mean ‘amazingly’, then yes,” Gabe hummed, flopping down into a chair and tossing his contract with Sam onto the desk. “Really Cassie, he’s gorgeous. I mean yeah, there’s some stuff we’ll have to work through, but we already knew that. That’s why we’ll introduce things slowly. The point is, he’s perfect, and now he’s mine.”

Cas looked him over for a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “I didn’t know ‘slowly’ was a part of your vocabulary. I mean, you had a custom collar made for him and paid extra to rush it, before he’d even actually agreed.”

“And he loved it,” Gabe countered. “Do you have to be a party pooper all the time?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s in my contract, yes,” Cas answered, chuckling. “But I haven’t seen you this excited about anything in a long time. I’m happy for you, Gabriel. Just remember, you’re not rushing to get anywhere. If Sam is ‘the one’ like you say he is, then he’s not going anywhere. So take the time to enjoy him.”

Gabe hummed, nudging him lightly. “Believe me, I plan on it. I get what you’re saying though, and I am, I promise. I’m just...working with him...I felt like me again, for the first time in a really long time. Like I was really building something, not just going through the motions. I guess I kinda forgot what that was like. It was nice. Thanks for your advice, by the way. I think it really helped him.”

“Happy to help,” Cas smiled. “For the record, he seems very taken with you as well.”

Gabriel bit his lip, blushing slightly. “He asked if he could take me on a date tomorrow. A real date, not just a sex date.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

“I said yes of course,” Gabe huffed. “Honestly I’d go back and see him right now if it wouldn’t make me look like a nutjob. But do you have any idea how long it’s been since someone’s asked me on a real date?”

“I have no idea,” Cas answered.

“Yeah,” Gabe hummed. “Neither do I.”

* * *

  
  


On Tuesday, Gabriel was almost vibrating with excitement over his date with Sam, nearly spilling his third cup of coffee for the morning...or was it the fourth? He couldn’t remember. Charlie rolled her eyes, throwing a dish towel at his head. “Dude, I’m really glad you’re happy, but if you’re gonna be grinning like that every time you get laid, I’m gonna have to quit.”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s not that, I promise. I’m just excited. Sam is taking me on a date tonight.”

Charlie grinned. “That hot guy who came in the other day? You could definitely do worse. So I take it things are going well between you?”

“Since when are you so interested in my love life?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie snorted. “Maybe since this is the first guy you’ve even talked about since I’ve known you? So, is it going well or not?”

Gabe huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, if you must know, it’s going very well. Sam is...he’s great. He’s smart, and funny, and sweet...”

“Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous,” Charlie added.

“How would you know?”

“I have eyes!” Charlie countered. “Just because dudes aren’t my area of expertise doesn’t mean I don’t know he’s hot!”   
  
“That certainly doesn’t hurt,” Gabe chuckled. “Cas thought I was crazy for taking such a big chance on him...and yeah, maybe I thought I was crazy too. But we just clicked, and it’s been really great so far. I’m just...a little nervous about tonight.”

Charlie hopped up to sit on the counter, raising an eyebrow at him. “You? Nervous? I didn’t even think that was in your vocabulary. What’s got your panties in a bunch about tonight?”

Gabe sighed, shrugging. “It’s...what we do at the club...I know how to do that. I’ve had a lot of practice, and I’m very comfortable with it. But...tonight is just...a normal date. I haven’t been on a date in...God, a decade maybe? I don’t really know what I’m doing. And I really don’t want to mess things up with him.”

“I see...so, just so I got this right... when it comes to kinky sex time, you’re cool and collected, but going to dinner turns you into a nervous teenager?”

Gabriel huffed, throwing the dish towel back at her. “That is basically the situation, yes.”

Charlie hummed, looking him over for a moment before walking closer, plucking the mug out of his hands. “Okay, step one, I’m cutting you off. If you have any more coffee you’re gonna vibrate through the floor. Look, it’s okay to be nervous. I’m sure Sam is nervous too. Everyone gets nervous on a date. But it’s not like you don’t know him, right? I mean you know him better than most people going on dates know each other. It’s just, you know, instead of putting on your pleather hotpants and getting all ‘whips and chains’, you’re going to dinner. You know how to eat dinner, right?”

Gabe scowled at her. “I think I’m insulted that you think I even  _ own _ pleather hotpants. And for the record, whips and chains have nothing to do with what I do with Sam.”

Charlie laughed. “I mean this in the best, most loving way possible. I fully support you guys living your kinky dreams and whatever, but I don’t really want to know the details about what you do with Sam. No judgement or anything, but dicks are not really my area of interest. Besides, I don’t think that’s really what’s got you all freaked out.”

“Then what, pray tell, do you think my issue is?” Gabriel asked, rolling his eyes.

Charlie bit her lip, looking him over for a moment. “You’re afraid to be yourself with him. Not the big, silly goofball you, or the powerful, in-control you...you’re afraid to peel back the crunchy candy coating and show him the soft squishy parts. But Sam’s already working his way right up under there, and it scares you. You don’t want to get hurt.”

Gabriel sighed, feeling the heat rush to his face. “Historically speaking, showing someone that part of me hasn’t really ever ended well. And what if you’re right? What am I supposed to do about that?”

Her expression softened, and she shrugged. “You agreed that you wanted more with him than your usual detached sex partners thing. That means being honest. Sam isn’t dating a persona, he’s dating you. It’s not very fair to lead him on that way if you don’t think it’s worth the risk of being yourself.”

“He is worth the risk,” Gabe sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “That’s the problem. I  _ want _ to be myself around him. I’m just...what if he sees who I really am...and he doesn’t like it?”

Charlie shrugged, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “That’s the risk we take for love. But I saw him when he came in here. That kid is ass over elbow for you. And he seems pretty smart. I wouldn’t be surprised if he isn’t as fooled by your act as you think. Not that you asked for my opinion, but...I think maybe Sam’s got you figured out more than you realize, and he’s politely waiting for you to catch up. And he still asked you on a date.” Just then, Gabriel’s phone buzzed, and he glanced down, immediately smiling when he saw the message from Sam. “See, that right there? That dumb face you make when you think about him? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make that face. And I’m sure he’s making the same dumb face on his end. You two are adorable and gross, and pretty much the two most lovable bastards I know. It’s just dinner, Gabe. You can do this.”

Gabriel blushed, nodding and taking a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. He’s completely worth it, and I’m just being a chicken. Thanks.”

Charlie smiled, ruffling his hair playfully. “Hey, any time you need someone to kick your ass back in line, just let me know. There’s more cream puffs coming out. If you promise to actually share them with Sam and not stress-eat them all, I’ll make up a box for you.”

Gabe grinned. “That would be awesome. You are truly the best thing that’s ever happened to me. What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Charlie answered, hopping off the counter. “Crash and burn.”

* * *

  
When Gabe arrived at The Gate, Cas was already in the office. He hummed a greeting, preoccupied with whatever he was typing on his computer. Gabriel took a moment to look him over, frowning slightly. There was something...different that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Cas glanced up at his uncharacteristic silence. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Gabriel eyed him critically. The corners of Cas’ mouth seemed permanently stuck in the hint of a smile, and there was color in his cheeks that Gabe didn’t remember seeing there before. “What’s with your face?” he asked curiously.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “Care to elaborate?”

“It’s doing a thing,” Gabriel answered, getting up to look at him closer.

Cas scowled at him. “What ‘thing’?”

“A happy thing. What’s with the happy face thing?”

Cas sighed, rolling his eyes. “Nothing. This is just my face.”

“No way,” Gabe countered, sitting on the desk. “I’ve had to see your face a lot, and it’s never looked like that. Come on, spill.”

Cas stared up at the ceiling for so long that Gabriel thought he might be trying to will him out of existence. “If you must know...I have a new...project.”

Gabe frowned at that, looking his brother over again before it dawned on him. “A new project...or a new partner?”

He knew from the color rising in Cas’ cheeks that he’d guessed right. “Possibly both,” he answered. “But it’s still far too early to really call it that.”

“You like him,” Gabe grinned, poking him lightly. “You really like him. Go on, tell me about him.”

Cas huffed, swatting his hand away. “It’s really none of your business, you know. I could just leave you here to finish these financial statements on your own.”

“But you won’t,” Gabriel answered confidently. “Come on Cassie, I’m just trying to show an interest in your life. I know you, no play partner has ever made you look like that, so you must be really into this one. At least tell me something. How many years has he been subbing?” Cas hesitated, his ears going slightly pink, and Gabe’s eyes widened. “Oh shit...you went out and got yourself a brand new one?”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Cas countered. “He just needed some help, and we got to talking, and...he’s never done this before. But he seems to respond very well to it. We’re...exploring the possibility that this may help him. He doesn’t want to admit it yet, but I think he enjoys it. He keeps coming back, at least.”

Gabe nodded. “That is a good sign...well I’m happy for you, Cassie. I hope I’ll get to meet him someday. Is he hot, at least?”

Cas glared over at him before returning to his paperwork. “If you continue to annoy me I’m going to stab you with this pen.”

Gabriel laughed, shrugging. “Occupational hazard.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “I wasn’t aware your occupation was being a smartass, remind me to put that on this year’s tax forms.” He paused, tilting his head and squinting slightly as he thought. “But yes. He is.”

  
  


* * *

  
As the clock ticked closer to five thirty, Gabriel started to fidget, and no number of glares from Cas could get him to calm down. “If you continue like that you’re going to pass out before you even see him,” Cas pointed out. “Breathe. You’re just going to dinner, not having a conference with the Dalai Lama.”

“I know that!” Gabe snapped back. “But this is important. I can’t mess this up, I...crap...fucking, shit, fuck...”

Cas’ eyebrows climbed toward his hairline, and he paused for a moment before turning his laptop around and offering it over. “Are you catching your breath, or do you need to look up more curse words? There’s a few languages you haven’t hit yet.”

Gabe glared, scowling. “You’re not helping!”

“Alright, alright,” Cas chuckled. “Gabriel, it’s going to be fine. Sam is crazy about you, and you’re crazy about him too. It’s sort of gross, actually. But the point is, he’s already met you, and he liked you enough to stick around this long. All you have to do is go, eat, and talk, and maybe make googly eyes at each other. Those are all things you know how to do.”

Gabe nodded, taking a breath. “Okay, yeah, I can do that...Do I look okay?”

Cas snorted. “You’ll look fine, as long as you don’t give yourself an aneurysm before he gets here. Breathe.”

The knock on the office door still made him jump, and when he was too frozen in place to answer it, Cas sighed, getting up and opening the door. “Hello Sam. Come on in.”

Sam stepped through the door, grinning. “Hey Cas, how are you? Hope you don’t mind, figured it was more polite to pick him up in person, and Jo let me in.” He paused, looking over to Gabe, who was still staring. “He okay?”

Cas snorted, giving him a wry grin. “I’ve been trying to answer that question for a long time.”

“Well that’s rude,” Gabe mumbled finally, standing up and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Heya Sammy...”

Sam chuckled, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “Hey...I brought you something.” He pulled his arm from behind his back, holding a bright blue rose between them. “It reminded me of you.”

Gabriel went pink, a smile slowly growing across his face as he took a flower. “What a gentleman...Thank you Sammy, I love it...Oh, I have something for you too,” he remembered, picking up the bakery box. “Charlie sent these for you. She made me promise not to eat them before you got here.”

“Tell her I appreciate it,” Sam laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Maybe we can have those after dinner. Are you ready to go?”

Cas smiled, watching them for a moment as Gabriel grabbed his coat. “I suppose this is the part where I make thinly-veiled threats and tell you to have him home by eleven, but I have a date of my own to get ready for, so...keep him out all night for all I care.”

Sam chuckled, nodding. “I’ll take good care of him, I promise. Have fun on your date.”

He led Gabriel out to his car, holding the door open for him to get in. “I’m not some blushing virgin, you know,” Gabe said once Sam had settled in the driver’s seat. “You really don’t have to pull out all the stops like this.”

Sam hummed, reaching across the car to take his hand. “God I’d hope you’re not,” he teased. “That would make this whole thing pretty awkward. But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be treated well. You sure you’re okay?”

Gabriel nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. “Yeah, I...I guess I was just a little nervous...it’s sort of been a long time since I’ve been on a date that doesn’t involve dildos.”

Sam laughed, nodding. “That’s okay. I’m nervous too. But it’s just us hanging out, that’s all. No pressure.”

Gabe smiled, taking a deep breath. “Well when you put it like that...I guess I can do that.”

* * *

  
As they ate, Gabriel found himself relaxing, the conversation flowing comfortably between them like it always did, and he couldn’t remember why he’d been so nervous in the first place. Sure, he might’ve been out of practice when it came to dating, but this was  _ Sam _ , who laughed at his dumb jokes and held his hand on top of the table, the pad of his thumb shifting to occasionally run over Gabe’s knuckles. As they finished their food, he realized how good it felt to be sitting here, talking about all of the non-work-related parts of life, and when Sam asked, shyly, if Gabriel wanted to come back to his apartment to share Charlie’s cream puffs, he didn’t even hesitate before accepting. The apartment was small and sparse, but comfortable enough, and Sam confessed that he hadn’t done much decorating since moving in, being that he spent most of his time at work anyway. He gave a cursory tour of the space before directing Gabe to the couch, where they settled with glasses of wine, the bakery box spread between them. “These are incredible,” Sam mumbled around his mouthful of pastry. “Tell Charlie she’s an angel.”

Gabe laughed, wiping a speck of cream off his cheek. “I’ll let her know. I don’t know what I’d do without her, she’s great, and she puts up with me for some weird reason.”

“I know we’re not talking about work,” Sam said after a while, filling their glasses again, “but I seriously have to ask...what’s with the name?”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him, stealing another cream puff. “What name?”

“Heaven’s Gate? I mean I know not everyone watches cult documentaries in their spare time, but...I thought most people had heard of that one. Please tell me it wasn’t intentional...”

Gabriel giggled, pressing closer into Sam’s side. “Oh, that name. Now  _ that’s  _ a story. Brace yourself.” Sam snorted, his arm tightening slightly around Gabe’s shoulders. “Okay, so. Cas and I discovered our...mutual interests pretty early on. Don’t get me wrong, we weren’t doing stuff, like... _ together _ or anything, but once we both kinda figured it out we’d talk about stuff. Not in a creepy way, I promise. We were always pretty close, but not that close. We were still living with our family at that point, and we just...didn’t have anyone else to turn to who wouldn’t make us feel like freaks. I mean, not only were we gay, which was a HUGE no-no for our family, but we were probably what they’d consider perverted too.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “I take it your family was pretty conservative?”

“Conservative, and intensely religious,” Gabe answered. “It’s why we all have biblical names. Not the best combination for two gay teenagers discovering their sexualities. We loved them, and we knew we couldn’t tell them the truth about who we were. So we just kinda stuck together.” Sam nodded, a small frown playing at the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t interrupt. “Anyway, it was...a few years, I guess, after I’d been...excommunicated from the family. Cas had been smarter than me, and waited until he’d moved out to come out to them. I was already running the bakery at the time, and...he came to me with the idea of starting the club.”

“So it was Cas’ idea?” Sam asked, surprised.

Gabe nodded. “I know, right? You’d expect me to be the one to rope him into something like that. My family still believes I’m the one that ‘corrupted’ him or whatever. But he had the idea, and I had the business experience. It just worked. So we decided to open it together. When it came time to name it he wanted to go with something vaguely religious, as kind of a fuck-you to the way we grew up. He’s the one that came up with the name.”

“And you let him go through with it?”

“I thought he was joking!” Gabe laughed. “I didn’t know he had no idea about the cult! So I, you know, jokingly told him it was perfect. And the doofus went and started ordering signs and shit. At the time we had no money, and that shit is expensive, so I just kinda...let him roll with it. I was gonna tell him once we had a little bit of money to replace the sign, but then the club really took off, and no one seemed to mind the name too much...it just sort of stuck. Plus, it’s kind of hilarious.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you still haven’t told him?”

Gabe grinned. “Nope, and no one else has either. Don’t tell him, Sam, he’s so attached to it now! Please?”

Sam laughed, hugging him closer. “Oh my god, you’re the worst!” Gabriel dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Sam couldn’t help but join in. When they’d both caught their breath, still red in the face, Sam tugged him into a kiss. “Alright fine, I won’t tell, but if he finds out, I knew nothing!”


	8. Brad is a Dick

On Thursday, Gabriel’s phone rang for what had become his usual morning call with Sam. They talked while Sam got dressed and Gabe prepped for the morning rush at the bakery, and it had quickly become one of his favorite times of the day. “How was dinner with Dean?” he asked, pulling another pan out of the oven.

“It was good,” Sam answered. “We went to his favorite burger place, so he was happy. He was acting kinda weird though.”

Gabe hummed. “Weird how?”

There was the dull  _ thunk _ of Sam’s coffee mug on the table. “I don’t know, just...weird. He was...a little distracted I guess? And he didn’t order a beer, which is really weird for him. I don’t think I’ve seen him eat a burger without beer since...well, probably since he was old enough to order a beer. Maybe even before that. He seemed happy enough, though, so whatever. How was your night?”

“Pretty uneventful,” Gabriel answered, putting the finishing touches on some cakes for the bakery case. “Had to deliver an order to a party on the other side of town, and after that Charlie and I hung out for a bit. I relayed your compliments, and she said she’s happy to send you snacks any time you want. That’s a big honor.”

Sam laughed, warm and familiar. “I appreciate that. Though, if I take her up on the offer too much I might have to find more time in my schedule to hit the gym.”

“I can think of some other ways we could burn some calories,” Gabriel smirked.

Sam snorted. “That’s true...speaking of, any ideas for this weekend?”

“A few,” Gabe hummed. “Well, a lot, actually. Do you want me to tell you all the details in advance again, like last week?”

Sam hummed, considering it. “If there’s anything new, I’d like to know. But no, I don’t think you have to tell me absolutely everything.”

“Works for me. I’ll come up with a few options. Are you still free all weekend?”

“Not sure yet,” Sam answered, and Gabriel heard the sound of his mug clinking in the sink. “Depending on how this meeting goes, I might have a little bit of work to get done over the weekend, but I’ll keep you posted. Alright, I gotta get going.”

“Alright babe,” Gabe smiled. “Today’s your big presentation, right? Good luck! I know you’re gonna kick ass.”

Sam chuckled. “Thanks, angel. I’ll let you know how it goes. Talk to you later.”

Charlie peeked into the back, grinning at him. “Aw, is pillow talk over already?”

Gabriel huffed, throwing a potholder at her. “For your information, he had to go in early. He’s giving a big important presentation today.”

“Oh, well isn’t he a fancy business man,” she chuckled. “I’m just teasing, you two are adorable. You got the night shift at The Gate tonight, or are you gonna see your boy toy?”

“Actually, Cas volunteered to take the late shift, so I’ll only be there for a bit. But they asked Sam to join in a late conference call with some firm in Japan, so I was thinking I’d relax at home instead. Why, thinking about coming by?”

Charlie laughed. “Sorry, not tonight. I have a date of my own, actually. I’m sure you’ll find something to entertain yourself, though.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, laughing as the second potholder was tossed in her direction.

* * *

  
  


He was just picking up his coat from the office chair when his phone started buzzing across the desk. Gabriel frowned, reading Sam’s name on the screen and picking it up quickly. “Heya Sammy, what’s up?”

“I, uh...nothing,” he started. “Just...got done with work, and...God, it’s been a day...”

Gabe’s frown deepened, not liking the ragged edge in Sam’s voice that hadn’t been there that morning. “Sounds like it. Did something happen?”

Sam hesitated for a moment, and Gabe could hear his shaky breath. “No...I mean...maybe. Kind of. It’s just...I’ve been busting my ass on these accounts for  _ months _ now, and who comes in and tries to take all the glory during the presentation? Fuckin’ Brad. He doesn’t do anything, like ever, and he’s a creep, and I hate him. And then they announce the big promotion, and...I got passed over for it,  _ again,  _ but guess who gets it? FUCKING BRAD. I mean, who’s dick is he sucking? He’s a ‘let’s circle back’ guy too, and like...that’s such a stupid thing to say! What does that even mean? The whole thing is just horseshit, and I...” he sighed, pausing for a moment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be ranting to you, I just...it ruined my whole good mood, and Dean would’ve laughed at me and probably hung up by now, so...sorry...”

“Not a problem, I’m always up to hear about some office drama. Fuck Brad, he sounds like a dick.” Gabriel hesitated, biting his lip for a moment. “Sam, do you...want me to come over?”

Okay, so maybe it was partially a way to see Sam again without completely reeking of desperation. But it was also out of worry. Sam sounded bad, downright distraught, and damn Gabe’s heart for going and getting attached like this, but he didn’t like knowing Sam was upset and alone.

Sam hesitated, sucking in a breath. “Does it make me a loser if I say yes?” he asked after a moment. “I mean...it’s fine, it’s nothing urgent, and you’re probably busy...”

“Actually, I’m not busy at all,” Gabe answered, just barely resisting the urge to smack himself for that lovely bit of word vomit. “And no offense, but you kinda sound like crap, kiddo. Do you want me to come over?”

Sam sighed softly. “If you want to...” he started.

Gabriel grinned. “I always want to. I’ll be there in ten. Think about what you want for dinner, my treat.”

* * *

  
When Sam opened the door to his apartment, Gabriel struggled for a moment not to laugh. He guessed Sam’s conference call had been a video call, judging by the fact that he was wearing a blue tie, a white button-down, and nothing but boxers on the bottom. He also wore his bracelet, Gabe noted happily, and his hair flew in all different directions like he’d been running his hands through it obsessively. He looked like a kicked puppy, and Gabe wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug. “Hey handsome. Long time no see.”

Sam bit his lip, blushing. “I’m really sorry about this...”

“Don’t be,” Gabe chuckled, shrugging his coat off. “I don’t mind. Did you decide what you want to eat for dinner?”

Sam hesitated, nodding. “There’s a little cafe down the street I like to order from sometimes...”

“Perfect,” Gabe smiled, kissing his cheek. “What’s your favorite thing on the menu?”

He placed their order while Sam stood by, shifting awkwardly like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. “Alright then,” Gabe said once he’d hung up, leaning against the counter. “Now that dinner’s handled, let’s fix you up.” Sam frowned slightly, like he wasn’t quite sure what that meant. “Don’t think this whole Risky Business look you’ve got going on isn’t doing it for me, ‘cause it totally is, but it doesn’t really seem comfortable.” Sam laughed at that, leaning slightly closer when Gabriel’s hand moved to his tie, carefully pulling it away before starting on the buttons of his shirt. He watched Sam’s face carefully, but there wasn’t even a hint of hesitation there, and the tense line of his shoulders was already starting to drop away from his ears as Gabriel worked. “This is the first time we’ve done this kind of casual play, so if there’s anything you’re not sure about I want you to speak up,” Gabe murmured, pleased when Sam’s eyes stayed locked on his face, even as he was methodically stripped. “In general, it’s going to be much more relaxed than a formal scene. No collar means you don’t need to call me Sir, though you’re welcome to if it helps you relax. I will still expect you to be my good boy, though. All the safety measures we have still apply, no matter what. Your only job right now is to let go and let me handle things. Any questions? Concerns?”

Sam blushed, shaking his head. “No, I think I got it...are you sure you don’t mind? I’m kind of asking a lot of you, you made up that whole scene for me on Sunday, and this weekend...”

Gabe grinned, shifting up onto his tiptoes to kiss Sam softly. “Mind? You think I might mind my smoking hot boyfriend asking me to spend some time helping him relax? Trust me Sammy, this is the furthest thing from a job for me. Sure, I may not have the energy to plan and execute intense formal scenes every single day. But spending time with you like this is just...getting to hang out with my boyfriend and getting to be the bossy little shit I always am. I never want you to feel like you're burdening me when you ask for this. I don’t mind in the slightest. Think of the bracelet less like you’re requesting something from me, and more like you’re letting me know when it’s okay to let that part of me out.”

Sam laughed, nodding. “Okay...thank you.”

“Alright then. First I’d like you to bring me some blankets and pillows, stuff you don’t mind washing. Then I want you to go take a nice hot shower, and I’ll find us something to watch. But no gettin’ frisky in there, that’s my job.”

Sam smiled, biting his lip. “Okay...uh, what...what should I be wearing, when I come out?”

Gabriel grinned. “Very good question. Probably best not to have you in your birthday suit when the delivery boy gets here, so something comfortable. I’m not feeling that picky tonight.” 

Sam nodded, wandering off down the hall, returning after a minute with the requested items before disappearing into the bathroom. Gabriel smiled, carefully setting up the living room the way he wanted it. Their food arrived just as he heard the shower turn off, and Gabriel hummed happily to himself as he set it out in front of the TV. Sam wandered back in, shirtless, barefoot, and in sweatpants, already looking less distressed. “There you are. Good timing, food just got here. Come join me.”

Sam smiled shyly, crossing the room to where Gabriel sat on the couch. He looked around for a moment, surprised to see that he’d pushed the table aside and the couch back to make room for a large nest-like tangle of pillows and blankets spread out in front of the TV. “Hope you don’t mind me redecorating a little,” Gabe chuckled. “I wanted to make sure we had enough room to make you comfortable. But first, let’s eat.” Sam glanced down at the large throw pillow that had been placed at the other man’s feet, hesitating for a moment before sinking down onto it. “You can sit up here too, if you want,” Gabe said softly. “It wasn’t an order.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “If it’s all the same to you...I like kneeling for you...”

“Good boy,” Gabriel purred, stroking his hair lightly and chuckling as Sam blushed under the praise. “I’ll never complain about that. I’m sorry you had such a shitty day.”

Sam shrugged, settling back on his heels and leaning into the touch slightly. “It’s looking a little better now... still, not your fault...I was in an awesome mood this morning...all the work stuff just kinda got in my head and made a mess of things.”

“Well, that’s nothing we can’t fix,” Gabe hummed, spearing some food onto a fork. “First things first, let’s feed you.” He held the fork out in front of Sam’s face, and the taller man startled slightly, looking between the food and his face for a moment. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, so he took the food from the fork, chewing happily and swallowing before finding another forkful in front of him. It was a little strange at first, but Gabriel didn’t say a word about it, just wiggled the fork a little when he hesitated, so Sam just accepted what was offered to him, and found himself relaxing into the warmth of it. He couldn’t say he’d ever been fed quite like this before, but he certainly didn’t hate it, and by the time the plate was empty he was leaning against Gabe’s leg, one hand wrapped around his ankle. “You already look much happier,” the man above him commented, chuckling at his lazy hum of agreement. “Sammy? How’s your head?” He asked, stroking a light hand through his hair.

A slow grin lit up Sam’s face. “I haven’t had any complaints, sir...”

There was no response for a moment, and Sam was about to apologize for the joke when a loud laugh burst out of the man on the couch. “You...holy shit Sam!” he choked out in between giggles. His laugh was infectious, and soon they were both doubled over, wiping tears from their eyes. Just when it seemed like they might have gotten themselves under control, Sam peeked up at him, and they both lost it again. “Jesus, you’re wonderful,” Gabe managed after a few breaths, face still red. Sam snorted, but managed to keep it together, nuzzling against the cool hand that stroked his cheek. “No complaints, huh?”

Sam grinned, peeking up and batting his eyelashes. “Not yet. We could test it again though...”

Gabriel considered it, biting his lip. “Very tempting, but I’ll have to save it for another day,” he decided, running his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip lightly before slowly pressing it into his mouth. “Maybe one day I’ll have you come to the office with me, keep you under the desk while I work...” Sam groaned around his thumb at the idea, sucking at it eagerly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Spending all day with your mouth full of my cock like a good boy?” Gabe asked, slowly pulling his thumb out.

Sam swallowed, nodding as his eyes darkened. “I’d...very much like to try that,” he admitted shyly.

Gabriel smiled, nodding and standing up, settling himself down again in the nest. “So would I. Come over here with me.” Sam stood slowly, letting Gabe guide him down on his side so his back was pressed to the smaller man’s chest, slipping a pillow under Sam’s head. One of Gabe’s arms threaded under him between his neck and shoulder, while the other arm curled over his hip, holding him close. A soft sigh spilled out of Sam’s mouth as he relaxed into the hold, his eyes fluttering closed as Gabe started to press soft kisses along the back on his neck, his hands stroking and rubbing over Sam’s bare torso. “That’s my good boy...comfy?”

Sam nodded, purring softly as he snuggled into the nest. “Very...feels nice...”

Gabe hummed happily, nipping at the nape of his neck lightly. “Good. You just relax hot stuff, I gotcha...”

Sam hummed in agreement, the tension that had taken up residence in his chest all afternoon quickly leaking out under Gabriel’s attention. The arm over his hip shifted, fingertips slipping under his waistband just slightly, and Sam smiled, pressing back into Gabe’s body happily. Soft, breathy sounds escaped him as the smaller man continued to mouth at his neck and shoulders, stopping occasionally to mark the skin with a deep purple bruise or a flash of teeth. The arm under Sam’s head curled up, fingers brushing lightly over one dark nipple, drawing a gasp from the man in his arms. “Sensitive, are we?” Gabe asked, chuckling at Sam’s eager nod. “Good,” he murmured, teasing each one into a hardened peak before pinching one hard. Sam shuddered, a low moan escaping him as he arched into the touch. “Very good boy,” Gabriel praised, hugging him closer. “That’s gonna be fun...” The hand at his hip slid further underneath the soft material, and Gabe chuckled, warm and dark in Sam’s ear. “Going commando today?”

Sam grinned, shrugging. “You said to be comfortable...”

“So I did,” Gabriel laughed, fingers ghosting over his half-hard cock. “And it seems like someone is enjoying themselves...”

Sam groaned, rocking into his hand desperately, but froze at the sharp slap to his ass, though it wasn’t hard enough to hurt. “Gabe...” he whined, pouting.

“That pouty face isn’t gonna work on me, mister. Nice try though,” Gabe chuckled. “If you want me to touch you, then you’ll have to play on my terms, pretty boy. That means taking whatever I decide to give you, at whatever pace I choose. Patience.”

Sam huffed, but nodded, settling back against him obediently. “‘Kay...sorry...”

“That’s alright,” Gabe murmured, smirking at the shudder that ran through Sam as his fingers brushed over the obvious bulge in his pants again. “I’m glad to know you’re enjoying yourself...” He continued to tease Sam lightly, grinning at the quiet, breathy sounds his touch drew. What he hadn’t expected was Sam’s reaction when the hand under him shifted, brushing lightly against his throat. Immediately, the man in his arms went stiff, and he jerked away from the touch so hard his head bounced off Gabriel’s shoulder, a small, frightened whimper escaping him. Gabe frowned, backing off and propping himself up to see Sam’s face. “Sam? Hey, look at me. What color?”

It took a moment before the words registered, and Sam frowned in confusion for a moment as he surfaced from the memory in his head. “I-I don’t...uh, yellow,” he said finally.

Gabe nodded, shifting slightly so his hands were in Sam’s view. “Alright, deep breaths. Okay if I touch you? I won’t go near your throat, promise.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Please...” Gabe smiled softly, gently petting over Sam’s chest, the strokes slow and rhythmic, syncing up with the exaggerated breaths he was doing. Sam shivered slightly, but aimed to match his rhythm until his breathing slowed again. “I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled eventually, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Gabe assured him, stroking his cheek lightly. “You don’t like people touching your throat?”

Sam blushed, hesitating. While that was true, it was hardly the whole story, and he’d promised to be honest with Gabriel, even when it was hard. He took a breath, shaking his head. “It’s...not that, exactly...” he murmured. “It’s just...flashbacks.”

Gabriel nodded, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind his ear. “Choking?” he guessed.

Sam nodded slightly, embarrassed. “I know I told you it was one of my limits, and I know you wouldn’t violate that, it just...caught me off guard, I guess...It’s not you...it pretty much always happened, with anyone, if they touched me like that when I wasn’t expecting it...I should’ve told you earlier...I guess I was just hoping it would have gone away by now...” Gabe hummed, looking him over for a moment, and Sam frowned. “What?”

“I’m wondering,” Gabriel said carefully, “how you’d feel about letting me try something...”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Try something?”

Gabe nodded, leaning down to kiss him softly. “You associate that kind of touch with something scary, and dangerous. Which, considering what you’ve been through, is completely understandable. But...what if we could give you better memories?”

Sam bit his lip. “You mean like...with you?”

“It doesn’t have to be right now, of course, but...we could do it just like this,” Gabriel nodded. “Slow and easy...I wouldn’t restrict your breathing at all, just touch. And if it was too much, you could safeword out at any time. Maybe if we practiced, it wouldn’t be so jarring for you.” He frowned, flushing slightly as he realized that Sam was still staring at him. “I...sorry Sammy, I’m just thinking out loud, that’s all. We haven’t been together long at all, I totally get it if you’re not ready to work on stuff like that yet, or ever really, I can just not touch you there, I just...thought it might help...something we could work on together...”

Sam watched him for a long moment, then smiled shyly. “Actually, I...I mean, I don’t know if it’d work, I think there’s a pretty good chance I’d just lose it on you...but...would you really...want to help me with stuff like that...?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, stroking his cheek lightly. “Of course I would...We’re partners, aren’t we? And part of my role in this relationship is helping you grow. Is this something that bothers you?”

Sam blushed, nodding slightly. “I...I want to be able to give myself to you, entirely...to put one hundred percent into this...and I just don’t think I can do that if I’m still so afraid of my memories...”

“Then, as long as you’re willing, it’s something we can work on together, as a team. It’ll take some practice, and I know it won’t be easy, but I told you, I’m not going to run away the second things get difficult. I’m happy to help you get to where you want to be. Nothing I do will ever erase what happened to you, but...I think together we can figure out a way forward that would make you at least a little happier.”

Sam took a deep breath, nodding and tugging him down into a kiss. “Then...I’d really like to try working on it. I trust you.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him happily. “Okay then. I’ll keep that in mind. Not right now, though, I think you’ve had enough stress for today.”

“Should we, um...” Sam hesitated, “You know...give up on...tonight?”

“Do you want to?” Gabe asked curiously.

Sam shook his head hard, blushing. “I was kinda enjoying myself, honestly...”

Gabriel laughed, nodding and settling down behind him again, holding him close. “So was I...so let’s go back to it, okay? And I promise I won’t touch your throat without telling you first. And if anything else makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. I want to help you relax tonight.”

Sam nodded gratefully, taking a breath and slowly relaxing again. “Trust you...”

“Good boy,” Gabe purred, resuming his slow stroking over Sam’s tanned skin. It wasn’t long at all before Sam melted into him again, sighing contentedly. “Color, Sammy?” Gabe asked, fingers tracing delicate patterns over his ribs.

“Green,” Sam breathed, closing his eyes again, and Gabriel would have doubted the quick turnaround if Sam wasn’t so obviously content and boneless in his arms, breathing out soft, happy noises. He kept obediently still, but was leaning into Gabe’s hands wherever they roamed, the movement so slight he’d bet Sam hadn’t even realized he was doing it. He was the picture of trust, of someone who felt safe and secure, and if Gabe thought about that for too long he’d probably start to choke up at how humbling it was, and how proud it made him. Instead of getting lost in his thoughts, Gabe kissed the spot behind Sam’s ear and slipped his hand beneath the taller man’s waistband again, drawing out a happy purr as he stroked over the smooth, warm skin of his ass. He froze when his fingers brushed over something unexpected. 

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel murmured, earning him a shudder as his hot breath ghosted over Sam’s ear. “Was someone a naughty boy in the shower?”

Sam was floating a little, and it took him a moment to process the question, the voice that asked it warm and dark with a teasing undercurrent. He was confused until Gabriel tapped the base of the plug firmly, drawing a gasp from his chest. “N-No, I, uh...s-sometimes I like to...wear them to work...and you said not to play in the shower, so...I left it...”

There was a low groan from Gabriel before he smirked, twisting and toying with the plug slowly, enjoying the soft whimpers that tore themselves from Sam’s throat. “Oh Sammy...my perfect boy...You like having a secret under all that buttoned-up professionalism, don’t you? Like knowing that pretty little hole of yours is full, and none of your coworkers have any idea...I’m sure it must be fun when you’re sitting in board meetings, knowing if you rock your hips in just the right way...” he shifted the toy again, angling for Sam’s prostate, and he knew he’d hit the mark at the breathless moan that punched out of him, even as he flushed a deep red. “No need to be embarrassed, Sammy,” he purred, nipping at his ear. “I like hearing about the kinky little things you do in secret...” Sam whined quietly, his hands clenched tight in the blankets to keep from rocking his hips back as Gabriel started slowly tugging the toy out a few inches, just to watch Sam’s body pull it back in. “Maybe I’ll have to get you a special one, from me,” he mused, sucking a mark into Sam’s neck and giving the toy a firm tap, grinning at his shiver. “I could have one made to match your collar...could even get one made in the shape of my cock...and across the bottom it would say ‘property of Gabriel Novak’. Would you like that? Waking up some days to a message from me, telling you to plug yourself before you went to work? Spending all day remembering who you belong to? Would you do that for me, Sammy?”

A shaky moan left Sam’s lips, the pink flush spreading up his neck and spilling into his cheeks. “F-Fuck yes,” he breathed, chewing at his lip.

Gabriel smirked, slowly fucking the toy in and out of him. “My good boy... Just imagine, you come home from work, and I could just bend you over and shove right into you...hmm, maybe I’d make it a bit smaller than my cock,” he said thoughtfully, watching the shiver ricochet up Sam’s spine. “Let you feel how good I fill you up every time...”

Sam’s sounds were growing more desperate by the second, and finally his hips shoved back, searching for more. “P-Please...want it...”

“What do you want, gorgeous?” Gabe asked. “The plug?”

Sam whimpered, shaking his head hard. “Want your cock...please...”

Gabe hesitated for a moment, chewing at his lip as he considered it. “Take a deep breath, Sam. Are you sure you want this now?”

Sam huffed, nodding and pressing his hips back again, groaning at the hard squeeze Gabriel gave his hip. “Please angel...want it so bad...’nd that’s not just the sub in me talking...please Gabe...”

“Hmm, I dunno...think you can be a good boy for me? Gonna lay there and take whatever I decide to give you?”

Sam whined, nodding eagerly. “I’ll be good, promise...just need you...please...”

Gabriel purred, nipping at his shoulder hard. “Well, you are so pretty when you beg...don’t move,” he ordered, sitting up. Sam stayed obediently in place as he was stripped fully, shivering at the sound of Gabriel’s belt buckle striking the floor before the warmth was pressed up behind him again. Gabe slipped one of his legs between Sam’s, yanking out the plug and lining himself up. “Breathe in,” he murmured, waiting for Sam to obey before slowly pressing into him. The air came out as a shaky moan, Sam’s hands clenched tight in the blankets even as his body yielded happily. Once fully seated, Gabe stilled, the two of them breathing together for a long minute. “Feel so good, Sammy,” he murmured finally, tangling their fingers together and squeezing his hand lightly. “Made just for me...”

Sam hummed in agreement, gasping as Gabriel’s hips rolled. “Y-Yours...fuck, Gabe...” he moaned.

Gabriel purred, mouthing at his neck again. “All mine...” he agreed. “So good for me Sammy...” His hand traveled back to Sam’s cock, stroking him lazily as he slowly rocked them together, grinning at the obscene noises coming out of Sam’s mouth, his body still pliant and willing in Gabe’s grip. “Gorgeous,” he breathed, watching him carefully. He smirked when he caught the tell-tale twitch in Sam’s thighs, continuing to stroke him until his voice broke on his next cry of “Gabe!”, at which point he shifted his grip to the base of Sam’s cock, squeezing firmly. Sam made a choked-off sound, chest heaving as he was yanked back from the edge. He groaned, slowly settling as Gabriel released his cock. “Good boy, Sammy...no pouty face this time?”

Sam laughed, breathless and worn-out. “Feels good...don’t wanna stop...”

Gabe chuckled. “Me either. Gonna move you, want to see you.” Sam hummed in response, body loose as Gabriel pulled away, gently rolling Sam onto his back. He laughed at the wide grin plastered across the taller man’s face. “Someone’s feeling better, huh?”

He leaned down for a kiss, swallowing Sam’s grunt as he pressed in deep again. “So good like this,” Sam purred, nuzzling against him happily.

“I’d have to agree,” Gabe hummed, kissing him lazily. He bit his lip for a moment, considering, before gently untangling Sam’s fingers from the blanket, bringing them slowly above his head. Sam gasped softly when Gabe’s hand gripped both wrists, firm, but not painful pressure keeping them in place. “Color?” He asked uncertainly.

Sam considered it for a moment, panting softly. His first instinct was to say no, but after a moment he realized he wasn’t nearly as alarmed as he thought he’d be. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then nodded. This was Gabriel, not Luc. Gabe wouldn’t hurt him, would let him go if he asked. And the more he remembered that, the better it felt to have Gabe above him, inside him, taking care of him just like Sam had asked him too. “Green,” he smiled, nuzzling into the hand at his cheek. “I’m good, promise.”

Gabriel nodded, grinning, and leaned down to kiss him softly, his grip tightening slightly. “Good. You want out, you tell me, I’ll let go. Otherwise I’m gonna hold them right here.”

Sam nodded, rolling his hips slightly to encourage him, and Gabe laughed, nipping his jaw lightly. “What did I say about patience?”

Sam blushed, smiling shyly. “Can’t help it...”

“You’d better help it,” Gabe teased, kissing him softly as he slowly pulled out almost all the way. “Otherwise I might have to fuck that pretty hole of yours for hours before I let you come...”

Sam whimpered, partially from the words and partially because Gabe punctuated them with a quick thrust in, Sam’s back arching at the sensation. “C-Can we do that one day?” he asked, a little dazed.

Gabriel laughed, nodding and returning to the gentle rocking motion he’d had before, leaning down to nibble at Sam’s ear. “You bet your ass we can...like the sound of that, Sammy?” He murmured low and dark. “I’ll do it just like this, nice and slow, hold you down when you start to get squirmy...let you beg until you can’t even speak anymore, won’t let you come ‘till you forget your own name...”

Sam gasped and moaned, jerking against his hold. Heat spread through him when his arms didn’t so much as budge. Gabe thrusted into his prostate, and he arched again, but his arms stayed in place, still pinned firmly above his head. It wasn’t painful, not at all, but the power was still clear. He wasn’t going anywhere unless Gabriel wanted him to. And Sam was quickly discovering that he liked that idea a bit more than he thought he would. “F-Fuck that’s hot,” he moaned, and Gabe grinned, nipping his lip.

“Yeah? Like when I hold you down?”

Sam flushed to the tips of his ears, nodding eagerly. “Y-Yeah, I think so...”

Gabe purred happily, tugging him into a kiss. “Good boy...in that case, you can squirm all you want, and I’ll hold you right here. If you actually want out I need you to use your words, alright?”

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. “Got it...Gabe, please...”

He didn’t get any farther before Gabriel slammed into him, pleasure fizzing along his nerves. He squirmed and bucked in Gabe’s hold until he tired himself out, the need pulsing through him like lava, but for once he wasn’t even remotely embarrassed by it. It wasn’t long before they were both teetering on the edge, breathing against each other’s lips in between desperate kisses. “Fuck, Sam...” Gabriel moaned, thrusting into him hard.

Sam whimpered, rocking back to meet him. “P-Please...Gabe, please...”

“That’s it Sammy...so close...want to see you come for me...”

Sam lasted all of two more strokes before he cried out, coming hard, the tight heat of his body yanking Gabriel over the edge after him.

Gabe’s head fell to Sam’s chest, sliding his hands up to thread his fingers through Sam’s, still in place over his head. They panted hard for a moment, riding out the wave, before a small giggle broke the silence. When Gabe glanced up, he found Sam flushed and grinning, and  _ laughing _ , full and open, and he couldn’t help but join in. “What’s so funny, pretty boy?”

Sam shook his head, biting his lip in an effort to stop the giggles. It only partially worked. “Nothing...nothing, I just...fuck, that felt so _ good _ ...”

Gabriel snorted, kissing him softly. “Well that is sort of the idea, sweetheart...”

Sam hummed in agreement, biting his lip. “Yeah, I just...I mean...never mind, it’s stupid,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Gabe shook his head, stroking Sam’s cheek. “No, go ahead. I’d like to hear.”

Sam thought about it for a moment, chewing on his lip. “I...when I was with Luc...I gave him everything, you know? And maybe that was naive, but that’s... all-in is really the only way I know how to love someone. But he took...everything, from me. I never felt safe, after that. Even with regular old vanilla sex, with people who had no idea about my...preferences, even if I could enjoy myself, I was still always...at least a little bit afraid. It was always there, somewhere, in the back of my mind, no matter what. Even the other day, I...I mean don’t get me wrong, it was awesome, and I loved it...but it was still there, even if I was able to override it for a few minutes. I kind of just thought...it was a part of me now, you know? That it would always be there. But...”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “But?”

A blush spread through Sam’s face, and he smiled. “Just now, I...I realized...it wasn’t there, for a while this time...I even...I let you hold me down, which I haven’t let anyone do since Luc...and I loved it. I wasn’t afraid. And not because I was too overwhelmed to think properly. I was right there with you...and I wasn’t afraid.”

Gabe grinned, kissing him softly. “I’m so happy for you, Sammy...I have to admit, I thought it might be hard for you to relax again after the flashback...I was a little surprised you wanted me to touch you...”

Sam nodded, stroking Gabe’s cheek lightly. “I was kinda surprised too...but you were so calm and gentle when it happened...you knew something was wrong, even before I said anything, and you just rolled with it and tried to help...and you weren’t even annoyed or anything...it was...a lot harder to feel bad about it when you were right there, still treating me like you always do, like it was normal...and then you promised you wouldn’t do it again without telling me. And you’ve never broken a promise you made to me, or lied to me, or done anything without my permission...so it wasn’t hard at all to relax. It was just you...”

Gabriel smiled, resting their foreheads together. “I told you, it takes a lot more than a bad past to scare me off. I promised you I wasn’t going anywhere. And I keep my promises. So whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding. “I believe you...sorry, I keep getting all weird after, I did warn you about me getting emotional...”

“Don’t be sorry,” Gabriel chuckled, kissing him softly. “I never mind hearing what’s going on in your head. It’s normal, especially when we’re jumping into this whole complicated thing. You can always talk to me.”

Sam nodded, stroking along Gabe’s back lightly, realizing belatedly that he was still wearing a shirt. “You can talk to me too, you know...” Gabe nodded, nuzzling against him happily, and Sam chuckled. “Well, this was kinda awesome...”

Gabriel laughed, nodding. “Yeah, it was...I wasn’t exactly planning on going quite this far yet, but...you’re sort of hard to resist...I thought you’d like it better if our first time together was...well, you know, not for a while, and not while you were wearing that bracelet...I don’t want you to think that the only reason I’m with you is for sex, or that I’m only interested in you when we’re like...this.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully. “But we are like this.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I just mean...you said it yourself, for us this isn’t just...a way to spice up our sex life or something. It’s...something we both need. And relationships are about taking care of each other. Just because our way of taking care of each other looks a little different doesn’t mean it’s not as real as any other relationship.”

Gabriel smiled, and it struck Sam as almost shy, color rising to his cheeks slightly. “Yeah...yeah, you’re right. I just...I want you to know that I’m not just interested in you as a sub...that might have been what got us talking, but I really am interested in you as a whole person.”

“And I’m not interested in you just as a Dom,” Sam answered, brushing his hair back lightly. “I love that part of you, but I want to know all of you. That doesn’t mean we can’t still do what works for us. Our relationship doesn’t have to look like anyone else’s, as long as we’re happy. And if you want to slow things down, we can do that. But I’m a big boy, and even though I’ve had some bad experiences, I’m not brand new at this either. I may not know everything, but I know enough to know what I want.”

Gabriel nodded, and something in him seemed to relax. “Actually, I’m...very okay with how things are going, as long as you’re okay with it...I guess I’m just...not really used to being with a partner who needs it the same way I do. I don’t want to scare you off.”

“You won’t,” Sam assured him. “And if I need you to slow down, I know I can tell you, and I trust that you’ll listen. But don’t get all twisted up in your head about it when I’m perfectly happy.”

Gabriel grinned, kissing him softly. “Okay...I won’t then.”

Sam nodded, hugging him closer for a moment. “Good...so, I’m guessing you’re gonna want to talk about this...”

Gabe laughed. “Am I that predictable? First things first, let’s get cleaned up.” He shifted, and Sam groaned, shifting up onto his elbows to look at him. “I hope you know I’m blaming you tomorrow when I pop a boner every time I sit down.”

“Sore?” Gabe teased. “I’m happy to take the blame for that. You can get me back for it when it’s my turn.”

Sam stopped, raising an eyebrow. “Your turn for what?”

“Sammy, you think you can show up with a dick like that and I’m not gonna wanna climb you like a tree? I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah, no, I just...I guess I just never thought you’d be into that,” Sam chuckled.

“I haven’t done it as much,” Gabe admitted, shrugging slightly. “But I trust you, Sammy. It wouldn’t be fair of me to ask for your trust if I wasn’t willing to trust you. Plus, you’re kind of packing a behemoth over there, and you know I can’t say no to a challenge. It might take a while, but I will climb that Everest.”

Sam laughed, tugging him into a kiss. “Alright then...do we have to move? I’m comfy.”

“Well, we’re both gonna be real gross if we don’t get cleaned up. But if you can remind me where the bathroom is, I’ll take one for the team.”

Sam grinned, nodding. “Sure, it’s through there, first door on the left.”

Gabriel nodded, wandering through the door Sam indicated. When he returned with a wet washcloth he found Sam in the same place, legs still splayed out across the floor. He noted with a grin that Sam’s hands had returned to their place above his head. “Well don’t you look like the picture of debauchery.” Sam laughed, still too loose and fuzzy to be embarrassed. He purred, stretching lazily as Gabriel cleaned them both before settling against him again. “Alright.  _ Now _ we can talk.”

Sam hummed, nuzzling against him happily. “This was fun,” he mumbled against Gabriel’s chest. “We should do this, like, a lot.”

Gabe laughed, kissing his head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And you certainly seem to be feeling better. Anything more specific you liked or didn’t like?”

“This nest is pretty comfy.”

“Well, I figured the couch would be too small to fit us both comfortably,” Gabe hummed. “And I didn’t want to presume anything by taking you to bed. Figured it would be better than the floor.”

Sam nodded, peeking up at him shyly. “I appreciate that. It was just really nice to not have to think for a while. I, uh...didn’t expect to like that last part as much as I did...what made you decide to do that?”

Gabriel shrugged, stroking his hair lightly. “You told me that you want to try bondage, but that you’ve had some less than pleasant experiences. I wanted to see how you’d react to having your movement restricted a little bit, starting with a more low-stakes environment, where you weren’t already nervous about other stuff. I thought it would be a good time to try, since you were already relaxed, and on your turf instead of mine.” He paused, examining Sam’s face carefully. “Was it okay that I tried it, or should I have told you what I was doing first?”

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “I appreciate you worrying about that, but I’m okay. If you were moving straight into something big, or something we haven’t talked about, I’d like to know in advance, but I don’t need you to tell me every detail. Besides, you went slow and gave me time to adjust or say no if I wanted to. I don’t mind you being a little spontaneous.”

Gabriel nodded, looking a little relieved. “Good to know. No matter how small it is, if we try something new I’m going to give you as much time as you need to adjust and get comfortable. If there’s anything big I want to try, I’ll absolutely discuss it with you ahead of time. So you liked it?”

Sam grinned, nodding. “Yeah, a lot actually...I thought it’d be scary, but...it was good. I think it helped that I could see you.”

“We can work with that,” Gabe hummed. “This is something that I’d like us to work up to slowly, and if it helps I’ll stay where you can see me whenever we work on it.”

Sam nodded, cuddling closer. “Sounds good...it’s definitely something I want to start working on.”

Gabriel smiled. “Perfect. I’ll keep that in mind. My first priority is getting you comfortable with the feeling of being restrained. Even for people without negative memories of similar situations, it can be a little scary, and this is all really new for us, so we’re going to go slow. I’m talking, like, one limb at a time slow, that way if it does freak you out it won’t be all at once. Once you’re okay with that we can get creative.”

Sam chuckled, nodding. “That’s probably for the best...how creative are we talking?”

Gabe smirked. “Trust me, I can get pretty creative...there’s thousands of different ways I could restrain you. I know you’ve seen what I can do with enough rope.” Sam shivered slightly, and Gabriel laughed. “I won’t start with dangling you from the ceiling, I promise. We’ll explore it together, and see what positions and materials you like, just like we will with all the other stuff you haven’t tried yet.”

Sam smiled shyly, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I know we will...I’m really excited to see what you’ll teach me.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “You really think you can suspend me from the ceiling? Do you have any idea how big I am?”

Gabriel snorted, nipping his lip lightly. “Don’t you worry pretty boy, I can get you up there easy. And you’ll love every minute of it.”


	9. Candor

When Sam called on Friday, Gabriel could hear the apology in his voice the second he picked up. “I’m so sorry,” Sam said mournfully when Gabe finally asked him what was wrong. “They’re doing this huge deal with some European firm, and they’re really riding me to get this contract done by tomorrow. There was supposed to be a team to help me, but they all bailed, and...I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m gonna make it tonight.”

Gabriel frowned at the frayed, distressed note in his voice. “No worries Sammy, it’s okay...did they leave you in the office by yourself to do all this?”

Sam sighed softly. “I...Yeah, they kinda did. So I brought everything home but...there’s a lot still left to do on it, so...I’m probably gonna be up working until midnight if I’m going to meet this deadline...”

An idea started forming in the back of Gabriel’s mind, and he nodded to himself. “Well I’m glad you’re home safe, at least. And don’t worry about it, I totally get it. Those people you work with are assholes, though.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, agreed. God, they suck so much.”

“Well, you do what you gotta do, and don’t worry about me. And when you’re done we’ll help you blow off some steam.”

There was a tired smile in Sam’s voice when he answered. “Thanks Gabe. I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”

When they hung up Gabe paused for a moment, silently debating with himself before walking off in search of Cas. He found him talking to security, and his brother eyed him suspiciously as he wandered over. “What’s wrong, Gabriel?”

Gabe huffed, frowning. “Why do you always assume something is wrong?”

Cas snorted. “Because you look like you want something. What is it?”

“Well, I...I was wondering how mad you’d be if I bailed tonight...”

A look of surprise crossed Cas’ face. “Really? You’re bailing on a Friday night? I don’t think you’ve missed a Friday since...I don’t even know.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, I just...Sam called, his asshole bosses saddled him with this huge project and all his shitty coworkers bailed, and...he doesn’t sound like he’s doing so hot. Plus, when he gets all wrapped up in work sometimes he forgets to eat, so I was thinking I’d just go check on him, and bring him some dinner...”

Cas’ expression softened, and if Gabe didn’t know any better he’d have thought there might have been a slight smile. “Well, we can’t have him starving. Go take care of him. I can hold down the fort for tonight.”

“I owe you one, little bro,” Gabe grinned, grabbing his stuff from the office.

* * *

  
For a moment, Sam almost didn’t register the knock on his door, so wrapped up in navigating the legal jargon and flowery language of his current project that he hadn’t even changed out of his work clothes. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting on the other side of the door, but it certainly wasn’t Gabriel, holding a brown paper take-out bag from the cafe down the street. “I’m not stalking you, I promise,” he said when the door opened. “I was just worried about you. And I wanted to make sure you ate. I know you have a habit of skipping dinner when you’re busy.”

Sam smiled, kissing him softly. “That’s really sweet. Thank you.”

Gabriel relaxed slightly, holding out the bag for him. “Anyway, I know you’re busy, so if you’d prefer, I can just go and leave you to work. Or I can stay if that would help.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, biting his lip as he considered it. “I...I’d love for you to stay, but...I’m really not going to be entertaining, it’s just gonna be me sitting at the computer for the next few hours. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stick around and be bored.”

“You don’t have to entertain me, Sammy,” Gabriel chuckled. “I can just be here for moral support if that helps. Or you can tell me to fuck off, and I won’t be offended. Whatever is better for you.”

Sam debated briefly with himself, although he knew what his answer would be. “Okay, if you’re sure...come on in.” Gabriel smiled, closing the door behind him and helping Sam unpack the food. “You even remembered my favorite,” Sam chuckled, bringing it over to the living room.

Gabe grinned. “What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t pay attention to what you liked? Plus I wanted to surprise you, so I figured it was a safe choice.”   
  
They sat down on the couch, Sam humming happily as he took a bite of his food. “Have I mentioned you’re the best?”

“You might have mentioned it before,” Gabriel laughed, gently tugging open Sam’s half-loosened tie and unbuttoning the collar of his dress shirt. “So you’re coworkers suck, huh?”

Sam nodded, sighing softly. “God, they suck so much...I think there’s only...maybe two people I don’t hate in the whole place. I bust my ass for them, and all I get is more crap dumped on me, because I’m the one getting the work done. And everyone else gets all the credit.”

Gabe hummed, kissing his cheek lightly. “Well, just say the word and I’ll fight them all for you.”

“I appreciate that,” Sam chuckled, picking up his laptop again. Gabriel smiled, picking up the discarded food containers and cleaning them up quietly while Sam worked. After a few hours Sam finally closed his laptop, groaning and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Finally done...thank god...”

Gabriel smiled, tugging him closer and gently massaging his neck and shoulders, chuckling at Sam’s soft moan. “Sore?” he asked.

Sam hummed. “Yeah, I’ve been hunched over way too long today, my back is killing me...”

“In that case, why don’t you go take a nice, hot shower and get ready for bed? It’s getting late. I can head home and let you rest.”

Sam whined softly, pressing closer. “Don’t want you to go...”

Gabe raised an eyebrow, surprised. “You...want me to stay? Are you sure?”

“I mean, if you want to,” Sam blushed, shrugging. “I like having you here...”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “Well in that case, I’d be happy to. Go take a shower, and then we’ll see what we can do for your back.” Sam hummed happily, kissing him softly before pulling himself up and walking off to the bathroom. Gabe finished tidying up the living room before wandering back into Sam’s bedroom. He could still hear the shower running, and changed quickly into what looked like one of Sam’s old t-shirts that he found folded in a laundry basket. It was so big that it looked like a nightgown on him, but it smelled like Sam, and it was soft and well-worn. After another few minutes Sam emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hope you don’t mind,” Gabe grinned. “I might just steal this shirt.”

Sam chuckled, kissing him softly. “I don’t mind. It’s kind of adorable. There’s a clean toothbrush on the counter for you.”

Gabe hummed happily, quickly washing up and brushing his teeth. When he returned Sam was toweling off his hair, and had pulled on a pair of boxers. “Alright businessman,” he teased, “Go lay down and let me help you.” Sam flopped down onto the bed, sighing softly. Gabriel climbed up next to him, slowly pressing into the tense muscles of his shoulders and upper back, laughing at Sam’s groan. “Feel good?” he asked.

Sam nodded eagerly, purring softly. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna fall asleep...”

“I’m okay with that,” Gabe chuckled. “Just relax.”   
  
He worked over Sam’s back carefully, making sure to release every knot he could find until the other man was boneless and purring under him. Once he was sure he’d gotten them all, he flopped down next to Sam, who immediately curled up against him, resting his head on Gabriel’s chest. “Thanks for taking care of me,” Sam murmured sleepily.

Gabriel smiled, kissing his head lightly. “Of course, Sammy. That’s what I’m here for. Now, get some sleep.” He smirked. “I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

* * *

  
  


In the morning Sam stirred, rubbing his eyes groggily and cuddling closer. Gabe chuckled, stroking his hair lightly. “Morning sleepy...”

Sam yawned, peeking up at him and smiling softly. “Morning...” He frowned for a moment, squinting at the time on his alarm clock. “Shit, do you have to go open the bakery?”

Gabe shook his head. “Nah, Saturdays are my day off, I’m just used to waking up early...besides, I couldn’t possibly leave you when you’re all adorable and sleepy.”

Sam blushed, happily cuddling closer. “‘Kay...comfy...”

“I’m glad,” Gabriel chuckled, hugging him closer. “Me too...”

After a while Sam stretched, shifting slightly to kiss him softly. “Thanks for staying,” he murmured. “And for last night. I know I wasn’t much fun.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him back happily. “Of course Sammy...there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I’m glad I could make your night a little less shitty. So, are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast.”

Sam nodded, nuzzling against him. “Yeah, kinda...but I also don’t wanna move...”

“Well lucky for you, you’re the only thing on my schedule all day,” Gabe laughed, kissing his head. “How about I go make some coffee and bring it back to bed?”

The taller man considered it for a moment, then nodded, reluctantly releasing him. “If you want to...you don’t have to, though, I can do it...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabe answered, slipping out of bed and smiling when Sam pulled his pillow closer. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

He wandered out to the kitchen turning on the coffee pot before searching through the cabinets for something to make for breakfast. He found some fruit and the ingredients for pancakes, so he whipped up a stack, pouring the coffee into mugs and arranging everything on a tray before bringing it back to the bedroom. Sam stirred at the smell of food, yawning and humming happily when Gabe handed him a mug. “Thanks...you really didn’t have to do all this...”

Gabriel snorted, shrugging and happily pouring syrup over his pancakes before taking a bite. “I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. Don’t worry so much.”

Sam smiled shyly, cuddling up against him happily. “If you’re sure...Thank you.” They ate quietly for a while, Sam’s fingers stroking over Gabe’s hip absently. He frowned slightly, biting his lip for a moment. “Hey...Gabe? Could I ask you about something?”

Gabe nodded, kissing his cheek. “I’m an open book. What’s on your mind, Sammy?”

“It...might be personal, so you don’t have to tell me,” Sam said hesitantly, “but...why don’t you want me to see you with your shirt off?”

Gabriel blushed, surprised. “I...didn’t realize you’d noticed that...”

Sam shrugged, kissing him softly. “I pay attention to you too. The only time you’ve taken your shirt off in front of me was when we were in the bathtub at the club, and then you put another one back on before I was really coherent enough to notice.”

“Yeah, I, uh...” he started, chewing at his lip for a moment. “You know how I told you about my family’s reaction when I told them I was gay?” he asked finally. Sam nodded. “Well, the thing is, that was the second time I came out to them. The first time I tried, I was fourteen, and they, uh... they sent me away to be ‘fixed’ at some program their church recommended. They said the program was for ‘troubled’ kids, but...it was really just for gay kids.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he sat up halfway. “They sent you to conversion therapy?”

Gabe nodded, sighing softly. “Yeah. And the sad part is, I went voluntarily. I...I was so scared, and lonely...and I’d spent my whole life hearing that gay people were evil, that they belonged in hell...I was terrified. I thought maybe they were right, that I didn’t have to be this way. I wanted it to work, so my family would love me again. I wanted to be fixed. But when the easy stuff didn’t work, they...got a little more creative, I guess...”

He hesitated for a moment, then shifted so his back was to Sam, taking a deep breath before tugging his t-shirt off. Sam gasped softly at the old, faded scars that crisscrossed Gabe’s back. Only a few were pronounced, but the closer he looked the more thin, light lines he found. “They hurt you to try to turn you straight?” he asked. Gabe nodded. “Did you ever tell your parents what they did?”

A bitter, humorless laugh escaped the smaller man, and he shook his head. “I was going to. I broke into the office one day, so I could use the phone to tell them what was happening, so they’d come take me home. But...my file was out on the desk, and I couldn’t resist looking at it. All the paperwork was there. Turns out, dear old mom and dad consented to their...’methods’. They knew exactly what would happen to me, and they allowed it. That was when I knew for a fact that, if I couldn’t be exactly what they wanted, they wouldn’t love me. I got really good at pretending it was working, after that. But it took a lot longer to convince myself that I didn’t need to be ashamed of what I was. That I didn’t need to be fixed.”

Sam frowned, biting his lip. “Can...can I touch?” he asked softly. Gabriel hesitated, but nodded, shivering slightly as Sam’s fingers traced over the white, slightly raised lines, faded with age. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel...” he murmured. “I can’t even imagine how you must have felt, not only just being put through that, but finding out that the people who were supposed to protect you didn’t care if you got hurt. No one deserves that, especially not someone as good as you. I mean, I thought my dad was an asshole, but...this is a whole new low.”

Gabe smiled weakly, shrugging and turning back toward him. “It was a long time ago. I don’t really take my shirt off in front of other people, because when they see them they ask questions, and once I tell them what happened, every time they see them they just look at me like...like I’m a kicked puppy. I don’t need any pity parties. It really ruins the sexy mood.”

Sam snorted, tugging him closer and kissing him softly. “No pity parties from me, I promise. But thank you for telling me. I understand if you prefer to keep a shirt on, but I want you to know that I’m not going to get all weird if you don’t.”

“No one’s ever really noticed the shirt thing,” Gabe murmured, nuzzling against him. “Or at least they’ve never asked. But don’t you think it would ruin the experience if you see them in the middle of a scene and start thinking about those assholes?”

Sam chuckled. “Trust me, that would be the absolute last thing on my mind in the middle of a scene with you. They don’t bother me, Gabe. If anything, it just proves how strong you are, to come out on the other side of that and build a life for yourself. Besides, we all have scars. I know you’ve seen mine.”

Gabriel nodded, picturing the faded lines he’d seen on Sam’s back. “Were yours from Luc?”

“Some of them,” Sam shrugged. “Others were from my dad. Like I said, he was an asshole. But do mine ruin the mood when you see them?”

“Of course not,” Gabriel answered, frowning.

Sam smiled. “Then why on earth would yours? You’re beautiful, Gabriel, exactly the way you are. So if keeping a shirt on makes you more comfortable, that’s fine. But you don’t have to do it for my sake.”

Gabe considered it for a moment, sighing softly. “It’ll take some getting used to...but it would be nice to not worry about it so much...”

“That just means we’ll get to practice more,” Sam grinned, kissing him softly.

Gabriel laughed. “You raise a good point, Sammy boy. I could live with that. And thanks for listening and not, like...freaking out.”

Sam hummed, stroking his cheek lightly. “It’s gonna take more than that to freak me out. Have I mentioned that I really like waking up next to you?”

“You know something? I think I like it too.”

The two of them finished eating and cleaned up their breakfast, Gabriel’s shirt forgotten in the tangle of sheets. When they’d finished, he leaned over to kiss Sam’s cheek. “You mind if I use your shower? I kinda came over right from work last night.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Sam answered easily, putting away the last few dishes.

Gabriel nodded, taking a few steps toward the bathroom, then paused, turning back. “Would you like to come with me?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Sam grinned, nodding and setting down the dish towel in his hand. “Yes, I would.”

It was strange, at first, and Gabriel wasn’t exactly sure where the desire had come from. He’d never done anything like this with anyone, not even Alfie. Alfie, who’d never noticed his insistence on shirt-wearing in all the years they were together, who’d found out about the scars by accident, and had agreed that they were depressing and should be covered. But Sam had noticed, and he was still looking at Gabriel like he was the best thing he’d ever seen, and he had none of the pity Gabriel feared in his eyes. It was even more shocking when Sam had asked to touch them, something Alfie had avoided at all costs, even going so far as to almost never touch Gabriel’s back at all, even over a shirt. When it had happened by accident, Alfie had yanked his hand back like he’d been burned. But Sam’s touch had been reverent and gentle. He hadn’t been freaked out or disgusted. 

The whole thing took an even stranger turn when Sam tugged him into the shower, kissed him softly, and started to wash him. Sam caught a glimpse of his expression, laughing softly. “Are you alright?”

Gabe nodded quickly. “I...yeah, fine, I just...I don't think anyone’s ever...done this before.”

Sam hummed, stroking his cheek lightly. “Is this okay?”

Gabriel felt himself blush. “Yeah, I think so, it’s just...different.”

Sam grinned at that, nodding and running his hands over Gabe’s body happily. The Dom jumped slightly when his hands slipped around to the back, and Sam paused. “Would you rather I didn’t touch them?” he asked gently. “I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Gabe took a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, I...I kinda like it. I’ve just...never had anyone want to...” The taller man smiled, nodding and tugging him into a kiss. His fingers pressed slowly into the muscles of Gabe’s back, making him moan. “Jesus, you’re good at that...”

“It’s not the only thing I’m good at,” Sam teased lightly.

Gabriel grinned. “Is that so? You know, I think we may have some time for you to show me, since we don’t need to be at the club until this afternoon...but it’d probably be much more comfortable on the bed than in the shower. We don’t need either of us breaking something.”

Sam laughed. “That would ruin the mood a bit.” They rinsed off, drying off quickly, and Sam flopped back into bed, tugging Gabriel into his lap. “Hey, have I mentioned you’re beautiful?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, swatting his arm lightly as he flushed. “Flattery gets you nowhere, Sammy boy.”

“Good thing I’m already exactly where I want to be, then,” Sam grinned, tugging him into a kiss. 

Gabe laughed, though it turned into a gasp when Sam’s hand closed around his already-very-present erection, stroking slowly. “W-What are you up to?”

“Just trying to seduce my gorgeous boyfriend,” Sam grinned, nipping at his lip lightly. “Why, is it working?”

Gabe snorted, groaning as Sam’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock. “That depends, you got any lube around here?” Sam laughed, nodding and digging around in a drawer for a moment before tossing him the bottle. To his surprise, Gabe squirted some into his hand, then reached around behind himself, flushing slightly. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Sam shook his head quickly, biting his lip as he watched him sink one long finger into himself. “Of course I don’t mind...but that doesn’t really look comfortable...”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s no way you’ll be able to relax enough to take me all twisted up like that.” He paused for a moment. “Would it be alright if I helped? If you don’t want me to it’s fine, but I’m happy to help, as long as you're comfortable.”

Gabe hesitated, trying to remember the last time anyone had offered to help him prep himself. It had to have been years, maybe even before he’d met Alfie. “Oh...if you want to, sure. It’s just...it’s been a while.”

Sam smiled, kissing him softly and gently guiding him down to the bed until they were both on their sides, nose to nose. “I’ll go slow, promise. Stop me if I’m going too fast.” Gabe wanted to roll his eyes at that, but Sam was looking so pleased with this development that he couldn’t quite manage it, so instead he hooked his top leg over Sam’s hip, nuzzling against him. “I guess you do have a point, it is more comfortable to lay here and make you do all the work instead of being a contortionist to do it myself.”

Sam laughed, and Gabe heard the click of the cap somewhere behind him before a finger was circling his hole again. “I do have a good idea or two, occasionally...”

He couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him when Sam slowly pressed into him. And okay, maybe he’d forgotten how much he liked having someone else’s hands on him (or in him). “Jesus, even your fingers are freaking huge.”

“They’re not the only thing,” Sam teased, nudging him playfully. “Are you complaining?”

Gabriel laughed, grinding down against his hand. “Definitely not...”

By the time Sam had three fingers pressing into him, Gabe had melted against him completely, panting softly and twitching at the occasional brush over his prostate. “You want to be on top for this so you can control things?” Sam asked.

Surprising even himself, Gabriel shook his head, whining softly as Sam’s fingers slipped out of him. “Not yet...think I’m okay ‘s long as you go slow...”

Sam nodded, kissing him softly. “Of course, I’ve got you...” He lined himself up, hiking Gabe’s leg a little higher on his hip, then rested their foreheads together and slowly pressed into him. Gabriel gasped sharply when his body suddenly gave under the pressure, and Sam froze in place, stroking his side gently as he adjusted.   
  
It took a long minute before he realized that Sam had no intention of moving any further until he got some sort of signal that Gabe wanted to continue, and he grinned, kissing him lazily. “Well, go on then, Samsquatch. I don’t break that easy.” Sam chuckled, nodding and slowly sliding into him, trying not to laugh at the litany of curses Gabriel let out. “Jesus Christ, Sam,” he muttered, nuzzling against his chest. “Who gave you the right to have a dick like that?!”

This time he couldn’t hold back his laughter, and soon Gabriel was giggling along. “Are you okay?” Sam asked when he’d gotten himself mostly under control.

Gabe nodded, kissing him happily. “Never been better. You mind if I do the moving for now?”

Sam shook his head, grinning and carefully rolling them so that Gabriel was perched over him. “Not at all, angel.”

Gabe felt himself flush at the pet name, but managed to get his knees under himself enough to slowly pull up before sinking down onto Sam’s cock again. “F-Fuck...definitely worth it,” he concluded, and Sam hummed in agreement, stroking his thighs lightly as he started a slow rhythm. They moaned together as he got bolder, switching to deeper, faster strokes, and Sam’s hand found his cock again, stroking him slowly. His hips twitched up involuntarily, and Gabe whimpered, biting his lip. “F-Fuck...Sam, please...”

“You sure?” Sam panted, his free hand shifting to Gabe’s hip. Gabriel nodded, moaning as Sam thrusted into him slowly.

“H-Harder,” he groaned, tossing his head back as Sam nailed his prostate on the next stroke. “Fuck! R-Right there...Sam!”

Sam groaned, squeezing his hip hard as he came, stroking Gabe’s cock quickly until he collapsed against Sam’s chest, breathing hard. “Fuck...so good, angel,” he murmured, stroking his hair lightly.

Gabe smirked, tugging him into a kiss. “I stand by my assessment...so worth it...”

Sam laughed, hugging him closer. “Any time you want...Trust me, I won’t mind...”

Gabriel hummed, resting his head over Sam’s chest and feeling his heart hammer beneath his cheek. “Hey Sammy? If I tell you something kind of embarrassing, you promise not to laugh?”

“Promise,” Sam murmured, stroking along his spine lightly.

“I...I don’t really remember the last time I let anyone do that...” he admitted quietly.

Sam frowned slightly. “The last time you let anyone fuck you?”

Gabe shrugged. “I mean I’ve, ya know, topped from the bottom a couple of times, and I use toys on my own, but...that’s different. And I’m not sure I’ve ever let someone else prep me.”

“Not even your ex?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel hesitated, feeling himself blush. “He...didn’t really ever want to, so I just...took care of it on my own time, ya know? It...didn’t feel like that big a deal at the time, I guess. And after that, it never really felt right to ask when I was supposed to be in charge. So I’ve just always...done it myself.”

Sam nodded, kissing his head. “So how was it?”

“Actually, it was...it was really good, with you,” he admitted. “I wasn’t sure I’d like it...you know how I am about control...but it was surprisingly good.”

Sam smiled, gently tugging his chin up to kiss him softly. “Thank you for trusting me, angel. I liked it too.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? I figured it’d be kinda boring for you. I mean, it’s just prep, it’s not anything special...”

“Well it is to me,” Sam answered. “Don’t get me wrong, I love what we do together, and I’m definitely not cut out to be a Dom, but it’s always fun when I get to touch you, and learn what makes you feel good. And I know that the fact that you let me do this shows that you trust me, just like I trust you. That means a lot to me. So I’m always happy when I get to explore a little.”

Gabriel watched him curiously for a moment, humming thoughtfully as he tried to figure out what it was about Sam that had him breaking all his own rules. “I’ve never taken a shower with anyone like that either,” he blurted out after a moment. “I mean, mostly that’s because I was trying to hide the scars, but...Alfie knew about them. He just...he didn’t like to look at them. He definitely didn’t want to touch them. So we just...didn’t.”

Sam frowned at that. “Well, he sounds like an asshole.”

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, I guess he was, huh?”

“Well,” Sam grinned. “I guess you’re going to take your second shower with someone else today too. Because we definitely need another one. So much for conserving water.”

“We are kind of a mess,” Gabriel snorted, reluctantly climbing off of him. “You’re very comfy though.”

Sam smirked, and before Gabe realized what was happening he’d already been scooped up into Sam’s arms, the taller man laughing at his indignant shriek as he carried him off to the bathroom.


	10. Meeting

On their drive to the club, Gabriel reached over for Sam’s hand as he drove, squeezing it lightly. “So, I was wondering how you’d feel about hanging out with some people tonight...”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Who is ‘some people’, and what do you mean by ‘hanging out’?”

“Relax, Sammy,” Gabe laughed. “It’s not an orgy or anything. It’s just a small group of friends that will be at the club tonight. Benny and Andrea will be there, and a few other couples and Doms who I don’t get to see as often. They’re meeting to discuss plans for an event we’re sponsoring in a few months. I’d like to introduce you as my boyfriend and my sub, as long as you’re comfortable with that. If not, I can just introduce you as my boyfriend, and you can sit in the meeting with me, or we can skip it entirely. Usually I try to avoid the boring meetings, but lots of them bring their subs along, and I thought it might be good for you to meet some people who understand, who you can relax around. But it’s entirely your call.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully. “What would I have to do? If you did introduce me as your sub?”

Gabriel smiled. “Well, if that's what you choose, you’ll be collared, so collar rules will apply. But all I really need you to do is be the good boy you always are for me. Just relax and let me handle things. That’s not so bad, right?”

“I guess not,” Sam agreed. “What are the rules for this sort of thing? I’ve never really met with other couples before.”

“The general rule for subs at these sorts of gatherings is to speak when spoken to, and address any Doms as Sir or Ma’am. The subs usually speak a bit more freely amongst themselves. This particular group is pretty friendly, but it may be a good opportunity for you to practice for more formal settings. Some of them may not address you at all. If you need to talk to me you can always do that, no matter what. Just tap me to let me know. And I’d most likely have you kneel next to or in front of me for tonight.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his question. “Are there any, um... ‘activities’ I need to know about?”

Gabe chuckled, his thumb stroking soothingly over the back of Sam’s hand. “I’ve never heard it phrased quite like that, but yes, sometimes. It’s not uncommon for Doms to use their subs for various purposes at gatherings like this. But we’ve already discussed public play, and I know it’s something you don’t feel comfortable exploring right now, so not for us. Other people may, though, if it’s something they’ve agreed to.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Okay, uh...is everyone else supposed to, like...watch? Or is it rude to stare?”

“If they didn’t want people to see, they wouldn’t do it in public,” Gabe shrugged. “But if you’d rather not watch no one will be offended. And if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to go. It’s entirely your call, Sammy. I won’t be upset either way. Like I said, the meeting is going to be really boring, but I thought you might like to experience something new.”

Sam hummed, thinking it over for a minute before a sudden, horrible thought occurred to him. “Wait, do I have to be naked?!”

Gabriel laughed, parking his car in the garage behind the club. “No, you don’t  _ have _ to do anything. I still have those cute shorts you brought over last week, and you have plenty of changes of clothes in my room. But you don’t have to do this, Sam. I don’t want this to be a scary, uncomfortable thing.”

Sam sighed, shaking his head. “No, I want to do this...I’m just...nervous, I guess. I’ve never really been...open about this sort of thing with other people, you know?”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Gabe assured him, squeezing his hand lightly. “But everyone here understands exactly how you feel, and they’re not going to judge you. No one will touch you or make fun of you or anything like that, and if they try I’ll toss them out on their asses. This is my place, and no one is going to treat my boy like that.”

Sam laughed at that, nodding as they climbed out of the car. “Okay. I trust you.”

Gabriel grinned. “So you’ll let me show you off?”

“Yes, I’ll let you show me off,” Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. He could act like Gabriel was being ridiculous, but the truth was that some part of him enjoyed it; that it felt good to know Gabriel thought he was something worth showing.

“Perfect, because it’s one of my favorite activities.”

When they walked into the club, a security guard approached, handing Gabriel an envelope. “The key you requested, Sir.”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Gabriel replied. He opened the envelope, holding up a plastic key card. “This one is for you, Sam. Since we’ll be spending a bit of time here, I thought it would be good for you to have your own, just in case. This will open the office if it’s locked, and my private room.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, taking the key carefully. “Wow, thanks...are you sure it’s okay for me to have this?”

Gabe smiled, nodding. “Of course it’s okay. You’re my partner, and I trust you. You should have access to just about anything here. Except Cas’ room, even I’m not allowed in there. And if, for whatever reason, you’re down here without me, I want you to know you have private spaces you can go to if you need them. I don’t need to hide anything from you. I want you to be able to move freely here, so you’ll feel as at home here as I do.”

Sam smiled, kissing him softly. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” He followed Gabe up to the balcony and over to his room, holding up the little plastic card and smiling when the lock clicked open. Inside looked very much the same as the last time Sam had been here, except that some of the furniture had been pushed back to the walls and extra chairs had been added to the seating area. “You’re having the meeting in here?”

Gabe shrugged. “I thought it would be more comfortable. Plus, it’s already a familiar place for you. So, let’s get you ready so we can relax a bit before everyone arrives, shall we?” After debating with himself for a while, Sam settled on wearing his shorts. Though they were the more revealing option, he couldn’t deny that the outfit helped him find his headspace, and the way Gabriel looked at him when he wore them was entirely worth any residual embarrassment. When Sam returned from changing in the bathroom Gabriel was lounging on the bed, and motioned him over happily. “There you are,” he hummed, kissing Sam softly. “How do you feel?”

“Still kinda wanna throw up,” Sam admitted, “but I’ll be alright. I think it’s just...it’s very new for me, you know? To just be open about this stuff in front of people.”

Gabe nodded, stroking his hair lightly. “I understand, and things are always a little scary when you’ve never done them before. I’m proud of you for wanting to try anyway. And if you’re really not comfortable, we can just leave. You are still my highest priority, no matter who else is around. If you tell me you want to go, we’ll go, it’s no problem at all. But I really do think you’ll enjoy it once you settle in a bit more. It’s nice, to not worry about hiding that part of you. I’ll be right here by your side the whole time, and I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. “I know you wouldn’t...sorry, I know I’m overthinking things, I just...I like that you think I’m good enough to show off to people, and...I want to make you proud. I don’t want to mess up or embarrass you.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Gabe chuckled, hugging him closer. “Sam, I’m already proud of you. I know this is a lot, and that it’s very different for you. That’s okay. I like to show you off because I know how wonderful you are, and that won’t change no matter what happens. And besides, I don’t really care what anyone thinks about me, except you. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not someone who gets embarrassed by pretty much anything. This is in your bones, Sammy. You can do this. You just have to trust yourself and relax. All you have to do is what I ask you to, and I’ll handle everything else.”

Sam sighed softly, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks. I think I’m ready.” Gabriel nodded, carefully fastening his collar. It helped tame the rolling waves in his stomach, if only a little. “Uh, Sir? How likely do you think it is that people will be...playing during the meeting?”

“Probably pretty likely,” Gabe shrugged. “I know at least a few of them are exhibitionists. Nothing too crazy, considering this is my space, but I wouldn’t be surprised if we see a blowjob or something. Why do you ask?”

Sam hesitated, biting his lip. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just...thinking...”

“Well that’s a dangerous pastime,” Gabe teased lightly. “What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

Sam shrugged. “I...I don’t know. When I think about public play, I always think about the big stage performers, and that’s pretty terrifying. But I guess I never thought about it on a smaller scale, with just a few people around, who are doing their own stuff. And in that case, we’ve kind of already done that, when we played with that vibrator while we were out on the floor. No one else was really involved, it was our thing, but people could’ve seen if they’d looked. And I...that night was a lot of fun, actually. I guess I was just thinking that...this would be a lot more like what we’ve already done than what I was thinking. I mean, there’s way less people and noise, so more of them would probably notice, but...it still wouldn’t be a performance, it would just be...different pairs doing their own stuff in the same place. I’ve never really thought about it like that.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing him softly. “That’s true. Many events in the community are like that. In general, it’s considered very rude to touch a sub that isn’t yours unless you’ve been invited to. Some people may want to include others in their play, but just because it happens in a public space doesn’t automatically mean it’s a free-for-all. It depends on who the people are and what they’re comfortable with, just like any kind of play. Are you thinking it might be something you could be interested in testing out?”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “Maybe...I mean, I liked what we did last time. But I don’t know if this would feel any different, or if I’d actually want to once everyone is here...I don’t know, Sir. Maybe it’s a stupid idea.”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully. “I might have an idea.” He pulled himself up, rummaging through the drawers for a moment before returning and setting down a butt plug, a small remote control, and a cock ring. “I think you could use some help getting out of your head before people get here. And then, if you think you might want to test the waters, I can give you the remote to hold onto. That way it’s your choice. If you want to play, all you have to do is slip me the remote. If you don’t, it stays with you, and I won’t be disappointed either way. That way you don’t have to stress about making a decision right now, but if you decide you want to try you also don’t have to ask in front of everyone. And if we try and you don’t like it, you can have the remote back. No fuss, no extra attention on you, but you’d still have both options.”

Sam relaxed slightly, thinking it over. “That might work...what would the rules be, if I do decide to do it?”

“No matter what you choose, you’ll get to come after the meeting is over. I’ll have you wear the cock ring to help, so you won’t have to worry about making a mess in front of everyone. You don’t have to worry about keeping it a secret, no one will mind if you make a little noise. If you need a break, tap me once, if you want the remote back, tap me twice. But no playing with the remote yourself, I get to be the only one who does that.”

Sam flushed, nodding. “I think that sounds like a good plan, Sir. I’d like to do it.”

Gabriel grinned, kissing him happily. “Alright then cutie. Ass up, let’s see if we can’t take your mind off things...” Sam laughed, flopping over onto his belly and getting his knees up under him, purring as Gabe’s warm hands stroked over his skin. “God you’re sexy,” Gabe groaned, kneading his ass lightly before tugging down his shorts. “Seriously, any time you wanna just bend over and present your ass to me, feel free. I’m totally on board.”

Sam snorted, sighing softly as Gabe’s hands started to massage along his shoulders. “Will do, Sir...you don’t have to be so gentle with me, you know...”

“I know,” Gabe chuckled. “But the thing is, you open up so pretty for me, and I like to savor the moment...”

Sam groaned, letting out a breath as strong fingers dug into the tense muscles of his back. “Is that so...?”

Gabriel hummed. “It is indeed. Plus, I want to help you relax. But this will only work if you let it work. I can’t help if you won’t let go for me. Can you do that, Sammy? Can you let go for me?”

Sam wanted to, more than anything. He wanted to sink into that place where the only things that mattered were Gabriel’s voice and his touch. He could feel it somewhere inside him. But there were so many thoughts and fears swimming in his head that he couldn’t quite get a grip on it for more than a few seconds. “I’m trying. I’m sorry, my brain is a little scattered right now...”

One of Gabe’s hands disappeared from Sam’s back, rummaging in a drawer for a moment before returning. “I know you can do this,” he murmured, pressing into the tension in his lower back. “You’re such a good boy, and right now I need you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and focus just on me.” Sam obeyed, his eyes drifting closed, and Gabe smiled. “That’s it...all those things in your head are just distractions. They aren’t your responsibility right now. The only thing you need to do is focus on what I’m doing to you right now. Not a minute from now, or an hour from now, but right this second.” Slowly, the tension started to leak out of the man under him, and Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle as he picked up the bottle of lube, hearing Sam gasp softly at the cold drip. “That’s my good boy, I’ve got you...” Sam groaned as Gabe slowly pressed a finger into him, relaxing even further under the Dom’s hands. “Very good Sammy,” Gabe murmured, stroking his side lightly with his free hand while he pressed a second finger into him, chuckling at his whine. “So beautiful when you let go for me...” He continued murmuring as he slowly opened him up, watching intently as Sam’s anxiety faded and he melted into a content little puddle. He whimpered quietly when Gabe pulled his fingers free, and the smaller man shushed him gently, carefully spreading lube around the plug. “I’ve got you pretty boy...gonna make you feel so good, I promise...”

The toy was big, much bigger than the last vibrating plug they’d used, but Sam’s body yielded to it easily, pliant and relaxed under his hands. Sam shuddered as the toy nestled right up against his prostate, panting softly. “‘S big, Sir...”

Gabriel hummed in agreement, gently cleaning the extra lube from his skin and carefully guiding him down to his belly again. “Too big? I thought you might like an upgrade from the last time, but I want you to be comfortable, you’ll be wearing it for a while...”

Sam shook his head. “No, it’s good, feels good...”

Gabe chuckled. “I know, you like feeling it in there, remembering exactly who put it there...”

“Yours,” Sam hummed in agreement.

“Good boy. I’m so proud of you, you did so well letting go for me, and I think you’ve earned a reward. Turn over for me.” It took a moment for Sam to get his brain back online enough for coordinated movement, but he managed to flop himself over onto his back, and Gabe grinned, tugging him into a kiss. “Perfect. I think you’ve been so good that I’m going to let you come twice tonight. But I’m in control, so no touching yourself. Hands stay on the bed, otherwise I stop. Understood?”

Sam nodded eagerly. “Yes Sir...like your hands on me better anyway.”

Gabriel laughed, grabbing the remote and turning it on to the lowest setting. He watched curiously as Sam tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into the sensation, his eyes closing again. “Good boy,” he murmured, stroking lightly over his chest and stomach. “How do you feel?”

“S-So good, Sir,” Sam murmured, gasping as Gabriel turned the toy up another level. “Fuck...”

“You’ve earned it, sweetheart,” Gabe hummed, kissing him softly. “I know it can be really hard to do something new and scary, but you’re trusting me anyway, and I really appreciate that...”

Sam grinned, biting his lip for a moment. “W-Well, when I trust you, I get s-stuff like this, Sir.”

Gabe laughed, turning the toy up again and smirking at Sam’s moan. “I knew it, you’re just using me for my toy collection!” He teased. “But I suppose there are worse reasons. And I do get quite the bargain myself...”

“Y-You do?”

“Oh definitely,” he chuckled. “I get to see you like this, and touch you, and do all sorts of sexy things to you, and all I have to do is share my toys? That’s a deal I could never refuse.”

Sam snorted, yelping and clenching his fists in the sheets as he turned the toy up again. “S-Shit!”

Gabriel watched him curiously for a moment, then went back down a level. “You like this one better?”

Sam nodded, relaxing again. “T-Thanks...the other one is t-too much...”

“Of course sweetheart, you can come whenever you’re ready,” Gabe grinned, teasing his nipples lightly. He knew Sam was close when his breathing picked up a notch. “That’s my good boy, love watching you. Gonna give me a show?”

Sam whimpered, his back arching off the bed as he came. Gabe turned off the toy, watching his chest heave for a minute as he caught his breath. “Holy shit,” he choked out finally. “I think that’s the best strategy for stress relief I’ve ever seen...”

Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “I’m glad you enjoy my methods. Feeling better?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam hummed happily. “Thank you...”

“It was my pleasure. Let me go get a washcloth to clean you up, and then we’ll get you something to eat.” Sam mumbled a lazy agreement, closing his eyes again until Gabriel returned with a warm washcloth, wiping him down before tugging his shorts back up. “Well, you certainly look more relaxed,” Gabe chuckled, tugging him close.

Sam purred happily, nuzzling against him. “Much better, Sir...thanks for helping me let go.”

Gabe smiled, kissing his head lightly. “Of course hot stuff, that’s what I’m here for. Now, we still have some time before anyone arrives. Let’s order some dinner. Can’t have you earn another orgasm on an empty stomach, now can we?”

Sam groaned, nodding and cuddling closer. “I guess not...but you’re comfy...”

“Oh my god you’re adorable...” Gabe chuckled. “Well lucky for you, I don’t have to move to put an order in. So let’s figure out what we want.”

  
  


* * *

Sam was still nervous as the time ticked closer to seven, but he did feel much better, though he supposed that was probably mostly the work of his orgasm. Still, it was much easier to keep a hold of his headspace now, and with his head in Gabe’s lap and the Dom stroking his hair, it wasn’t as hard to relax. “You’re gonna do great,” Gabe was murmuring. “I’m so proud of you already. So all you need to worry about is doing what I tell you, and letting me know if anything is wrong. I’ll handle anything else. And as long as you’re the good boy I know you are, you’ll earn a reward after this is over. Whether or not you decide you want to play has no effect on you earning a reward. That’s entirely up to you.” Sam nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling the small remote where it was tucked into his waistband, pressing against his hip. “I’m probably going to start you out kneeling, but I want you to tell me if it starts to become uncomfortable. Sometimes these meetings can drag on, and I don’t want you to be in pain. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam hummed.

“Good boy. Any more questions about anything?” Gabe asked, carefully clipping his leash to his collar.

Sam shook his head. “No Sir, I’m okay. I trust you.”

Gabriel smiled, gently tugging him up and kissing him softly. “You’re going to do great. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

There was a soft knock at the door, and Sam took a deep breath, standing up and following Gabriel. Cas smiled slightly when he saw them. “Hello Gabriel, Sam.”

“Cassie!” Gabe greeted cheerfully. “Come on in. Wanna sit on the couch with me so you’re the closest to Sam? He’s a little nervous about meeting new people.”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Try not to worry too much, Sam. Everyone coming to the meeting tonight is friendly, they’ll all be happy to have you here.”

Sam smiled shyly. “I hope so...thank you.”

As Cas stepped into the room, Gabe noticed Benny and Andrea walking down the hall. Benny pulled him into a hug, then patted Sam’s shoulder lightly, grinning. “Well don’t you two look happy. And a new collar. I take it that means it’s official?”

Gabe chuckled, nodding. “It is official. We’re very happy.”

“Well congratulations, then. Happy is a good look on you.”

Andrea grinned, hugging Sam lightly. “Nervous?”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly. “Kind of. I’ve never really...done this before...”

“I promise it’s not as awkward as you’re thinking. Just follow Gabe’s lead and you’ll do fine. These guys are mostly all bark and no bite anyway.” 

She winked, then wandered off to where Benny had settled in a chair, folding elegantly to her knees beside him. Sam was pleased to see that they’d chosen the spot next to where Gabriel had said they’d be sitting. It calmed his nerves a little to know that at least he wouldn’t be directly next to anyone he didn’t know. He spotted a lanky, blonde-haired man in a dark blue button-down making his way toward them, accompanied by a young, dark-haired woman with a silver collar who seemed familiar. “That’s Balthazar,” Gabe murmured to him. “He means well, but he can be...a bit much. And that’s coming from me. Don’t mind him too much.”

“Gabriel!” The man greeted cheerfully. He had a smooth accent, and he looked Sam over appraisingly. “Lovely to see you again. I see you’ve got a new pet?”

“It’s good to see you too, Balthy,” Gabe chuckled. “This is Sam. He’s my new play partner, and my boyfriend. I thought it would be nice to introduce him to some like-minded people.”

Balthazar whistled softly, his eyes falling to the initials stitched into Sam’s collar. “You really are serious about this one. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Sam was secretly pleased to hear that, but as they chattered on he instead studied the young sub by his side. She kept her eyes on the floor, but her posture was impeccable. Her face was already slightly flushed, and it only took him a moment to realize why. The woman wore a mostly sheer white top, and underneath two silver chains were visible. The longer one, which was pulled taut, was clipped on one end to her collar, the other end disappearing under the short skirt she wore, though it wasn’t too hard to imagine what it might be attached to. The shorter chain draped between her breasts, and Sam was fairly sure each end was clamped to her nipples, though the carefully placed opaque patches in the shirt covered just enough to prevent him from knowing for sure. It seemed to have some sort of heavy charm dangling from the middle that caused the whole chain to sway as she moved. He felt himself blush and quickly looked away to avoid staring, but he did catch her name as Gabriel greeted her. “Good to see you again, Hael.”

The young woman glanced up and smiled. “Nice to see you too, Master Gabriel...”

Gabriel glanced over to him as they wandered off to greet the others, squeezing his hand lightly. “Doing alright so far?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Haven’t you done a demonstration with her before? She looks familiar...”

“Who, Hael? Yeah, she’s a friend. She’s helped me out a few times when I needed a demo partner. She isn’t really one to get attached to any one partner, but her and Balthy seem to be hitting it off lately.” They greeted a few more people, including Meg, the dark-haired Domme whose performance they’d watched the week before, and Anael, a woman with curly red hair who Sam had never seen before, but who, Gabriel informed him, had been brought up in the same strict religious group as him and Cas. She had a bright, warm grin as she hugged him. “Ana, I’m so glad you made it!” Gabe hummed happily.

She chuckled. “It’s been too long. I’m finally back in town, and I couldn’t resist coming to see you.” She glanced at Sam for a moment, then did a double take, her eyes widening as they landed on his collar. “Though it seems like I’ve missed a lot...”

Gabe smiled proudly. “Ana, this is Sam. He’s my new partner, and my boyfriend.”

The woman smiled softly, nodding slightly. “I never thought I’d hear you say that again. It’s nice to meet you Sam. You must be special, to convince this one to leave the bachelor life.”

Sam felt himself flush, shrugging. “I don’t know about that, ma’am. I think I’m just lucky. But it’s nice to meet you too.”

She watched him curiously for a moment, then seemed to approve of whatever she saw. “Well, I hope we’ll get the chance to know each other better.” She turned back to Gabe. “I’m sure you have to get this show on the road, and I have a late-night shoot to get to later, but I’m sticking a little closer to home for a while. Let’s catch up soon, alright?”

Gabe smiled, nodding. “Absolutely!” He turned to Sam as she wandered over to the chairs, closing the door behind her. “Still doing okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam said confidently. He had about a million questions, but figured it was probably best to ask later. Still, he was much more confident now in his ability to make it through this without embarrassing himself. Gabriel led him to one end of the couch, sitting down and motioning to the floor between his feet. Sam knelt there, facing the rest of the group, surprised that he didn’t feel nearly as strange about it as he’d thought, now that most of the subs in the room were either kneeling or perched in their partner’s laps. Gabe unclipped his leash once he was settled, running a hand through his hair lightly.

“Alright,” Benny said when it seemed like everyone had settled into their seats. “Let’s start with some updates on planning.”

Slowly, Sam started to relax, the conversation fading into background noise. The soft knock at the door startled him slightly, but Gabriel tapped him lightly. “That should be Jo with the drinks. Go give her a hand.”

“Yes Sir,” Sam nodded, standing quickly and moving to open the door.

Jo smiled, lifting a large tray full of glasses. “Hey Sam! Can you hold this for me?” Sam took it from her carefully, following her as she handed out drinks before taking the tray back. She gave him a grin and a wink, then disappeared back out the door. Sam returned to his spot on the floor, and Gabriel gave him an approving smile, carding his fingers through his hair lightly. A few of the people had shifted, most notably Hael, who was now in Bathazar’s lap, his hand disappearing down her skirt. Though he kept carrying on his conversation with the other group members, her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she panted softly. Another male sub whose name he couldn’t remember was now turned in toward his partner, his head suspiciously close to the crotch region. Sam felt himself blush as he quickly looked away, only to find Andrea staring at him.  _ Breathe _ , she mouthed at him.  _ It’s okay.  _ He smiled slightly, realizing he was probably starting to panic a little, and nodded, trying to calm himself down again. She smiled back, watching him until he relaxed again. Gabriel had assured him that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, no matter what anyone else did, and that he wouldn’t be mad no matter what Sam decided. He tuned back into the conversation to distract himself, frowning slightly as he tried to catch up.

“The biggest issue we have right now is getting permits from the town to have an event this big. I spoke to the events office again, but honestly I feel like they’re trying to give us the runaround,” Benny was saying, passing around pieces of paper. “And I feel like every time I talk to them there’s some other fee or paperwork issue...” Sam tapped Gabriel lightly, looking at the paper curiously. The Dom raised an eyebrow, holding the sheet so that Sam could see it. Sam frowned at the paperwork, recognizing the name of the worker who’d sent it back. Gabe ducked his head so that Sam could whisper in his ear. He smiled, nodding and waiting for Benny to finish speaking.

“Benny, Sam was just telling me that he has some experience getting event permits, and may be able to help solve this problem.”

Benny turned to look at him. “Really? Well, we’d love to hear any suggestions, Sam. We could use all the help we can get.”

Sam flushed as everyone’s attention turned to him, glancing up to Gabriel, who gave him an encouraging nod. “Uh, yes Sir,” he murmured. “I’ve had to get some permits for work, and the person you’re dealing with is...notoriously difficult. This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve invented new fees to tie up an event they didn’t want to have. But I’ve made some other contacts in the events office that may be able to help. Their information is on my work computer, but I could get it to you next week if...if you want...” he trailed off, blushing harder.

Benny smiled kindly, nodding. “I would really appreciate that. If we can get the permit through, everything else will fall into place. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding and settling back into his position as the conversation moved on. His knees started to ache after another few minutes, so he tapped Gabriel lightly, glancing down at the floor in response to his questioning look. Gabe smiled, nodding and patting the couch beside him. Slowly, Sam stood, holding back a groan at the stretch, before letting himself be led onto the couch, his head in Gabriel’s lap again. The extra contact was nice, and Sam purred quietly as fingers found their way into his hair, Gabe’s free hand rubbing his back gently. It was definitely a reward for doing what he’d been asked to do, and as Sam settled a little more and looked around again, he noticed a few more people in their own little world as their masters played with them. No one else in the room seemed to mind, or even notice for the most part, and Sam couldn’t help but be curious. They all seemed happy enough, and it didn’t seem to be bothering anyone. Plus, Gabriel had told him if he didn’t like it they could stop. After another moment of hesitation, he took the small remote from where it had been tucked into his waistband, pressing it into Gabe’s hand. The Dom looked down at him, surprised, then grinned as if Sam had just made his entire week. Something warm washed through him at the knowledge that he’d pleased the other man, and Sam closed his eyes again, content to let Gabriel do what he wanted. It was another few minutes before the toy buzzed to life, and Sam gasped quietly, then melted into the sensation, a low, pleased sound rumbling out of him before he could stop it. He felt Gabe chuckle, fingers carding through his hair again, and he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed when a soft moan escaped him as Gabriel switched the vibration pattern to something that felt like an insistent series of taps directly over his prostate. His Dom was pleased with him, and that was all that mattered. It was strange, at first, to not be chasing his own orgasm, but Gabriel had made it clear that he wouldn’t be coming until after the meeting, and the ring wrapped tightly along the base of his now very prominent erection wouldn’t have allowed him to break the rules even if he’d wanted to, so it seemed like a pointless pursuit. And to the Dom’s credit, he wasn’t torturing Sam mercilessly, keeping the toy set to a low, pleasant buzz. The only thing left to do was to lay there and let Gabe play with him however he wanted. He could be good a little while longer, and look forward to whatever his prize might entail.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long it had been, and Gabriel’s constant switching of intensity and pattern made it hard to focus, but after a while he heard his name. He did his best to pay attention in case Gabe was asking him something, but considering he was nothing more than a shaky puddle in the Dom’s lap, he was pretty sure his best wasn’t very good. Still, he caught enough snippets of conversation to know that his input wasn’t needed. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Gabe was saying proudly. “I’m not sure how I got so lucky. Sam’s such a good boy; he’s always so eager and obedient...” Someone else said something, though Sam didn’t catch it, because Gabriel chose that moment to switch back to the  _ taptaptap _ pattern that zinged across his frayed, over-sensitive nerves. He twitched at the sudden change, a soft whimper escaping him, and Gabe shushed him softly, rubbing soothingly at the back of his neck. “Not at all,” he was answering whoever else had spoken. “There's not a bratty bone in his body, he’s so good to me.” Another voice rumbled somewhere to his left, and Gabriel chuckled. “I don’t have to. Sam knows better than to touch himself without permission. He’s never even tried.” While it was a little jarring, to have these people discussing him as if he wasn’t there, the pride was evident in Gabe’s voice, and it did something strange to Sam’s insides to know the Dom was bragging about him; that he wanted them all to know that Sam belonged to him. He sighed contentedly as the rest of the conversation drifted out of focus, only tuning in again when Gabe’s leg started to shift out from under his head. Sam whined in protest, nuzzling against his thigh, and Gabriel chuckled, stroking his hair back lightly. “Sammy? Still with me?” he asked softly. Sam managed a nod. “Good boy. I need to walk our guests to the door, and then it’ll be just us. All I want you to do is lay here and wait for me. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

Sam just barely got himself together enough to nod again, feeling Gabriel’s weight leave the couch as the plug settled into a low hum again. Slowly, the fuzzy background noise of the room started to fade, and the next thing Sam knew, his mouth was being claimed in a hungry, possessive kiss. “My perfect boy, you did so well for me,” Gabe murmured, stroking his cheek lightly. “I’m so proud of you. Now, I want you to tell me exactly how you want to come. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Sam moaned softly at that, taking a moment to remember how to string words together. “W-Want you to fuck me,” he managed finally. “Please Sir, n-need you...”

Gabriel chuckled, gently brushing his hair back. “Of course baby, anything you want. Think you can stand up for me?” With a bit of help, Sam got up on shaky legs, following Gabe’s light prodding backwards until his ass hit the table. “Sit. Lay back,” Gabe murmured, tugging his shorts down and grinning when he complied. “Good boy. Hands up above your head, and keep them there. What color, Sammy?”

“G-Green,” he choked out, yelping as Gabriel twisted the plug teasingly. “P-Please Sir, f-fuck, please...”

Gabe grinned, sucking a dark bruise into his hip as he slowly tugged at the toy. “You’re so pretty when you beg,” he teased, chuckling at the broken moan Sam let out when the plug popped free. “Gonna come on my cock like a good boy, aren’t you?” A jumbled sound of affirmation rumbled out of Sam’s chest as his legs hooked over Gabe’s shoulders, and he whimpered softly as the Dom carefully removed his cock ring. “So beautiful all laid out for me...you may come whenever you’re ready.”

The hard thrust punched the breath out of Sam’s chest, and Gabriel set a brutal pace, fingers digging into Sam’s hips hard as the sub fell apart beneath him. Sam was vaguely aware that he was begging again, though for what he wasn’t sure. The hard, fast strokes were making it hard to think, and Gabe was nailing his already-sensitive prostate like he had a goddamn map, Sam’s knuckles white where they wrapped around the edge of the table. Suddenly there was a bright, hot burst of pain, Gabriel’s teeth sinking into Sam’s thigh, and it threw him over the edge, Sam shuddering as he came over his stomach. The Dom didn’t let up, fucking him through it hard until Gabe came, hot and sticky and immensely satisfying, as far as Sam was concerned. They panted hard for a moment, and then a rogue laugh escaped Sam. “Holy shit...”

Gabriel snorted, absently drawing patterns through the mess on Sam’s stomach. “I hope that’s a good ‘holy shit’,” he grinned. His eyes shifted to the teeth marks still visible on Sam’s thigh, and he kissed over them lightly. “Sorry about that, by the way. Got a little caught up.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t be sorry, it was hot. I hope you know you’ve ruined this table for me forever.”

“Maybe that was the point,” Gabe laughed, slowly pulling out. “Maybe I wanted to make sure that every time I see this table, I think about how gorgeous you looked on it, coming on my cock like a good boy...” Sam blushed and whined, the praise and the sensation of Gabe’s release slowly dripping out of him doing funny things low in his belly. He heard the Dom groan, and when he opened his eyes he found that the shorter man’s gaze was glued to Sam’s ass. “Fuck that’s pretty...should plug you up next time, let you hold onto it for a bit so I can really enjoy it...”

Sam moaned at the thought, then whimpered as his spent cock valiantly attempted to get on board. “Ahh, shit...no fair, you can’t say shit like that when there’s no way I can be ready for round two yet...”

Gabriel laughed, gently lowering Sam’s legs and kissing him softly. “Hmm, I dunno Sammy boy...I think I can say and do whatever I want, since I make the rules. As a matter of fact, I think if I wanted to keep fucking that pretty hole of yours until you came six more times, you’d just lay back and let me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam chuckled, nuzzling against him happily. “Anything you want.”

“That’s my good boy,” Gabe purred, reaching up to unclench Sam’s tight grip on the table, slowly lowering his arms. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy. I know this was a lot for you, and I know you were nervous. But you did so well. You were absolutely perfect.”

Sam blushed, shrugging and following his light prodding off of the table. “I barely even did anything.”

“You did everything I asked you to,” Gabe hummed, kissing him softly and leading him to the bathroom, turning on the shower. “You trusted me to guide you through a new situation, you let me know when your position got too uncomfortable, and you were even brave enough to try something new, even though it seemed scary at first. I couldn’t be more pleased with you, sweetheart.”

Sam smiled, pressing closer as the Dom carefully unbuckled his collar before they stepped under the hot spray, with the promise that he would put it on again once they were clean. Sam moaned softly for a moment, the soreness leaking out of his shoulders under Gabriel’s strong fingers. “You were right, it wasn’t hard at all once I stopped freaking myself out and trusted you. And a bunch of other people were already doing stuff, and nobody really seemed to care, so...I figured it was worth a shot. Plus, it really seemed to make you happy.”

Gabriel chuckled, cleaning him off gently. “You know I enjoy showing you off. But really, I was happy to see you being so brave, and making the choice to explore a little bit outside your comfort zone. I don’t think you would have done that when we met. You were so hesitant to make any sort of request for your own pleasure a few weeks ago. It makes me happy to see you learning that it’s okay to tell me when you want things, and that trying new things can be safe and fun, instead of scary and dangerous. I’m glad that you enjoyed it, but even if you hadn’t I would have been just as pleased that you felt safe enough to give it a try.”

Sam felt himself blush, smiling at the pride in Gabe’s voice. “I trust you, Sir,” he murmured. “And I know I’m still working on things, but...I’ve learned a lot too. You always encourage me to ask questions, and you’ve never laughed at me or made me feel bad when we talk about new things...I know that you’d never make me go through with something I didn’t want to do. So it’s not so hard to try. It might still make me a little nervous sometimes, but I’m not afraid of you.”

“I’m glad,” Gabe hummed, tugging him into a kiss. “I never want you to fear me. Some people feel that fear is the best way to control someone, but I find it much more rewarding to know that you submit to me because you want to, and not because you’re afraid of what might happen if you don’t. I hope you know how wonderful it makes me feel to see you at my feet, displaying your trust in me so openly, and I know that you’re choosing to be there because you feel safe, and happy there. It makes me so proud, every time.”

Sam purred, nuzzling against him happily and following his gentle guidance out of the shower, letting Gabriel dry him off. “I like making you feel good,” he hummed. “It’s my job to take care of you just as much as you take care of me.”

Gabriel smiled, carefully wiping down Sam’s collar before putting it on again. “Well, you definitely accomplish that. You can ask Cas, I’ve been much happier since I found you. I think it’s starting to get on his nerves.” Sam snorted, following him back into the room. Gabriel picked up his shorts, grinning as he tossed them over. “We really should get you some more of these. You’ve kind of made a mess in this pair.”

Sam chuckled, folding them up and pulling an extra pair of pants out of a drawer. “I’ve thought about it, especially since you like them so much...I’ve never really bought anything sexy to wear though. I bought these when I was drunk and horny.”

“You’re adorable,” Gabe laughed. “Do you want to buy some stuff to wear here?”

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, blushing. “Everyone here looks so good, and it looks like fun...it’s just hard to picture myself like that, I guess.”

Gabriel hummed, kissing him softly. “In that case, why don’t we go get a drink, and then we’ll do some online shopping? I’m sure we can find something you’ll feel amazing in.”

“If you want to,” Sam shrugged. “I could always use some professional opinions.”

He followed Gabe down onto the floor, and they hadn’t yet made it to the bar when the man Sam had come to know as the head of security came up, speaking in Gabriel’s ear. The Dom sighed, turning to Sam apologetically. “Are you okay to grab our drinks while I take care of something? Two minutes, I promise.”

Sam smiled, kissing him softly. “No problem. I’ll meet you by the bar.”

He wandered over, smiling as Jo made her way down the bar toward him. “Hey Sam. How was the rest of your meeting?”

“Good, actually,” Sam answered, hoping he wasn’t blushing hard enough for her to catch in the low lighting. “Gabe’s taking care of something, so he sent me to get drinks.” He put their order in, then hesitated, glancing up at her. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” he asked as she worked.

“Sure. What’s on your mind, Jolly Green?”

“Are you actually...you know, into this stuff?”

Jo hummed, glancing around as he gestured to the club. “The whole kink thing? Nah, not really my thing.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “So then...why would you choose to work at a place like this, instead of a normal bar?”

“Honestly?” she asked, grinning. “I get groped and hit on way less working here. They’re much bigger on consent, ya know?”

Sam laughed. “I guess I’ve never thought about it that way. But doesn’t it bother you, being around all this all the time?”

Jo shrugged. “Not really. Everyone’s got something they’re into. And as long as they leave me out of it and tip decently enough, I’m happy to make sure everyone’s having a good time. Plus, Cas and Gabe are really good to me. They look out for me. So I don’t mind.”

“Huh,” Sam murmured, nodding. “Well, I’m glad. And thanks for not being judgy about the whole...you know...” he trailed off, motioning to himself.

Jo chuckled, putting their drinks on the bar. “Whatever floats your boat, Sam. You make Gabe really happy. I haven’t seen him like this in a long time. As long as you keep it in your pants at my bar, it’s not my place to judge.”

She winked, and Sam chuckled, thanking her and grabbing the drinks as she moved a few seats over to take another order. Sam was just starting to look for Gabe when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, Sam frowned at the strange man who was very much invading his space suddenly. “Well aren’t you a pretty thing,” he smirked.

“I-I...I don’t...” Sam tried to respond, his mouth going dry. He should move, he knew, should shove the man’s hand off of him. And he could, he thought, the man clearly a few inches and pounds smaller, but something in his gaze was unnerving, and Sam felt bolted to the floor.

“And all by your lonesome, too. Don’t worry, we can fix that.” Sam swallowed hard, the fear rolling through him in waves as the man pressed him up against the bar, his other hand coming up to Sam’s face, thumb dragging over his bottom lip. “Gorgeous...bet you’d look even better with my cock shoved down your throat...” Finally his brain connected to his muscles, and Sam shook his head hard, though the man just clucked mockingly. “Come now, I’m sure a little bitch like you loves to be used. Bet you’d scream so pretty for me...”

“He said no.” They both turned to find Gabriel glaring, nearly vibrating with anger, the simmering rage clear in his eyes. Relief rushed through Sam, but was quickly followed by terror that Gabriel might be angry with him; might read something else into the possessive grip of this stranger.

The man turned, scowling. “I don’t think this is any of your business,” he answered. “The boy and I are just having a conversation. Isn’t that right, pet?”

A harsh, bitter laugh left Gabriel’s lips, and when he spoke his voice was ice cold. “You must be new here. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Master Gabriel, and this is my club. And if you’d like to keep those hands, I would strongly suggest that you remove them from what’s mine.”

Sam let out a breath as the man released him and took a step back, though he didn’t seem pleased about it. “My apologies. I hadn’t expected a Master like yourself to leave a pet unattended.” He looked back at Sam, smirking. “Especially not a pretty little toy like this.”

Gabriel was just considering the best way to claw this man’s eyes out to keep him from eyeing Sam like that when he noticed the fear in the sub’s expression. He was watching, gauging what an angry Gabriel might be capable of. Gabe took a deep breath, noticing his security guard approach, having seen the conflict. “Take care of this,” he ordered when he got close enough. “I want him gone. Sam, come.” Sam jumped slightly at the command, but followed when Gabriel walked off, leading him back upstairs to their room. When the door closed behind them he took the drinks Sam carried, putting them down carefully on the table. “Did he hurt you?”

Sam managed to shake his head slightly. “I-I’m sorry, Sir,” he blurted out. “I d-didn’t want him to, I’m s-sorry, please don’t be mad...”

Suddenly, it occurred to him that Sam’s fear may not entirely stem from what had just happened, and Gabe took a deep breath, taking a slow step forward. “Hey, it’s alright. Why would I be mad at you?”

“I-I let him touch me,” Sam mumbled, looking down. “I shouldn’t h-have...I’m sorry...” Shaky hands came up to grip his collar protectively. “P-Please don’t take it away...”

Gabriel sighed softly, nodding. So his suspicion had been right, that Sam wasn’t entirely in the present moment with him. “Sammy, I need you to look at me, okay?” Hesitantly, Sam looked up, watching cautiously as he slowly walked closer. “I’m not mad at you, sweetheart, I promise, and even if I was upset about something, I would never take your collar away as punishment. I’m not like him, remember? And this wasn’t your fault in any way. That man never should have grabbed you like that, and you didn’t do anything wrong. You were scared, and that’s okay. I was angry, but not at you. I was angry at him for making you feel that way, and for ignoring you when you said no.” He took Sam’s hand gently, watching as the sub drew in a shaky breath. “Everything is okay now. He’s gone, and you’re safe. I’m not mad. You’re still mine. Do you understand?” he asked softly. Finally, the tense line of Sam’s shoulders dropped as he nodded and pressed closer, shaking hard as a soft sob escaped him. Gabriel sighed, holding him close and gently guiding him onto the couch. “I’ve got you sweetheart, deep breaths, you’re okay...”

After a long few minutes Sam started to calm, sniffling quietly. “Thank you...”

“Of course,” Gabe hummed, brushing his hair back lightly when he pulled back. “Are you sure he didn’t hurt you? I’ll press charges if I need to.”

Sam shook his head, kissing him softly. “I’m sure. It just freaked me out. Something similar happened when I was with Luc, and...it wasn’t pretty.”

“He told you it was your fault someone grabbed you?” Gabriel asked, puzzled.

Sam snorted, shrugging weakly. “He accused me of wanting to cheat on him, because apparently I didn’t try hard enough to get the guy off.”

“Jesus Christ,” Gabe muttered, hugging him closer. “I swear to god, if I ever meet this guy they’ll never find the body.” He sighed, kissing Sam’s head lightly. “Are you alright?”

Sam smiled, nodding. “Yeah, better now. Thanks for talking me down.” He glanced over to the table. “At least our drinks survived.”

Gabriel laughed, retrieving them and handing one to Sam. “Small miracles. I think we could both use one.” He took a sip, rubbing Sam’s back lightly. 

“You were really pissed, huh?” Sam hummed after a minute. “I thought you might actually shiv that guy.”

“I may have briefly fantasized about it,” Gabe chuckled. “You know how I feel about other people touching what’s mine, and he had the audacity to ignore you when you clearly didn’t want him to touch you. But then I saw the look on your face, and...taking care of you was a higher priority than murdering that dickwad. My security guys can handle him.”

Sam snorted, pressing closer. “Well, thank you for defending my honor. And for calming me down. Can we still go through with our plans for the night?”

Gabriel smiled, tugging him into a kiss. “Would you still like to do some shopping?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam grinned. “As long as we can cuddle too.”

“Deal,” Gabe chuckled, kissing his head and pulling his laptop over. “Now, let’s see what we can find for you.”


	11. Let Go

Sam had readily agreed when Gabriel had asked if he was willing to try something a little more intense and start working on his comfort with bondage, but he’d started getting suspicious when Gabriel had informed him he was allowed to come whenever he wanted. Still, he never imagined they’d end up like this, with Sam’s ankles fastened to the lower bedposts while Gabriel gave him what had to be the World’s Slowest Handjob. Sam’s knuckles turned white where they were wrapped around the bars in the headboard, where they’d stayed under the promise of an extra reward if he held his position, as the Dom finished another slow, teasingly light stroke, and Sam considered whether or not he could actually die of blue balls.

He yelped at the sharp snap of a crop against his inner thigh. “You’re supposed to be focusing,” Gabriel admonished. “Do you remember what we’re learning today?”

Right, there had been some sort of lesson to this, but Sam was pretty sure he’d forgotten it an hour ago. He tried to scrounge up enough brain cells to rub together to remember, but it was hard, and Gabriel wasn’t helping, running the pads of his fingers lightly up and down his painfully hard cock. “How long you can torture me for before my dick explodes, Sir?”

Gabriel snorted, and the hand wrapped around Sam’s balls squeezed just enough to make him gasp. “Not the best idea to get mouthy with the guy who has his hand on your balls,” he teased. “You’re supposed to be learning control, Sam, so you’re not just falling ass-backwards into and out of your headspace all the time. You need to learn to focus. The better you get at that, the more fun we can have. Now, do you want my help?”

Sam shook his head. He was perfectly capable of focusing. “No Sir.”

“Suit yourself,” Gabe hummed from his cross-legged seat between Sam’s thighs. He sounded amused, but his fingers kept up their gentle teasing while the sub struggled, only shushing him softly when hot tears of frustration started to leak down his temples. His hands were slippery, and Sam was reasonably sure that everything between his belly button and his knees was covered with the stuff at this point, some sort of evil massage oil/lube combo that kept Sam from getting the friction he so desperately needed. One of Gabe’s hands was braced on Sam’s pelvis, fingers forming a V at the base of his cock to hold him steady and keep him from bucking his hips up as he chased the sensation. The other hand alternated between long, firm strokes that had him moaning, and gentle, teasing swipes around the head that made him whine. Occasionally he shifted to press two fingers into Sam’s twitching hole while his other hand jacked the taller man’s cock in quick, shallow pumps until Sam started writhing, at which point he switched back to pinning Sam’s hips to the bed. The fingers were almost absent, not even seeking out Sam’s sweet spot, only pressing and stretching, and the too-much-but-not-enough was maddening. Still, he remained a quiet presence until a rough sob worked its way out of Sam’s throat after a particularly firm stroke, and the sub shook his head.

“I-I c-can’t,” he choked out finally, whimpering as the sensations continued, smooth and even as ever. “I’m S-Sorry Sir, I can't...”

Taking pity on him, Gabriel released his cock, shifting to rub small circles between Sam’s hips. “Deep breaths sweetheart, stay with me. Sammy, have I ever set you up to fail?”

Sam thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “N-No Sir.” Gabriel had always given him goals that were obtainable, even if they were difficult, and had always been happy to guide him when he didn’t know how to reach them. That was partly what made his passive observance so maddening now. Sam felt alone in this one, and he was lost. It didn’t make sense.

“So what does that tell you, then?” The Dom prodded.

“T-That...you b-believe I can do this?” he answered hesitantly. Gabriel hummed in agreement, but didn’t offer any further questions, so Sam sat with that for a minute. Gabriel thought he could do this, but he wasn’t entirely sure what  _ this _ even was.  _ Okay, think _ , Sam told himself, trying to take a more even breath. What had Gabriel said he was supposed to be learning here? Control. But that didn’t make sense. Control wasn’t supposed to be for Sam, that was... “Oh,” Sam mumbled, out loud this time. He wasn’t supposed to be learning to have more control. He was supposed to be learning to give it up. “Oh shit...”

“Would you like to share with the class?” Gabe asked, slippery fingers stroking along his thigh.

He wasn’t ignoring Sam’s plight because he didn’t care enough to help. He was sitting there quietly because he’d asked if Sam wanted his help, and he’d said no, too wrapped up in trying to seem competent to remember that he didn’t need to be. “I’m an idiot,” he groaned.

Gabe laughed at that. “You’re not an idiot, Sam, you’re learning. Have you figured it out?”

“I’ve been torturing myself over here to prove that I could control myself. But that’s not my job. You’re not trying to make me will myself into subspace, you’re trying to show me how to let go so you can take me there.” Sam sighed, shaking his head at his own stupidity. “I need help, Sir,” he murmured finally, already feeling less stressed as the words left him. “Please help me.”

“My smart boy,” Gabriel praised immediately, pressing a soft kiss to his hip. “Of course I’ll help you, that’s what I’m here for. First things first, you’ve gotten yourself all worked up, so let’s help you settle. I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice. Can you do that for me?”

Sam let out a sigh, feeling lighter already as he obeyed. “Yes Sir.”

“Excellent. Now, we’re going to focus on your breath for a few minutes. Take deep, slow breaths, and as you breathe in I want you to picture it flowing through your body, all the way down to your toes. I want you to notice anywhere you might have tension, and as you breathe out I want you to release the tension along with it. Let’s start at your feet.” Sam took in a breath, realizing that his left ankle was tensed against the pressure of the rope. He focused on releasing it as he breathed out, and the pressure eased once his muscles were no longer resisting the confinement. Gabriel hummed in approval. “Good boy. Now breathe into your knees and thighs...” His legs fell a little further out to the sides as Sam released the breath, but Gabriel didn’t move, his hands still resting on either side of Sam’s cock, grounding instead of teasing. “Very good. Now into your hips and pelvis...” That one proved to be difficult, since he’d clenched damn near everything there against the onslaught of sensation, but as he breathed out he felt the tension at the base of his spine release. Gabriel kept talking him through it, mercifully refraining from laughter at the sound Sam made when his white-knuckled grip on the slats of the headboard released. By the time they finished Sam felt jelly-like and pleasantly buzzy, his focus narrowed down to Gabriel’s soft purr and the hands still resting at his hips. “That was very good, Sam,” the Dom praised gently. “How do you feel now?”

Sam hummed happily in response. “Good, Sir. Really good. Quiet.”

“I’m glad. You’re an over-thinker, Sam, and I know sometimes it’s hard for you to put things out of your mind. Whenever you feel like you can’t settle, or the thoughts in your head start to take you out of your headspace, I want you to focus on your breath this way. It will help clear your mind when things get too overwhelming. Now, we’re going to start again. The only thing I want you to focus on is my voice, and my touch. Everything else is not for you to worry about. If anything else tries to worm it’s way in there, bring your mind back to your breath. Do you understand?”

Sam swallowed, not even daring to nod and risk breaking whatever trance had settled over him. “Yes Sir...”

Gabriel smiled. “I also want you to give your body permission to move or vocalize however it wants to, with the only exception being your hands. I want them above your head, and you will not touch yourself. But otherwise, I need you to let go. You’re giving me control over this body, which means that it’s not your place to interfere with how it responds to me. There is no room for embarrassment in this space. Is that clear?” Sam just gave a loose hum in response, and Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself, pleased that he’d been right about what Sam needed. “Doing so good for me sweetheart. All you need to do is listen and feel. I’ve got you, it’s okay to let go.”

He watched Sam breathe deeply for another moment before slowly sliding his hands back into position, bracing one hand at the root of his cock while the other made slow, upward strokes and pulled off at the top, aided by the slick oil. Sam’s mouth fell open at the contact, but he didn’t so much as shift. Gabe ran light, teasing fingertips over the head, watching as Sam’s thighs and hole twitched, but the rest of him stayed relaxed, and he was still breathing deeply, if a little faster. He tried a firmer stroke, grinning at the whole-body shudder it caused, and Sam breathed out a quiet “Oh...” that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him.

“That’s my good boy,” Gabriel purred, repeating the motion and getting another soft moan. He wished he could ask the sub to describe how it felt, but didn’t want to risk pushing him back toward thinking just yet. There would be time for that later, once he’d had more practice letting go. For now he would stick to praise, commands, and soft commentary that would keep Sam grounded without making him think about anything. “I’m so proud of you...So gorgeous when you let me have this...” he murmured, trailing soft kisses across Sam’s pelvis before twisting his wrist on the next upstroke, chuckling softly as he gasped, a bead of precum slowly dripping out to join the puddle forming between his hips. “You make me so happy, sweet boy... you respond so beautifully. I’m in total control of every part of you, aren’t I? I can do anything I want...” Sam made a garbled, disorganized noise that Gabe was pretty sure he meant as an affirmation. “That’s right,” he purred, leaning in to press soft, wet kisses to the soft skin to either side of Sam’s cock. “But you know I’ll always take care of you.” Curious, Gabe braced one hand at the root of Sam’s cock and wrapped the other around his balls, then gently pressed in opposite directions. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, just enough to see what Sam might do if he introduced a new sensation, and he watched with delight as his boy keened, his toes curling, but made no effort to close his legs or pull away from the unfamiliar feeling. “Beautiful,” he murmured, stroking his palm up the underside of Sam’s cock. “Doing so well for me. Bet it feels so good to know you’re all mine. Gonna give you everything you need and more, all you have to do is enjoy.”

Slowly, he pressed two fingers into Sam’s willing hole, twisting and teasing as they rocked in and out. Sam’s breathing was picking up, just as deep, but with a little “Oh!” after each exhale, and small tremors ran through him as Gabe’s grip on his cock tightened, jacking him slowly. Each stroke turned the shaking up a notch, broken, desperate sounds spilling out of Sam’s mouth. The Dom noted happily that, even on the very edge of the wave he’d been building to for the better part of the morning, Sam wasn’t attempting to buck into his hand or speed him up, instead just taking the lazy strokes as they came and enjoying the ride. Gabriel smirked, the hot rush of control spreading through him as he watched Sam ride the razor edge of pleasure, careful not to tip him over.

“Look at me, Sam,” he murmured, pleased when the sub’s eyes snapped open, hazy and unfocused as they were. “Good boy.” Sam moaned at the praise, his head falling back against the pillows, and Gabe chuckled. “One more minute sweetheart, you’re so close. Look at me.” Sam blinked rapidly for a moment, then managed to focus vaguely in Gabriel’s direction. Choked little whimpers escaped him with each breath, though he didn’t seem quite aware of them, and he looked so thoroughly blissed out that it went straight to Gabriel’s cock, which he was steadfastly ignoring in favor of taking Sam apart. “That’s it, look right at me. You’re all mine, aren’t you Sammy? You’ll do anything I want. And right now...” he smirked, biting back a laugh at the way Sam was hanging on his every word, even as he twitched and moaned. “Now, I want you to come for me.” He punctuated this with a hard push into Sam’s prostate, and the sub screamed, back arching off the bed as his orgasm washed over him. Gabriel watched with fascination as he shook, muscles locking up, nearly convulsing as Gabe stroked him through it, the fingers inside him rubbing and pressing at the spot mercilessly, wringing every ounce of pleasure out of Sam’s body. It was nearly two minutes before he started to settle, chest heaving and little moans escaping him with each gasp as he shook. Gabriel stopped stroking, but didn’t release his cock, gently removing his fingers and letting his other hand settle on Sam’s thigh, grounding him as the aftershocks continued to jolt through him. “Good boy,” he murmured, grinning at the beautiful little mess Sam had dissolved into. “I’ve got you.”

He kept his hands still for a few minutes, not wanting to overwhelm Sam’s already overloaded system, content to watch his boy ride the high, still trembling slightly. He was sure it would be a while before Sam came back to earth, so slowly he began to move, making sure that his hands never left Sam’s body as he shifted to untie his ankles. Sam was used to being left alone after a scene, and they’d found that if Gabriel’s touch disappeared too fast it made him jittery and anxious, ruining the post-orgasm haze at best, and at worst sending him crashing into subdrop. He inspected Sam’s ankles carefully, and then, satisfied that the ropes hadn’t dug in too much, gently massaged his way back up Sam’s body, releasing his fingers, which were still obediently in place above his head, carefully lowering them back to his sides. Keeping one hand on Sam’s shoulder, he grabbed a damp washcloth from the towel warmer (a new addition to the room, because Sam was hard to move when he was dead weight, but Gabriel still didn’t like the idea of letting him come around sticky and uncomfortable, or risking him coming back in the moment Gabe was in the bathroom and thinking he’d been left alone), letting it cool down for a moment before gently wiping him down. Sam whined softly while Gabe cleaned most of the mess from his sore, overworked cock, quieting as the Dom shushed him gently, noting with a smile that, despite the oversensitivity, he hadn’t tried to pull away from Gabriel’s touch. Satisfied with his work, Gabe returned to the bed, stroking Sam’s hair lightly as he waited. After another minute the sub grunted, rolling toward him and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, humming happily. Gabriel chuckled, kissing his head and holding him closer. “Hey sweetheart...I’ve got you...I’m so proud of you baby, you did so good...”

Sam purred softly at the praise, cuddling closer. “Feel like Jell-o,” he mumbled after another minute. “What’d you do to me?”

Gabe laughed, kissing him softly. “I’ll explain everything, I promise. But first let’s get you into your bath, okay? I’m sure you’re gonna be sore once you come back to earth a little bit more.”

Sam hummed in agreement, at least coherent enough to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s neck as the smaller man scooped him up, carrying him off to the bathroom. He moaned as they settled into the hot water, curling up happily as Gabe carefully removed his collar, rubbing his back lightly. “Swear to god you pulled some kinda voodoo, jedi-mind trick crap on me...” Sam hummed, groaning as strong fingers dug into his shoulders.

Gabriel snorted, kissing his head. “It’s a meditation thing, actually; the breathing thing. It helps clear your mind and forces you to be present in your body.”

“You meditate?” Sam asked curiously.

“Not really,” Gabe hummed. “Actually, Ana told me about it after she saw a couple using it during one of her sessions. I was hoping it would help you relax, but I didn’t expect it to be nearly as effective for you as it was.”

Sam snorted, kissing his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, me either...That was intense...”

Gabe smiled, stroking his hair lightly. “In a good way, I hope. I’ve seen you dip into a deeper place in your headspace for a minute or two, when you get really overwhelmed. I wanted to help you find that place in a more stable, reliable way, so we could explore it together. How was it?”

“Is that a serious question?” Sam laughed. “It was fucking incredible. I just...I guess I never realized that I’ve been fighting so hard not to give up that last little bit of control. I’d been so focused on trying to be a perfect sub and prove myself that I wasn’t actually letting myself submit the way I wanted to. It was sort of like what you said with the breathing thing, like finding tension somewhere in your body that you didn’t even know was there. And once I let that go, and let you actually take control, everything was so much easier.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the burst of pride in his chest, kissing Sam softly. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy. And I’m sorry for torturing you for so long. You have no idea how much I wanted to give in, but I needed you to really see what you were doing to yourself, and make the choice to give up control on your own. And once you did, you fell in much easier and deeper than I thought you would on your first try.”

Sam laughed, shrugging. “Yeah, well, I told you I’m sort of an all-in kinda guy. And it felt fantastic. I was yours, so I didn’t need to chase pleasure or try to control things anymore. I give up control to you because I trust you. It’s not up to me anymore how or when you do things, because you’re going to give me everything I need, when and how you decide to.”

“It was incredible to watch you,” Gabe murmured. “Really, I...I’d expected we’d need to work on getting you to let go for a lot longer before we reached this point, and that would have been completely understandable. The fact that you are willing to give yourself to me so openly and completely, regardless of the ways you’ve been hurt in the past, and the way you allow me to help you work through those things...it’s very humbling, and it’s not something I take lightly. To see you laying there, so open and willing, and to know that you trust me to care for even the most vulnerable parts of you is...rewarding, to say the least. It’s truly an honor, any time you put yourself in my hands like that. Thank you.”

Sam grinned, kissing him softly. “Well, thank you for being someone I can trust that much. And for making me come harder than I ever have in my life.”

Gabe laughed, hugging him closer. “It was beautiful. I’m sort of sad I didn’t think to record it. I suppose I’ll just have to stage a repeat performance...”

Sam groaned softly, nodding in agreement. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Gabe agreed. “The practice will make it much easier for you to find your headspace when you want to, even if you’re not sinking as deeply as you did today. How was it with your ankles tied? I know that’s something new for us. Was it uncomfortable?”

Sam shook his head. “No, it was fine. A little frustrating at first, but actually, once I was in that space, it felt really good. It was another way you’d taken control, and I liked it.”

“There’s a rope bunny in there somewhere, I can feel it,” Gabe teased lightly. “I’m glad you liked it. It may be a little scarier once more of you is immobilized, but we’ll work up to that. You responded very well to the verbal restriction too. I’m not sure how much you were aware of it, but your hands were still above your head even after you came. I was impressed. I’ll have to come up with a really good reward for that.”

Sam grinned, nuzzling against him. “I like being your good boy...plus, I kinda couldn’t move for a little while there...”

Gabriel laughed, nodding. “You were pretty far gone, but it’s still impressive. You didn’t even pull away from me when I was cleaning you up after, and you were over-sensitive.”

“Why would I pull away from the best thing that ever happened to me?” Sam purred, kissing him happily.

“Now that was cheesy.”

“You love me,” Sam hummed.

Gabriel smiled, hugging him closer. “Yes, I do.” When the water started to cool Gabriel climbed out, steadying Sam carefully before drying him off. “Do you want your collar back on?” To his surprise, Sam nodded eagerly, nuzzling against him while he fastened it into place. Gabe dried himself quickly, dropping the towels into a pile, then heard Sam laugh. When he turned, the sub’s eyes were focused on his still-very-present erection.

“Still, Sir?”

Gabe grinned, kissing him softly. “It’s not my fault I have the hottest, most perfect boy on the planet.”

Sam blushed, smiling. “Would you like me to help you with that?”

“Aren’t you tired?” Gabriel teased.

“Exhausted,” Sam chuckled, following him back into the room. “But I can still take care of you.”

Gabriel considered it, stroking his sides lightly. “I want you to eat some lunch and drink some water first,” he said finally. “But if you still feel up to it after, then okay.”

Which is how Sam ends up fast asleep, sprawled between Gabriel’s legs where he’d settled for an enthusiastic blowjob. Before Gabe could catch his breath Sam had already drifted off against his thigh, looking so happy that Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to disturb him by moving. Instead, he settled for stroking through his hair lightly as he slept, thinking up new ways to take his boy apart.


	12. The Gift

“I spoke to Ana today,” Gabriel said, running his thumb over Sam’s hand as they ate. It had been his turn to take Sam on a date, and the taller man had let Gabe convince him to share the most obnoxiously extravagant milkshake on the menu. “She wants to meet us for dinner one night next week.”

Sam hummed, taking a sip of the sugary monstrosity between them. “The woman from that meeting? I keep meaning to ask you about her. I know you said you grew up together, but how does she fit into all this?”

“We were really close growing up,” Gabriel explained. “She was sort of the black sheep of her family too, so we understood each other. Ana is an artist. She mostly does photography now, but she paints sometimes too. Her family didn’t exactly appreciate her ambition.”

Sam nodded, frowning slightly. “So how is she involved in this event you’re planning? Is she a Dom, a sub...?”

Gabriel chuckled. “None of the above, actually. She doesn’t really play, but most of the work she does these days is erotic photo shoots. She’s helping us with marketing and taking photos at the event.”

“Erotic photo shoots?” Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she takes professional photos for companies or couples, whoever wants them really. Here, I’ll pull up her website.”

He tapped at his phone for a moment, then passed it to Sam. While at first Sam worried he’d be basically looking at porn in the middle of a crowded restaurant, as he looked through the gallery he was struck by the power of the images. While some of them clearly depicted explicit acts, most had a more generally sensual focus: An arched back, a heated kiss, delicate wrists bound in a dark red rope. “These are beautiful,” Sam murmured, scrolling further down. They were all beautifully lit and angled, and even the kinkier ones (the peaceful, serene face of a woman with strong hands wrapped around her throat, a flogger fanned out over a bare breast, a woman perched over the face of a male sub with his leash held tight in her hand) had a quality about them that he couldn’t quite name, but that made Sam think he was definitely looking at art, not porn. Toward the bottom of the page another image caught his attention: a stunning photo of a kneeling sub, intricate ropework criss-crossing her body in sharp, clean lines. A vibrator was tied into the harness between her legs, and her head was thrown back, face contorted in pleasure, or agony, or maybe both. Sam shivered as he stared at the image for a moment. “Holy shit, that’s incredible...”

Gabriel leaned over to look, grinning. “I did that tie, actually. She needed the shot for an exhibition she was putting together. Ana really is an artist, and she knows exactly how to bring out the best in her models. My favorites are the ones of real couples, though. There’s just something extra to them, and she has a talent for capturing that dynamic very well. There’s a reason she’s so popular.”

Sam flushed, handing the phone back to him. “I can see why. She’s very talented. Have you ever modeled for her?”

“She hasn’t managed to convince me yet,” Gabe chuckled. “I’ve just helped her with some set-ups and finding willing participants. She’s very eager to meet you. I think she’s a little shocked that I’ve actually taken an exclusive partner.”

The taller man chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. “She seemed surprised the other night. Is it...gonna be awkward? You know, since the first time she met me I was...”

Gabe shook his head, tugging Sam’s hand closer and kissing the knuckles lightly. “Not at all, I promise. She may not participate, but she’s been working in this community for a long time now, she isn’t going to judge you or make things weird. And besides, you’re my boyfriend too. She wants to get to know you, because she knows you make me happy, that’s all.”

Sam nodded, considering it for a moment. “Dinner sounds nice. I know she’s important to you, and I’d like to get to know her too.”

“Perfect,” Gabe hummed. “I’ll set it up. Maybe we can all hang out at my place. Speaking of, you ready to get out of here?”

Sam grinned, nodding eagerly. Gabriel had promised to show Sam his house tonight, and he was more than a little excited. “Definitely. Come on, let’s go!”

Gabriel chuckled, taking Sam’s hand and leading him out to the car. “I take it you’re excited about seeing my collection?”

“Is it that obvious?” Sam laughed. “I mean, I’m excited in general, but you’ve been hyping up this sex dungeon of yours for a while now.”

“I think you’ll like it,” Gabe hummed, squeezing his hand lightly as he drove. “There’s a lot more we can do there than at the club. When you’re comfortable, of course.”

Sam rolled his eyes playfully. “You think I’d be letting you take me home if I didn’t trust you? Relax, Gabe. I’m not afraid of you. I don’t think you’re going to tie me up in your basement for eternity.”

“For a weekend, maybe,” Gabriel teased, chuckling at the shiver that ran through him. “But eternity is a pretty long time.”

The car slowed, and Sam’s eyes widened as he looked up. Behind the gated driveway sat a huge house, large grey stones making up the front walls. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “You somehow forgot to tell me you live in a mansion...”

“I like to have a lot of space,” Gabriel shrugged, flushing slightly as the gates opened and he pulled in. “It’s good for hosting parties. I hope I haven’t scared you off already...”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine, just...wow.” He took in the house for another moment before nodding to himself. “Okay. Let’s go.” The inside of the house was brighter and more open than Sam had expected, and the airy rooms felt warm and homey. It was definitely large, but not in an unpleasantly detached, stone fortress sort of way, and Sam found himself thinking he could happily spend more time here. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured after Gabe gave him a cursory tour of the first and second floor, ending in the master bedroom.

The shorter man seemed to relax a little at that, kissing his cheek lightly. “I’m glad you like it. Not freaked out?”

“Not freaked out,” Sam confirmed. “I like it here. Alright, now show me the good stuff.”

Gabriel laughed, nodding and leading him toward another door in the room that opened, to Sam’s surprise, onto a small elevator. “There’s an entrance on the first floor too,” Gabe explained. “But I liked the idea of direct access from the bedroom. And an elevator is much easier than stairs once you’ve gone a few rounds.” Sam laughed, stepping inside and watching as Gabriel presses a button, the two of them slowly descending into the basement. When the doors opened, Sam took in the huge finished basement, the space extending under what had to be almost the whole house. The decor reminded him of Gabe’s room at the club, dark cherry floorboards and furniture, but the walls were lined with shelving, his huge collection meticulously organized and displayed, and metal hooks, fasteners, and pulleys dotted the ceiling. Despite it sitting dormant for so long, everything was sparkling clean, not a speck of dust anywhere Sam could see.

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed as he took a cautious step into the room.

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s okay, you can explore. This will be just as much your space as it is mine.”

Sam nodded absently, starting to wander through the large room. “I know you said you had a collection,” he murmured. “But this is something else...”

“I hope you’ll become intimately familiar with most of it,” the shorter man teased. “But if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

Sam nodded, starting to walk along the shelves. It was clear that everything in this space was meticulously cared for, every toy and tool polished and gleaming, and while there were many Sam didn’t recognize, the first that made him stop was a large piece of metal, bent into a hooked shape with a big metal ball on the end. “What on earth is this for?” he asked Gabriel, who’d followed him over. He reached out for the object, then thought better of it pulling back.

The Dom chuckled. “It’s alright Sammy, you can touch anything you want. Where do you think I could possibly put that?”

Sam carefully picked it up from its spot on the shelf, frowning at its weight for a moment before it dawned on him. “Oh, no way...”

Gabriel laughed, kissing his cheek. “It’s a lot of fun. If you get the placement and tension just right I can get it sliding right over that perfect spot every time you move.”

Sam groaned, pressing a hand to the front of his pants as they tightened at the idea. “I’m pretty sure you’re like an evil genius. I mean, I love that about you, but still.” He wandered a little further, then found his attention pulled by a strange-looking machine parked in front of a low, padded piece of furniture. He stared at the jumble of gears and metal rods for a long moment before it dawned on him what it was. “No fucking way,” he breathed. “I thought you were joking when you said you had a fucking machine...”

“Nope!” Gabriel answered cheerfully. “I really like this one. The speed is fully adjustable, and I can raise and lower it, in case I wanted to put you in the sling, or in suspension. But my favorite way to use it is with the breeding bench,” he explained as if he were telling Sam about the weather, motioning to the small piece of furniture beside it. Sam considered the thing for a minute, slowly putting together that the smaller platforms off to the side were knee and elbow rests, the little notches built in for ties at someone’s ankles, knees, thighs, elbows, and wrists. Upon closer inspection, he was pretty sure there were also fasteners under the main padded platform where his torso would go. Gabriel could completely immobilize him there, letting the machine pound into him for as long as he wanted, and there would be nothing Sam could do about it. His dick was far more interested in that thought than he’d expected. “I have a whole collection of toys that go with it,” Gabe was saying, motioning to a nearby shelf. Rows of dildos sat there, some normal, some with various knobs or more abstract shapes, ranging in size from relatively small to wider than Sam’s forearm. The deep groan that escaped him surprised them both, and Gabriel chuckled. “I take it you’re interested in trying this one?”

Sam felt his face go red as he nodded. “Sorry, kind of wasn’t expecting to like that idea so much...”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him softly. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m always happy to find new things that interest you. I think you’d look incredible up there.”

Sam smiled shyly, his embarrassment quelled a bit by the approving look Gabriel was giving him. “I...didn’t really think I’d like the idea of being completely immobilized like that, after everything, but...last weekend, when you had me on the bed, I kind of felt like I was anyway. I know it’s not exactly the same, because you didn’t actually tie me down, but...it wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be. It felt good.”

Gabe hummed, nodding and wrapping an arm around his waist. “That’s one of my favorite things about the kind of intense ropework I like to do,” he said. “It can definitely be a bit jarring at first. But if you can get past the initial shock of it, having such a physical reminder of the control you’ve given up can be very freeing. With the right partner, it can even be comforting, to know that someone you trust so completely has total control of the situation. I’d still like to work on it a bit more with you before we try anything that intense, just to be sure you won’t completely panic in a situation that it may take a little longer to get you out of. I never want you to associate anything we do here with that kind of fear. But you’ve handled it very well so far, and I’m more than happy to take you as far as you’re willing to go. That goes for anything in this room.”

Sam smiled shyly, pressing closer and nuzzling against him. “Thank you for being so patient with me...I know it’s probably hard to have to hold back all the time for my sake...”

“Not at all,” Gabe smiled. “We’ll get there, Sammy. I’d rather go slow and have you feel safe and confident than have you rush things and freak you out. For now I’m perfectly happy to help you learn and explore.”

Sam blushed, kissing him softly. “You really are an angel, you know that?”

Gabriel chuckled, hugging him closer. “I don’t know if I’d go that far. But I care about you, Sam. I want to make sure you’re comfortable where we’re at before we go any farther.And I’m planning to have you around for a long time. There’s no rush.”

“What are the odds I could convince you to have both of us call out tomorrow so you can show me more of your collection?” Sam hummed.

“Now Sammy,” Gabe laughed, “I can’t have you slacking off on your responsibilities.” He considered it for a long moment. “Give me one more weekend at the club. And then, if things go well and you’re comfortable with it, we can start working here, and I’ll show you anything you want to try, okay?”

Sam grinned, nodding. “Deal. Thank you.”

* * *

  
  


On Friday Sam met Gabe at the club, slipping into the office. Gabriel smiled, standing up from his spot behind the messy desk and kissing him softly. “Hey Sammy. How was work?”

“Torture,” Sam answered. “But remembering I was coming to see you after got me through it. Where’s Cas?”

Gabe chuckled, shrugging. “He bailed on us tonight; apparently he had plans, so you and I are in charge.”

Sam snorted. “Does that mean he went to see his boy toy?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Gabe grinned, “But when I asked he threw a pen at my head.”

“Sounds about right,” Sam laughed. “He’s really serious about this guy, huh?”

Gabriel shrugged. ”Seems like it. More serious than I’ve ever seen him, anyway. I keep telling him he should bring this guy to the club so we can meet him, but he just keeps telling me he’s not ready yet. I’m dying to meet him, though. I’d love to know how he managed to convince my brother to take a permanent partner. Plus, I gotta make sure he’s not giving off any serial killer vibes.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Cas would know by now if he was a serial killer.”

“Have you met Cas?” Gabe snorted. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, but my little brother isn’t exactly the best at reading social cues.”

“He’s a little awkward,” Sam conceded, “but he does fine. And whoever it is really seems to make him happy. I think it’s cute that he’s being so careful. You were super careful with me at first too, and I wasn’t brand new like Cas’ guy is. You’ll meet him soon enough, I’m sure.”

Gabe huffed, swatting his shoulder lightly. “Do you always have to be so rational? Anyway, with him gone we’ll have to make a bit more of an appearance than we normally do. But if you’re good I have a special reward waiting for you.”

Sam grinned, kissing him softly. “Alright then. What are we waiting for?”

After getting changed, they walked out onto the balcony, settling on their usual white couch. People looked up curiously at their entrance, but the attention didn’t make Sam anxious anymore. He knew that Gabriel was thrilled to show him off, and he was much more confident at the Dom’s side now, standing tall and proud as they walked. Gabriel looked back at him and grinned, tugging him down as he sat. Sam closed his eyes, starting to practice the breathing technique Gabe has taught him and finding himself relaxing quickly. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he was spread along the couch with his head in Gabriel’s lap, or that the shorter man was absently running a hand through Sam’s hair as he observed the club. Sam could find his headspace much faster now, and though he wasn’t sinking too deeply yet, it was still warm and relaxing. “Sammy?” Gabriel called after a while. “You still with me?”

Sam opened his eyes, glancing up at him. “Yes Sir.”

Gabriel grinned, stroking his cheek lightly as he took in the open, eager expression on Sam’s face. “Good boy.” He took a large pillow from the couch, placing it in between his feet and tugging at Sam’s leash. “On your knees, facing me,” he ordered, chuckling as Sam scrambled to comply. “Very good,” he smirked, reaching for his belt. “I need you to do something for me.” Sam’s eyes tracked the movement, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as Gabriel slowly undid his pants, lowering the zipper. “No hands, and no rushing, you know how I like it.” Gabriel liked to savor every moment when he let Sam do this, which, to be fair, was exactly how Sam liked it too. His absolute favorite was when Gabe held his head steady and fucking leisurely into his mouth, but Sam would happily settle for a thorough blowjob too, loving the rush of watching his Dom slowly fall apart, knowing it was because of him. Sam clasped his hands behind his back, watching intently as Gabriel pulled himself out, already half-hard. Sam’s body was nearly vibrating with anticipation, but he had manners, and he knew better than to take what he wanted without permission. Gabe grinned, watching him ogle for a long moment before giving in. “Open,” he ordered finally, pleased when Sam’s mouth opened immediately, pulling Sam closer by his leash until the head of his cock rested in the sub’s mouth. “Very good, sweetheart, go ahead.”

Sam relaxed instantly at the command, moaning softly as he teased the head of Gabriel’s cock leisurely. A pleased purr rumbled out of Gabe’s chest as he settled back, petting through Sam’s hair absently. “Very good boy,” Gabe groaned as he slowly pressed further along the Dom’s cock. “Fuck...” the praise settled over him warmly, and Sam closed his eyes, setting a slow, easy rhythm.

He wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been, but Gabe had suddenly choked up on his leash, preventing him from moving back, the majority of Gabriel’s cock still in his mouth. “I think it’s time we practice,” he said, and Sam was secretly pleased at the broken note in his voice. They’d tried cockwarming twice, and Sam had been pretty abysmal at it, but Gabriel had assured him that it just took practice. “Can you breathe okay?” the Dom asked. Sam tapped his thigh once, a signal that meant he was okay. “Good boy. Show me what you do if you need a break.” Sam tapped the same spot twice. “And what do you do if you need out now?” The sub tapped again, this time hard and repeatedly. “Perfect.” He shifted slightly on the couch, carefully guiding Sam’s head into a comfortable position on his thigh to avoid straining his neck. “No teasing, focus on being still. Hold it as long as you can, and I want you to look at me.” Sam looked up immediately, blushing at the pleased expression on Gabe’s face, the club below them melting away. He relaxed, the gentle pressure of his leash holding him in place, and Gabriel grinned, stroking his cheek lightly. “My beautiful boy,” he murmured. “So good for me. Made just for my cock, weren’t you?” Sam wanted to agree, but he couldn’t vocalize without breaking the rules, so instead he reached out and tapped Gabe’s thigh once, making the Dom laugh. “And such a smart boy too,” he chuckled. “I’m a very lucky man.” Sam couldn’t say for sure how long he lasted before his jaw started to ache, but Gabriel had made it clear that he was supposed to tap out if he started feeling pain, even if it was manageable, so he tapped the Dom twice, the pressure on his leash releasing immediately. Sam managed to swallow and clear his throat a few times before Gabriel tugged him into a rough kiss. “Good boy Sammy, that was way longer than last time! I told you you just needed some practice. You feel okay?”

Sam nodded, blushing under the praise. “Yes Sir.”

Gabe grinned a wicked glint in his eye. “Good. In that case, there’s one more thing I want you to do.” He reached for his phone, turning it around to show Sam the timer. “You have three minutes. Make me come.” Sam grinned, wasting no time. That he could definitely do. He swallowed Gabe’s release happily (with thirty seconds to spare), and the Dom gave a worn-out laugh as he tugged Sam back into his lap. “God you’re perfect,” he murmured, kissing Sam deeply. “We have a little more supervising to do, but you’ve absolutely earned your reward tonight.”

Sam purred happily, cuddling closer. When Gabe got up, Sam followed him downstairs and across the floor, back straight, chin up like he’d been taught. He almost laughed at the way the crowd parted around them now; as it turned out several people had seen their confrontation with the last person who dared to touch Sam, and no one else was willing to risk pissing Gabriel off that much. Still, lately he’d found himself enjoying the attention he got at Gabriel’s side rather than fearing it. His Dom was pleased with him, and that was all that mattered.

Gabe paused by a small bench where a young sub was bound, his ass bright red from the heavy paddle in his Domme’s hand. “You’d look so pretty up there,” Gabe murmured into Sam’s ear, chuckling at the soft moan that escaped him.

Sam could almost feel his own ass burning at the thought, and he blushed, pressing closer. “Love it when you spank me, Sir...”

Gabriel grinned, squeezing his ass playfully. “I know you do, sweetheart. An idea for another day, I think. For now, I think we’ve shown our faces long enough, and someone has a reward to get.”

He led Sam upstairs, the noise of the club fading behind them as they entered his room. Sam watched curiously as he pulled a large box out of the closet, setting it down on the bed. “What did you do?” he asked, puzzled.

“Why do you always assume I did something?” Gabriel laughed, opening the box carefully. “I mean, I totally did, but...remember a while back when we were talking about your little habit of wearing plugs to work?”

Sam flushed, nodding slightly. “I do remember something like that...”

Gabe smirked. “Well, I told you that I’d get you one to wear just for me...but the thing is, I couldn't decide on what kind to get. So I thought it might be nice to have a variety.”

He pulled the top off the box, stepping aside to let Sam see the four different plugs nestled in their slots. “Holy shit...” Sam murmured. “You really didn’t have to do all this, Sir...”

“I know I didn’t,” Gabriel shrugged. “I wanted to. Trust me, I’m going to get just as much enjoyment out of them as you. So go on, check them out.”

Sam stepped closer, looking into the box curiously. The first slot held a rounded silicone plug, while the second had a smooth glass toy, a series of increasingly large balls creating the shape. Next was a solid metal version, a similar shape as the first one but far heavier in Sam’s hand. The very last spot held a plug shaped like a cock; more specifically one that Sam had become intimately familiar with. “No way... did you seriously?”

Gabe grinned. “It may be a replica...did you look at the bottoms?”

A laugh escaped the sub as he checked, noting that each toy had the initials G.N. etched across the base. “Have I mentioned I really enjoy your possessive streak, Sir?” Sam grinned. “Thank you, this is...thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Gabriel hummed, kissing him softly. “And I’m glad to hear it. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun with these. I have big plans for you this weekend, but I was thinking, since you’ve been such a good boy lately, you might like to try them out tonight as a reward...”

Sam blushed, nodding shyly. “That sounds like fun, Sir...”

Gabe grinned, tugging him into another kiss and stroking his sides lightly. “Well then, let’s see how you like them. I’d like to tie just your wrists, would that be okay?”

Sam hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. “What if something happens downstairs and they need you in the middle of things? I don’t mind waiting, but I’m not sure if I could handle being left if I was tied...”

“I’ve already told my head of security that I’m not to be disturbed unless it’s an absolute emergency,” Gabriel assured him. “And on the very small chance there is an emergency, I’ll untie you. I would never leave you alone in that situation.”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. “Right, okay...as long as you don’t leave, I think that’s fine, Sir.”

Gabe smiled, stroking his cheek lightly. “Okay. I’m not going anywhere, and if we try it and you don’t like it, we’ll take it off.”

“I trust you, Sir,” Sam murmured, smiling shyly.

“Alright then,” Gabriel hummed, kissing him lightly. “Have a seat and we’ll get you all set up.” Sam sat down at the end of the bed, watching as Gabriel settled beside him, gently taking his hands and starting to wrap soft red rope around each of his wrists before binding them together, leaving a long tail of rope hanging from the bottom. “How does that feel? Okay so far?” Gabe asked.

Sam nodded, testing the bonds for a moment. “Good, Sir. How do you want me?”

“On the bed, on your hands and knees to start,” Gabe decided. “I want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Sam nodded, carefully settling on the bed. Gabriel climbed up beside him, considering him for a moment before grabbing a pillow and sliding it under him. “Okay, let’s try something new. I want you to try lowering your chest to the bed and putting your hands back through your legs. I’ll hold onto you so you don’t lose your balance.” Carefully, Sam shifted into position, spreading his knees wider. “Very good. How does that feel? Any discomfort anywhere?”

“No Sir, I’m comfortable,” Sam answered, smiling shyly.

Gabriel grinned, rubbing his back gently. “Good boy. Let me know if that changes. I’m going to finish tying so your wrists will stay right where they are. Deep breaths.” Sam nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing as Gabe’s touch slid lower before picking up the tail-end of the rope, fastening it to the metal loop Sam knew was screwed into the bed frame. The Dom’s touch returned, and his weight settled back on the bed. “Sammy? Still okay?”

Sam tugged against the rope for a moment, his breaths going shaky for a moment at the restriction. It was only his wrists that were stuck, but the position he was in put him too off-balance to really move anything else either. But Gabriel was still sitting beside him, watching him carefully, and Sam knew that the Dom would release him immediately if he asked. He took another deep breath, willing away the stroke of fear that rose in his chest. “Okay Sir,” he murmured after a moment.

Gabriel smiled softly, stroking his hair lightly. “Good boy. Take a minute, try to relax. I know it’s different, but I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe.”

Sam nodded, hesitating for a moment. “Can...can you kiss me?” he asked shyly.

“Of course I can, handsome,” Gabe chuckled. He shifted to lay beside Sam, kissing him happily. “Love you so much,” he murmured, resting their foreheads together and stroking the sub’s cheek gently. Sam blushed, relaxing into the warm familiarity of the gesture. The situation might be new, but it was still just Gabriel beside him, someone who’d never done anything to harm him, and never would. He took another breath, settling under the gentle, affectionate touch.

“Better,” Sam murmured, nuzzling against him. “Ready Sir.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him again. “So proud of you, pretty boy,” he hummed, stroking gently along Sam’s spine. “Gonna make you feel so good. Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


	13. Crime and Punishment

Sam woke first on Saturday morning, smiling and pressing closer to a sleeping Gabriel, who was snoring softly beside him. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, stroking along his bare back gently. Slowly, Gabe was growing more comfortable being shirtless around him, and it pleased Sam to no end that the Dom trusted him so much. Compliments often made Gabriel shy and awkward, but Sam made it a point to convey how beautiful he thought the man was in other ways any time he could, and a few weeks after they’d talked about the scars the Dom had stopped flinching when Sam touched his back, and had started to lean into the touch instead. Gabriel stirred, honey-colored eyes opening groggily. He smiled as he spotted Sam, cuddling closer. “Hey cutie...”

“Morning,” Sam hummed, kissing him softly.

“Whatcha doing?” Gabe asked, rubbing his eyes.

Sam chuckled, brushing his hair back lightly. “Nothing, just admiring you. Sleep okay?”

“I always sleep better when you’re here,” Gabriel smiled, nuzzling against him. “How about you? Feel okay?”

“I feel great,” Sam assured him. “A little soreness in my shoulders, but otherwise I’m good. What’s on the agenda for today?”

Gabe hummed, stretching and kissing him happily. “I suppose first we should get some breakfast, and then you’re all mine. I have something particular in mind for today.”

Sam chuckled, nuzzling closer. As tempted as he was to ask, he knew Gabriel wasn’t the type to give him the details before he was ready. “Well then, let’s get started. What are you in the mood for?”

They walked hand-in-hand down to Heavenly Delights, where Charlie was manning the counter. The tables were mostly empty this early on a Saturday, and the redhead grinned at them when they entered. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite nerds. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She teased lightly.

Gabriel grinned, leaning on the counter. “We were in the area and thought we’d stop in for breakfast. And to visit my favorite employee, of course.”

Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes. “Of course, I’m sure that wanting to see me is the main reason. I have fresh cinnamon rolls coming out in a few minutes if you want.”

Sam smiled, taking a seat with Gabriel at the counter and chatting easily with Charlie in between the slow trickle of early-morning customers. It was a routine that had become warm and familiar, and since Gabriel had so little blood family left, his friends were his true family. The fact that he was so willing and eager to include Sam in that group made him happy, and the ease with which the important people in Gabe’s life had accepted him was reassuring. They ate their breakfast at the counter as the cafe slowly started filling up. When they finished they thanked Charlie, walking back to the club happily. “I’ve been thinking,” Sam said as they made their way across the quiet, empty room and up the stairs.

“Oh?” Gabriel asked. “Should I be worried?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “No. I was just thinking that...I’d really like to introduce you to Dean.”

Gabe smiled, kissing him softly. “I’d like that, as long as you’re comfortable with it. Have you told him yet? I mean, that you’re into dudes?”

“Not yet,” Sam admitted, blushing. “But I think I’m going to tell him when we have dinner next week. It’s been a secret too long, and...there’s nothing wrong with who I am. I want to be able to talk to him about stuff that really matters, so it’s time to be honest. Maybe not about all this exactly,” he amended, motioning to the room around them. “But I’d like to be able to tell him I have a boyfriend who makes me really happy.”

Gabriel nodded, leading him over to the couch and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well, I’m proud of you. I know it can be a scary thing, but I’ll be right here to support you, however I can. And what you choose to share with Dean is entirely up to you. I know he means a lot to you, and I’d never violate your privacy by sharing things you don’t want shared.”

Sam smiled, cuddling closer. “I know you wouldn’t...I trust you. And being with you makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I’m not ashamed of that. Getting to know Cas, and Charlie, and your other friends...it feels really good, to know that you want the important people in your life to know about me. I want the people in my life to know about you too. And...Dean loves me. I know he does. So...hopefully things will go well.” He shrugged, kissing Gabe’s cheek lightly. “I just want you to know that...you’re not some kind of shameful secret to me. I’ve been that before, with other people, and...you deserve better than that.”

“I know you’re not ashamed of me, Sammy,” Gabriel assured him. “Trust me, if anyone knows how terrifying coming out to the people you love can be, it’s me. I’d never judge you for putting that off. But if you’re sure you’re ready, then I’m happy to meet whoever you want me to.”

“Thank you...I’ll let you know how it goes,” Sam hummed, nuzzling against him. “Well then, will you tell me now what you have planned for today?”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. “Actually, I...this is something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time, and I’d like you to hear me out before you say yes or no. If you’re still not okay with it when I’m done explaining, we won’t do it, and I won’t be upset with you if that’s your choice. But I think it might really help you, even if it’s a little scary at first.”

“What is it you want to do?” Sam asked cautiously, frowning.

Gabe took his hand gently, fingers stroking over Sam’s knuckles soothingly. “Sam, you...you’ve truly made some incredible progress, these last few months. I know how hard you’ve been working to conquer the fears that have been holding you back, and I couldn’t be prouder of you. You’ve put your faith in me, and trusted me, even when it was hard to do that, and I love you so much. I know that there’s still some things that scare you, and that’s okay. But I’d like to try working on one of those things today.” The taller man raised an eyebrow, but didn’t speak, so Gabriel continued. “I want to put punishment on the line, just for today,” he explained, frowning at the way Sam immediately stiffened. “We’ve never done it, and we don’t need to. You’re much more motivated by positive reinforcement anyway, but...I know it still scares you. And that makes sense; you’ve never experienced a real punishment, you’ve only ever experienced abuse that someone called punishment. This isn’t something I enjoy doing, or see us doing more often. But I know that the fear is still there, of what I might do, and I know sometimes it gets into your brain and tries to kill all the good feelings there when you’re mine. And I think that the only way we’re going to remove that fear for good is to show you that it doesn’t have to be so scary. If you’re willing to try, then I can show you exactly what it’s meant to be like. You’re afraid of the unknown, with me. If you know what it’s like, you won’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Sam considered it for a long moment, fidgeting nervously. “What would the punishment be?” he asked finally.

“I’ve promised you that I will never hurt you or abandon you as punishment,” Gabe reminded him. “I need you to trust me. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

The sub sighed, staring down at his lap. “I do trust you. I just... it still makes me nervous.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing his head softly. “I know, sweetheart. That’s okay. It’s normal to be nervous about something when you don’t know what to expect. And if you’re not okay with this, we won’t do it. I just thought it might help to show you, so that you don’t have to be afraid anymore. I won’t hurt you.”

Sam took a deep breath, nodding. “Okay, I trust you,” he said finally. “I’ll do it.”

Gabriel smiled, hugging him closer for a moment. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Go get changed and then I’ll explain everything.” Sam disappeared into the bathroom, sinking to his knees in front of the couch when he returned. The Dom smiled, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “Good boy. Since you’re being so brave for me, I thought I would give you a task you’d enjoy. I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count. All of our usual rules still apply. You get one free mistake. Any more missed numbers after that, and you’ll be punished. Sounds fair?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. “What if I don’t mess up, Sir?” he asked.

“Then you won’t be punished,” Gabe assured him, stroking his cheek lightly. “And you’ll earn the right to come tonight. You know I never set you up to fail. I won’t go back on that just to prove a point, and you always have your safeword if you need it, even for punishments.”

“Okay,” Sam murmured, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Okay,” Gabe repeated, kissing him softly. “Come on, let’s get you all set.” He laid the sub out on the bench, stroking his back lightly in an effort to calm him. It seemed to help, if only a little, and Gabriel was relieved when Sam settled under his touch. He was nervous still, but he was trusting the Dom anyway, which is all he could ask for. “Good boy. Now, let’s get started. Twenty strokes, and I want you to count after each one.”

“Yes Sir,” Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. He started counting as the Dom began, each impact zinging through him and helping him relax a little more. A moan escaped him at four, the pleasure building, and after eight he whimpered, the number getting lost through the haze in his brain.

“That’s eight,” Gabe said softly, stroking over his quickly-reddening ass lightly.

Sam cursed under his breath, frowning. He had to focus, but it was hard, Gabriel’s touch making his brain fuzzy like always. “Yes Sir, sorry Sir,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath. He could do this. Gabe continued, watching as Sam relaxed further. He made it all the way to fifteen before a particularly solid smack made him cry out, and the numbers slipped right out of his brain, replaced by the heat thrumming through his veins. It took Sam a moment to realize that the Dom had stopped, his eyes flying open as the fear started to set in.

“That should have been sixteen,” Gabriel said calmly. “And that’s your second mistake. Sit up, Sammy.” Sam shivered at the disappointment in his tone, sitting up quickly and watching the Dom’s expression cautiously. “That means you’ve earned your punishment. Do you understand why you’re being punished, Sam?”

Sam swallowed hard, nodding and trying not to let the fear overtake him. “Y-You asked me to count, and I messed up. I-I’m so sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to...”

“I know you didn’t,” Gabriel assured him. “But you still broke the rules, and rule-breaking has consequences. Come with me.” He stood, leading a confused Sam over to the bathroom and pointing to the bin of toys that needed cleaning, which was rather full after their activities the night before. “You will clean these, very thoroughly, and put them all back where they belong. I will be checking your work. When you’re finished, you will come kneel in front of me. Is that understood?” Sam frowned slightly, but nodded. “Alright then. I’ll leave you to it.”

The choice of words stoked the panic in Sam’s chest again, but Gabriel only settled as far as the couch. It was too far for Sam’s liking, but at least he didn’t seem to be abandoning him completely. He was still confused, but Gabe had given him an order. He could at least show the Dom that he could still be good. He started cleaning, watching Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. The shorter man didn’t look up at him at all, which stung a little, though Sam supposed he deserved that. He’d been given a simple task, and he’d failed, and the job he was doing now wasn’t nearly enough to distract him from that fact. By the time he was finished washing the toys there were tears welling up in Sam’s eyes, and they fell steadily as he carefully placed each object back in its designated spot. When he sank down in front of the couch again he was sniffling in earnest, trying to calm himself down. He waited nervously for a moment before Gabriel looked up, his expression curious, but, to Sam’s relief, not angry. “Are you crying because you’re scared?” the shorter man asked.

Sam had to consider it for a moment, but realized his fear had simmered down to apprehension, which was dwarfed by his own disappointment. “N-No Sir,” he choked out. “I’m n-not scared...”

“Why are you crying, then?”

“B-Because...I d-disappointed you, Sir...Y-You asked me to do something, and I-I failed...”

Gabriel hummed softly. “You didn’t fail, Sam, you just made a mistake. Mistakes happen sometimes. Let’s see how you did with your task.” Sam held his position as Gabe stood, walking over to inspect Sam’s work carefully. When he returned, there was a smile spreading across his face. “You did so well, Sammy,” he murmured, reaching out to wipe the tears from the sub’s face gently. “I’m very pleased with you.”

Sam frowned slightly in confusion, leaning into the touch. “That’s...t-that’s it?”

Gabe nodded, smiling softly. “That’s it. Well, it’s one example of the kinds of punishments I would consider using with you, not that I think you really need them. There are a lot of different kinds of punishments that work for different relationships, but given your history, I wouldn’t feel comfortable giving you a physical punishment. Tasks like this give you an opportunity to reflect on what happened while you follow a new set of orders. This is what I’ve been trying to tell you, Sam. Punishment isn’t about causing you pain, or forcing you to do things you aren’t okay with. It’s just a way to correct a mistake. It can be constructive, and not destructive. It isn’t fun, but it doesn’t have to be traumatic. Punishment doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you, or abandon you, or withhold affection from you. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore. I’ll always love you, and care for you, no matter what. And I know that next time you’ll try very hard not to make that same mistake again. It’s all done now. Come here, sweetheart.”

A wave of relief coursed through Sam’s body, and he dove into Gabriel’s lap as quickly as he could, fresh tears coursing down his face. “I-I’m s-sorry...”

“Shh, I know Sammy, it’s okay,” Gabe murmured, kissing his head softly. “I’ve got you baby, it’s all okay now...”

Slowly, Sam calmed in his arms, sniffling softly. “L-Love you...”

Gabriel smiled, wiping his face gently. “I love you too, Sammy, so much...are you alright?”

Sam smiled shyly, nodding and nuzzling against him. “Y-Yes Sir...thank you...I think I n-needed that.”

Gabe hummed happily, kissing him softly. “I’m so proud of you baby...I know that was hard, you did so well trusting me. Now, since you were so good for me, you get a choice. We can end here, and I can hold you as long as you want, or you can try again, and if you finish it this time you can still earn your orgasm. It’s entirely up to you, I’ll be right here with you either way.”

The sub considered it for a long moment. As much as he wanted to curl up here forever, he also wanted to prove to the Dom that he could do it. “I want to try again, Sir,” he decided, nuzzling closer. “I can be good for you.”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “I know you can, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy. Let’s finish right here.” He helped Sam shift to straddle his lap, stroking along his spine lightly and smiling as the taller man relaxed against him, his head falling to Gabe’s collarbone. “You made it pretty far earlier, so let’s start where you left off, at fifteen. If you make it to twenty without missing any more numbers, you can come. If not, then you’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Understand?”

Sam nodded, happy that Gabriel hadn’t made him leave his lap. “Yes Sir, I understand...”

“Good boy. Deep breaths for me.” Sam expected the touch on his still-sensitive ass, but he hadn’t anticipated the hand that wrapped around his cock, quickly fanning the flames of arousal that had faded during his punishment. Sam moaned at the first sharp smack, his grip tightening where his arms wrapped around Gabe’s neck. Despite the distraction, he managed to call out the numbers well enough, and by the time he reached twenty he was rocking into Gabriel’s hand. “That’s my boy, I knew you could do it,” the Dom praised softly. “Now, show me what a good boy you are. Come for me, Sammy.”

Sam was already so worked up that the soft command was all it took to push him over the edge, and he collapsed against Gabe’s chest breathlessly, a whimper escaping his as his arms tightened around the other man’s neck. “Sir...”

Gabriel shushed him softly, stroking a hand through his hair. “So proud of you, Sammy, just relax...I’m not going anywhere, just catch your breath for a minute and then we’ll get you in your bath.” Sam nodded, and after a few minutes he let Gabriel lead him to the bathroom, sinking down into the water happily. He curled up against Gabe’s chest, pressing as close as he could as waves of complicated emotions swirled through him.

“Y-You really forgive me?” The sub murmured after a while, peeking up at him cautiously.

“Of course,” Gabe assured him, stroking his cheek gently. “And I was never angry with you to begin with. Mistakes happen, sweetheart. That’s okay. But you corrected it, and that’s what matters to me. It’s over now.” He paused for a moment, considering Sam’s unsure expression. “Has that happened before? Your past mistakes being used against you later?” he asked curiously. Sam flushed, nodding slightly. “Well, that won’t happen with me. As far as I’m concerned, this issue was over as soon as you finished your task. It’ll never be brought up again.”

Sam let out a breath, relaxing slightly. “Okay...sorry, I just...” he trailed off, embarrassed.

Gabriel smiled, stroking his hair gently. “I know...it’s new, and different, and scary. That’s okay. I’m so proud of you, Sammy. You trusted me, even when everything in your past experiences was telling you to run. I knew it wouldn’t be easy for you, but knowing that you stuck it out anyway...that means a lot to me. Thank you.”

Sam hummed, nuzzling against him. “You’ve never been like him...even when you’re upset, or I’ve done something he’d get mad about...you don’t lash out like I’m used to. And you still talk to me, and let me ask questions, and make sure I’m okay. I trust you because you’ve proven that I can trust you. And everything you do is for a reason. I knew that, if you were asking me to take this risk...it was because there was a bigger reward on the other side. I never would have been able to do that, without everything you’ve taught me. I love you...”

“I love you too,” Gabriel murmured, kissing him softly. “All I’ve ever done is show you the doors. It’s always been your choice, to walk through them or not, and it makes me so happy to know that you’re willing to do that with me. So how do you feel, now that you’ve experienced an actual punishment?”

Sam considered it for a moment. “A little better, actually. I mean, it didn’t feel good, to know I disappointed you. But...you didn’t get angry, or lash out at me, or leave...you gave me a chance to fix things. It’s...not what I was expecting, but I see what you mean now, that punishment should be constructive, and not destructive.” He paused, glancing up at him. “Does this mean we’re going to have punishment on the line more often?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. This was about helping you let go of the fear. I see it in your face, any time you make a mistake or don’t follow an order exactly right. Just for a minute, you get scared that I’m going to turn on you. I thought if I could show you that whatever you’re picturing in your head isn’t the reality of this situation, it might help. But in the bigger picture of our relationship, I don’t think it really adds anything.”

“I kind of thought it was a pretty universal thing,” Sam admitted. “I thought you were just holding back on it because of my issues.”

Gabe hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it’s true that many people in relationships like this do use punishment as a way to set boundaries. But it really depends on the needs of the people involved. Some subs need the threat of punishment to get them into the right place in their heads, or because they enjoy acting out and being put back in their place, or even as a way to explore their darker fantasies without having to ask for them. But that’s never been something you’ve needed. You fall into your space so easily, and you’ve learned that it’s okay to ask for anything you want. Besides, it’s really the praise that does it for you. You like to be good. You’re always so obedient, and you’ve never deliberately disobeyed anything I’ve asked of you. You’re the farthest thing from a brat. So even if you weren’t afraid of it, I don’t think I’d want to use punishment much with you. It’s not something either of us enjoy, and there’s not much point if I can get the same results through positive reinforcement instead. If I ever do think it would add to some scene we were doing, I would tell you ahead of time, just like I did today. I’ll never spring it on you out of the blue like that. But I don’t see it happening very often, if at all.”

Sam nodded, feeling the rest of the tension in his body leak out as he settled. “Thank you...this did help, actually. It’s a lot less scary now that I have a real experience of what it’s like with you. I don’t have to wonder anymore.”

Gabriel grinned, kissing his head lightly. “You did so well, sweetheart...you have no idea how hard it was not to comfort you when I heard you crying, but I knew I had to let you experience this fully, or it would all be for nothing. I didn’t want to leave any room for your imagination to fill.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Sam chuckled tiredly, yawning. “Thank you for that. You can make it up to me with a nap.”

Gabe laughed, nodding. “I think that much can be arranged. Come on gorgeous, let’s get you tucked in.”

He helped Sam up, drying him off gently before leading him over to the bed. “If I tell you something kinda stupid, promise you won’t laugh?” Sam murmured after a moment. Gabriel hummed in agreement, stroking through his hair lazily. “I...I mean, you were right, that I was afraid of punishment. But I don’t think that’s the whole story. Every time I messed up, or had to safeword out of something because I got freaked out...there’s always this little voice in my head that says...that maybe it’ll be the last straw, and you’ll finally realize I’m not worth it, and leave me. And it’s not because of anything you’ve done wrong, it’s just...I think I’m...not used to being good enough for anyone. Not Luc, not my dad. And right now, things are...pretty much the best they’ve ever been for me, and I’m just...afraid I’m going to fuck it up, I guess.”

“Sammy, there is only one single thing you could possibly do to fuck this up, and that’s if you wait three years for me to buy an engagement ring, and then reveal that you’ve been cheating on me for two and a half years.” Sam laughed softly, and Gabriel smiled. “Other than that, there is really nothing you could do to make me walk away from you. Safewording, and making mistakes...that’s a part of this for everyone. This is about pushing ourselves, and sometimes we realize we pushed too far, or too fast, and there’s nothing wrong with that. But you honestly have no idea how rare and special it is to find someone like you...someone who’s so willing to give so much of themselves. Every time I ask you for something, you throw yourself into it wholeheartedly, even if it’s new, or it’s scary. That’s not the way it is for most people, even in a community like this. To find someone who is willing to be open, and honest, and vulnerable with me...and who makes me feel safe enough to be those things too...that’s special, and it’s not something I’m going to give up on just because you forgot to count when I asked you to, or because you got a little freaked out about something. I love you, Sammy, and you’re absolutely worthy and deserving of that love.”

Sam hummed softly, nuzzling against his chest as the exhaustion overcame him. “I love you too...so much...you’re not leaving, right?”

“Never,” Gabe assured him, kissing his head. “Get some rest, sweetheart. I’ll be right here.”


	14. Progress

Sam sat behind the wheel of his car, tapping his foot anxiously as he listened to the ringing of the phone. When the familiar voice finally picked up, he let out a sigh of relief. “Heya Sammy. What’s up? I thought you had dinner with Dean tonight.”

“I do,” Sam explained, gripping the wheel tightly as he pulled into the lot. “I just parked, and I’m freaking out. I think I’m gonna be sick...”

“Okay,” Gabriel said calmly, and some part of Sam felt like he should be embarrassed at how quickly he relaxed at the Dom’s confident tone, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in his current state. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Take a deep breath for me Sammy.” Sam obeyed, his heartbeat already starting to slow down. “Good. Can you tell me what’s got you so freaked out?”

Sam sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “I don’t know, I just...I’m scared. What if I tell him, and he hates me? Dad would have been furious if he’d found out, and I...I guess I’m afraid that maybe Dean might...have a similar reaction? I’m not sure what I’ll do if this doesn’t go over well...”

“Don’t think about the what-ifs now,” Gabriel advised. “It’s not going to do you any good. Dean loves you, Sammy...he wants you to be happy, right? I don’t think that’s going to change just because of who you sleep with. He may be a little surprised at first, but once he has some time to process I’m sure everything will be fine. You don’t have to do this, you know. If you’re not ready, that’s okay.”

The taller man took another deep breath, releasing the wheel. “I have to do it for myself. I’m going to go crazy if I have to keep who I am a secret from him even longer.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “Well, in that case, just remember this: Who you are is never something you should have to apologize for. You’re wonderful, and there’s nothing wrong with you, and if anyone can’t see that, then it’s their loss. But Dean loves you, and I’m sure he’ll still love you, no matter what you tell him. You can do this.”

Sam nodded slowly, relaxing slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Gabe. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sammy,” Gabe smiled. “Let me know how it goes, okay? I’ll be here for you no matter what happens.”

Sam hung up, steeling himself for another minute before walking into the bar. He spotted Dean at their usual booth and made his way over, relieved to see that Dean had ordered a drink for him already. “Hey, there you are. I was thinkin’ about calling for a search party,” Dean teased, grinning at him. They exchanged the usual small talk while looking over the menu, even though they both always ordered the same thing. By the time the waiter came over to take their order, Sam had gulped down his first beer, and he requested another. When that one arrived, he chugged half of it in one go, and Dean raised an eyebrow at him from across the table. “What’s with you?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, toying with the glass nervously.

Dean snorted. “I mean you’re gonna be sloshed before the food even gets here if you keep chugging like a frat boy. Come on, I know you better than that. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Sam hesitated, drawing nonsensical patterns into the condensation forming on his beer. “I...I need to tell you something,” he said finally. “But I don’t want you to get mad.”

The amused expression on Dean’s face sobered immediately, and he frowned. “Well, that’s not comforting. Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Sam said quickly, shaking his head. “Nothing is wrong, it’s not anything bad, I just...” he trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Try not to freak out, okay? I just...I wanted to tell you that...I’m seeing someone.”

When he risked a glance up the raised eyebrow was back, though this time it was accompanied by a puzzled expression. “Why would I be mad about that?” Dean asked, laughing. “Sammy, that’s great! I always tell you you spend way too much time holed up in that little cubicle of yours. So, is she hot? Is it a steamy office romance? What’s her name?”

Sam swallowed hard, balling his hands into fists as he took a deep breath. Now or never. “I, uh...H-His name is Gabriel.”

There was nothing from across the table, and for a minute Sam couldn’t bring himself to check, but as the silence stretched on he peeked up. Dean seemed to be frozen in shock, and Sam could almost see the gears turning in his head. “I...I’m sorry, what?”

“His name is Gabriel,” Sam repeated, grateful that he at least sounded steadier than he felt. “I met him in a bar, not at the office. And we’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and it’s getting pretty serious, so I thought...I should tell you.”

Dean’s frown deepened for a moment. “‘Him’, as in...it’s a dude?” he asked. Sam felt himself go red, nodding slightly. “Since when are you into dudes? You’ve always been a ladies man. There was, uh...Jessica, when you were in college. And then that other girl...Amelia? You were with her for like two years.”

“I’ve been ‘into dudes’ since always,” Sam mumbled, staring down at his lap. “And I can like both...”

There was another moment of silence that felt like decades to Sam, though it was probably only a few seconds. “Huh,” Dean said finally. “Okay then, is  _ he _ hot?”

Sam’s head snapped up at that, and he frowned. “Wait, you’re just...okay with this?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said, as if that should be obvious. “What’d you think I was gonna do, start throwing shit like we’re on the Real Housewives? I can chuck a glass of wine at you if it’d make you feel better.”

A somewhat delirious, but relieved laugh escaped Sam’s chest, and he slumped into the booth, shaking his head. “I think I’m good, but thanks for the offer. Sorry, I just...I should have told you sooner. But all I could think about was how pissed off dad would be, if he found out about me. He would’ve disowned me, and...I was scared you’d be mad too. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Yeah, well dad was...he was dad. But you’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me,” Dean teased, nudging him lightly. “I’m...kinda surprised, since you’ve never even mentioned a guy to me, but...I’m not mad or anything. What do I care where you get your dick wet?”

Sam huffed, kicking him under the table. “Dude, gross!”

Dean laughed, shrugging. “What? I’m just saying...Look, I just want you to be happy. And I’m not blind. You’ve been happier the last few months than I’ve seen you be in years. Is that because of this guy?”

“Yeah, I think it is,” Sam answered, blushing slightly. “He’s...he’s really good to me.”

“He better be,” Dean snorted. “Or I’ll kick his ass. But as long as you’re happy, then I’m happy. Don’t worry so much, you’ll give yourself an aneurysm. So, when do I get to meet him?”

Sam smiled, biting his lip. “How about Saturday? We could all go for lunch or something. And no, you’re not allowed to bring your gun.”

Dean laughed, nodding as the waiter dropped off their food. “Well, you’re no fun.”

When they parted ways, Sam climbed back in his car, letting out a long breath before he started to drive to Gabe’s house. He pulled up the long driveway, and the front door opened before he could ring the bell. “Sammy!” the shorter man greeted, hugging him tightly. “So, are we happy drinking or sad drinking tonight?”

“Happy,” Sam laughed, kissing him softly. “Definitely happy.”

Gabriel grinned, leading him over to the couch and handing him a glass as Sam explained his conversation with Dean. “Well, I can’t wait to meet him. And I’m really glad things went well. I’m proud of you. Hey, speaking of meeting people, I spoke to Ana today, and she wanted to know if she could join us for dinner tomorrow. I told her we were just going to get some takeout and hang out here, but I figured I’d check with you to see if you minded an extra person.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “I don’t mind if she wants to come. She seems nice, and I know she’s important to you.”

“She is nice,” Gabe agreed, kissing his cheek. “And she’s very excited to get to know you better. I’ll let her know, then.”

* * *

  
  


“Don’t you think we should wear something nicer, since Ana is coming over tonight?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Gabriel zipped up a rainbow tie-dyed onesie and handed him his sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Sam had come over straight from work on a rainy Thursday, but they’d planned a casual night to help him unwind. He was working a half-day from home the next day, and Gabriel had offered to let him stay over and work from his house.

Gabe shook his head. “I told her it was pajama night. She’s picking up the Chinese food on her way. You don’t have to worry so much about impressing her, Sammy.”

“Well I want her to like me,” Sam shrugged, biting his lip. “She’s like your sister.”

“She already likes you,” Gabriel assured him. “You make me happy, and that’s all that matters to her. Try to relax, alright?”

Sam nodded, kissing him softly and following him back to the living room, settling on the couch. “Okay, I’ll try.” Still, he startled at the knock, following Gabriel toward the door.

“Ana!” Gabe greeted cheerfully, hugging her happily. “I’m so glad you made it!”

The woman laughed, hugging him back. “Thanks for letting me crash your pajama party...” She turned to Sam, smiling and hugging him too. “It’s good to see you again, Sam. I hope you’re hungry!”

“It’s good to see you too,” Sam answered. “Here, let me take that for you. Would you like a drink? We just opened some wine.”

Anael smiled, nodding. “Wine would be great, thanks.”

Sam nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. When he returned Gabriel was back in his spot on the couch, Ana in the chair to his left. He sat beside Gabe, leaning into his side as they dug into the takeout containers spread across the coffee table. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as he’d been imagining, and Ana looked pleased to see them together. Though it was clear that they’d been friends for a long time, they included him in their conversations and gentle ribbing like he’d always been there, and Sam found himself relaxing as they chatted and laughed together. Ana grinned, watching as Sam nuzzled against Gabriel happily. “You two are adorable.”

Gabe chuckled, kissing his cheek lightly. “Mostly it’s Sam who’s adorable... I’m lucky.”

“I think you two are good for each other. And watching you play together is fun. I only got to see it for a little bit at the meeting, but if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’d been partners for years.”

“Sam makes it pretty easy,” Gabriel smiled. “He’s so good to me.”

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s so not because of me. He’s the one who makes it easy. He’s so attentive and so patient with me all the time.”

Ana laughed, shaking her head at their antics. “Actually, I have to admit, as much as I love hanging out with you, this wasn’t strictly a social call. I have some news, and I was sort of hoping you two might be willing to help me with something.”

Gabe hummed, stabbing his chopsticks into his takeout container. “Alright then, shoot. What’s up?”

“You know I’ve spent the last three years or so traveling. And I love my job, I do. It pays the bills pretty well too, so I really can’t complain. But lately...I’ve missed this place. And I’ve missed you. So, I’ve been talking to a lot of people in the art scene around here. A major gallery liked my stuff, so they’re contracting me to create an exhibit right here at home. It’ll be opening next year, and it’s going to be the biggest showing I’ve ever put together.”

“That’s great!” Gabriel grinned. “I’m so happy for you, Ana. And it’ll be great to have you around more. I’ve missed you too.”

Sam smiled. “Congratulations. Gabe showed me some of your work, and it really is amazing. You’re incredibly talented.”

Ana smiled shyly, biting her lip. “Thank you, Sam. I’m glad that you think so. Because I’d really like your help putting it together.”

“Oh...really? How can we help?” Sam asked curiously.

“Well, most of my previous exhibits highlight different aspects of humanity, and how those elements work in various kinds of D/s relationships. But I want to tell a different kind of story, this time. I want to focus on the connection between two partners. And I think you two would be the perfect models, if you’re willing. The connection between you two is...it’s something special, and not something I’ve come across very often, even as someone who’s worked with thousands of different couples and partnerships. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I had to try.”

Sam blushed, glancing over at Gabriel, who shrugged. “Oh...well, I’m flattered, but I don’t know how helpful I’d be...I’ve never really done anything like that...”

Ana chuckled. “That’s sort of the point, Sam. A lot of my work has been with fetish models, and they’re great. But I don’t want this project to be that polished. I want to show something real, and raw, and emotional. Of course, you’d both be involved through the whole process, and you’ll have veto powers for any images you don’t want me to use, no questions asked. And it could be interesting for you too. I’m sure there’s a lot of little moments that you never get to notice in the moment.”

“Well, I’m open to considering it if Sam is,” Gabriel hummed, kissing his cheek. “It’s your choice though, sweetheart. I know you’re still getting used to not having to hide that part of you.”

Sam hummed, cuddling closer. “Can we have some time to think about it?”

“Of course, we have plenty of time,” Ana assured him. “I’m grateful that you’re considering it at all. And I don’t want you to feel pressured to agree, now or ever. I know it’s not everybody’s thing, and that’s fine. I just figured I’d ask. Take as much time as you need, and if you have any questions I’ll be around. We can even do a couple of trial runs if you’d like, to see if you could be comfortable with me in the room.”

Sam relaxed, nodding. “Okay then. I’ll think about it and let you know.”

“Great!” the woman replied. “And I’m happy to answer any questions you come up with. Well then, someone fill me in. What else have I missed around here lately?”

“Oh!” Gabe said, bouncing slightly. “I have some news! Well, Sam knows part of it, but Cas has been seeing someone! Like, an actual relationship!”

Ana raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re kidding me. I didn’t think that was really his thing.”

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, me either. But it’s been, like, two months now, and they’re still playing together. Cas says they’ve been taking it slow, because apparently the guy is new at this, and a little skittish about the whole thing. But the news is, he’s finally going to bring him to the club tomorrow!”

Sam chuckled, kissing Gabe’s cheek lightly. “He’s actually gonna let you near him?”

“Come on, I’m not that bad!” the shorter man huffed, glaring playfully as Ana laughed. “Look, it’s my job as the big brother to make sure this guy is good for him. And you know I’m terrible with surprises. I just wanna know what’s so good about this guy that it’s convinced my loner brother to take on an exclusive partner.”

Ana snorted, rolling her eyes at him. “Well, I’m happy for Cas. Just try not to scare the guy away, alright?”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Gabe grinned. “Mostly.”

After Ana left, Gabriel and Sam cleaned up and headed to bed, crawling under the covers. Sam hummed happily, resting his head against the other man’s chest. “Whatcha thinkin’ about pretty boy?” Gabe asked, stroking his hair lightly.

“Just...thinking over everything,” he answered after a moment. “It’s been a busy week.I guess I didn’t realize before how hard it was to keep that secret from Dean. It’s a huge weight off my shoulders, to know that he still loves me. And I think Ana likes me too. She wouldn’t have asked us to help with her project if she thought I was an asshole.”

Gabriel snorted, kissing his head. “I told you she likes you. And she definitely doesn’t think you’re an asshole. Besides, she already knows I’m an asshole, and she still hangs out with me. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re actually considering her offer. I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Neither did I,” Sam admitted, nuzzling against him. “But looking at her work, and hearing the way she talks about it...it really seems like she gets it, you know? And besides, thanks to you I’m a lot more comfortable being open about this stuff than I was when we met. I mean, I’m not gonna walk down the sidewalk naked, or start wearing a leash to work or anything, but I don’t worry so much anymore about other people at the club seeing us. I know you’ve been working really hard to build my confidence, and I think it’s working.”

“Am I that obvious?” Gabe chuckled, stroking along his spine lightly. “Well, I’m glad to hear it’s helping.”

Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I don’t mind. I appreciate you wanting to help, and my head is a much better place to be when I’m not fighting with myself the whole time about whether or not I should feel bad about it. You’ve shown me that there’s nothing shameful about who I am or the things I enjoy, and if other people understand what it’s like to need this...I shouldn’t have to feel embarrassed for enjoying myself. It still makes me a little nervous, and I don’t know how I feel about what Ana suggested yet, but...it’s a lot less scary than it would have been before I met you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sammy,” Gabriel murmured, hugging him closer. “And I’m so proud of you. You don’t have to decide right now anyway. Sleep on it for a while, and then we can talk it over more tomorrow.”

Sam hummed, yawning and settling down again. “Speaking of tomorrow, what time do you think you’ll be home from the bakery?”

“I should be home by noon,” Gabe answered, leaning over to turn off the lights. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Sam said quickly. “That works out well, I should be done with my work by then. That means we’ll have all afternoon together.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing his head softly. “I can’t wait...get some sleep, sweetheart.”

* * *

  
  


In the morning, Sam woke to an empty bed. He checked the time on the clock, realizing that Gabriel had to already be at the bakery, and had somehow not woken him when he got up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes for a moment, then got up, wandering over to the drawer where he kept his clothes at Gabriel’s house. It took his sleepy brain a long moment to register the objects on the dresser. Picking up the note, he laughed quietly to himself.

_ Good morning, gorgeous :) Wear what I set out for you. Call me when you’re dressed. Be a good boy while I’m gone and I’ll reward you. I’ll see you for lunch. _

Sam looked down at the dresser again, picking up the bottle of lube and the butt plug Gabriel had left for him. The plug was heavy and made of steel, and the base housed a large pink gemstone. Sam wasn’t going to complain about this development, since it was definitely a good way to spice up a boring work day, but when he glanced back down he found only a small scrap of pink fabric. Puzzled, Sam picked it up, his face going red as he realized that Gabe had given him panties. Still, he was all alone, and Gabriel had given him orders. He could stand a little embarrassment if it meant making the Dom happy. After his shower Sam toweled off, carefully working in the plug and moaning softly as it slid into place. He straightened up, feeling awkward and gangly as he pulled the smooth, skimpy fabric up his legs. It was a strange sensation, and the panties were tight, barely containing his only half-hard cock, but Sam couldn’t honestly say he hated it. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, caught somewhere between embarrassed and aroused, before remembering the rest of Gabriel’s orders and leaving the mirror to find his phone.

“Well good morning pretty boy!” Gabe greeted cheerfully. “I take it you found my presents?”

Sam flushed again, swallowing. “Yes Sir...”

“Excellent. And you’re wearing them?”

“Yes Sir.”

Gabriel chuckled, and Sam heard the sounds of him shuffling pans around for a moment. “And are you wearing anything else besides what I put out for you?”

Sam bit his lip, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “No Sir, just what you left.”

“My perfect boy...color?”

The sub considered his reflection in the mirror across the room for another moment, watching the obscene way the fabric stretched to frame his cock. “Green,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes off the image.

“I bet you look stunning,” Gabe purred. “Can’t wait to see for myself when I get home. How does it feel?”

Sam thought about that for a moment, a soft gasp escaping him as he brushed his fingers lightly over the soft fabric. “Good, Sir,” he murmured finally. “I mean, kinda weird, but...good weird.”

“Very good,” Gabriel hummed, the praise going straight to Sam’s now trapped cock. “And I’m very impressed. You followed orders even when I wasn’t there to check. Now, I want you to eat something for breakfast and then start your work. I just set the coffee pot to brew, so there should be a fresh cup waiting for you by the time we hang up, but you need to eat actual food too. Do you have any video calls today?”

“No Sir,” Sam answered. “Just paperwork to get done.”

“Perfect. In that case, there are blankets in the living room if you get cold, but I don’t want you putting on any other clothes. I won’t forbid you from touching yourself, but the plug stays in, and you may not come without permission. Be a good boy and get all your work done so we can play later, okay?”

Sam felt himself flush, running over the orders in his head. “Yes Sir, I’ll be good...uh, can I...can I put my collar on?”

Gabe considered it for a moment. “If you finish all your work before I get home, then yes, but I can’t have you too distracted from your duties just yet. For now you can wear your bracelet.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam rummaged around for a moment before finding the leather band, feeling calmer as soon as he slipped it on. Gabriel might not be in the same room, but he was still in charge, and Sam wouldn’t disappoint him.

“Of course, sweetheart. I know you’re going to be very good for me and get everything done so I can reward you. If you need anything or have any other questions, just call. I’ll have my phone on me all day.”

Sam smiled, nodding to himself. “Okay. Thank you, Sir. I love you.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I love you too, babe. See you later.”

When Sam wandered out into the kitchen there was a steaming mug waiting under the coffee machine, and a bright yellow post-it note saying  _ coffee isn’t food, eat something _ stuck next to it. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the little ways his Dom was taking care of him, even when he wasn’t here. He dug through the fridge, then settled down on the couch to set up his laptop while he ate. He found his free hand absently stroking at the soft pink panties he wore, marveling at the smooth movement across his skin and the way the thin fabric muted the sensation. But there would be time to focus on that later, and right now he had a job to do, so he cleaned up his breakfast and got to work. Strangely enough, he found the whole situation more grounding than distracting, the shift of the plug and fabric reminding him that Gabriel wanted him to finish this so that he could take what he wanted. It would be wrong to deny his Dom that pleasure just because he got distracted, so he plowed through the mountain of work, more focused than he ever was at the office. When he sent his last email and glanced up, it was only eleven in the morning. Grinning, he put his work away and hurried down to the playroom, where his collar sat on what Gabriel jokingly referred to as ‘the pedestal of honor’, its spot on the shelf whenever they weren’t using it or bringing it to the club. It felt a little strange to fasten it himself, but Sam found himself relaxing at the small click nonetheless, putting his bracelet away before returning to the living room. He still had almost an hour to kill, but all he could think about was Gabriel’s impending arrival, and he needed to throw that energy into something productive. It took a moment, but then he got an idea.

Gabriel was almost giddy as he pulled into the driveway, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He knew taking things slowly was the right thing to do, but he hadn’t been able to help himself this morning, unable to stop thinking about how right it felt to know he’d be coming home to his boy. And if the breathy tone in Sam’s voice this morning was any indication, he was on board too. Still, he needed to be focused, so he took another deep breath to steady himself before opening the door. To his absolute delight, Sam was already kneeling by the entryway, dressed in nothing but his panties and collar, smiling at his entrance. “Well, if this isn’t a sight for sore eyes,” Gabe chuckled, closing the door behind him and walking closer, stroking a hand through his hair. “Hello sweetheart.”

Sam purred happily, leaning into the touch, and Gabe could tell he was already sinking into his space. “Welcome home, Sir. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Gabriel smiled, crouching down to kiss him softly. He paused, noticing the pleasant scent drifting out of the kitchen. “Are you cooking?”

Sam blushed, nodding shyly. “I thought you might like lunch to be ready for you when you got home, Sir...I got the timing kind of off though, so it’s going to be a few more minutes. It should be done by the time you’re done washing up though.”

Gabe chuckled, hooking a finger under his collar and tugging him into another kiss. “That’s alright, I appreciate you thinking of me. It smells delicious. Want to show me?”

Sam nodded eagerly, rising from the floor and following the Dom into the kitchen. “I know you like grilled cheese, so I thought I’d make some homemade tomato soup to go with it,” he explained sheepishly. “I hope you don’t mind...”

“Not at all,” Gabriel assured him. “You’re free to use whatever you want in this house, as long as it’s not something I’ve explicitly told you not to touch. Now, did you eat breakfast this morning like I told you?”

Sam nodded proudly. “Yes Sir, I had a banana and some yogurt.”

“Very good. And you finished all your work? No slacking off?”

The sub chuckled, blushing slightly. “As it turns out, you promising a reward is a really good motivator. I finished about an hour before you came home, Sir. Hence, soup.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “So you finished extra early, and you could have done anything else in the whole house...but you decided to make me soup?”

Sam flushed again, shrugging. “I like taking care of you, Sir...”

The Dom chuckled, squeezing his hips and tugging him closer. “God, you’re wonderful. Are you sure I can’t pay you to quit your job and be my kept boy, so I can come home to this all the time?”

Sam laughed, nuzzling against him. “If these assholes at work don’t stop being incompetent I just might take you up on that, Sir...”

“Ooh, so you can be bought,” Gabe teased. “I’ll keep that in mind. What time did you say the food would be ready?”

Sam hummed, looking back at the clock on the stove. “Should be done by 12:30, Sir. I figured I’d make the sandwiches then so they wouldn’t get soggy. It’s plenty of time if you’d like to wash up and get changed.”

Gabriel checked his watch. 11:58. Perfect. “Oh, definitely plenty of time,” he agreed, his hands shifting lower to brush over the thin fabric covering Sam’s now very obvious erection, smiling at the sub’s gasp. “In fact, I think we have time for something else too. Over the table, feet apart.” He almost laughed at how fast Sam scrambled to comply, leisurely walking up behind the pink-cheeked sub and running his hands over the soft fabric, admiring the way it framed Sam’s ass. “My gorgeous boy... how did you like wearing panties for me today? I know that was something new for you.”

Sam hummed happily, pressing back into his hands. “I liked it, Sir,” he admitted, blushing harder. “I thought it would be weird, but...they’re really soft, and...they make me think about you...feels good to remember I’m owned, even when you’re not here.”

Gabe grinned, tugging the fabric down to just below Sam’s ass, making it press tighter against his cock in the front. “Very good boy,” he murmured, pressing on the end of the plug and chuckling at Sam’s gasp. “You’re all mine, no matter what else is going on. And I’m very pleased with you. You followed all my orders, and even when you’d done everything I asked, you still thought about how you could serve me. And because you made such good choices, we’re going to have a really fun afternoon.” He tugged gently at the base of the plug, kissing and nipping along Sam’s ass as he watched it slowly come free. He set the toy down on the table, spreading his cheeks wide. “Jesus Christ that’s pretty,” he groaned, running a fingertip lightly around Sam’s hole and chuckling at his moan. Thinking for a moment, he pulled up a chair, settling himself between Sam’s spread legs. He paused for a moment, letting his hot breath ghost over Sam’s skin, then leaned in, licking a broad stripe over his hole. The sub yelped in surprised, but his hips shoved back into the sensation, and Gabriel laughed, readjusting his position so that he could pin Sam’s pelvis to the table, his panty-covered cock hanging just off the edge. “Hope you don’t mind,” he teased. “Thought I might need a little snack before lunch.” Sam moaned in response, fingers scrambling for purchase against the smooth table as Gabriel dove in enthusiastically, lips and teeth and tongue driving him insane with need, too much and not enough all at once. He writhed against the wood mindlessly, but Gabriel’s iron grip held him firmly in place, and he couldn’t even get his dick to make contact with the table at this angle, much less get the friction he so desperately wanted. He was entirely at Gabriel’s mercy, which was, of course, exactly the way he liked it, and before long he was keening loudly, gripping the edges of the table with white knuckles. “Please what, baby boy?” Gabe asked, and it was only then that Sam realized he’d been begging, but it didn’t take him long to know what he was begging for.

“P-Please Sir...fuck, s-so good, p-please let me come!” he gasped out.

He could feel Gabriel’s smirk against his skin. “Gonna come in your pretty panties while I eat you out? That what you want?”

Sam nodded eagerly, moaning as Gabriel’s tongue pressed into him again. “Fuck yes, please, please!”

The Dom chuckled. “Go on then, show me what a pretty little mess you can make...”

With that he returned to his task enthusiastically, taking Sam apart as the sub babbled. “T-Thank you Sir, o-oh god, I’m coming, I’m coming, o-oh f-fuck, SIR!” The heat rushed through him, a warm wet spot quickly spreading on the front of the panties where Sam’s cock was still trapped. He panted hard for a minute, and Gabriel stroked his back slowly as he calmed. “H-Holy shit,” he murmured, and the Dom laughed, kissing the base of his spine.

Gently, he pressed the plug back into the sub’s willing body and pulled the back of the now-ruined panties up over Sam’s ass again, giving it a little pat. “Well, I’d say we worked up an appetite, wouldn’t you?” He asked. Sam groaned in response, and Gabriel checked his watch. 12:15. Perfect. “I think I’m going to get changed. Are you okay finishing lunch while I’m gone?”

Sam hummed, peeling himself off the table. “Y-Yes Sir...I’ll have it ready when you get back.”

Gabe grinned, nodding. “Good boy. Set us up in the living room. I’ll be back soon.”

When he returned, there were two plates and bowls on the coffee table, and Gabriel wandered over to Sam, kissing him softly. “It looks amazing, sweetheart. Thank you.”

Sam smiled, flushing under the praise. “Of course, Sir.”

The Dom’s eyes wandered to the dark spot at his crotch, chuckling softly. “As hot as that is, I’m sure it’s not very comfortable.” He pulled a new pair of panties from his pocket, a black satin pair he’d swiped on his way back. “Go clean up. You can wear these, or you can put your sweatpants on instead. It’s entirely your choice, I won’t be upset or disappointed either way.” Sam nodded gratefully, taking the item and disappearing down the hall. He looked a little more embarrassed when he returned in only the panties, and Gabriel grinned, motioning him closer. “I was right, those are beautiful on you. Come on, let’s eat.” He sat and tugged Sam against his side before dipping one half of his sandwich into the soup, moaning as he took a bite. “This is incredible...thank you, Sam.” He broke a piece off the other sandwich, offering it to the now shy sub, who took it happily. They ate quietly for a while until Gabriel finished, kissing Sam’s head lightly. “Thank you for humoring me today,” he murmured, stroking softly over the smooth fabric covering his hip. “I know it’s not something you’ve expressed interest in, exactly, but I just had to see if the real thing looked as good as the image in my head. Turns out it’s even better.”

Sam flushed, peeking up at him. “Is it...is it weird if I kinda like it?”

Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “Oh, baby, of course not. Lots of people do. Including me. Didn’t you wonder why I had them in the first place?”

Sam chuckled, shrugging slightly. “I guess I didn’t think about it. Do you...like to wear them, or just like other people wearing them?”

“Both, sometimes,” Gabriel grinned, kissing his cheek. “They’re way more fun than men’s underwear, and they’re pretty. Is that why you’re embarrassed all of a sudden? Because you thought I might judge you for choosing to wear them instead of your sweatpants? I’d never do that to you, baby. I’m not going to have you parading around town in them or anything. But I figured, in the house, with just us...I had a feeling you might like them.”

Sam frowned slightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing bad Sammy, really. I just mean that...they’re another symbol of your submission, just like your collar, because this morning I told you to put them on. But you don’t need to be embarrassed about choosing submission when you have a choice. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Sam considered it for a moment, relaxing. “I guess I didn’t think about it that way. It’s out of my comfort zone, for sure, but...I like the way you look at me when I wear them...and I kinda like how they look, and feel, I guess...”

Gabe hummed, stroking his hair gently. “That’s what matters, sweetheart. Gendered clothes are stupid anyway. It’s all the same shit, so you should wear whatever makes you feel the best in your own skin. And you look beautiful in them, for the record.”

Sam smiled shyly, nuzzling against him. “Thank you, Sir... Do you think I could wear them to the club later? Under my other clothes, I mean.”

“Of course you can, sweet boy,” Gabriel assured him. “But we have a couple of hours before we need to get ready for that, and I’d like to spend them holding you.”

“That sounds perfect, Sir,” Sam hummed happily. “I should probably clean up the mess in the kitchen first though.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing his head. “Okay. Finish cleaning up and then meet me in the bedroom.” Sam washed everything quickly, setting it to dry before heading to Gabe’s room, where he found the Dom naked and sprawled across the bed. “Sammy!” he greeted happily. “Come here.” He followed the shorter man’s light prodding until he was lying curled up on his side facing the TV, the little spoon with Gabriel behind him. Sam liked to roll his eyes at that, but privately he loved the feeling of being held that way. He hummed happily, settling back against the other man and sighing softly as he began peppering kisses along Sam’s neck and shoulders, his fingers stroking slowly over the smooth fabric just barely covering his ass.

“Feels good,” Sam purred, pressing closer.

“Good,” Gabe hummed, nuzzling against him. “I have to admit, I enjoy coming home to you...”

Sam hummed in agreement. “Much more fun than spending a day at the office.”

Gabriel laughed, holding him close. After a while of zoning out of whatever movie was playing on the TV, Sam felt a hand slip lower, tugging the fabric between them to the side so that Gabriel could fidget with the end of the plug. Sam grunted at the movement, bending his knee a little farther to give the Dom more room. “Good boy,” Gabe chuckled, kissing his shoulder lightly. Sam whined softly when the toy was pulled free, but was too comfortable to bother moving, content to let Gabe play. There was a soft click and more movement behind him, and then something warm was teasing at his hole. A quiet moan escaped him as Gabriel slowly pressed into him, and he sighed happily, shifting slightly to kiss the arm under his head as he settled there. “Color, Sammy?” The shorter man asked quietly.

Sam purred, his eyes drifting closed. “Green...’s comfy...”

Gabe hummed in agreement, kissing his shoulder and tugging a blanket over the two of them. “Good. Let me know if it’s not. God, I love you so much...”

Sam smiled, melting against him. “Love you too, Sir...all yours.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Gabe murmured, stroking his hair lightly. “But I am so, so lucky. You’re so beautiful...”

Sam flushed at the praise, yawning. “Okay if I nap?”

Gabriel chuckled, hugging him closer. “Of course baby. Is it okay if I stay like this while you sleep? It’s okay if you’d rather have some space, I won’t be upset.”

The sub hummed in agreement, clenching down around him slightly. “I don’t mind...feels good...like being close to you...”

“I like it too. Okay then,” Gabe murmured. “Get some rest, sweet boy...I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

True to his word, Sam woke to find himself still surrounded by Gabriel’s warmth, and the Dom groaned sleepily when he shifted, pulling him closer. “Have a good nap, Sir?” Sam asked. Gabriel hummed and nodded, nuzzling against him happily. Sam grinned, rolling his hips and chuckling at the answering moan and lazy thrust behind him. “And did you enjoy being in my ass the entire time?”

“As a matter of fact I did,” Gabe laughed. “Thank you for your services. Color?”

Sam chuckled. “Green, Sir. I don’t mind, I promise. Really, this is one thing I’ll never complain about.”

“Alright, just checking,” Gabriel hummed. He checked his watch, frowning at the time. “I told Cas we’d be there a little earlier than usual so we can meet his mystery man. We should probably get showered so we have time to eat before we head out.”

The sub pouted playfully. “All that, and you’re not even going to fuck me?”

Gabriel smirked, retrieving the forgotten plug from the end of the bed and coating it in lube before quickly pulling out and pushing the toy back in. Sam moaned, yelping when the shorter man landed a hard smack over the base. “Patience, pretty boy. I have all night to take you apart. You know I like to take my time.”

Sam hummed quietly, turning over to face him and nuzzling against his chest. “Can’t help it, Sir,” he whined, giving him the big, pleading eyes that almost always got him what he wanted from other people. “I just love the way your cock feels inside me...”

For a moment he thought he’d been victorious, as the Dom gripped his jaw, pulling him into a hungry kiss. “That was a valiant effort,” Gabe laughed when he pulled back. “Bet that look could melt even the coldest hearts. But it’s not going to get you what you want from me until I’m good and ready. So, do you want to keep pouting, or do you want to shower with me?”

Sam huffed, considering it for a moment. As annoyed as he was that Gabriel wasn’t falling for his tricks, he couldn’t deny that a joint shower was a pretty decent consolation prize. “Shower,” he mumbled sullenly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, the hand on Sam’s jaw squeezing just slightly. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I want to shower with you, Sir,” Sam corrected quickly. “Please.”

The shorted man grinned, kissing him again before letting go. “Much better. Let’s go.”

* * *

On their way to the club, Sam was fidgeting in his seat, feeling the shift of different fabrics against one another. Gabriel glanced over, chuckling. “I take it someone is enjoying their panties?”

Sam flushed, shrugging. “Maybe...”

“I already told you, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart,” Gabriel assured him, reaching over for his hand. “I’m happy that you like them. In fact, I think we need a few more pairs in your size, since we do seem to have a habit of ruining them. How about after our lunch with Dean tomorrow we can go shopping, and you can pick them out yourself?”

Sam bit his lip, frowning slightly. “Like...in public?”

Gabe squeezed his hand lightly. “Don’t worry so much, baby. No one is going to judge you, it can be our little secret. We can pretend they’re for me if it makes you feel better. But there’s lots of different kinds you can try, and I think you might like it even more if you get to choose them.”

“That does kinda sound fun,” Sam admitted. “Okay, we can try. I trust you.”

They entered the club, dumping their stuff in Gabriel’s room. He waited for Sam to change, carefully fastening his collar in place and kissing him softly. “Perfect. Ready?”

Sam nodded. “Yes Sir. Is Cas here already?”

Gabe checked his phone, nodding. “Yep, he says they’re in the office. He wanted to give the guy a little time to get used to being here before introductions.”

“And you’re sure he won’t be weirded out, with us like this?”

The Dom shrugged. “I don’t think so. Actually I think Cas is hoping that seeing you being so open and comfortable with it will help him relax. Apparently he’s still a little shy about the whole ‘being submissive in front of other people’ thing.”

Sam snorted, nodding. “Yeah, well, been there, done that I guess. I’m happy to help if I can.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing him once more. “Love you so much, Sammy. Come on, let’s go.” Sam walked with him down the hall, where Gabriel knocked softly at the office door. “Heya Cassie!” he greeted happily as he opened the door. “So this is your mystery man. Nice to meet you, I’m Gabriel.”

“Nice to meet you too,” the stranger greeted. “I’m-” he stopped, and Sam frowned slightly as Gabriel stepped further into the room. He followed, freezing in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

“Dean?!”


	15. Peacemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this one! Enjoy a nice long chapter full of drama!

Whenever Sam had nightmares about Dean learning his secret, he’d always been panicked and afraid. Now, though, he was more angry than anything else. The club had become something of a home for him, a place where he could feel safe, and now Dean was here violating that. “What the fuck are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean scowled at that. “Me?! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?! Jesus Christ, Sammy, all dressed up like a -”

“Dean!”

The word from Cas was sharp, a rebuke and a warning, and Sam was floored when Dean’s mouth clicked shut immediately. His brain hadn’t fully caught up yet, distracted by his anger, until his eyes fell to Dean’s wrist, noticing the green leather band there, where Dean was running his thumb anxiously over the initials _CN_. “Holy shit,” Sam murmured, looking his brother over for a moment as the shock washed through him. “You’re a sub.” Dean went red, but didn’t respond, his gaze suddenly glued to the floor, and the anger melted out of Sam immediately when he realized how terrified Dean was. It occurred to him that, though he was feeling a little embarrassed and awkward, he’d at least had the time to make peace with his submissive side; to learn that it was okay to be this way. Dean, though, was experiencing all of this for the first time, and was probably still feeling confused and ashamed of it, and now he’d been outed to his brother and a stranger he’d never met. Sam thought he’d probably have had a heart attack if he’d had to deal with this at the beginning of his own exploration, and if Dean’s expression was anything to go by he was just barely containing the urge to run. He wasn’t here to violate Sam’s happy place at all. He was here trying to find a place of his own. Sam thought back to what Gabe had said, that Cas was hoping his newfound confidence might rub off on Dean, and he made a decision.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over to Gabriel, nodding toward the door. There was already a slim chance he could get Dean to talk on his own, and he definitely wouldn’t talk with an audience. The Dom nodded, taking Cas by the shoulder. “Come on Cassie, I think we need to let these two talk privately for a few minutes. We’ll be outside if you need us.” Cas looked unconvinced, but allowed Gabriel to lead him to the door. He shot a worried look at Sam, who gave him a reassuring smile in return.

He waited until the door closed behind them before looking back at Dean, who looked like he was attempting to shut down and melt into the floor all at once. He took a seat on the small couch in the office, trying to figure out how to have this conversation. “You can sit down, you know,” he said quietly, relieved when Dean hesitantly took a seat on the other side of the couch. “Look, I’m sorry. I was being an asshole. I guess I...I worked really hard to get to a good place here, and I’m a little defensive about it. My first thought was that you were here to judge me, or...try to take this away from me, somehow. But I’m not mad at you.”

Dean bit his lip, glancing up at him. “I’m not here to judge you,” he said quietly. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

Sam nodded. “I know, it’s not your fault...can you tell me why you’re here?”

“I...I don’t know,” Dean mumbled, fidgeting with his bracelet nervously.

“Well, you’re Cas’ sub, right? I have to admit, I never thought you’d be a sub. You’ve never listened to authority as long as I can remember.”

“I don’t know, Sammy, okay?” Dean answered, louder this time. “I don’t fucking know why I’m like this! Maybe I’m fucked up and broken, or maybe I just like being able to do something right for once, to not be a fuck-up for my whole life! Maybe I just like knowing that there’s at least one person in the world who thinks that I’m...I’m...”

“Important?” Sam guessed quietly, when his outburst seemed to have passed. “Worthy? Good?”

Dean flushed, staring down at his lap again, but nodded very slightly. Sam looked at his brother, really looked, for the first time in a long time, trying to figure out what, exactly, had him so scared. He’d never been one to shy away from a challenge, and if anything the hedonistic atmosphere of the club was right up Dean’s alley. It took another moment of silent consideration while Dean sweated bullets under his gaze before Sam figured it out. “You’re afraid you won’t belong, even here,” he murmured finally. It didn’t seem like a question, and Dean swallowed, but didn’t offer any further agreement or denial. “You think there’s something wrong with you for wanting this, or for letting yourself have it; that you don’t deserve it, even if other people do. And you’re worried I’ll judge you, or hate you for wanting it.” At that, Dean looked away, fingers fidgeting in his lap, and Sam frowned. “Well,” he said, pressing forward, “I’m the one who’s in a collar at the moment. Do you hate me?”

Dean looked up immediately at that, frowning before returning his eyes to his lap. “Of course I don’t hate you, Sammy. I could never hate you. You’re my brother. If anything, I...maybe I envy you, a little bit,” he admitted quietly. “You were brave enough to get into all this, while I was off being a little chickenshit, pretending everything was just fine...”

Sam hesitated for a moment, then slowly reached over, touching Dean’s hand lightly, surprised when he didn't yank it away immediately. “I don’t hate you either,” he said quietly. Dean glanced up at that, but stayed quiet. “I know taking this leap is really hard, especially for people like us, and I’m proud of you for doing something for yourself, for once. Really Dean, I...look, I know this isn’t exactly a normal conversation for brothers to be having, but...how could I possibly hate you for doing exactly what I’m doing? All those things you’re feeling right now...the fear, and the guilt; feeling like you’re broken, or messed up for wanting this...I felt all those things too, in the beginning. It’s normal, especially considering the way we were raised and the way Dad taught us to think about ourselves. But that’s okay. It’s not forever, and once you get through that part, it’s...it’s the freedom I’ve always wanted. I mean, being like this...with the right partner...I can’t even explain to you how good it feels. When I’m with Gabriel, when I give him control...I feel...strong, and confident, and...like I’m worth something. He’s helping me learn how to feel that way all the time, not just when I’m his. I felt weird about it at first too, but...I can’t deny that it helps.”

Dean hesitated, staring down at where their hands still touched. “I’m happy for you, Sammy...I’ve seen it; how much happier you are lately, and...I’d be an asshole to take that away from you,” he said finally, a sad little smile flitting across his face. “This is your space, and I’m not gonna be the big brother coming in and crashing your party. I’ll tell Cas to forget about it. I was never very good at this whole thing anyway.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sam huffed, and Dean glanced up, frowning. “Why the hell would you do that? Dean, I know you. Doing this, being honest, trusting someone this much...that’s terrifying for you. It was for me too, at first. And I don’t think you’d be here in the first place if whatever you’re doing with Cas wasn’t helping you too. I think the club is big enough for the both of us, don’t you?”

“I...you’re serious?” Dean asked. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird? I mean, we’re brothers Sam, and I love you, but this is...Don’t you think this is a little too much sharing? Even for us?”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Dean, you’ve been telling me about your sexual exploits since I was, like, eleven. We lived in each other’s pockets for two decades. Look, I’m not saying I’m interested in, like...touching you, or anything. I’m just saying...cat’s kinda out of the bag now, don’t you think? I don’t think there’s any way for us to un-know this about each other. And if it helps you too...I don’t see why we can’t both be happy. So...I’m willing to roll with it, if you are. Besides, maybe I could help.” 

“Help?” Dean repeated after a moment, still struggling to process what Sam was saying.

Sam shrugged. “Technically speaking, I’m the more...experienced one in this situation. I know how scary and weird it can be at first. I’m sure you have questions, and reservations, maybe ones you don’t really want to talk to Cas about. I wish I’d had someone to go to, in the beginning. Maybe we could...you know, actually...talk about stuff for once? Like, stuff that matters?”

Dean chewed at his lip, wondering briefly if Sam was going to tell him he was joking, and that he was sick for even considering it. But his expression was sincere, and maybe a little hopeful, and he was halfway to puppy dog eyes already. “You’re saying it wouldn’t bother you, seeing me here, being...like that...with Cas? Seriously?”

Sam considered that for a moment. “I mean, maybe it would be a little strange for both of us at first, but...I think we’ve dealt with weirder stuff. It’s not like I don’t get it. Besides, I...let me guess. You started this thing with Cas...what, about two months ago now?”

Dean frowned at him slightly. “How’d you know that?”

“Because,” Sam chuckled, “about two months ago, we met up for lunch, and you looked relaxed for once in your life. You couldn’t stop smiling, and I didn’t ask you about it, because I knew you wouldn’t tell me anyway. But you looked happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, Dean. Plus, I knew something was up when you started drinking water instead of beer.”

Dean snorted, his face flushing again. “Yeah, he uh...he’s on this kick about getting me to deal with shit instead of drink until I can ignore it...it fuckin’ sucks, but it makes him so stupidly happy when I actually listen...”

Sam grinned, nodding. “And it feels good, to know you did something to make him proud. I know that feeling. So, yeah, maybe it’ll be kinda weird, at first. And I’m not going anywhere near your dick, but...seeing as we’ve already come clean about this, I don’t see what you quitting would help. You’ve never been a quitter. We can both be happy at the same time, I’m pretty sure. What do you think?”

Dean hesitated, watching him for a long moment, like he thought it might be a trick. “I...I dunno, man...Just ‘cause we know now doesn’t mean it won’t be awkward...You really think this could just be, like...a normal thing?”

“I don’t see why not,” Sam shrugged. “We don’t have to make it awkward. Besides, Cas and Gabe are brothers, and they run this place together. We can figure it out. I don’t think it would hurt to try. And it might be nice...to be able to talk to you about certain things. There’s a lot of stuff I haven’t told you, and...I could use my big brother.”

It was that sentence that convinced him, and Sam watched the resolve settle in Dean’s eyes. Maybe he wouldn’t allow himself to jump into the deep end for his own sake, but for Sammy, he could at least try. “If you’re sure...then...I guess we could give it a shot,” he said finally. “As long as you tell me if you change your mind about it. So, uh...what do we do now?”

Sam grinned, nodding. “I promise I’ll let you know if I’m not okay. Well...we could go somewhere and talk? Maybe get some coffee? The four of us?”

“The four of us?” Dean repeated hesitantly.

Sam nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. “The four of us,” he said. “We can sit down, and talk this all out, and you can ask whatever questions you want. And no one will judge you for whatever you say. Trust me, I’ve told Gabe things I haven’t told anyone...not even you. And he’s never once made me feel bad, or wrong. I trust him.”

Dean bit his lip, considering it for a moment. “Would you...will you tell me, too? About that stuff? Now that we’re, ya know, trying out this whole...honesty thing?”

Sam smiled, something settling in his chest. “I’ll answer any questions you have for me. Even if they’re embarrassing. As long as you promise not to judge me for my answers, and as long as you’re honest with me too.”

“I won’t judge you,” Dean agreed, sitting up a little straighter. “Okay, I...I guess I can do that. He paused, looking off in the direction the other pair of brothers disappeared to. Hey, how’d you do that, before?”

“Do what?”

Dean nodded toward the door. “Get them to leave us alone?”

Sam smiled, shrugging. “Gabriel trusts me just as much as I trust him. He knew I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Come on, let’s go talk to them.”

Gabe and Cas looked up sharply when Sam opened the office door, worried expressions mirrored on both their faces. “Well?” Gabe asked. 

“We’d like to sit down with you two and talk things over,” Sam answered, smiling reassuringly. “Can we go to the bakery, maybe?”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “Sure, fine with me. Let’s get you changed, and then we’ll head over.” Sam nodded, following him down the hall and back into their room. “I’m so sorry, Sammy,” he said as soon as the door closed. “I had no idea, I swear...”

“It’s okay, really,” Sam assured him, kissing him softly. “I know you wouldn’t do that to me on purpose. Actually, I...I think this might turn out to be a good thing.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? You’re just...okay with your brother finding out your deepest, darkest secret?”

Sam snorted, shrugging. “I mean, it’s not what I was expecting, but...the way I feel when I do this with you is...it’s incredible. And Dean, he...he deserves that too. He pretty much raised me, you know. Mom was gone, and Dad was...well, he was dad. He was really hard on both of us, but Dean took the brunt of things so that I wouldn’t have to. And I’ve spent my whole life feeling guilty that I couldn’t save him the way he saved me.” He smiled sadly, shaking his head. “So much of who he is now...the guarded, self-loathing parts...they developed because of what dad did to him, while he was trying to protect me. All I’ve ever wanted was for him to make peace with himself. Maybe this is how I can do that. Dean is scared, but he wouldn’t still be here if this wasn’t helping him. And he deserves to be cared for. I can help him accept this, I know I can.”

Gabriel smiled softly, nodding. “Well, if that’s what you want, I’m behind you every step of the way. I’m proud of you, Sammy. What can I do to help?”

“He’s pretty freaked out right now, and I don’t want him to feel like we’re judging him, so maybe keep the teasing to a minimum?” Sam answered. “I just really want to show him that this is okay, and that he can be honest about things with me, and he’s never gonna open up if he thinks we’ll laugh at him. We need to be supportive.”

“You got it,” Gabe nodded, kissing him lightly. “I’ll be on my best behavior. Would you like to keep your collar on, or take it off for now?”

Sam considered it for a moment, biting his lip. As much as he didn’t want to take it off, he had a feeling that making this as normal as possible was going to be the best way to help Dean relax. “Can I switch to my bracelet?” he asked finally.

Gabriel smiled, nodding and fastening the leather band around his wrist before carefully removing his collar and tucking it into his bag. “Of course. I’ll take it with us, in case you want to switch back later. You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Not really,” the taller man admitted, shrugging. “But I have to try. Thank you for doing this with me.”

The Dom smiled, wrapping an arm around him. “Of course, Sammy. I want you to be happy, more than anything, and I know that you’ll be a lot happier if you can help Dean be happy too. Besides, we’re partners. I’m here, whatever you need. Come on, probably best not to let him worry about it too long.”

Sam nodded, taking his hand and walking out of the room. They found the others on the balcony, and to Sam’s relief, Dean seemed to relax slightly as he approached, giving him a slight smile. They walked out of the club, wandering quietly down the street for a few moments, and Sam smiled as he saw Cas reach for Dean’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “So, where are we going?” Dean asked cautiously, looking around at all the darkened storefronts.

“Gabriel owns a bakery a few blocks over,” Sam explained. “I thought it’d be best to talk somewhere private. Plus, I could kinda use a snack.”

Gabe laughed, kissing his cheek. “Just using me for my baking skills, huh? I’ll have to remember that next time I need to bribe you into something.” He stopped under the cheery cupcake on the awning, unlocking the door and flipping the lights on. “Welcome to _Heavenly Delights_.”

Dean walked in, tugging Cas along with him as he explored and freezing in front of the long display case. “You make pie?” he asked, a hopeful note leaking into his voice.

“Sure do,” Gabriel grinned, hopping behind the counter. “Best pie in the tri-state area. I’ve got apple and cherry today. Want some?”

Dean lit up immediately, quickly attempting to cover his excitement. “I...I mean, I...”

Gabe chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. “Sam tells me you’re something of a pie connoisseur, I’d love your opinion. How about I heat you up a slice of each while I make some coffee?”

Dean bit his lip, hesitating for a moment and shooting a sidelong glance at Cas, who smiled and nodded slightly. Dean grinned, looking back to Gabriel with a nod, and Sam laughed, clapping him on the shoulder before leaning his elbows against the counter. “Any chance I could have a cinnamon roll?”

The Dom hummed, pretending to consider it for a moment before leaning over to kiss him softly. “I suppose that could be arranged... Cassie, anything for you?”

“Just the coffee is fine for me, thank you,” Cas replied, smiling softly as he watched Dean survey the bakery.

Once Gabe was finished they settled in a booth in a corner, eating happily. Cas had let Dean slide in first, and Sam was pretty sure that had been a tactic to prevent Dean from bolting. It was probably a smart idea, he thought, because Dean was beginning to look nervous again after he’d finished his pie. “So, uh...” he said after a minute. “How...how exactly do we do this?”

Sam hummed, giving him a reassuring smile. “Well, I thought it would probably be best for all of us if we could just...put everything out in the open, so we’re all on the same page. I’m sure you have questions, and so do I. So, you can ask me about anything you want, and I’ll answer honestly. And I hope that I can ask you about some things too.”

Dean bit his lip, fidgeting with his mug. “How do I know you won’t hear all the juicy details about my life and then torture me about them forever?” he asked.

He seemed to be going for light and teasing, but Sam could see the genuine fear in his eyes. Dean really was worried that Sam might use whatever he said against him, and while it made him sad, he didn’t take it personally. Dean wasn’t used to having a safe place to talk about things. That was why they were here in the first place. The younger brother thought for a moment, then had an idea. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Dean. I love you. But...would it help if I told you some embarrassing secrets about me, so that neither of us will have the urge to blackmail each other?” Dean nodded, and Sam hummed while he guessed at what Dean might consider embarrassing enough to calm his fears. “I’m wearing panties right now,” he admitted finally. “They’re black and silky and they have a tiny little bow on the front.”

Dean sputtered in surprise, staring at him for a long moment before he flushed and huffed out a laugh. “Uh, ditto,” he mumbled, staring down into his mug. “Except mine are green.”

“They bring out his eyes,” Cas volunteered, snorting when Dean elbowed him in the side. “What? I’m just being honest!”

Sam chuckled, taking Gabriel’s hand under the table. “Well, now we both know something about each other. Would you like to ask some questions first?”

Dean nodded, chewing at his lip as he looked between them for a moment. “How did you really meet?”

“At the club,” Sam answered. “I’d been going there for a while, to watch his performances and workshops. I may have been a little obsessed. Jo, the bartender, she told him about me, and he came over to meet me one day.”

“So he isn’t the first person you’ve done this with?” Dean asked. “I mean, if you were already going to the club before you met him...”

Sam smiled sheepishly. “This is something I’ve been interested in for a long time. I’ve had other partners before, but...not quite like this.”

Dean nodded, hesitating for a moment. “Is he the first dude you’ve done this with?”

“No,” Sam answered, smiling as Gabriel squeezed his hand lightly. “My last long-term partner was a man, but he was...like I said, it was nothing like this. He was abusive, and things got really bad...eventually I had to leave. After that I only did casual scenes, until I met Gabriel.” He glanced up from the table, noticing the anger and concern in Dean’s expression. “It’s okay,” he added. “I’m alright, and Gabe has been helping me work through a lot of the issues it caused. He’s shown me what that kind of relationship should look like, with someone who respects and cares about me.”

Dean hummed, and though he didn’t seem entirely convinced, he still relaxed a little. “What made you want to do this sorta thing again, after you went through all that? Weren’t you scared you’d get hurt again?”

The question caught Sam off guard, and he had to think for a moment come up with a coherent answer. “I was terrified,” he admitted. “I swore off it forever after I broke that relationship off, but...I was completely miserable. There’s just...some part of me that needs this. And I spent a really long time hating that part, and wishing I could just shut it down. But Gabriel’s taught me that it’s not a part I need to be ashamed of. I swore I’d never get into a serious partnership again, but...I couldn’t refuse him. He offered me a physical relationship, and the emotional connection I was missing with those casual scenes. He’s been very patient and understanding about the things that still freak me out, and we’ve been working through those issues together. But even just after a few weeks with him, I stopped feeling like I wanted to crawl out of my skin every time the urge to submit struck. That’s when I knew I’d made the right choice, to give it a shot again.”

Dean swallowed hard, and Sam got the impression that maybe he wasn’t the only Winchester with a strong need to submit who’d been trying to fight his nature. “But he’s your boyfriend too, right? How does that work?”

“It’s something we talk about a lot, to make sure that we’re both getting what we need from our relationship in and out of the playroom,” Gabriel answered, stroking across Sam’s knuckles lightly. “I assure you, Sam’s well-being is my highest priority. We’re not always Dom and sub. There are plenty of times when we’re just boyfriends, on equal footing.”

Sam nodded, holding up his wrist. “I have a bracelet like yours,” he added. “I wear it when I want to let Gabe take control. The bracelet is more of a casual thing, and we only use the collar for more formal scenes. It’s really nice, to know I can come home from work and just relax, get out of my head for a while and let him take care of things. But that’s just us. It works differently for every couple.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he looked between them for a moment. “Does...that mean he’s in control now?”

“In a general sense, yes,” Sam hummed, pressing closer to the Dom. “But I’m still me, and I trust him to respect my needs in this situation. Mostly it’s a comfort thing right now. I always feel safe when he’s in charge, and...I was a little nervous about how this might go.”

Dean’s expression softened at that, the tense line of his shoulders relaxing minutely. It was progress, and Sam smiled as he watched his brother willingly lean into Cas’ side as the Dom pulled him closer. “Do you want to take a turn asking questions?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Sure, I can do that. I’d love to know how you two met.”

Dean bit his lip, exchanging a wary glance with Cas before nodding to him. “I met your brother on my way home one night. He was having a panic attack in an alley outside a dive bar.”

“Since when do you have panic attacks?” Sam asked, frowning slightly. “That’s new...”

The older brother looked flustered, fidgeting in his seat, his eyes glued to the table. “Since I was fourteen...” he mumbled quietly. “I hid them from you as much as I could. I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

Something in Sam’s gut twisted as his thoughts drifted back in time, to a young Dean who’d started avoiding him. At the time he’d chalked up Dean’s sudden withdrawal to teenage hormones, but knowing there had been something else going on made his chest ache. Slowly, he reached across the table, taking Dean’s hand gently. The older man looked up, eyes wary. “Dean, I would never judge you for something like that. Hell, I get them too. Do you know what started it? Will you tell me?”

Dean nodded, swallowing hard. “Yeah, uh...you remember that older kid I used to hang out with back then?”

Sam frowned for a moment as he thought. “Oh, yeah...the kid with the weird name? Al?”

“Yeah, Alistair,” Dean murmured, fidgeting with the handle of his mug. “He, uh...he was always doing stuff for me, letting me play his video games, buying us beer and stuff. I thought I was so cool, because a nineteen-year-old wanted to hang out with me. But then he started gettin’ kinda weird, really touchy-feely. He, uh...he talked me into doing some stuff I didn’t really want to do, but I still wanted to hang out with him, ‘cause he was so nice to me all the time. And then this one day...I guess he must’ve put something in my beer. I still knew what was happening, but it was like I couldn’t get my brain and muscles to work together...” He winced slightly at the memory, then shrugged. “They started after that. I never told anyone about it, ‘till Cas, and now you.” They sat in stunned silence for a moment, until Dean broke it with a nervous laugh. “Jesus, please say something...”

“Yeah, sorry, I just...” Sam mumbled, squeezing his hand tighter. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t know. And you’ve been carrying this around all those years. I wish I would have done something...”

Dean shrugged again, giving him a weak smile. “There wasn’t anything you could’ve done anyway, you were just a kid. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, it was a long time ago. I’m over it now, mostly. The panic attacks just...sneak up on me sometimes, that’s all. The night Cas found me I was pretty drunk, and some dude started getting handsy, and that’s what started it. I was trying to wait it out in the alley, and I guess he heard me. He just walked up and started giving me orders, and for some reason...it really helped. He talked me through it, and I don’t think I’ve ever come down that fast. I asked him how he did that, and he gave me his number and told me he’d show me, if I was interested. I mean really, how could I say no to that? And now here we are, I guess.”

Sam laughed softly at Cas’ proud grin, biting his lip for a moment. “Is...that why you never told me you were into men?” he asked cautiously. He knew he was pushing his luck with this line of questioning, but he couldn’t help himself. “The thing with Al, I mean?”

Dean’s face flamed again, and Cas rubbed his back soothingly. “I think partly,” he admitted. “But I think it was also partly because...you know, growing up...I couldn’t have been that way. Dad would have hated me. You know what he was like; he probably would have kicked me out. It wasn’t safe to even think about it, so I just...didn’t, for a really long time. I pretended I didn’t have those feelings, because it was easier that way, and eventually I just dug myself into too deep a hole...it wasn’t until after he died that I even admitted it to myself. I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier, especially after you came out to me last week. I wanted to, but I just panicked, hearing his voice in my head...”

Sam nodded thoughtfully for a moment. “Yeah, well, fuck dad. You deserve to be happy, and to be proud of who you are. We both do, and I know Cas makes you happy. I’m really proud of you, Dean.”

“So am I,” Cas smiled, chuckling at Dean’s blush. “The night I found him, he responded remarkably well, especially for someone who’d never explored this sort of relationship before. And he’s continued impressing me ever since. I’ve been slowly introducing him to new things since then, and he’s done very well.”

Dean huffed, face still flushed, and nudged him lightly, though he seemed to settle further into Cas’ side with the movement. “Okay, okay, you big sap...”

Sam chuckled, happy to see Dean warming up, now that that big confession was out of the way. “Is there anything else you’d like to ask me about? We can talk about general bdsm stuff you have questions about too, since I’m a little farther along in exploring.”

“Isn’t it weird, to wear a collar?” Dean asked after a moment.

“Not really,” Sam chuckled. “Maybe it was a little strange when I first tried it, but now I love wearing mine. For me, it’s kind of symbolic of the promises we made; mine to submit to him and his to take care of me when I do. It lets everyone know that I belong to Gabriel, and he gave it to me because he wants everyone to know. It feels good to know that he’s that proud of me. It’s not something you have to do, everyone is different, but it works for us. Plus, it definitely helps me find my headspace.”

Dean nodded, flushing. “Yeah...I’m, uh...we’re kind of working on that. My head is a little all over the place.”

Cas hummed in agreement, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “He can find that place for a couple of minutes, but usually the shame and fear come barrelling through again. We’re making progress, though.”

“It takes a while, especially since you’re brand-new,” Sam agreed. “Giving up control is hard for people like us, who have always had to take care of ourselves. It was something I really had to work at, and I’ve done this before. Gabriel was pretty creative with helping me get there.” Gabe chuckled, kissing his cheek, and Sam hummed. “You know, I...I totally get it if you’d like to keep everything separate, but if you ever wanted a demo of something before you tried it or whatever...I’m here to help. We both are. I just want you to be happy, Dean. So if there’s anything I can do, just...let me know, okay?”

Dean nodded, looking a little relieved. “Yeah, I’ll...I’ll let you know. Actually, knowing I’m not the only one who has issues with it kind of helps. I kinda thought maybe it was just me...”

“Almost everyone struggles with letting go at first,” Gabriel assured him. “It goes against our instincts, to let our guards down that far and trust someone else to take care of us. But it gets easier with time.”

“I told you,” Cas hummed.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I know, but I thought you might just be saying that to be nice.”

Gabriel grinned. “Trust me, he’s not that nice.” He snorted as Cas wadded up an extra napkin and tossed it in his direction. “Really though, I know he’s my brother, but Cas is really, really good at what he does. You’re in good hands with him, I promise. And he’s crazy about you. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Sam nodded in agreement, hesitating for a moment. “So, how do you...how do you like it, so far?”

“It’s...different than I expected,” Dean answered carefully.

Cas smirked. “I’m not sure your initial expectations were very high. I seem to remember you telling me to ‘fuck off’ the first time I tried to explain it.”

Dean huffed, kicking him lightly under the table. “Well you did kinda go overboard!” he insisted. “For the record, this is not something you should just spring on a guy. Especially if your spiel starts with the phrase ‘I think you’d make a beautiful submissive’.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cas laughed. “But I stand by my assessment. You are beautiful.”

Dean grumbled, swatting at him half-heartedly as his cheeks turned pink. “Anyway, I...I don’t know, it’s kinda hard to explain. I mean it’s good, I think, it’s just...weird, I guess. And kind of embarrassing, if I think about it too much. But when I can get into the right zone, it’s like...everything narrows down to just that moment, and nothing else matters. It feels awesome.”

Sam nodded, smiling softly. “I know that feeling. It’ll get easier the more you practice and figure out what works for you. There’s a lot of trial and error sometimes, and it can be hard to make peace with the parts of yourself that enjoy things society tells us we shouldn’t. I know it took me a long time to accept it.”

“But...you have now?” Dean asked quietly. “Made peace with it, I mean?”

Sam shrugged, squeezing Gabriel’s hand lightly. “I still have moments, but...for the most part, yeah. It took me a really long time to stop feeling guilty for wanting this...I felt like I was being a burden to other people. But, at the end of the day, this makes me feel good, and I’m not hurting anyone else, so...why shouldn’t I? And I talked with Gabe, and he told me that...he needs his side of things the same way I need mine. So I’m not being a burden on him when I want this. I’m actually...kind of helping, in a way. It sounds dumb, but...it did make me feel a little better.”

“I feel very much the same way Gabriel does,” Cas chimed in, giving Dean a pointed look. “This is not just a hobby for me. It helps me relax and feel fulfilled. So it’s never a burden, to me.”

Dean flushed slightly, giving a short, jerky nod. “Well, that’s good to know...”

Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam’s cheek lightly. “Hey Sammy, you mind taking these dishes to the kitchen for me?”

Sam nodded quickly, stacking the plates and sliding out of the booth. “No Sir, I don’t mind.”

“Why don’t you help your brother, Dean?” Cas added, making room for him to pass and handing him the empty mugs.

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but nodded. “Yeah, okay...” He followed Sam into the back room, glancing over his shoulder at the other pair of brothers as they leaned in close to talk. “They’re discussing us, aren’t they?” he grumbled to Sam once the swinging door closed behind them.

“I’d put money on it,” Sam laughed, putting the dishes in the sink and starting to clean them. He looked up, scanning Dean’s expression for a moment. “So, how’re you doing with all this? I know it’s a lot.”

Dean flushed, shrugging slightly as he leaned against the counter. “Yeah, it’s...a little bit insane, but...it’s not as weird as I thought it was gonna be.” He paused, fidgeting for a moment. “You’re really just...okay with this?”

Sam hummed, shutting the faucet off and turning to face him. “Does Cas make you happy?” he asked. The tips of Dean’s ears went pink, but he nodded. “And doing this, being his sub...that makes you feel good about yourself?”

He watched as his older brother swallowed hard, scuffing his shoe against the floor. “More than I have in...I don’t even know how long,” he admitted quietly.

“Then I’m fine,” Sam assured him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, it’s gonna be a little weird at first. But that’s okay. I’m not going to judge you for whatever happens, as long as you don’t judge me either. It’ll be okay.”

Dean nodded, biting his lip for a moment before he visibly relaxed. “Hey, I know we planned for me to meet Gabriel tomorrow, and now that’s kind of moot, but...can we still go to lunch? Just...you and me?”

Sam smiled, nodding and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’d like that. Come on, we’d better go back before they start scheming.”

They walked back to the table, where Gabriel and Cas were smiling. “There you are,” Gabe hummed happily, sliding over to make room for Sam. “We missed you.”

“I cleaned the plates for you,” Sam told him, leaning into his side slightly.

Gabriel grinned, kissing him softly. “Thank you, sweetheart. While you were gone Cassie and I were talking, and we came up with an idea...”

Dean snorted, grinning at Sam. “I think we were too late to prevent scheming.”

Sam laughed, shrugging. “Alright, what’s the idea?”

Cas smiled, taking Dean’s hand lightly. “We thought it might be helpful to give you both some time to see what it’s like, being in that kind of headspace around each other. We were thinking that maybe tomorrow we could give it a try and see how it goes.”

Immediately, Dean looked like he wanted to run again. “What...what does that mean?”

“Nothing drastic,” Gabriel assured him. “Everyone will keep their pants on. We just thought it might help you both to let you get a little more comfortable with it when it’s just the four of us, before we add all the complications of the club. And any limits either of you want in place will be respected.”

Dean hesitated, glancing at Sam with barely-restrained panic in his eyes. “Is this, like...an orgy situation?”

“No!” Cas said quickly, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “God, no, nothing like that. Take a breath, Dean. You’re my partner, and I would never allow anyone to touch you without your consent. This is...a practicality, more than anything. As prominent members of the community, there are several events throughout the year that Gabriel and I attend; ones where most Doms bring their partners. We also host events at the club on occasion, and since we’re co-owners, people expect both of us to be there. Obviously, we would love to bring you along with us when you’re ready, but your wellbeing is still our top priority. Sam already has a little bit of experience being around other people as a sub, but I know that you two being brothers may add another layer of awkwardness for everyone in that particular situation. Gabriel and I were just thinking that it may be less overwhelming for you if we did a trial run with just the four of us. That way we can know for sure if both of you can relax enough in front of each other to make this possible.”

Sam bit his lip, fidgeting with Gabriel’s hand in his lap. “And what if we can’t...relax enough around each other?”

Gabe hummed, squeezing Sam’s hand lightly. “Then we’ll work it out. This isn’t a make-or-break moment for anyone. We just want to help both of you feel safe and comfortable. And we’ll do whatever we have to do to make that happen, even if it means keeping you separate while we’re playing. But I think it’ll be alright, once we get through the awkwardness. We’re not going to intentionally embarrass either of you, and this way, when it’s just the four of us, we can have full control over the situation if we need to stop or change things.”

It was quiet for a moment as both Winchesters thought it over. “Fuck it,” Dean huffed finally, shaking his head. “It’s already weird, so why not? I’ll do it. But I don’t wanna see any dicks, and I don’t want to touch or be touched by anyone except Cas.”

“Done,” Cas agreed, smiling proudly at him. “And if you think of any other limits you want to set, just let me know. I won’t allow anything you aren’t okay with.”

Dean nodded, relaxing slightly and returning a shy smile of his own. Gabriel turned to Sam expectantly. “What do you think, Sammy? Are you willing to give it a shot?”

Sam hesitated, chewing at his lip. He’d expected Dean to shoot this idea down, and his brother’s quick acceptance was a surprise. “I...I’m just not sure it’s going to work,” he mumbled. “You remember how hard it was to calm me down enough to go to that meeting you had at the club, and that was strangers.”

Gabe nodded, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “I remember. But you did it, and once you trusted me and let go it was fun, wasn’t it? And you’ve done great with it since then. I know Dean being your brother makes it different, and I know you’re scared. But I’d never have you try anything if I didn’t think it would be good for you. And if we try and it doesn’t work out, then we’ll just change plans a little, like we always do.”

Sam let out a breath, trying to will down the pink in his cheeks. As much as he knew his brother loved him, some part of him was still afraid of rejection once Dean finally saw the pieces of himself he’d kept hidden. Talking about it was one thing, but now showing him was suddenly a very real situation, and Sam didn’t know what he’d do if Dean didn’t approve. Still, he forced himself to take a steadying breath. Dean would never allow himself to have this if he thought Sam wasn’t okay, and he could discuss his reservations with Gabriel later. “Alright, I’ll try,” Sam sighed finally. “But I won’t make any guarantees.”

Cas smiled, nodding. “That’s alright. This is just a trial run, to see what we can do to make this easier. There’s no pressure, and if you’re not comfortable we’ll figure out what to do to get you there. We know this is a big leap for both of you. It’ll take some time to adjust.”

“Sammy and I were planning to have lunch together tomorrow,” Dean piped up. “Could it...wait until after that?”

Gabriel grinned. “Of course. That’s perfect, actually. Once you two are done with lunch, Sam can show you to my place, and we can all hang out there.”

Castiel nodded, squeezing Dean’s hand lightly. “It’s a plan, then. And I’m very proud of both of you for being willing to try,” he said, chuckling as both brothers flushed at the praise. “We’ll figure this out together. But I think this is a big enough step for now, and it’s getting late. We should get you both home.”

They shuffled out of the little shop quietly, Sam suddenly much more aware of how exhausted he was. Dean, at least, seemed much more relaxed on their walk back to the cars, his hand firmly latched with Cas’ and his thumb rubbing absent circles across the back. He smiled when they paused outside the club. “You heading home too?” he asked.

“I’m on closing duty tonight, so I just have a few things to finish before I leave,” Cas answered, kissing his cheek lightly, “but I should be home within an hour. Let me know when you’ve made it home safely.”

“I will,” Dean promised, his smile almost shy before he turned to Sam, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “So, I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow...and, uh. Thanks, for not, ya know...freaking out. And for talking me off the ledge earlier.”

Sam smiled, tugging him into a quick hug. “Any time, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean huffed back, but Sam felt him relax at the familiar teasing before he let go, stepping back to let Dean open his door. The other three watched as the sleek black car pulled away, and Sam let out a breath, watching the taillights disappear down the street.

It was Cas who finally broke the silence. “Well, I’m sure you must be tired. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.” He disappeared through the door, and Gabriel turned, walking toward his car.

Sam hesitated for a moment. “Hey, I uh...I think I left something in the room.You mind if I just...pop in and get it?”

Gabriel frowned slightly, looking him over curiously for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll warm up the car for you.”

Sam nodded gratefully, slipping inside the building and up the stairs. He hesitated for one brief moment, then knocked quietly, hearing the soft _Come in_ from inside. Cas was sitting at the desk, and he looked surprised to see Sam when he glanced up. “Oh, hello Sam. Is everything alright?”

“Uh...yeah,” Sam said quickly, biting his lip. “Sorry, I just...could I talk to you for a minute? It’s...about Dean.”

Cas nodded, getting up from his office chair and walking around the desk to take a seat on the couch, motioning him to the other side. “Of course. What’s on your mind, Sam?”

Now that he’d gotten here, he wasn’t entirely sure what it was he wanted to say. “I, uh...okay, it’s just...Dean can be kind of...stubborn, and moody sometimes...”

“Your brother is a bit of a brat,” Cas chuckled, nodding. “I’m aware.”

Sam flushed. “Yeah, but, um...the thing is...he doesn’t really mean it, you know? He just...we both kinda had a hard time growing up, and Dean is...it’s not intentional...”

Cas looked amused at his rambling, holding up a hand. “It’s okay, Sam. I understand what you’re trying to say.”

“You do?”

“Yes. You’re afraid that I will grow tired of Dean’s...attitude, and abandon him, and you worry what that will do to him.”

Sam felt the heat rise in his face, nodding slightly. “It’s not you, it’s just... he doesn’t do this, like...ever, and the fact that he’s trying is kind of huge for him. But he’s not always the best with words, and I just...I want him to be happy. I don’t want him to lose this because he gets in his own way.”

Cas watched him curiously for a moment, a slight smile on his face. “He is a bit self-sabotaging, but I’m not one to give into those whims. Sam...Dean has actually opened up to me about how he grew up. More than I was expecting him to, actually. And I understand that he struggles with letting himself have good things. He doesn’t believe he deserves them. But I’m not going to abandon him. Besides, I’ve been known to enjoy a bratty sub. My style is a bit different than my brothers, and Dean and I fit rather well. He isn’t going to scare me off with his attitude, I assure you.” He paused tilting his head to the side slightly. “Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you as well, considering you’ll see us together for the first time tomorrow. I need you to understand that Dean has different needs than you do. He requires a bit of a firmer hand before he’ll let go, and it may look like I’m being overly harsh with him, but I promise you that everything I do is in Dean’s best interest, and that he’s consented to everything, even if he seems to be fighting me on it. I know that you two have taken care of each other for a long time, and that it may be hard to see that. But I need you to understand that I lo-” He cut himself off suddenly, flushing slightly, and Sam couldn’t help but think this was the most flustered he’d ever seen the man. “Well. I care for your brother very deeply. Dean may need a firmer hand than you do, but I would never allow any real harm to come to him. I hope you can trust me, that I have his best interests at heart. He still has a long way to go, to make peace with himself, but we’re getting there.”

Sam nodded, relaxing slightly. “Thank you. That helps, actually. I’ve seen him making progress, even before I knew this was why. Whatever you’re doing has been good for him, so...I trust you. Thanks for the warning though. And...thank you, for taking care of him. He’s never really had that, and I don’t want him to lose it.”

”He won’t,” Cas promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Gabriel smiled as Sam climbed in the car, reaching over to take his hand. “Everything okay?”

Sam nodded, squeezing his hand lightly as they drove back to Gabriel’s place. They undressed quietly, and Sam slipped into bed, his thoughts racing. “I lied,” he blurted out after a while. “I went to go talk to Cas. I was worried about Dean pushing him away. I didn’t tell you because I thought you might think I was crazy.”

Gabriel nodded, stroking his hair lightly. “It’s okay, and I don’t think you’re crazy. I know how much you care about Dean, and I know you want the best for him. It’s normal to be worried.”

“It is?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Of course. You want him to be happy, and I know being vulnerable isn’t really familiar territory for him. This is kind of like throwing him in the deep end. But I meant what I said earlier. Cas is very good at what he does, and the fact that Dean’s stuck around this long and agreed to give this a shot means that he wants this too. You don’t have to worry about him on your own anymore.”

Sam nodded, nuzzling closer. “Yeah, Cas calmed me down, and we had a good talk.” He paused, chewing at his lip. “Are you sure about this? Tomorrow, I mean? I know he seemed okay tonight, but what if he sees me tomorrow and changes his mind? What if he hates me?”

Gabriel huffed, tugging him into a soft kiss. “Dean could never hate you Sammy. Even I can see how much he loves you. I can’t promise it won’t be a little weird at first, but if it gets too uncomfortable you can always call it off. You know I’d never put you in any situation that I didn’t think you’d be able to handle. It’ll be okay.”

Sam sighed softly, letting himself be comforted by the Dom’s warm, reassuring hold on him. Whatever happened, he knew Gabriel would be right there with him. “Yeah...yeah, you’re right. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabe murmured, kissing his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Sammy...”


	16. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! It is I, back with another chapter!
> 
> ***Before you read I have one announcement I wanted to make. This chapter in particular is mainly about the boys figuring out their shit together, and does involve some sexual elements, but I want to be clear that at NO point in this story will there ever be anything sexual happening between any brothers. That is not really my personal jam/intention with this story, and I don't want anyone to read this one and panic that I'm leading in that direction. Due to the nature of the story, sexytimes are bound to happen, but any sexual acts will be strictly Sam/Gabriel or Dean/Cas, just sometimes each couple may do their own things in close proximity. It'll make sense once you read I promise, but I just wanted to reassure you all so you don't think I'm changing pairings suddenly after 16 chapters lol. And with that out of the way, onward!

He hadn’t thought much of it when Dean asked him to meet at the park, but the nervous look on his older brother’s face as he approached was making him reconsider. He sat on a bench, a brown paper bag from the deli across the street taking the seat next to him, and he gave a quick smile when Sam got close enough. “Heya Sammy. Hope you don’t mind, I thought some fresh air might be good...I got your usual.” Sam nodded, and they ate in silence for a while. Sam knew that Dean had something he was trying to say, but he didn’t push it, giving the older man time to figure it out. “Hey, we have some time. You wanna take a walk?” he asked finally.

Sam raised an eyebrow, shrugging. “Sure, I guess...Everything alright?”

“Yeah...yeah,” Dean answered, avoiding his gaze. “I just, uh...I have something I wanna talk about, and...I can’t just sit still.” Sam nodded, cleaning up their mess and following Dean down a path away from the screaming children and picnicking families until they were shrouded by trees. “Okay, listen, I, uh...” Dean started, scuffing his boot against the ground. “There’s...some other stuff that I never told you, and...I probably should, since we’re doing this whole honesty thing. But I don’t want you to get mad.”

“I won’t get mad,” Sam assured him, squeezing his shoulder lightly, surprised when he leaned into the touch instead of pulling away. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Dean nodded absently, chewing at his lip for a long moment. “Well, I...I guess it’s about Cas, about...why I’m doing this. Not that you asked for an explanation, but...he thinks I should probably tell you, so...might as well get it over with.” Sam just nodded, letting him figure out what he needed to say. “You know, when we were kids, I...I always took care of you. That was my job, right? Ever since the day dad put you in my arms and told me to run, you were mine to protect. And then he fell into the bottle and I had to look after him too. I had to take care of myself, and be in charge of everything, because there was no one else to do it. I didn’t mind, at the time, I was just glad to be useful, ‘cause I knew if I was useful people would stick around, but...then, you know, everyone...everybody left. I spent so many years taking care of everyone else that it...became who I was, I guess? But you grew up, went off to school and made a life, and...you didn’t need me anymore...” Sam frowned at that, and Dean smiled weakly. “I mean, it’s great, it’s what I always wanted for you...I always wanted you to have friends and a career and a good life, but...it was still hard, when you didn’t need me to take care of you anymore. And then dad drank himself to death, and I...I realized all of a sudden that I...didn’t have anyone. I mean, I talk to the guys at work I guess, but it’s not like we hang out or anything, and...there’s no one left who needs me, so...it was just me. I didn’t even realize how lonely I was, you know? I was just...bitter, and angry, and...lost, and I spent all the nights I wasn’t with you drinking by myself at home, watching bad movies, trying to sleep between nightmares...I was becoming dad, and I didn’t even know it...”

Sam nodded slowly, trying to quell the guilt rising in his stomach. “So what made you realize it?”

Dean flushed, biting his lip. “I...When Cas found me in the alley, he...he asked if he could touch me, and I don’t know why, but I said yes. So he did, you know, on the shoulder, just...trying to calm me down I guess, but I...I suddenly realized how damn long it’d been, since anyone did that. Since someone touched me when they didn’t want something from me in return. The last person who’d actually tried to take care of me was...was mom. I mean, dad certainly didn’t, and you were too little, and I...you know, dad, he always told me that takin’ care of you was what I was good at. Sometimes he said it was the only thing. Growing up I was always...daddy’s little soldier, right? I spent my whole life, just...wanting his approval. I was the one who cleaned up all his messes. I was...the strong one, the guy who didn’t need anyone else, who was always helping people. I don’t really...know who I am, without that. And by the time I figured out that what I really wanted was someone to take care of me for once, to stick around even if I wasn’t useful, I...I was grown, and everyone was gone...and you were happy, and I couldn’t ask you to walk away from that just because I decided to be stupid. I convinced myself that it was just...some weak little part of me, feeling sorry for myself, bein’ a baby. So I buried that part in one-night-stands and whiskey, and...I just acted like everything was fine. And I pushed everyone away, because then it wouldn’t hurt so much...when they chose to leave me for something better.” His voice broke, and he swallowed hard, staring down at the ground. “And then Cas found me, that night. And even in the middle of freakin’ out, I just... I couldn’t help thinkin’ how nice it was, to have someone there, who’d witnessed me being...terrified, and needy, and still just...wanted to help; to comfort me, without judgement. Someone who didn’t leave me to deal with shit on my own. It was really, really nice.” He paused, smiling slightly at the memory. “He gave me his number once I’d calmed down, and I went home, thinking I would just throw it away. But I kept turning it over in my head, how I felt when he touched me, and I just...I couldn’t. So, I called. It was, like, an ungodly hour at that point, but he picked up. I asked him what he was talking about, and the first time he tried to explain I hung up on him, ‘cause...I just didn’t think I could be that person, you know? I wasn’t...weak, and needy, and...submissive. That’s not what dad raised me to be. That’s not the kind of son he’d be proud of. And I...I didn’t deserve that kind of attention, especially not from some dude I didn’t even know. But...I kept thinking about it. About how much I didn’t want him to let go that night, and how tired I was of tryin’ to be who other people wanted, so maybe they’d want to stick around...about how much time I wasted, tryin’ to live up to the expectations of a drunk, deadbeat dad who never cared about what I wanted. Dads are...they’re supposed to love you, you know? They’re supposed to take care of you, not...leave you out in the cold until you’re useful again. And then there was Cas, who knew nothing about me, whose first impression of me was this broken, scared thing...and he didn’t leave me. He didn’t have to stay with some weird stranger, but he did. No one’s ever stayed, before.” He paused, clearing his throat. “Anyway, I thought about all that, and I thought about...how tired I was of living for everybody else. And I called him back and asked him to explain again. And he did. And that’s when I decided that...just this once, I was gonna do something for myself, and not care what anyone else thought about it.”

Sam smiled softly, nodding. “I’m really proud of you, for making that choice. I know it’s not an easy one. And I’m...I’m sorry. I should’ve paid more attention; I should’ve realized you were hurting. I should’ve been here for you. I guess I just got so used to you always being okay, always taking care of me...I never really stopped to think about who was taking care of you. I’m sorry, Dean. I wasn’t there for you when I should’ve been, but...I can be here now.”

Dean gave a slightly shrug, glancing up at him. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t want you to know, and even if you’d figured it out, I would’ve denied it. I wouldn’t have let you give up your life to take care of me. That’s what dad did to me, and I wasn’t gonna do the same thing to you. I don’t want to be a job. I’ve always felt like that, you know? That I’m just...a burden to everyone. But with Cas, it’s...it doesn’t feel that way. He likes looking after me, for whatever reason, and...he likes me. I really didn’t think we’d make it this long,” he admitted, a slow, fond smile crossing his face. “I was so sure he’d get tired of me lashing out all the time and just...give up on me. But he hasn’t. You know, after that second phone call, he insisted I go see him. So we met up one afternoon to talk. I was scared shitless, but I went anyway. And he looked me over for a minute, and then just...asked me what I needed. I had no idea how to even begin answering that. I mean, no one’s ever asked me that before and actually wanted an answer. So I told him I didn’t know, and he just...stared at me like he could see right through me, and he said ‘You need to be cared for, cherished, to have the weight taken off your shoulders.’ I swear to god, man, sometimes it’s like he’s inside my head.”

Sam chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, Gabe does that too sometimes. It’s kinda freaky. Like he can read my mind. But sometimes it’s good, because it means I don’t have to say everything out loud.”

Dean snorted, nodding as the tense line of the shoulders finally relaxed. “Anyway, I, uh...I just wanted to explain, before we...do this thing. ‘Cause I know it’s...kinda weird, and not what you expected from me, and...I wanted you to know why, before you actually, uh...see it.”

Sam smiled, tugging him into a tight hug. “You didn’t owe me any explanation,” he murmured. “But thank you for telling me. It means a lot, that you’re willing to share stuff like that.”

“I thought you might be mad about the whole...you going off to college thing,” Dean admitted. “I never planned on telling you what it felt like, but...I’m really trying to make things better. I know I’m kinda shitty at it right now, but...I’m trying. I don’t want to end up bitter and alone like dad.”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Sam assured him, hugging him tighter for a moment. “I mean, it doesn’t feel great to know that I hurt you, even by accident, but...now that I know, we can do something about it. You’re allowed to feel how you feel.” He hesitated for a moment, briefly debating how much he wanted to push his luck. “Dean, I hope you know that...I’m always here for you, no matter what. You’re not a burden, and you deserve good things. You’re so worthy of having people take care of you, and I’m glad that you’re finally letting yourself have that.”

A soft sniffle escaped him as Dean pulled back, smiling sheepishly. “Okay, okay, enough of that. I just...needed to get that off my chest, I guess. And anyway, we should probably get going.”

Sam checked his watch, nodding. “Yeah, probably. Am I giving you a ride?”

“Yeah, Cas dropped me off on his way to Gabriel’s house.” Sam nodded, leading him back through the park and out to the parking lot. “Any idea what’s gonna happen today?” Dean asked cautiously once they’d climbed into the car.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, Gabe wouldn’t tell me anything. He knows me too well; he knows if he tells me too many details I’ll start to overthink everything and drive myself crazy. All I know is, they promised we’d keep our pants on.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, but that doesn’t stop them from gettin’ handsy.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “True, they are pretty creative. I guess we’ll find out.” He paused for a moment, chewing at his lip. “Hey Dean? Listen, I...I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I don’t want this to...change the way you think about me. I guess I’m...kinda freaked out that it might.”

Dean frowned. “Of course I won’t think of you differently. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too,” Sam answered. “I’m just...I don’t know, it’s scary to think about you seeing me that way. I can be a little, uh...embarrassing, I guess, when I’m in that zone.”

Dean shrugged. “Tell me about it...Can we just agree that, whatever happens, we’ll both just...roll with it? I won’t judge you, you won’t judge me, everything will still be the same with us when it’s over.”

Sam nodded, taking a breath. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I’m not gonna judge you. Trust me, I have no room to judge.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean muttered under his breath, his eyes widening as they pulled up to the house. When they walked inside they found Cas and Gabriel on the couch, talking quietly. They both smiled when the Winchesters entered.

“There’s our boys,” Gabe hummed happily, tugging Sam into a kiss. “How ya feeling?”

Sam flushed, shrugging slightly. “Nervous, but...I’m okay.”

Cas turned a questioning eye on Dean. “Yeah, same.”

“Well, in that case, let’s not drag it out any longer. It’ll be okay. Sam, you’re coming downstairs with me, so we can give you both the chance to settle down a little separately before we work on being together.”

Sam nodded and followed Gabriel down to the playroom, casting one last nervous look back at his brother. He let out a breath as the door closed behind them, and Gabe chuckled. “Alright, how are you really doing?”

Sam blushed, shrugging slightly. “I’m...I don’t know. Okay, I think. Dean, he...we had a good talk, earlier. About a lot of stuff I never thought he’d talk to me about.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing him softly. “I’m glad. It seems like he’s really trying to make this work.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam agreed, leaning into him slightly. “He’s never willingly talked about his feelings with me, so that’s progress I guess. Usually he just brushes me off and complains about ‘chick flick moments’. Today was the first time he’s actually initiated a feelings-related conversation with me.”

Gabe snorted, rubbing his back lightly. “Well then, I’d say it’s definitely progress. And Cas asked me to thank you, by the way. He says Dean seems to be feeling better after your talk last night. He thinks that you accepting him so easily is helping him accept himself a little more.”

Sam smiled, nodding slightly. “I’m glad. I just...hope this isn’t too much, you know? But if it helps him, then...I’ll do my best.”

“Alright then pretty boy. Let’s get you ready.”

* * *

  
After a couple of minutes snuggled up against his Dom’s chest, Sam was feeling a little better. He was still nervous, but he knew Gabriel would never purposely humiliate him in front of Dean, so instead of panicking he focused on taking deep breaths. After a while Gabe pulled back slightly, kissing him softly. “Better?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam murmured, nuzzling against him. “Thank you...”

Gabriel smiled, looking him over for a long moment before nodding. “Definitely an improvement, but I think we can do a little better. Do you want the rope?”

Over the course of their explorations they’d found that Sam very much enjoyed the kind of intricate ropework that Gabriel was fond of, and though the Dom had been easing him into it at an excruciatingly slow pace, they’d discovered that even small, simple ties had him letting go easily. Sam wasn’t sure if it was the rope itself or the confident, methodical way Gabriel worked with it, and he didn’t really care enough to figure it out, but whatever it was, it seemed to help when he had a hard time settling himself. The sub hesitated, biting his lip for a moment before nodding shyly. “Please?”

Gabe smiled, nodding and tapping his thighs lightly. “Alright then. Kneel.” Reluctantly, Sam slid out of his lap, biting back a groan at the shift of the plug inside him (a large purple thing with three different vibration settings, one of his favorites) and falling easily into his usual position as he watched the Dom walk over to a shelf, gathering a few lengths of rope before returning. To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel sank down to his knees in front of him, resting their foreheads together as he took Sam’s hand, weaving an intricate pattern up his forearm. “You can’t wear it all day; I don’t want to put that much strain on your shoulders,” Gabe murmured, moving on to the other arm. “But it should help until you get a little more comfortable.” Sam nodded absently, his posture sagging slightly as he watched. Gabriel chuckled, kissing his forehead softly. “That’s my boy. Hands behind your back.” Sam complied, humming as the Dom moved behind him, quickly binding his arms together. “How’s that? Anything numb or tingly?” he asked, stroking firm hands down his sides and along the waistband of his sweatpants.

Sam considered it, tugging at the ropes lightly before shaking his head. “No sir, it’s good.”

Gabriel shifted back in front of him, looking him over for a moment before grinning. “Much better. All you have to do is trust me, okay? I promise, everything will be alright. Now, I want you to go out to the living room and kneel while you wait. Can you do that for me?”

“”Yes Sir,” Sam answered, taking a deep breath.

Gabe hummed, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “Good boy. I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Sam nodded, heading back upstairs, careful to mind his balance with his arms bound behind him. He spotted Dean as the living room came into view, kneeling alone in the center of the room. The older brother’s eyes zeroed in on his collar again, and Sam swallowed hard, more aware of its steady weight. But Dean’s expression wasn’t angry or disgusted, and Sam noted with relief that he seemed more curious than anything. It wasn’t until Sam sank down to his knees beside him that Dean’s eyes widened, taking in the black rope criss-crossing his arms. “You let him tie you up?” he blurted out suddenly.

“I, uh...yeah,” Sam answered sheepishly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “Gabe’s really into the rope stuff, and it...kinda helps me, uh...calm down, I guess? Which, I know, sounds crazy...”

Dean stared at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression crossing his face before he shrugged slightly. “Nah, just...interesting.”

Footsteps from down the hall silenced them both, and Dean swallowed hard as Cas and Gabe appeared in the doorway. “We’re very lucky,” Cas remarked, smiling fondly. "They’re both beautiful.”

Gabriel chuckled as both boys blushed. “Can’t argue with you there. Ready Sammy?”

The question hung in the air for one tenuous, fragile moment before Sam took a deep breath, swallowing the rest of his nerves. “Ready Sir.”

“Perfect. In that case, we’re going to start with your breathing exercise. I was telling Cas about how well you’ve done with it, and he thought it might be a good idea for Dean to try it with you today.” The other sub’s head snapped up at the sound of his name, frowning slightly. “Don’t worry, Dean, it’s very simple. All you have to do is close your eyes, take some deep breaths, and listen to my voice. It’s nothing nefarious, I promise. It’s just a technique that helps Sam quiet his mind for a while so he can let go.”

Dean hesitated, casting a glance at Sam, before nodding slightly. “Okay...”

“Great,” Gabe smiled, running a hand through Sam’s hair lightly. “Then let’s get started.” He talked them through each breath, grinning at Cas as both boys slowly relaxed. When he finished the sequence he reached out, stroking Sam’s cheek lightly as the sub’s eyes fluttered open and he leaned into the touch. “Good boy.” Sam purred, nuzzling against his hand, and out of the corner of his eye Gabriel saw Dean shiver. He chuckled, glancing at Cas. “Yours has a praise kink too?”

Cas grinned, nodding as his fingers carded through Dean’s hair. “Very much so.” Dean whined in protest, and Cas smirked, the hand in his hair tightening. “Something to say, boy?”

Dean gasped quietly, hesitating for a moment. “No...”

“‘No’ what?”

Immediately, Dean’s face flamed, and he looked up at Cas in disbelief, but the Dom only raised one expectant eyebrow. Dean swallowed hard, shooting an anxious glance at Sam. "N-No...D-Daddy...” he mumbled finally, as quietly as he could manage. Sam heard it anyway, and the shock shot right through him as he processed what Dean had said. He’d expected his brother to have issues around the word ‘Sir’, but he hadn’t quite anticipated what the alternatives might be. Still, it was oddly calming to know that he wasn’t the only one revealing potentially embarrassing things about himself, and he shot Dean a reassuring smile.

“Much better,” Cas hummed, his fingers resuming their petting over Dean’s head for a moment. “Stand up and come with me.”

“You too, Sammy,” Gabe said, putting a hand out to steady him as he carefully rose to his feet. He walked over to the couch and patted his lap, smiling as Sam settled against him. Dean took a seat next to Cas, blushing and relaxing slightly as he was tugged against the other man’s side. “Now we just need to choose a movie.”

Sam frowned slightly, looking up at him. “We’re watching a movie? That’s all?”

Gabe chuckled, kissing him softly. “For now, yes. I promised we’d take baby steps, didn’t I? There’s no rush.” Sam smiled gratefully as Gabriel held up the remote. “Here Dean, you pick.”

Dean looked up, surprised. “Me? Uh...yeah, okay...”

He looked through the choices for a minute before settling on one, and Sam snorted. “Seriously, man? _Dirty Dancing_?”

Dean huffed, flipping him off. “Shut up, bitch. Swayze is a badass and you know it.”

“Boys...” the Doms said together, then laughed. “This movie will do just fine,” Cas said, chuckling as Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother. Sam huffed at him, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile from slipping out as he nuzzled against Gabriel.

“I’m going to release your wrists so you don’t hurt your shoulders,” Gabe murmured after a minute, kissing behind Sam’s ear lightly. “But you can keep the rest of the rope on if you’d like.”

Sam nodded, leaning forward to give him room, letting out a breath as the pressure released. Strong fingers dug into the slight soreness of his shoulders, drawing a long groan from the sub before he was carefully rearranged, his back pressed tightly to the Dom’s chest. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his middle, tugging a blanket over them as the movie played. Sam settled back happily, relaxing as Gabe’s fingers stroked over his skin absently. After a while he glanced over to check on Dean, who’d gradually relaxed until his head rested in Cas’ lap, his feet tucked up on the couch and his eyes closed as his Dom stroked his hair, watching him fondly. Sam smiled softly, peeking up at Gabe. “Thank you...”

Gabriel smiled, hugging him closer. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Sam purred softly, letting his eyes close as the Dom’s fingers drifted under the waistband of his pants, hidden by the blanket. The touch was light and teasing, giving Sam time to stop him, but the sub couldn’t really bring himself to mind. Besides, he was pretty sure Dean was already zoned out, and he supposed it was a bridge they’d have to cross eventually, so he sighed happily, letting his legs fall open on either side of Gabriel’s knees. He felt the shorter man grin against his neck, murmuring a _good boy_ as the fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him lazily. Sam let his head fall back against Gabe’s shoulder, basking in the feeling of his Dom’s hands on him, a soft hum escaping him as his cock perked up at the attention. For a moment he imagined what a sight he would be if Dean glanced over right now, and his cock twitched just as his horror at the thought settled over him. Gabriel must have felt him tense, because his hand stopped and fell away, and he gently nudged Sam up. “Be right back,” he murmured to Cas, taking the sub’s hand and leading him downstairs to the playroom. “What happened, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. “You were doing so well, and then you started panicking again.”

Sam let out a shaky breath, hiding his face against Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I...I don’t think I should do this. I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Gabe frowned, gently guiding him over to the bed and taking a seat. “Hey, it’s okay, take a deep breath. What do you mean, you think there’s something wrong with you?”

Sam felt himself blush, refusing to look up. “I-I mean, I...I had a thought, and I shouldn’t be, I...”

“Sammy, calm down for me, okay?” The Dom said calmly, hugging him closer. “It’s alright. Whatever this is, we can handle it, but I need you to help me understand. Can you explain what this thought was?”

Sam hesitated, pressing closer. “I-I...I was thinking about...w-what I would l-look like, if D-Dean saw what we were doing...and I...I _liked_ the idea, like I...like I wanted him to see it...he’s my brother, Gabe! That’s not normal!” he shouted, the distress leaking into his voice. To his shock, a laugh escaped the shorter man, and he looked up, frowning. “What are you laughing about?!”

Gabe swallowed his laughter quickly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, I just...I don’t think this is what you think it is. Sam...has it occurred to you yet that you’ve become a bit of an exhibitionist?”

It took Sam a minute to process. “I...what?”

“I’m going to take that as a no. Sammy, over the last couple of months your confidence as a sub has skyrocketed. I see it all the time in the way you carry yourself at the club, and how easily you talk to me now about what you want. You’re so much more sure of yourself now, and you like people seeing you with me.”

Sam frowned, shaking his head slightly. “But I...that doesn’t make sense. I’ve never wanted anyone to see me before.”

Gabriel shrugged. “You’ve also never been with a partner who made you feel good about yourself,” he pointed out. “When we met you were so ashamed of what you wanted and how you felt. You wanted to hide it from everyone, because you were convinced it was some defect in you. But now you know that you’re perfect, exactly the way you are. You know you’re my good boy, and you want people to see that. You like to be shown off.” Sam didn’t look convinced, and Gabriel sighed. “I want you to try something, okay? What happens if you think about Cas watching us, instead of Dean?”

Sam frowned, thinking for a moment before his expression turned surprised. “ _Oh_.”

“And think about how it felt at the club, when I played with you during that meeting, and you knew people could see. Or about Ana taking pictures of us.” Sam squirmed slightly, his cheeks flushing, and Gabriel smiled. “Does it feel the same as it did when you thought about Dean?”

Sam nodded shyly, biting his lip. “Yeah, it feels the same...”

“See? It has nothing to do with it being Dean. You just like being watched. That’s okay. That’s normal. My guess is your thoughts drifted to him because he’s the newest part of this equation, and you’ve been worrying about his reaction, that’s all.”

Sam let out a breath, relaxing against him. “Fuck...I’m sorry for losing it, I just...I panicked...I didn’t think that it could just be the watching I liked, and not the person doing it...”

“That’s alright,” Gabe assured him, kissing his head. “I know how much you worry that this will hurt your relationship with Dean. But it’s okay. You’re both doing so well, and I’m proud of you for talking to me about this, even though you were scared.”

The sub blushed, nuzzling against him. “Thank you, Sir...it was kinda nice, before I started freaking out...it’s nice to see Dean being taken care of for once. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him relax that much.”

Gabriel smiled, tugging him into a kiss. “He seems to be taking to it better than we thought. You’re both doing very well. I’m going to push a little bit. So will Cas, because if we’re really going to do this, there’s a pretty good chance you’re both going to have to deal with seeing each other a little, uh...compromised. But I promised everyone would keep their pants on, and I won’t go back on that. And if you’re not okay with anything you can still stop me any time. Are you ready to go back?”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

When they walked back into the living room Dean picked his head up from Cas’ lap, his eyes slightly glassy even as they focused on Sam. “Sammy? You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just needed a minute,” Sam answered, giving him a reassuring smile as he settled into Gabriel’s lap again. “Everything’s okay.”

Dean looked him over for another moment before nodding and laying down again. “I told you Gabriel would take care of him,” Cas hummed, his free hand sliding over Dean’s hip to tease at his nipples lightly. Dean gasped and looked like he might argue, but Cas pinched one hard, and all that came out was a yelp. He opened his mouth to try again, but all he got out was a “Hey-!” before Cas’ thumb slid into his mouth, muffling his protests. “You know you can safeword at any time. Are you using your safeword?” The Dom asked calmly. Dean huffed, but shook his head. “Alright then. Hush.” Cas glanced up at Sam, who had been watching the exchange curiously, with a conspiratorial smirk. “A shame we didn’t bring his gags along. Sometimes your brother’s mouth gets him in more trouble than he bargained for.”

Sam snorted, grinning. “I wish I could say I’m surprised by that, but I’d say he has a long history of it.”

Dean grumbled around the digit still firmly planted in his mouth, and Cas chuckled, his free hand toying lightly with Dean’s nipples again. “Yes, well, he’s lucky I take mercy on him sometimes and prevent him from speaking at all, or he’d be earning himself punishments constantly. He’s his own worst enemy.” Dean huffed, but, to Sam’s surprise, relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes as he began to suck lazily around the finger in his mouth. “That’s a good boy,” Cas praised softly, pinching Dean’s other nipple and chuckling at the soft whine it drew from him. “Relax.”

Gabriel nipped at Sam’s neck lightly as he settled the blanket over them again, one hand disappearing under the sub’s waistband. “How ya feelin’ Sammy?” he hummed, returning to the lazy stroking he was doing before.

“Good Sir,” Sam answered, biting his lip. “‘Specially when you do that...”

Gabe chuckled, nipping at his ear. “I’m glad.” His fingers traveled lower for a moment, and Sam gasped sharply as the plug he’d nearly forgotten about hummed to life. “I want you to relax and focus on how it feels, but you do not have permission to come. Understood?”

“Y-Yes Sir,” Sam choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to focus. The toy was on the lowest setting, he knew, but Gabriel had a talent for positioning him perfectly so that there was no escape from the pleasant buzz. Still, Sam worked on slowing his breathing, surrendering himself to Gabriel’s control, and after a few minutes he relaxed, a soft moan escaping him. “Very good,” the Dom praised, kissing his cheek. “I’ve got you. Just breathe.” Time turned vague and fuzzy for a while, and Sam wasn’t sure how long it had been when the toy was switched off. “That’s my good boy...you did so well,” Gabe murmured, kissing him softly. “Take a breather.”

Sam just purred, melting further into the warmth of his Dom. “Thank you, Sir...”

Gabriel hummed happily. “Of course, sweet boy.”

There was a murmur to his side, and Sam opened his eyes lazily to watch as Cas tapped Dean’s hip lightly. “If I give you the use of your mouth back, are you going to behave?” he was asking. Dean mumbled something around the thumb still firmly in his mouth, and Cas chuckled, sliding it out. “What was that?”

“Yes Daddy,” Dean answered quietly, looking more subdued than Sam had ever seen him.

“Good boy,” Cas murmured, gently sitting him up and pulling him into his lap so that he mirrored Sam’s position. He tugged a blanket over Dean’s lower half, and Sam looked away, realizing belatedly that there was an entirely different movie on the TV, and he hadn’t noticed the change. Gabriel’s fingers were moving again, stroking slowly over his belly, absent as he discussed dinner ideas with Cas, who was planting soft kisses along Dean’s neck and shoulders. Dean glanced over and caught his eye, and for a moment Sam held his breath, bracing for him to say something judgemental, but the older brother just grinned, rolling his eyes playfully. Sam huffed out a laugh, shrugging slightly. Even he had to admit they both probably looked ridiculous, like two overgrown lapdogs, boneless and content in the laps of their masters, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to complain. He was happy, and, judging by the look on his face, so was Dean. Nothing else really mattered.

“What do you think?” Gabriel asked, bringing him back to the present moment.

Sam bit his lip, peeking up at him. “Uh, sorry Sir...could you repeat the question?”

Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. “I asked how you feel about pizza for dinner.”

“Oh. Sounds good to me,” Sam answered, nuzzling against him happily.

Cas hummed, squeezing Dean’s hand lightly. “How about you?”

Dean smirked, shrugging. “I like pizza. As long as you don’t put pineapple on it like some kind of freak.”

Gabriel let out an offended noise, sticking his tongue out. “Well, some of us have taste. But fine, no pineapple.” he paused, glancing down at Sam, then smirked, and the sub frowned.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Gabe chuckled, shrugging. “I was just wondering if you could handle a particular challenge, that’s all...”

Sam frowned, and though he knew the Dom was toying with him, his pride still got the better of him. “I can...you know I can, I’m always good.”

“Yes, you’re very good,” Gabriel reassured him. “It’s just a bit of a difficult challenge, that’s all. But if you’re up for it, we can try. I promise the reward will be worth the effort.”

A mischievous look crossed his face, and Dean looked over curiously as Sam swallowed hard, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. “Okay, I’m in...what do I have to do?”

Gabriel smiled, stroking his sides lightly. “Stand up and kneel, facing the couch.” Sam complied, Gabe standing up as he sank into place. “Put your hands on the couch and keep them there,” he ordered. “Now, I’m going to turn your plug on high, and then I’m going to go into the kitchen and order the pizza. If you can be a good boy and keep yourself from coming until I get back, I’ll give you something extra special later. Deal?”

Sam flushed, but nodded. “Yes Sir.”

Gabe’s hand slipped down the back of his pants, and the soft click of the switch rang in Sam’s ears for a moment before he cried out at the sudden, hard vibrations, his hands clenching in the forgotten blanket on the couch. “Good boy,” the Dom hummed, kissing his head. He grinned up at Cas and Dean. “Keep an eye on my boy for me, will you?”

He disappeared into the kitchen, and Sam whimpered, squirming desperately. He could hear Gabriel’s cheerful voice on the phone, sounding perfectly normal, as if Sam wasn’t struggling just one room away. It occurred to him suddenly that the person on the other end of the phone might be able to hear the loud, desperate keening he couldn’t quite seem to lock down, and the thought had him blushing and burying his face in the blanket on the couch. After a moment he felt a light touch; fingers carding through his hair soothingly while another hand slipped into his. Desperate for any kind of distraction, Sam leaned into the touch, clinging onto whoever’s hand was in his grip as he squirmed. “Try to keep still, and focus on breathing,” Cas advised calmly. “The more you move the more it’ll shift, and the breathing should help. It’ll still suck, but it should help.”

Sam nodded slightly, forcing himself to stay still and drawing in a deeper breath. It helped, if only to have something else to think about besides how badly he wanted to come. He hadn’t noticed that the conversation in the other room had stopped when suddenly the toy was turned off, Gabriel’s voice in his ear. “Good boy Sammy, I’m so proud of you...” Warm arms wrapped around him, and Sam whimpered, still breathing hard. “Sammy? You okay?”

A breathless little laugh escaped the sub, and he nodded slightly. “C-Can’t move yet...s-sensitive...”

Gabriel laughed, kissing his temple lightly. “Okay sweetheart, take your time, let me know when you’re ready.” After another minute Sam nodded again, and Gabe carefully scooped him up from the floor, settling him in his lap again and smiling as Sam curled up against him. “My good boy, you did so well,” the Dom murmured, rubbing his back gently as Sam purred, melting into him.

“So what did he win?” Dean piped up from further down the couch. “You said he’d get something good if he did it.”

Gabe hummed, stroking a hand through Sam’s hair. “I did say that, and I always keep my promises. Actually Dean, Cas and I were thinking it would be best to give you some time to explore the club without Sammy and I, since your first attempt got cut short. So we’ll be hanging out here tonight, and Sam has been wanting to try a new style of rope work that I do. I think it would be the perfect night for it. Plus, my room downstairs is much better equipped for something like that than my room at the club.”

Dean nodded, pressing closer to Cas. “Cas says you do that a lot...the rope stuff...”

“Yes, it’s something I enjoy very much; sometimes I do demonstrations at the club. Sammy and I have been easing into it. After everything that happened with his last serious partner, he was a little afraid of being tied up. But it was something he wanted to work on, so we took baby steps until he got more comfortable. Now he’s a big fan of bondage. Well, most kinds, anyway. We’re still...working out some kinks. Pun intended.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. “That was a terrible joke...”

“But you love me,” Gabriel teased, kissing him softly. “How ya feeling sweetheart? I know that was a lot...”

“Good Sir,” the sub hummed, nuzzling against him. “And I do love you.”

Gabe smiled. “I’m glad. I love you too.”

“You guys are gross,” Dean teased, yelping as a sharp slap reverberated from somewhere under his blanket. He pouted at Cas, who chuckled.

“Behave yourself,” the blue-eyed Dom warned. 

There was a shifting under the blanket, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering closed. “Y-Yes Daddy...”

They stayed like that until the food arrived, Sam curled happily in Gabriel’s lap with his eyes closed, ignoring the occasional choked-off sound coming from Dean’s end of the couch. The knock on the door made him jump slightly. “Dean, go get the pizza please.”

Slightly dazed, Dean nodded, dutifully going to answer the door. When he returned with the box Cas smiled, kissing him lightly. “Good boy,” he murmured, chuckling as Dean went red.

Sam whined softly as Gabriel shifted under him, and the Dom laughed. “I know sweetheart, hang on, just getting you some food.” After a minute there was a tap on Sam’s cheek and the soft command of “open” before a small bite of pizza was pushed into his mouth. Sam hummed happily, nuzzling against him as he chewed.

“What are you doing?” Dean blurted out suddenly. Sam blushed, but Gabriel just held another piece in front of him until he took it, blunt nails scratching lightly at the back of Sam’s scalp.

“It’s called handfeeding,” Gabriel explained, unfazed by the somewhat judgemental tone of Dean’s question. “It’s partially a non-sexual way to exert control, because he’ll only eat what I give him. But we both enjoy the intimacy of it more than anything. It allows me to take care of him, and takes the responsibility off his shoulders, so he can relax and not have to think about it.”

Dean nodded slightly, biting his lip. “So you just...feed him all the time?” he asked, curious.

Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam’s head lightly as the sub took another piece off the fork. “Not all the time, no, and not in public. That’s not something he’s wanted to try so far. But at home when he needs to relax, or times like this where he’s still in his headspace but I need him to eat something, it can be helpful. It avoids pulling him out too much, but still lets me get some food into him.”

“Oh,” Dean murmured. He stared down at his uneaten pizza for a few minutes until another errant thought came out of his mouth before he could stop it. “So you really do take care of him, huh?”

There was a strange, almost sad tone to the question, and Sam frowned, raising his head to look at his brother. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing,” Dean answered quickly, refusing to look at him.

Cas sighed, gently taking his chin and forcing the sub to meet his gaze. “Do we have to have another conversation about being truthful?”

Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head. “No...sorry, I just...it, uh...it used to be my job...feeding him, I mean...when he was little, ya know? Dad...he couldn’t stand the mess, so I...it’s just a little strange, seeing someone else do it, I guess.” He looked away again, and both Doms considered him thoughtfully.

“I’m not here to replace you, Dean,” Gabriel said quietly. “I could never do that. You’re his brother, and Sam loves you.”

The tips of Dean’s ears went red, and he stared down at his lap, embarrassed at how easily they seemed to know what he was thinking. “Yeah, of course...I know that...”

Cas stroked his cheek gently, waiting until he hesitantly looked up. “Remember what we talked about. You are far more important than whatever you think your use is. You don’t have to take care of people to make them love you. They can love you just for being you.”

“Yeah...” Dean nodded, though he didn’t sound convinced.

“Love you, Dean,” Sam murmured, reaching out to squeeze his hand lightly.

Dean smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Love you too Sammy...”

They sat in silence for another few minutes while they picked at the remnants of their food until Cas sighed softly, rubbing Dean’s back lightly. “We should probably get ready to head to the club. I’d like to show you around before it gets too busy.”

“Well, if you’re up to it you’re welcome to come back later so we can talk things over and see how you both felt about this,” Gabriel suggested. “It might be good to let everyone gather their thoughts a little first.”

Cas nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text you to let you know for sure once we’re finished. Enjoy your night.”

Gabe smiled. “You too.”

Dean hesitated for a moment before tugging Sam into a tight hug. “Love you, Sammy...”

“Love you too, De,” Sam hummed, squeezing him tighter for a moment. “Have fun. Remember to breathe.”

Dean snorted, swatting at the back of his head lightly before releasing him. “Asshole...”

When they left Sam turned to Gabe, who looked thoughtful. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“I think Dean has issues that still need some work,” he answered carefully. “But I think he will be. And you both did so, so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Sam flushed under the praise, pressing closer. “You really think it went okay?”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing him softly. “It went better than I expected it to, honestly. I thought there’d be way more freak-outs. We can talk about it more later, but I’m very pleased with how it went, and I think it’s a good sign. How do you feel?”

“Not as weird as I thought I’d feel,” Sam admitted. “I mean, it’s still weird, being like that around him, but...it wasn’t as bad as I thought. He didn’t seem, like, completely ready to disown me or anything. And Cas is really good with him.”

The Dom snorted, stroking his cheek lighty. “Dean would never disown you, Sammy. Even I know that, and I’ve only spoken to him twice. But I understand why you’re worried.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip for a moment. “Hey, I’m sorry if some of his questions were a little, uh...judge-y...”

“It’s alright sweetheart,” Gabe assured him. “I expected some pushback. He’s still learning, and you’re both still figuring out how to navigate this; it’s going to be a little awkward for a while. Actually, I was impressed that he seemed genuinely curious. I’d rather he ask questions and let me explain than keep quiet and not understand. But you did very well, even when we pushed, and I’m sure Cas is more than capable of handling any issues that Dean might have. You don’t need to worry about that right now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam hummed, relaxing against him. “So what do I need to worry about?”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing him happily. “Right now? Now, pretty boy, you get your reward.”


	17. Up In The Air

Sam followed Gabriel down to the playroom, grinning as he watched him pick up the soft grey rope that had become one of his favorites. “What’s that smile for?” the Dom teased lightly.

“Nothing, Sir,” Sam chuckled, watching as he started to secure the rope through the intricate pulley system rigged into the ceiling, a solid steel ring dangling from the bottom when he finished. “Just curious about what you have planned for me.”

“Something you’re definitely gonna like,” Gabe smirked, attaching two separate lengths of rope to the ring and knotting them quickly and efficiently before attaching a metal carabiner to the end of each one. “Strip and come over here.” Sam obeyed quickly, wandering over to where the Dom was arranging a small step stool.”You’ve done so well lately, I think you’re ready to give this a try. If anything pinches or goes numb or tingly, I need you to tell me immediately. It’s going to take me a bit to get the tie just right,” Gabriel explained, taking Sam by the shoulders and moving him to stand in position up on the stool. “Though I don’t suppose you’ll have any problem with that, will you, my little rope bunny?” he teased, chuckling as Sam’s cock twitched.

The sub shook his head, his cheeks going slightly pink. “No Sir, no problem. Take your time.” Gabe hummed softly to himself as he worked, nudging Sam’s feet apart before taking hold of a few lengths of rope and starting to wrap around his hips and thighs. Sam focused on his breaths, already starting to fall into that hazy space as he watched the easy, methodical way Gabriel worked. “Have I mentioned you’re really sexy when you’re doing this, Sir?”

Gabriel laughed, pressing a kiss to his hip as he finished fussing and stood, taking in Sam’s dreamy expression. “I appreciate that, sweetheart. I’m going to tie a harness around your chest now. It’s going to be a little snug, but if you feel like it’s restricting your breathing at all, you’re going to tell me right away.”

“Yes Sir,” Sam nodded, letting the shorter man reposition him as he climbed up to join him and began to work.

The rope slid over Sam’s shoulders and around his ribs, criss-crossing in neat, broad lines. A string of sharp diamonds started at his sternum and wove its way lower, the last one framing his belly button before the ropes separated and disappeared behind his lower back. It was tight, but rather than restricting, Sam found it strangely soothing, and his eyes slipped closed as the Dom walked behind him again to finish the harness. “Sammy?” Gabe hummed after another minute, careful fingers slipping between his skin and the ropes to test the fit. “Still with me? How do you feel? Anything uncomfortable or tingly?”

“Feel awesome,” Sam purred, leaning into the touch slightly. “It’s pretty comfortable, actually.”

Gabriel chuckled, pressing a soft kiss behind Sam’s ear before shifting around to the front again, reaching for the two silver carabiners. “Good boy. Come up on your tiptoes so I can clip you in.” Sam obeyed, watching as he secured each clip to the loops left in the center of each harness before stepping down to the floor, keeping a steadying hand on Sam’s hip. “Good. Now, this is going to feel a little strange at first, but I promise you’re safe, and we’ll take it one step at a time. I want you to sit down, like there’s a chair behind you.” Sam hesitated, looking behind him at the distinct lack of a chair, and Gabe hummed, gently taking hold of his chin and shifting his gaze back until it settled on the Dom. “Trust me, Sammy. I’m not going to let you fall.” Sam took a deep breath, nodding and letting his weight shift back. He yelped in surprise as his feet came off the platform, flailing for a moment until hands landed on his torso, and he clung to Gabe’s arm tightly. “You’re okay, you’re safe,” Gabriel assured him calmly. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Be still for a minute.”

Sam stopped his panicked thrashing, breathing hard as his heart raced, but he wasn’t falling any farther back, kept upright and off the ground by the light pressure across the harness. After taking a minute to get his bearings, he realized it did almost look like he was sitting in a recliner. He took a deeper breath, biting his lip sheepishly as he released the death grip he had on Gabriel’s arm. “Sorry, Sir...”

“That’s alright,” Gabe chuckled, kissing him softly, careful to keep him steady as he moved the step stool out from underneath the dangling sub. “I know it’s a little unsettling at first, to be off the ground like that. That’s why we’re starting with just a few feet. You’re totally secure, you have two points of contact, and I chose a more elaborate tie to keep the pressure distributed so it would be more comfortable. There’s nothing you could do in this tie that would cause you to fall, so feel free to move around and get a feel for it when you’re ready. As long as you don’t unclip yourself you’ll be fine. I’ll hold onto you until you’re feeling better about it.”

Sam nodded gratefully, starting to shift in small, cautious movements. The ropes accommodated the movement easily, not budging even slightly. He couldn’t quite leverage himself back to a standing position, his movements limited by the length of the ropes, but he could still move. “It’s a little weird,” he assessed finally. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “I told you I was good at it. I’d never let you fall. You can squirm as much as you want in this harness, and it won’t come loose. Which will be especially useful once we start adding new activities to this. I could tie your arms and legs into this too, but suspension can take some time to get used to, and I didn’t want to freak you out on your first try. How do you feel, Sammy? Is anything pulling or pinching?”

“No Sir,” Sam answered, blushing. “Actually it’s, uh...it’s pretty comfortable, once you get over the initial shock.”

The Dom chuckled, nodding. “Good, you’re doing very well. You can relax. I’m going to try moving you around a little bit, alright? Let me know if you want me to stop.”

His hands shifted to Sam’s side, and he gave the sub a light push, watching carefully as he rocked back and forth. Sam laughed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as the tension leaked out of him. “It’s kinda like a...really kinky swing set.”

Gabriel snorted, pushing him a little harder and letting him swing. “Kind of, yeah. There are a ton of different ways I can suspend you, but I figured this would be one of the least stressful positions to start with. And it’s pretty versatile too,” he hummed, grabbing onto the ropes when Sam swung closer again and pressing the sub’s legs apart, slipping between them. “There’s so much I can do to you, and if you’re all tied up here there’s nothing you can do but take it...”

He rolled his hips up against Sam, smirking as the taller man groaned, spreading his legs wider. “Fuck...”

“Hmm, that’s an idea,” the Dom teased, grinding against him again. “You are at the perfect height. And we could just let gravity do all the work of impaling you on my cock, couldn’t we? You could squirm your little heart out, and every single motion would just drive me even deeper...” he purred. Sam whimpered desperately, and Gabriel took pity on him, wrapping a hand around his now-leaking cock and stroking him slowly. “Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? You always make such pretty sounds for me when you’re on my cock. And, considering how long I’ve been teasing you today, I’m sure it would only be a matter of time before you made a pretty little mess of yourself...”

“F-Fuck! Please...” Sam begged, his hips making jerky thrusts into Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel grinned, nipping at his inner thigh lightly. “Oh, I know you have better manners than that,” he chuckled. “Please what, pretty boy?”

Sam whined, struggling for a moment to gather enough of his pieces to string a whole sentence together, Gabriel’s teasing words reigniting the fire that had been burning in him all afternoon. “P-Please Sir, please f-fuck me, need you...”

“Much better,” the Dom hummed, toying with the plug between Sam’s legs. “That what you want? Gonna come on my cock like a good boy?” he asked, slowly drawing the toy out. Sam let out a jumbled, disorganized noise that he thought was supposed to be a yes. “Well you’ve been very, very good today, so I suppose you’ve earned it. I want you to bend your knees slowly until you can hold onto your legs. Hold yourself open for me.” Sam flushed, but obeyed, his legs spreading wide as he gripped his thighs tightly. “Beautiful,” Gabe purred, slicking himself up with one hand as the other teased at the puffy pink rim of Sam’s ass. He pushed Sam forward a bit with a firm hand on the back of his thigh, then lined himself up. Sam cried out as the Dom released him, the ropes causing him to swing onto Gabe’s cock in one quick motion. The sub arched and squirmed, which only made him grind down harder, and Gabriel growled, gripping the ropes over his hips hard and starting to pound into him, using the leverage to press deeper. “My good boy, been waiting to be inside you all day...so proud of you sweetheart, you’re so gorgeous up there...”

Sam moaned loudly, fingernails digging into his thighs hard as he rocketed toward completion. He felt somehow both unmoored with the empty space around him, and solidly anchored, the light pressure of the harness biting into his skin just the right amount as he rocked with each stroke of Gabriel’s hips. He realized suddenly that broken pleas were falling from his lips, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, sobbing when one of Gabe’s hands found his cock again. “That’s my boy, doing so good for me...” Gabe hummed, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of Sam’s belly between the ropes. “Gonna come on my cock like a good boy, aren’t you?”

“P-Please...Please!” Sam heard himself beg from somewhere far away.

Gabriel chuckled, yanking him back onto his cock even harder. “That’s it baby, come for me...”

The scream Sam let out as he came was so loud that Gabriel was thankful he’d thought to soundproof this room, or else his neighbors may have called the police. He lasted for only a few more thrusts, the hot clench of Sam around him too intoxicating, and he moaned as he spilled into the pliant sub. He stilled for a moment, still buried to the hilt, panting and watching the blissed-out look on Sam’s face as he lay, limp, in the harness. “Good boy, I gotcha,” he hummed once he caught his breath, carefully pulling out and keeping a hand on Sam’s waist as he reached for a nearby mat, spreading it out beneath the dangling sub. “Gonna bring you down nice and slow, okay?”

Sam didn’t respond, so Gabe grabbed the rope and released the pulley system, careful to let him down gently onto the thick mat. He knelt beside him, carefully releasing the clips and tossing them aside before stroking over the taller man’s heated skin. “You did so well, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you...” He waited until Sam’s breaths evened out, but he was still floating. Gabriel had expected as much, considering his usual reaction to ropes, so the Dom carefully scooped him up, cradling him in his lap. It was another few minutes before Sam grunted, nuzzling into his neck. “Hey baby, you with me? I’m gonna start untying you, alright?” Sam whined softly, shaking his head, and Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll untie the bottom half first, and you can keep the chest harness on a little bit longer, but they both have to come off before your bath. Deal?”

Sam considered it for a long moment, then nodded, and Gabriel kissed his head softly as his fingers found the first knots, carefully working them open. Once loose enough, he slowly removed the rope, checking Sam’s skin carefully for any damage. He set the ropes aside and waited a few minutes longer before shifting to reach for the other half. “Okay sweetheart, time to take the rest off. I promise I’ll hold you nice and tight once we get you cleaned up. Just hang onto me.” Sam hummed in agreement, his arms tightening around the Dom as the harness around his chest slowly loosened. Gabriel kept up the soft stream of praise as he worked, hugging Sam tightly to his chest as the last of the rope fell away. “My good boy, I’ve got you...” He scooped Sam off the floor, carrying him to the bathroom and settling them both in the tub. The sub sighed happily, nuzzling against his chest. Gabriel busied himself with soaping up a washcloth, rubbing it gently over his flushed skin, careful around the few slight irritations where Sam’s sweaty thrashing had caused friction between his skin and the rope. Still, the sub seemed perfectly happy curled up against him, so Gabe was happy to hold him close and wait.

It was a while longer before Sam managed to crack his eyes open, slowly picking his head up. “Hey sweetheart,” Gabriel said softly, brushing his hair back. “How ya feelin’?”

Sam smiled, blushing slightly. “Good, actually...really good...shit, that was more intense than I thought it would be.”

Gabe chuckled, kissing him softly. “Yeah, it can be a lot, especially for someone who gets rope high as quickly as you. Still, I’m impressed. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to relax that much, but you did so well.” Sam hummed happily at the praise, wincing slightly as he stretched. “Sore?” the Dom guessed.

“A little, yeah. But in a good way,” Sam assured him, laying back against him. “That was fun, after I got over the whole ‘throwing myself into empty space’ part.”

Gabriel laughed, holding him close. “Yeah, that’s the worst part. Sort of like when you tip your chair too far back. But you trusted me, and that’s what matters. Thank you for indulging me.”

Sam snorted, grinning up at him. “Indulging you? Haven’t I been begging you to show me this for weeks now?”

The Dom huffed, shrugging slightly. “I guess so, but...I wanted to make sure you were really ready. That’s a lot to ask of someone, for them to trust you that much. This is something I love, and I was so excited to share it with you, but I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do it if you didn’t like it. I was hopeful, though, once we saw how much you enjoyed rope bondage.”

Sam hummed, shrugging slightly. “I have no reason not to trust you,” he murmured. “You’ve always taken care of me, no matter what. And I wanted to try because I know how special it is to you. I may not have understood why you loved it so much, but I wanted to be able to share those moments with you.”

“Do you understand a little bit now, why I like it so much?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Probably because you’re a control freak,” Sam teased lightly, laughing at the light smack to his ass. “No, I get it. It’s a really vulnerable position, and you have all the control, because I couldn’t get down without you. I liked it a lot, though. It feels good to let myself go and know you have total control.”

Gabriel hummed in agreement. “I’m glad, sweetheart. We can work our way up from here, into more complicated positions, but you did very, very well. I’m really proud of you.”

Sam blushed, pressing closer. “I never really thought I’d be comfortable with this kind of thing, after everything,” he admitted. “But you make me feel safe, no matter what. You make me want to try, so I can be the best I can for you. I was a little worried I might panic, but you calmed me down before it could happen. And it feels good, to know I can do this now...that he didn’t break me for good.”

“You’re perfect, exactly the way you are,” Gabe assured him, stroking his back lightly. “I admire the way you push yourself to try new things, even if they can be scary, but I also appreciate how you respect your own limits when you need to. I’m so happy with you, but I would have been just as happy with you even if you did decide this wasn’t for you. You make me happy just because you’re you, Sammy. You’re not broken now, and you weren’t when I met you. You were just learning, and I’m always happy to explore and grow with you.” Sam smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you dried off. We’ll get you comfortable and then I’ll hold you as long as you want.”

Sam nodded, letting Gabe dry him off and help him pull sweatpants on before following him back to the bedroom, flopping down on his belly. Gabriel chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Is it alright if I go get you some water?” he asked. “I promise I’ll be right back, and then we can cuddle.” Sam considered it for a moment, then nodded, hugging a pillow that smelled like Gabriel to his chest while he was gone. When he returned he carefully helped Sam sit up, ordering him to finish the glass. “Cas texted me,” he hummed as he stroked Sam’s back lightly. “He said they’re almost done at the club, and he wanted to know if we wanted them to come over tonight and discuss things, or if you’d rather wait until tomorrow. It’s up to you; if you don’t feel up to talking it can wait.”

Sam considered it for a moment as he finished his water, then nodded. “I want to see Dean again. He seemed kind of off when they left. Besides, it’ll be good to get it over with, so I don’t have to worry about it any more.”

Gabe nodded, kissing his cheek. “Okay then, I’ll let them know they can come over when they’re ready. Until then, what can I do for you, sweetheart?”

Sam hesitated, his cheeks going pink. “I, uh...I just don’t want you to stop touching me right now...”

“Well that’s no problem,” the Dom smiled, stroking a hand through his hair lightly. “If you’d like you can lie down for a bit, and I’ll break out that massage oil you like. How does that sound?”

Sam nodded shyly, letting Gabriel guide him back onto his belly. He heard the sound of rummaging in the nightstand before the Dom climbed over him, straddling his hips. The solid weight of him was soothing, and Sam relaxed, letting his mind wander as Gabe opened the bottle, pouring the fragrant, earthy oil into his palm before starting to rub it into his skin. Sam moaned softly as strong fingers dug into his back, and the man above him chuckled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. “There we go...feel better?”

The taller man hummed in agreement, pressing further into his pillow and breathing in the mingling scents of sandalwood and Gabriel; the smell of safety and home. “Love you,” he murmured, his eyes drifting closed.

“Love you too,” Gabe answered, carefully relieving the tension along Sam’s spine. “So, so much.” By the time Gabriel’s phone buzzed, Sam had melted into a puddle under his hands. He looked at the text, wiping his hands off on a spare towel. “Hey Sammy? Cas and Dean are here.”

Sam groaned softly, hugging his pillow tighter. “Don’t wanna move...”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing his cheek. “You don’t have to move. I can bring them in here to talk if that’s alright with you.”

The taller man agreed, stretching lazily as Gabe went to open the door. “Hello, Gabriel,” Cas greeted, following him inside.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, looking around worriedly.

“He’s inside,” Gabe assured him, motioning them down the hall. “This way. He’s a little worn out from our night. Just so you know, he’s still recovering, so don’t be alarmed if he behaves a little different than normal. He’s not always great with words when he’s like this, but he really wanted to talk to you.”

Dean nodded, following him into the bedroom with Cas trailing behind. “Sammy...?” he called uncertainly, relieved when the younger brother’s eyes opened.

“De!” he hummed happily, clumsily shifting around to prop himself up against the pillows and leaning into Gabriel’s side as the Dom sat beside him. “How was it? Did you have fun?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean answered, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s a pretty cool place. A little loud, and crowded, but cool.”

Sam nodded. “It takes some getting used to, but everyone there is really nice.”

Dean hummed in agreement, casting a nervous look at Cas, who smiled reassuringly. “Well, before we talk about this afternoon, Dean had a question for you, Sam.”

“Oh...okay,” Sam shrugged, blinking up at him curiously. “What is it?”

The older brother hesitated, glancing at Cas again, who nodded. “I just...I was...ya know, thinking about earlier, about how...Gabriel takes care of you and everything, and...I couldn’t help but wonder if maybe...it’s my fault.”

Sam frowned, cocking his head to the side. “If...what is your fault?”

Dean looked away, gesturing vaguely between Sam and Gabriel. “You know, if this whole thing...why you like this stuff...I don’t know, man, I’m just trying to understand. I think I’m this way because of dad, because he never took care of me like he should have. So maybe for you it’s because...maybe I messed up. Maybe I didn’t...take care of you well enough or something.”

“Oh...Oh, Dean...” Sam murmured, his expression softening. “No...no, the way I am is not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just...how I’m wired. It’s how you’re wired too. This isn’t...some sort of illness or something, where you have to figure out the cause. It’s just how we are, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Sure, maybe the way it presents in us has something to do with dad being an asshole, but...I don’t think either of us enjoy this only because of a shitty childhood.”

“He has a point,” Gabriel piped up. “There are plenty of subs in the world who don’t have a tragic backstory. It’s just how some people are made, and that’s nothing to be embarrassed about, or try to explain away.”

Dean considered it, chewing at his bottom lip for a moment before he looked back to his brother. “What do you mean, ‘the way it presents in us’?” he asked finally.

“I just mean that...yeah, maybe some of the things we enjoy now stem from issues in our childhood,” he explained. “We both apparently have a praise kink, probably because neither of us ever heard a nice word from dad. But who cares? We’re not hurting anyone. Being Cas’...does that make you happy?”

The older brother flushed, nodding shyly. “Yeah, it does...happier than I’ve been for a long time.”

Sam smiled. “Okay. So if you’re happy, and it’s not hurting anyone...who cares why it is the way it is? This is just one part of you, just like being really good at fixing things and having an unnatural obsession with pie are a part of you. It’s okay to accept yourself the way you are. And you don’t have to justify any of your parts to anyone.”

Dean swallowed hard, staring down at the bedspread for a long moment, and when he spoke again it was quiet and nervous. “I’m sorry about how I reacted earlier. I just...I feel like I’m...broken, or something...but I always did my best to make sure you were okay. And seeing you, seeing how you two are together... I guess I just felt like...maybe I wasn’t...good enough. Like you needed someone else because I didn’t do enough, and now you can...move on with someone who’s better at taking care of you.”

“Dean, you...you did everything,” Sam murmured, taking his hand lightly. “Seriously, you gave up your own childhood and happiness to raise me. You picked me up when I fell down, you let me climb into bed with you when I had nightmares...You are the only reason I’m a functional adult today. The things I need from Gabriel...they’re just different from the things I need from you. But I still need you both. You’re not broken. You’re just...discovering parts of yourself that you didn’t pay attention to before. That’s a good thing, and I’m really proud of you.”

The older brother flushed slightly, biting his lip. “So...you’re still gonna need me, even if you have this?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam smiled, nodding. “I’ll always need you, Dean. I know it’s hard, and doing this...it can bring up some issues you didn’t know you had, or didn’t want to know. But now we can figure this out together. I’m not going away.”

Dean nodded, the tense line of his shoulders relaxing. “Yeah...okay. Together.”

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Sam, brushing the sub’s hair back lightly. “Hey Sammy, lay down for me? I want to take another look at your marks before we get wrapped up in discussing the day.” Sam gave him a confused look, but complied, allowing him to tug his shirt off and stretching out lazily on his belly.

The Dom hummed to himself as he looked over the few red patches left over where the rope rubbed against him, glancing up to see Dean frown. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t like,” Gabe chuckled, pressing a soft kiss next to a mark on Sam’s shoulder. “He’s just a little squirmy, that’s all. It’s only a slight irritation. I’m going to clean them and put some cream on them, just to be safe. Do you want to help me?”

“Help?” Dean repeated uncertainly.

Gabe shrugged. “I could use an extra set of hands. They’re all above the belt.”

The older brother considered it for a long moment. “I, uh...Is that alright with you, Sammy?” he asked finally.

Sam smiled, shrugging slightly. “S’ fine with me. They don’t even hurt.”

“Well, they may in the morning,” Gabriel pointed out, kissing his head lightly before getting up to rummage in a drawer. “You still have some endorphins in your system.”

“That’s tomorrow’s problem. Today I feel great,” Sam grinned.

Gabriel snorted, coming back with a tube of aloe and a small first aid kit. “I’m sure you do. It’ll be better if we clean them up before you start feeling them.” He pulled a small bottle of peroxide and a pile of cotton pads out of the kit, handing them to Dean. “It doesn’t look like anything broke the skin, but it’s a good idea to clean them anyway, just in case there’s some small crack we can’t see. Pat, don’t rub.”

The older brother nodded, pouring some peroxide onto the first pad and gently patting over the irritations. “So this is, uh...this is part of...aftercare, right?” Dean asked hesitantly, carefully dabbing at a red spot along Sam’s ribs. “Cas has been teaching me all the words, and it kind of helps me remember if I have something real to connect it to. I’m, uh...not great at accepting this part myself yet.”

“Yes, it is,” Gabe smiled. “But aftercare is more than just physical. Marks can be pretty common in situations like this, depending on what it is you’re into. Most will heal on their own in a few days, but it never hurts to help them along. One of the most important things a Dom needs to do is take care of their sub after a scene, and that includes body and mind. So, while it’s important to care for any marks, especially if they break the skin, it’s just as important, if not more important, to give a sub the support they need after a scene, and to gently bring them back to reality. That’s why I didn’t do this earlier. I knew the marks weren’t bad, and he took a bit longer to come down this time. He needed other forms of care first. But yes, it all falls under aftercare.”

Dean considered it for a moment, picking up the cream and heeding Gabe’s instructions to rub it in gently. Sam sighed softly at the contact, his eyes drifting shut again. “So what does that...look like?” Dean asked, a hint of curiosity bleeding into the question. “The other kinds of support, I mean.”

Gabriel stroked a hand through Sam’s hair absently, chuckling as the sub purred. “It’s different for everyone; it can be anything that makes them feel safe and comfortable. As you explore I’m sure Cas will help you find the things that you like best. Sammy likes to be held and touched. He’s usually pretty cuddly after, and we’ve found that if I break contact for too long, it stresses him out. He really likes the soft, intimate moments too, so sometimes we take a bath together, or curl up on the couch with some fuzzy blankets. It really makes a difference, and it helps ease him back in a lot more gently.”

“Huh,” Dean murmured, finishing rubbing the cream into the last mark and letting his hand linger over Sam’s back for a moment. “That’s kinda cool, actually. So he can just pick whatever he wants?”

The Dom nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. I’m happy to give him whatever he needs. Sometimes he makes requests, and other times he takes a bit longer to be coherent again, so I make an executive decision, and then if he wants something different we just switch gears. The whole purpose of aftercare is to provide whatever support a sub needs, so it’s really up to him.”

Dean hummed thoughtfully, then looked up, suspicious. “Did you just ask me to help you because you thought it would make me feel better about the whole ‘taking care of Sam’ thing?”

Gabe shrugged. “Maybe. Did it help?”

The sub huffed at the question, his cheeks tinged pink. “Kind of...”

“Good. I know it’ll take some getting used to, but there’s no reason we can’t both take care of him.”

Dean nodded in agreement, and Sam snorted between them. “Now boys, don’t go fighting over me. I’m flattered.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean muttered, though there was hardly any bite to the words, and he looked much calmer.

“Well,” Cas interrupted, “Since that issue has been worked out, we should probably discuss the rest of the afternoon. You both did very well; better than Gabriel and I had hoped for your first time in the same room. It’s important that you’re both honest about what worked and what didn’t, so that we can adjust and make this as comfortable as possible. So, does anyone have anything they’d like to start with?”

It was quiet for a moment before Sam cleared his throat, sitting up a little bit more. “I, uh...I mean it was a little awkward at first, but...honestly it wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought. I thought it would feel more intrusive, but once I stopped freaking out so much it was...sort of nice, I guess? Not in a creepy way. More like...I could focus on my own situation for the most part, but it’s...nice to be with people who get it, you know? And it was nice to see you two together, actually. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that relaxed, Dean. You looked happy. I’m sure Gabriel’s little...challenge was kind of awkward for you, though. Sorry about that.”

Dean snorted, shrugging. “You think I have any room to judge? I’m a grown man who calls another grown man ‘daddy’.”

Sam chuckled, biting his lip. “I  _ was _ a little shocked when I heard it the first time. But...you looked happier than I’ve seen you...maybe ever. So if that’s what works for you, and it makes you feel good, then I don’t care what you call him or what you do together. I’m just...I’m really happy for you, man.”

The older brother blushed, smiling shyly. “It’s kinda awkward if i think about it too much, but actually it was...sort of interesting? I mean, not like that,” he said quickly, “just...I’ve never really seen anyone do stuff like this, outside of porn, and it...it’s interesting to see it for real. Plus I trust your judgement, so it’s a little reassuring to see you do something and enjoy it, in case I might want to try one day. And...knowing that you do this stuff too, even if it’s embarrassing...it does make me feel a little less like a freak. I know you’re pretty normal, at least, so if you like it, then...it’s okay for me to like it too. I mean, I’m not all the way there yet, but...it helps.”

Sam nodded, tugging him to sit on the bed beside him. “I’m glad. I can deal with a little bit of awkward if it helps us both. And I’m glad that we can be open about everything now.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed. “And thanks for, uh...not judging.”

“We made a deal,” Sam shrugged, leaning against him slightly. “You won’t judge me, and I won’t judge you.”

Cas smiled, watching the two of them for a moment. “Well, I’d say that was a success, then. You both did very well. It’ll take a little more practice to get more comfortable, but we have plenty of time. As long as you’re both alright, we can push a little farther next time.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Cas is right, you both did better than we expected. I really think this can be a good thing for both of you. Maybe next weekend we can try again. We’re really proud of you.” Sam yawned, and Gabe chuckled. “Alright, time to get you to bed. You’ve had a long day. And I’m sure Dean’s tired too.”

“Nooo,” Sam whined, nuzzling closer to Dean. “I don’t wanna. He’s comfy.”

Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him close for a moment. “You have to get some sleep, Sammy. It’s really late.”

Sam pouted, looking up at him. “Stay?” he asked, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

Dean sighed, biting his lip. “I can’t just stay...”

“You’re welcome if you want to,” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“You can stay right here,” Sam grinned. “There’s plenty of room, this bed is huge.” He batted his eyelashes again, and Dean huffed.

“Alright, fine,” he grumbled, elbowing his brother lightly. “But you have to at least let me up long enough to change. I’m not sleeping in jeans.” Sam grinned, nodding and releasing him before scooting back toward the other side of the bed into Gabriel’s arms. Dean stood, unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down, then tugging off his flannel. Gabriel whistled playfully, and Dean snorted, climbing under the covers in his boxers and t-shirt. “Don’t be checking out my ass. I know it’s nice, but it belongs to Cas.”

Cas laughed, slipping into bed behind him. “Damn right it does.”

Sam hummed happily, tugging Dean closer and resting his head on the older brother’s chest. Dean rolled his eyes, smiling and wrapping an arm around him. “This is weird, you know.”

“Maybe. But it’s really comfy,” Sam answered, closing his eyes as Gabriel reached over to turn out the light.

“You kind of have a point there. Are you happy now?”

Sam grinned, nodding and pulling Gabriel’s arm tighter around himself. “Is that a serious question?”

Dean laughed, holding him closer. “You always were a little cuddle monster. You used to sneak into my bed, and I’d wake up with you plastered to my back like a leech.”

“You love me though,” Sam chuckled, nuzzling against him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean teased lightly. “But if I wake up to you two getting it on I’m poisoning your coffee.”


	18. Shatter

“What are you grinning about?” Charlie asked as she watched Gabriel pull off his messy apron.

He laughed, shrugging and tossing it onto the laundry pile. “Just excited. I’m going to see Sam tonight.” It was only Wednesday, but it had already been a long week for Sam, and he’d asked Gabriel to come over after work to help him blow off some steam. It was the first time Sam had outright requested his help, without hedging or waiting for Gabriel to offer first, and he was still a little giddy over it.

Charlie smiled, rolling her eyes. “You two are adorable. Gross, but adorable.” They both looked up at the light tinkle of the bell over the door. “Mind taking one more order for me before you leave?”

“I’m on it,” Gabe hummed, walking out to the space behind the counter. “Hi, welcome to Heavenly Delights, what can I get for-”

He’d started his spiel before he’d reached the customer, but once he’d looked up the practiced words had gone sour on his tongue. Standing there, watching him expectantly, was the man he’d thought he’d never see again, after the night he’d moved out. A little older now, which was a good look on him, but still just as pretty as the day they’d met. The man frowned slightly, then seemed to decide that Gabe wasn’t going to finish his sentence. “Yeah, can I get two vanilla lattes, a cinnamon roll, and a blueberry muffin to go, please?”

His voice was exactly the same, and for a moment Gabriel could only see the confident young sub he’d fallen for. He opened his mouth, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he planned to say, but all that came out was “A-Alfie?”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, though he looked amused. “Wow, no one’s called me that in a long time...Do I...know you?”

Briefly, Gabe prayed to any god who might be listening for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. When nothing happened, he managed to force a few more words out of his suddenly dry throat, distracting himself by punching the order into the register. “Gabriel,” he said finally. “We, uh...we dated for a while. A couple of years ago.”

Alfie cocked his head to the side slightly, and then his eyes widened, like he was recalling a hazy, distant memory. “Oh, shit, yeah! Wow, it’s been...what, like almost a decade now? I totally forgot this was your place. How’ve you been?”

His tone was jovial, as if he was meeting a long forgotten friend; as if he didn’t remember what had happened between them. And considering his behavior, maybe he didn’t. Gabe swiped his credit card quickly. “I’m great,” he managed, relieved that he at least sounded several shades more okay than he felt. “How about you? I haven’t...I mean, do you come in here a lot? I don’t think I’ve seen you.”

“Oh, no,” Alfie smiled. “I usually stop at a place uptown on my way out of work, but my husband swears by this place. It’s our anniversary today, so I figured I’d surprise him. The cinnamon roll is his; he’d eat them every day if he could. They’re a little too sweet for me, but they make him happy.”

If it wasn’t for his white-knuckled grip on the counter, Gabriel thought he might have collapsed. _Husband_. Alfie, who’d never really been comfortable calling Gabe his boyfriend, who’d never seemed to have the word ‘commitment’ in his vocabulary, was here in front of him, buying something he didn’t like, just to make his _husband_ happy. “Wow, anniversary...how long?” he asked before he could stop himself. At least he managed to shut his mouth before the looming urge to vomit rose up too.

“We’ve been married five years, today,” Alfie said proudly.

 _Five years_. That meant that, some time in the first two or so years after they broke up, he’d found someone worth committing to. Part of him wanted to know if it was one of the guys he’d been cheating on him with, and the question almost escaped him, but then Charlie emerged from behind him with two cups and a brown paper bag. “Order up!” she said cheerfully, handing the items over the counter.

“Thanks,” Alfie smiled, then looked back at where Gabriel was still staring. “I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again.” He turned on his heel and walked out, not waiting for a response. And why would he? It’s not like Gabriel had ever been worth his time.

Charlie turned to him, then frowned, nudging him lightly. “You okay, bossman? You’re not lookin’ so hot...”

“I-I...I need to go,” Gabriel said after a moment, finally gaining enough control over his body to walk to the door. “Thanks Charlie, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He spent the short drive to Sam’s place trying to force his breathing into a more normal pattern, and only sort of succeeding. Alfie didn’t matter anymore, he tried to tell himself. He was going to see Sam. Sam loved him. Sam wasn’t going anywhere.

 _Are you sure about that?_ The nasty little voice in his head piped up.

Gabriel frowned, gripping the steering wheel tightly for a moment after he parked. At the very least, he was sure Sam loved what he could do. That’s what he’d asked for tonight, and that’s what Gabriel was going to deliver. If he could just keep delivering on that, he could keep Sam’s interest. He could do it this time.

Sam opened the door quickly, smiling. “Hey angel, how are-”

“I want you naked and on your knees. Now,” Gabriel ordered. His hands were clenched to stop the shaking, but at least his voice sounded steady. Sam’s forehead creased at his tone, but he nodded, starting to strip. Good, that was good. Sam was still his, and he wouldn’t fuck it up twice.

Sam knew something was off, but it wasn’t until he sank down to the carpet that he saw the shake in Gabriel’s fingers and realized that something might be very, very wrong. Still, it took him a moment to figure out how to bring it up. He looked up, seeing the barely-masked distress in the Dom’s golden eyes. “What’s your safeword, Sir?” he asked carefully.

The question seemed to catch him off guard, and it took a minute for the words to process. “I-I...sprinkles,” he said finally, sounding unsure.

Sam nodded, relieved that at least he seemed to be getting somewhere. “Do you need to use it?”

Gabriel frowned at that, taking a few shaky breaths. “S...Sprinkles,” he murmured again. S-Sprinkles, fuck...”

Something in him seemed to shatter all at once, and he collapsed, Sam just barely catching him before he hit the ground. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Sam murmured, hugging him closer. He stood carefully, scooping the shorter man up to carry him to the couch. Gabriel fought his hold for a few seconds, but Sam held him steady until he tired himself out, settling against Sam’s chest as he sobbed. Sam wrapped a blanket around them both, rubbing his back gently, surprised when Gabe flinched at the touch for the first time in months. “You’re safe, angel, it’s okay...I’m right here, I’ve got you...” It took a long time, but eventually Gabriel started to quiet, though he still trembled hard. “Gabe?” Sam called softly. “It’s Sam. Are you with me?”

The man in his lap sniffled, managing a shaky nod as he wiped at his face. “F-Fuck, I fucked this all up, I’m s-so sorry...”

“Hey, you didn’t fuck anything up,” Sam assured him, brushing his hair back lightly. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

Gabriel looked up at him, the pain clear in his eyes. “I-I tried to scene with you when I knew I w-wasn’t in the right space for it, that was so stupid, I could’ve h-hurt you...”

“You didn’t,” Sam pointed out. “I wouldn’t have let it get that far. It’s alright, nothing bad happened.”

Gabe frowned, staring down at his lap. “B-But...you asked me to do this, you asked for a scene and I c-couldn’t even...I f-fucked up...if I can’t even do this right, you’ll f-find someone else who’s b-better...”

Sam sighed softly, shaking his head as he started to understand what was going on. “Gabriel, look at me.” He waited for the other man to look up before continuing. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about that. You’re so much more to me than a scene, and you know that. I’m not even a little bit upset about that. I’m just worried about you.”

The shorter man’s frown deepened. “W-Why...why would you be worried about me?”

“Maybe because you busted in here like Rambo and then burst into tears?” Sam snorted. “I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. Please talk to me.”

Gabriel looked down again, chewing at his lip for a long moment as tried to ignore the voices in his head. _If you show him this part of you, he’ll leave. No one wants a mess_. “This isn’t your p-problem,” he murmured finally. “You shouldn’t have to d-deal with it. I’ll go.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sam growled, hugging him closer. “That’s bullshit, and you know it. We’re partners, aren’t we?” he asked. Gabe hesitated for a moment, but nodded. “Okay. That means we’re here for each other, no matter what.”

“But Sam, I-”

“But nothing,” Sam interrupted. “You’re here for me all the time. Let me be here for you too. Please, Gabe. I love you.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, then sighed, nuzzling closer. “I love you too...O-Okay, if you’re sure...”

Sam seemed relieved, kissing his head softly. “Thank you. First things first, I’m sure you’re feeling that emotional whiplash right about now. What can I do to help? I realize I should probably know what you prefer when you drop by now...”

“I...I don’t really know either,” Gabe admitted quietly, flushing. “I never really let myself drop around other people...just when I’m alone.”

Sam frowned at that, stroking his hair lightly. “Well, what do you do when you drop by yourself?” he asked.

Gabriel shrugged slightly, embarrassment creeping into his voice. “Curl into a ball and hate myself, usually...”

The taller man hummed, hugging him closer. “Alright then... We could take a bath if you’d like...”

“No!” Gabe answered immediately, drawing the blanket around himself tighter, like he thought Sam might start stripping him at any moment.

“Okay, okay,” Sam murmured gently. “It’s your choice, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. What if we just cuddle here for a while and watch TV? I could make you some tea. How does that sound?”

The blonde hesitated, then nodded. “I-If you want to...”

Sam smiled, kissing his head. “Alright then. Will you be okay if I go into the kitchen for a minute to make it?”

Gabriel nodded again, curling up tighter. When Sam returned he’d pulled on sweatpants, offering a steaming mug to the huddled mass of blankets. He sat down, and Gabe settled against his chest again, relaxing just slightly as Sam’s strong arms settled around him. It was still strange to be the one getting taken care of, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it, and he tried his best to ignore the nagging voice in his head that told him he shouldn’t be allowing it. It was quiet for a long time before he spoke up. “Alfie came into the shop today,” he murmured, almost a whisper.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

“Right before I left to come here...He didn’t even recognize me...and even when I told him who I was, it was like he didn’t even remember...Everything that happened between us...it changed my whole life. The last...eight years of my life revolved around that night, and...he had no idea...not a clue of what happened between us.”

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” Sam sighed. “No wonder you were so upset.”

“H-He’s married,” Gabe managed, pushing down another sob as he sat up slightly. “He’s f-fucking _married,_ Sam... For _five years_. H-He wouldn’t even hold my goddamn hand in public, he broke up with me because me proposing after three years made him feel _suffocated_ , and he cheated on me the whole time, and now he’s...” his sentence ended in a choked-off sob, and Sam’s arms tightened around him.

“Oh, shit...I’m so sorry, angel...”

Gabe sniffled, shaking his head. “I-I just...wasn’t g-good enough...I-I’m n-not good e-enough...”

The shorter man’s breaths were taking on an alarmingly rapid pace, sounding strangled and tense. “That’s not true,” Sam assured him. “You’re so much more than good enough. Sweetheart you need to breathe...”

“C-Can’t...” Gabriel choked out, eyes wide and terrified. “I-I c-can’t...”

Sam leaned forward, resting their foreheads together and gently placing Gabriel’s hand on his chest. “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll do it together. Just...follow me, alright? Breathe with me.”

Gabe nodded, following Sam’s soft instructions as he talked him through each breath, his desperate gasps easing as the pressure in his chest loosened after a while. His eyes fluttered closed as he drew a deeper breath, relaxing slightly. “S-Sorry...”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Sam assured him, stroking his cheek gently. “You’ve been there for me whenever my panic attacks got bad. I’m just glad I was able to help. How do you feel now?”

“T-Tired,” Gabriel murmured, his breath hiccuping slightly. “But I can breathe again, so that’s an improvement...I-I c-can get out of your hair now...it’s l-late, I’m sure you wanna sleep...”

Sam sighed, shaking his head and gently gathering him up, blankets and all. “You’re not going anywhere. I love you, and you just had a complete breakdown, and a panic attack. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you deal with the fallout alone. You’d never make me do it by myself.”

“That’s different,” Gabe insisted weakly, though he relaxed in Sam’s arms, resting his head against the taller man’s chest.

“No it isn’t,” Sam hummed, kissing his head and carrying him down the hall. “But if you’re tired, let’s get ready for bed. We can talk in the morning.”

Gabriel didn’t put up a fight when Sam placed him down carefully in bed before sitting down beside him. “Do you want to get changed?” he asked softly. Gabe swallowed hard, shaking his head quickly, and Sam watched his hands go to the hem of his shirt, tugging it down firmly. “Okay, you don’t have to,” Sam murmured, carefully pulling the blankets over him. “I’m just going to pop into the bathroom for a minute. I’ll be right back.” When he returned with a damp washcloth, Gabriel had the covers pulled up to his chin, and he stared blankly at the ceiling until Sam sat beside him again. “Thought you might feel better if we washed your face,” he explained, holding up the cloth. “Okay if I help you?” Gabe nodded, so Sam gently cleaned the tear stains from his face, and a soft moan escaped him as the cool cloth ran over the flushed skin. Sam returned the washcloth to the bathroom, then climbed into his side of the bed, turning the lights off. He hesitated for a moment, watching Gabriel’s stiff form in the dark, before clearing his throat softly. “Would you like me to hold you, angel?”

The other man fidgeted for a moment, biting his lip. “P-Please...?” he answered nervously.

Sam nodded and gently tugged him closer, settling him against his chest. “Of course...I’ve got you...” he murmured, relieved when Gabe seemed to relax against him a little. “I love you so much...”

“S-Still...?” Gabe whispered after a long moment.

“Yes. More and more every day,” Sam assured him. “Thank you for letting me be here for you. I know it’s hard, but I’m not going to leave just because you need help sometimes.”

“Promise?” Gabriel asked.

Sam smiled, kissing his head gently. “I swear on Dean’s life. I’m so proud of you for talking to me, even though it’s scary. It doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“Oh.”

Gabe considered that for a while, relaxing further when Sam started running a hand through his hair. “You’re comfy,” he mumbled, nuzzling closer.

Sam chuckled, hugging him tighter. “I’m glad, angel. Get some rest.”

Gabriel grumbled half-heartedly, but his eyes closed of their own accord, and he drifted off to the soft heartbeat under his cheek.

* * *

  
He woke to the sunlight streaming in the window, and Gabe groaned softly at the intrusion. His head throbbed, and he tried to turn his face into his pillow to escape the light, but he found it a lot less giving than he’d thought. “Morning sleepy,” a voice murmured somewhere above him.

Puzzled, he looked up, frowning slightly. “Sam...?”

“Sleep well?” Sam asked, brushing his hair back lightly.

Gabe nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Head hurts...” he mumbled. “What time is it...?”

Sam hummed, checking the clock. “Almost ten-thirty. You really wore yourself out last night.”

Gabriel froze, blinking up at him for a moment. “Ten...ten-thirty in the morning? Fuck, I’m so late...” he started to climb out of bed, then stopped, turning back to Sam. “Wait, why aren’t you at work?”

“I took the day off,” Sam shrugged. “I wanted to be here for you. And don’t worry, I already called Charlie, and Cas. I told them you were feeling under the weather and wouldn’t be able to make it today. After last night, I figured you could use a day off.”

Slowly, pieces of memory started coming back, and a look of horror crept over Gabriel’s expression. “Fuck...shit, I’m so sorry, Sam, I never should have dragged you into that mess...”

Sam shook his head, gently lifting his chin. “Hey, I already told you, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you came here, and I’m glad you let me help.”

Gabe shook his head. “You asked me to come over to scene with you, to help you relieve some stress, and all I did was dump more stress in your lap. Really, you don’t have to do this, I’m fine, I-”

He started to get up, but Sam grabbed his arm, holding him back. “Gabriel, stop. I meant what I said last night. I don’t care about a scene, I care about you.“ Gabe swallowed hard, searching his face nervously, and Sam sighed. “Look, I love what we do together, and it’s a lot of fun, but it is _never_ more important to me than your well-being. And I’m thrilled that you came here, and let me be here for you. You don’t have to be so afraid of letting me in. I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too,” Gabe murmured, relaxing slightly. “Sorry, I just...It’s been a really long time since I’ve broken down in front of anyone...and the last time didn’t go so well. I’ve always just...dealt with things myself.”

“And how’s that going for you?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Gabriel snorted, shaking his head. “Not as great as I thought, apparently...”

Sam smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “Then let’s try something else. Isn’t that what you always tell me when things don’t work out?”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Gabe murmured, leaning into him slightly. “You really want to do this? To...deal with all this?”

“Absolutely,” Sam hummed, kissing him softly. “I love you. I love all of you, the messy parts included. I want to be here for you, if you’ll let me.”

Gabe sighed softly, looking up at him. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try something new. So...what do we do now?”

Sam smiled, handing him the glass of water and painkillers from the nightstand and watching him swallow. “Actually, I had one idea...trust me?”

“I always trust you,” Gabe said, but he froze when Sam slowly reached for the hem of his shirt. “Sam, I-I...I don’t know if that’s a good idea...”

“It was him, wasn’t it?” the taller man asked quietly. “It was Alfie who made you feel like you had to hide yourself.”

Gabriel hesitated, staring down at the blankets. “He, uh...he wasn’t one for compliments, really,” he said finally. “It was...mostly small stuff, at first...you know, little comments about...how I was taste-testing too much at the bakery or whatever. But the, uh...the scars...they really bothered him. I could see it in his face, whenever he saw them. He wouldn’t touch anywhere near my back, even through three layers of clothing. And then one day he...he was mad at me...I tried to hold his hand in public, and he flipped out about it when we got home...and he called them disgusting. And I guess I...never really got that word out of my head.”

“What he did to you...that’s abuse. You know that, right?” Sam asked gently.

“Well, I...I mean he didn’t...he never...”

Sam shook his head, squeezing Gabe’s hand lightly. “He tore you down every chance he got. He made you feel like you had to hide the real parts of you away behind a persona. He rejected you in public, called you names, cheated on you. He made you believe your only worth was in what you could do for him, and he made you so terrified to open up to anyone that you never told anybody about it. He manipulated you, and then, when you tried to move forward in your relationship, he gaslit you into believing you’d just...misread the situation for three years. That’s abuse, whether he hit you or not. You have to know that.”

Gabe sniffled softly, flushing. “He’s been married for five years, Sammy...he was there to get his husband a surprise for their anniversary, for god’s sake...everyone else always loved him, they’d talk about how incredible he was, how lucky I was to have him...I was the only one he treated that way. It had to be my fault he was like that with me...there had to be something I did wrong...”

“You did nothing wrong,” Sam said. “Was it my fault that Luc hurt me?”

Gabriel frowned. “Of course not...he was just a sadistic dickhead who took advantage of you...”

Sam nodded. “Exactly. The same is true about Alfie. But people loved Luc too. He was really good at turning on the charm until we were alone, so that no one would believe the things he did to me. Sweetheart, I know it’s hard to believe right now, and the way he made you feel about yourself doesn’t help. But I need you to understand that what he did to you was never your fault; not even a little bit. There was nothing you could possibly have done that would justify his behavior. He was wrong. You are...beautiful, and smart, and talented, and kind...you’re incredible, and if he couldn’t see that, that’s on him. He’s just an asshole, and he’d better hope he doesn’t show up again while I’m there, or I’ll put his stupid fucking head through your display case.”

Gabe snorted, smiling weakly. “He said my cinnamon rolls were too sweet...”

“Bastard,” Sam huffed. “I’ll shove splinters under his fingernails for you, no one insults your cinnamon rolls and gets away with it. What does he know, he’s got terrible taste anyway.”

Gabriel let out a watery laugh, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder. “Thanks for defending my honor...”

Sam smiled, kissing his head lightly before slowly reaching for his shirt again. “So, will you trust me? Will you let me show you what I see?” Gabe hesitated, but nodded, allowing Sam to pull his shirt off. He swallowed back the urge to curl up and cover himself, but still couldn’t quite meet Sam’s eyes, too afraid of what he might find there. “Lay back for me, angel.” Though confused, Gabriel obeyed, watching as Sam dug in the nightstand for a moment before returning with a bottle of massage oil. The label was one the Dom hadn’t seen before, and he briefly wondered why Sam would buy one of his own before his thoughts were interrupted. “Has anyone ever given you a massage before?” Sam asked curiously.

“No, actually, I haven’t, uh...I haven’t had one before,” Gabe answered, biting his lip as the scent of vanilla filled the air.

Sam nodded. “Will you let me? It’s okay to say no.”

Gabriel considered it for a moment, then took a breath, nodding. “I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Sam murmured, pouring a bit out before reaching for Gabe’s hand, gently pressing his thumbs into the shorter man’s palm in short, circular motions. “I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it, but I really love your hands.”

“You do?” Gabe asked, frowning slightly. “...Why?”

Sam smiled, shrugging as he slowly massaged up his wrist and forearm. “I like to watch them when you work. They move so confidently, and you put so much care into every movement, especially when it’s something you love, like ropework, or when you’re creating something new at the bakery.” He paused to press a kiss to the back of his hand, setting it down gently before picking up the other one and repeating the process. “But they’re also so gentle and caring when they need to be, always taking care of the people you love.”

Gabe felt himself blush under the attention, his next inhale a little shakier. “O-Oh...I...never knew that...”

Sam just hummed, moving on to massage down his chest and pressing a soft kiss over his heart. “This is another part I love. You like to hide it behind sarcasm and jokes, but I know how deeply you care for other people. You’d do anything for the people you love. Sometimes it takes my breath away, knowing how much you love me.”

When Sam’s head dipped lower, nuzzling against his belly, Gabriel had to fight the sudden urge to shove him away, his face flaming. “Y-You can’t possibly like that part,” he tried to joke.

“Actually,” Sam answered, “This may be one of my absolute favorite parts of your body.”

The shock of that sentence made Gabe look up finally, and he was floored at the sincerity in Sam’s expression. “But...you can’t,” he countered weakly.

Sam smiled, fingers stroking slowly over his belly. “And why can’t I?”

“Because, it’s...it...” Gabe hesitated, struggling to put into words the dark loathing that had lurked inside him for all the years since Alfie had entered his life. “It’s all...flabby.”

“No it’s not,” Sam chuckled, kissing just above his belly button. “It’s a little soft, sure, but that’s not a bad thing. It’s warm, and comfortable, and it feels like home to me. It’s beautiful. And I happen to find it very sexy, for your information.”

Gabe let out a flustered little laugh, biting his lip. “You’re weird.”

Sam smirked, shrugging. “Not the first time I’ve heard that.” He intertwined their fingers, then leaned down to press hot, open-mouthed kisses across Gabe’s belly. The Dom took in a shaky gasp, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he struggled to process what Sam was doing; an act he could only call _worship_.

“S-Sam...” he managed after a moment, squeezing his hands.

“Sorry, angel,” Sam murmured, smiling sheepishly. “Got a little carried away. I’m not finished yet. Will you turn over for me?” Gabriel hesitated, and Sam gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I promise. Trust me.” Swallowing hard, Gabe nodded, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. Undeterred, Sam poured more oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together before starting to work out the knots at the base of Gabe’s neck, grinning at the soft moan that escaped the man under him. “See? it’s not so bad.” Scooting back, he pressed into the muscles of the Dom’s lower back, smiling to himself as they released before slowly working his way up, closer to the worst of the scarring. The man under him tensed as he inched upwards, but Sam continued, keeping his voice soothing. “I like them, you know,” he murmured finally. “I don’t like what you had to go through to get them, but I like what they tell me about who you are...they tell me that you refused to let them break you, or take away what makes you special. That you didn’t let your pain turn you angry and bitter; you let it make you kind. That you’re strong, and capable, and willing to fight for what’s right, even when people try to knock you down. They’re a part of the story that brought you to me, and they remind me of all the reasons I love you. And maybe you’re a little rougher around the edges these days, but the rough spots only make me love you more.” He could feel Gabriel trembling under him, but it wasn’t until he leaned down to press a soft kiss between his shoulder blades that the first sob escaped him. He continued stroking softly over the scars, pressing his lips to each line. “I know it hurts,” he murmured, resting his forehead against the back of Gabriel’s shoulder. “But Alfie was wrong, and so were your parents. They gave you all this baggage to carry. But it’s okay...you don’t have to carry this alone anymore. It’s okay to let it go now. I love you so much...”

Gabriel was sobbing in earnest now, rough, broken sounds muffled in the pillow as he shook beneath Sam’s hands. Sam bit his lip, worried. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked quietly.

Quickly, Gabe shook his head. “N-No...” he choked out between gasps. “D-Don’t stop...”

“Okay, angel,” Sam answered, smiling softly. “I’ve got you; I’m right here. Let it out.” He resumed his gentle stroking, pressing soft kisses and words of affirmation into Gabriel’s back until the Dom quieted, his sobs and trembling reduced to small hiccups and shivers. “Still with me?”

Gabe nodded, and Sam lifted his weight for a moment to allow the smaller man to turn over again and sit up, his face flushed and puffy from crying. “Y-You really m-mean it?” he sniffled.

Sam smiled, gently cupping his face and resting their foreheads together. “Yes, I mean it,” he murmured. “You are...probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. You are...kind, and funny, and talented, and passionate, and...I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. And you’re absolutely beautiful. You were beautiful the first night I saw you on stage, and you’re just as beautiful now, all red-faced and snotty.” Gabe laughed slightly, leaning into him. “I love you, Gabriel,” Sam continued softly. “I love every single part of you, exactly how you are, and if those parts change I’ll love the new versions just as much. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re fucking my brains out, or...sitting in my lap crying your heart out, as long as I get to have you. I’ll do whatever I can to be a part of your life. And if someone else doesn’t see how incredible you are, then that’s their problem. I’m not planning on sharing anyway.”

Slowly, a smile spread across Gabe’s face. “I still think you’re crazy,” he murmured. “But I...thank you, Sam. Really, no one’s ever...I don’t even know what to say...”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sam hummed, stroking his cheek gently. “Just...let me be here for you too, when you need it. That’s all I want. That’s what would make me happy.”

Gabriel flushed, but nodded. “Okay,” he murmured. “I trust you.”

Sam grinned, kissing him softly. “Thank you, angel...that means a lot to me. Why don’t we get you washed up, and then I’ll make us some breakfast?”

Gabriel nodded, his arms tightening around Sam’s neck as the taller man picked him up, sitting him gently on the bathroom counter. “I could do it myself, you know,” he said while Sam reached for a washcloth.

“Would you prefer I give you some privacy and let you do it yourself?” Sam asked.

Gabe smiled shyly, shaking his head. “I didn’t say I wanted to...”

Sam snorted, gently wiping his face. “Oh. Well, I’m aware that you’re perfectly capable, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does,” Gabe answered, a slow grin taking over his face. “But I actually might want some privacy now. I know you said you love every part of me, but I kinda don’t want you to watch me pee. Not really my kink.”

Sam laughed, kissing him softly. “Alright then. In that case, I’ll go start on breakfast.”

He watched Sam disappear, then turned and caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were still puffy from crying, but there was something new in his expression that he thought he liked. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew it hadn’t been there before Sam had cracked him wide open. The thought of what Sam had done made him feel blushy again, so he turned away from the mirror, smiling to himself.

When he wandered into the kitchen Sam was at the stove, humming under his breath. He turned when Gabriel cleared his throat softly, smiling and walking over with a steaming mug, mercifully not mentioning that the Dom had put a shirt on. “Figured you could use some coffee.”

“You’re a godsend,” Gabe grinned, taking a long sip before sitting down at the counter. “So, uh...do you have to get work done today?”

Sam shook his head, bringing over two plates full of pancakes. “Nope, I’m free. It’s just you and me today, unless you’d rather have some time alone.”

Gabriel considered it as he cut his food, chewing slowly. “Actually, I...I’d like to stay, if that’s alright? I just, uh...I don’t really know how to...do this, exactly...the whole...’letting someone take care of me’ thing...”

“Of course it’s alright, angel,” Sam hummed, kissing his cheek. “I’d love that. We’ll figure it out together. We can do anything you want. Anything that makes you feel good.”

Gabe felt himself blush again, smiling. “It’s worth a shot. And I’m, uh...I’m sorry for...whatever last night even was. I kind of just...exploded on you.”

Sam chuckled, shrugging. “It’s alright. I’m glad, actually. Not that you had to go through that, but...that we were able to have this conversation.”

“Me too,” Gabe admitted. “Actually I...I do feel better. Which is kind of crazy considering I had a complete breakdown.”

“Sometimes stuff just needs to come out,” Sam hummed. “And I’m glad you didn’t have to handle that alone.”

They ate quietly for a while, and Gabriel insisted on cleaning up. When he finished he found Sam in the living room, and he only hesitated for a second before climbing into his lap, smiling when the taller man’s arms settled around him. “Hey Sammy?” he asked, listening to the steady heartbeat under his cheek, “Why’d you buy new massage oil? You don’t like the one I got you anymore?”

Sam frowned for a moment in confusion. “Oh, the one I used this morning? No, I, uh...actually I bought that one for you. I’ve been thinking about doing that for you for a while now, and I thought I should get you one of your own. I figured you’d like the vanilla.” Gabe sat up suddenly, his eyes wide. “...What?” Sam asked finally. “Should I...not have done that?”

“You’ve...been thinking about doing that for a while?” Gabriel repeated slowly. “So...you didn’t just do it because I was having a meltdown?”

The sub blushed, squirming slightly under his gaze. “Oh...yeah. I mean, I figured it might help you relax after the whole meltdown thing, but I’ve...wanted to do that for a long time. I just...keep chickening out. Sorry, I probably should have asked you before I bought it, I know you’re not always comfortable with things like that...”

Gabriel blinked at him. “...Why?” he asked finally.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Why did I want to give you a massage? I already told you, because I love you, and I find you incredibly sexy and beautiful, and I love when you let me show you that. You make me feel so good when you do it for me, I just wanted to make you feel that way too.”

Gabe’s expression softened, and he bit his lip for a moment before taking Sam’s hand, slipping it under his own shirt to rest lightly on his bare hip. “It feels good when you touch me,” he admitted, voice barely over a whisper.

A slow smile lit up Sam’s face, his thumb stroking lightly over the soft skin. “Really? I always kind of thought it made you uncomfortable.”

“It did,” Gabriel mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush. “But not because I don’t like it. I just...thinking back on it now, my relationship with Alfie was...very transactional, I guess. I would get attention and affection from him after a scene or something...but only when he felt like I was doing enough for him. If I wanted it outside of that, he acted like I was...overbearing, and demanding. And at the time, I...I felt like he was _it_ , you know? I didn’t know it could be another way. So I let him convince me that it was my problem, that anyone else would think the arrangement was perfectly normal. And now things are so different with you. So, when you’re so free with your affection, it just feels...confusing. I felt like I didn’t deserve it. I was so stuck in that pattern that I felt like you were giving me things I hadn’t earned, like I had to work harder to keep up my end of the transaction. It didn’t occur to me that you could just...want to do stuff like that. But I...I do like it,” he murmured, “kind of a lot.”

Sam smiled, his other hand drifting up to join the first under Gabe’s shirt. “I like it too,” he hummed, kissing him softly. “A lot. I like it when you let your guard down a little and let me in.”

Gabriel smiled shyly, biting his lip. “I, uh...before, when you were...ya know, just...touching and kissing and saying all those nice things about me...that was...probably the most intimate thing anyone’s done in my life. I mean, it was a little overwhelming but...I liked it...”

“So did I,” Sam chuckled, letting his fingers graze across Gabe’s belly and hearing his soft gasp. “Honestly I’m a little bit glad you were distracted earlier, it was...sort of embarrassing how turned on I was by that part...”

Gabe grinned, something brave and giddy bubbling up in his chest. “Is that so?”

Sam flushed, nodding and nuzzling against him. “I know I got a little carried away, but in my defense, I find you incredibly sexy, and I wanted to taste every single inch of you.”

“Do you still want to?” the shorter man asked, feeling his face flame again.

Sam bit his lip, looking hopeful. “You’ll let me?”

Gabe nodded shyly. “As long as you promise me something.”

“Sure. Anything you want.”

He hesitated, stroking along Sam’s jaw lightly. “When you’re finished...I want you to make love to me,” he murmured.

Sam nodded, kissing him softly. “Are you sure, angel? You don’t need to do that for me.”

Gabriel smiled, nodding. “I’m sure...I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for me.” He swallowed hard, blushing again. “I want you to make me feel beautiful, Sammy...”

“Yes Sir,” Sam grinned, tugging him into a kiss. His hands drifted slowly under the loose fabric of Gabriel’s shirt, greedy now that they were free to explore. Slowly, Gabe sunk further into his lap, melting into the touch. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, but eventually he was scooped up, his legs wrapping around Sam’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom. “Better than the couch,” Sam hummed, setting him down carefully on his feet. “You sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure,” Gabe smiled, nuzzling closer. “I’m okay, but I’ll let you know if that changes.”

Sam nodded, tugging at his shirt lightly. “Okay if I take these off? I wanna see you...”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, then nodded, allowing him to pull the shirt over his head and shoving his pants down. “Will you let me see you too?” he asked, hands going to the edge of Sam’s sweatpants. He waited for the other man to nod before tugging them down, his fingers trailing back up over Sam’s hip. “So...how do we do this?”

The taller man considered it, then tugged him over to the bed. “Why don’t you lie back again? I want you to be comfortable.” Gabe nodded, resisting the urge to cover himself as he flopped back against the pillows, watching as Sam settled between his knees, looking him over for a long minute.

“What?” Gabriel asked finally. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re beautiful, and I like looking at you,” Sam answered, pleased at the pink blush that spread to the tips of Gabe’s ears and spilled down his chest. “You’re adorable when you blush.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not supposed to be adorable, I’m supposed to be sexy.”

Sam grinned, leaning over to kiss him hard before migrating along his jaw. “I think you can be both.”

“I’m n-not sure that’s accurate,” Gabe mumbled, his head tilting to the side.

“Hush,” Sam laughed, nipping lightly at his pulse. “I’m trying to be romantic.” His lips continued their journey across his collarbone and down his chest, grinning at the way Gabe’s breaths went shaky when his nipples were teased. He stopped just short of Gabriel’s belly, shifting back on his heels and drawing a low whine out of the man that surprised them both. Sam recovered first, chuckling softly. “Don’t worry, angel, I’m getting there.”

He shifted to mouth at Gabe’s thighs, biting down lightly and feeling them tremble slightly as he made his way up again. He paused for a moment, hot breath raising goosebumps on his skin until Gabriel looked up at him, his breaths already fast with anticipation. Holding his gaze, Sam slowly lowered his mouth to Gabe’s belly, leaving a soft kiss and chuckling at the unsteady, whispered “Oh, fuck,” that followed.

“Are you extra sensitive here, or do you just like that I find this part sexy?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel huffed, squirming slightly under him. “I-I dunno,” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut as Sam did it again. “M-Maybe both?”

“Both is good,” Sam grinned. “I want you to watch.”

Gabe whined, but opened his eyes again, panting softly as Sam made slow progress across his belly, leaving wet kisses and light nips in his wake. After a while Sam paused, eyeing the smaller man’s cock, already leaking, before leaning down to lick up the growing puddle forming underneath. “Jesus _Christ_ , Sam!” Gabe moaned, one hand tangling in Sam’s hair. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Sam laughed, kissing his hip. “Not my intention, I promise.” He hummed, nuzzling against him for a moment. “Wanna mark you,” he murmured, feeling the Dom suck in a sharp breath. “Can I?”

“F-Fuck yeah,” Gabriel answered shakily, watching as the taller man smirked, ducking down to suck a hickey into the soft skin under his bellybutton. Gabe’s hand clenched in his hair, a low groan escaping him. “Fuck, S-Sammy...” Sam hummed happily as he pulled back, pleased with the result, before repeating the process. When he finished, there was a constellation of deep purple bruises across Gabe’s stomach, and the man under him was breathing hard.

“There,” Sam purred, kissing the marks gently. “This is mine now.”

He leaned down again to lick over one of the hickeys teasingly, and Gabriel gasped, tugging at his hair. “I swear to God, Sam, if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna explode...”

Sam chuckled, pressing feather-light, teasing kisses along his cock. “Patience,” he teased. “There’s still a few more places I haven’t gotten to taste. Turn over for me?” Gabe hesitated slightly, but nodded, flopping over onto his belly and trying to ignore the way his skin was buzzing everywhere Sam’s mouth had been. The sensation was so distracting that he didn’t realize where Sam’s mouth had attached itself until it started teasing and sucking again just under the worst of his scars. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or rut into the bed when it dawned on him that Sam was claiming them. The feeling of the blood rushing to the surface of his skin was a stark reminder that, where Gabriel himself saw shame, Sam looked and saw worth. “Mine,” Sam growled, kissing over the mark gently before moving on to place a few more within the tangled web of scarring.

Tears sprang to Gabe’s eyes, an entirely different kind than before, and he felt the tension in his body released all at once, the disgust and anger he felt at these parts of himself drowned out by Sam’s love for them. “Yours,” he agreed softly. Sam purred happily at his answer, his mouth journeying lower. He laughed softly at Gabriel’s startled yelp at the nip to his ass cheek, settling himself happily between Gabe’s legs. He noticed the smaller man’s hands clenching around empty air in anticipation, and he took them gently, threading their fingers together before bringing them up to pull his cheeks apart, exposing him fully to Sam’s eyes. “S-Sammy, please,” he whimpered, flushing at the attention.

“Fuck, that’s pretty,” Sam breathed. He paused for a moment, letting his hot breath ghost over the twitching pucker before diving in, licking Gabriel open like it was his job. Gabe cried out and tried to squirm, but Sam’s weight over his hips combined with their locked fingers meant that he couldn’t get enough leverage to move; couldn’t do anything except hold himself open for Sam’s hungry mouth to claim. Even when Sam gently freed his fingers to reach for the lube, Gabriel’s hands stayed in place, too overwhelmed to do anything else. One long finger sank into him, slow and satisfying, and Sam groaned. “Beautiful...so good to me, angel...”

By the time he had three fingers sliding smoothly into the smaller man’s body, Gabriel was a whimpering, trembling, begging mess. He whined loudly in protest when the fingers pulled free, and Sam shushed him softly, stroking absently over his hips. “Turn over for me sweetheart, wanna see you...” Gabriel obeyed shakily, his face flushed pink, and Sam smiled, kissing him lightly. “I love you so much...you’re sure this is what you want?”

Gabe nodded enthusiastically, too overwhelmed to form words, and Sam smiled, nodding and settling over him, lining up carefully. He rested their foreheads together as he pressed in, slow and smooth, the relentlessly growing fullness sparking along Gabriel’s already-fried nerves. “S-Sam...!” he gasped out, arching into the sensation as he gripped Sam’s upper arms tightly.

“Shh, I know baby, doing so well,” Sam soothed as he paused, kissing along his jaw. “Just one more push and you’ll have all of me. Just breathe.” Gabriel drew in a ragged breath, but nodded, crying out as Sam pressed even deeper, burying himself fully. “My sweet angel, feel so good,” he murmured, nosing against Gabe’s neck as he waited for him to adjust. “The way your body welcomes me, the way it responds to my touch is...incredible. Perfect.”

Gabriel managed to suck in a few breaths, the combination of being filled to the brim and the soft praises Sam was heaping upon this body making him feel like he might just shake apart under his hands at any moment. “I-If you k-keep talking like that, I’m g-gonna lose it before you get to fuck me...” he managed, breathless and shaky.

Sam hummed, dragging his tongue along Gabe’s collarbone and relishing in the soft whimpers it drew. “I’m far less concerned with fucking you than I am with showing you exactly how stunning I find you...do you understand, yet? How absolutely thrilled, and aroused, and humbled it makes me when you share these parts of yourself with me?”

“Y-Yes...yes!” Gabriel choked out, clenching down around him and sending another spark of pleasure through his body, the one he’d hated for so long, but which Sam was now claiming as his own. “Sammy, p-please, I want...I need...”

Sam smirked, but he didn’t pull out to start thrusting, instead giving a slow roll of his hips that had Gabe keening at the feeling of him pressing somehow deeper, claiming even more of him. “What do you need, angel?” he asked teasingly.

Gabriel huffed, and if he could gather more than one brain cell he’d have a few choice words for the smug asshole, but then Sam ground into him again and the thought was lost. “Y-Yours,” he babbled mindlessly, lost to the heat and sensation. “I-It’s yours, I’m yours, fuck, please!”

“That’s right,” Sam purred, rolling his hips again, delighted at Gabe’s broken moan. “You’re mine...the scars, and the softness, and that cute little freckle you have just under your shoulder blade, and everything in between...it’s all mine, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks about it, because you’re beautiful.”

“M-More,” he begged, nearly sobbing in relief when Sam pulled out, then thrust in hard. “Fuck yes, please, d-don’t stop...”

Sam smiled, lacing his fingers with Gabe’s and gently pinning them to the bed on either side of his head as he finally decided to have mercy, picking up the pace. “Can’t wait to watch you come on my cock, angel, so perfect for me.”

Gabriel whimpered, quickly coming undone beneath him. He managed to stretch up, kissing Sam hard. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Sam!” he cried, clenching down hard as he came.

Sam groaned, nipping at his shoulder. He managed a few more thrusts before he followed suit, letting his head fall to Gabriel’s chest as he panted heavily. They breathed together for a few minutes before a shaky hand started carding through Sam’s hair, a soft giggle coming from above him. Grunting softly with the effort, he slowly picked his head up to find Gabe grinning, his laugh growing steadily louder. Sam chuckled, kissing his cheek lightly. “What’s so funny, angel?”

Gabriel sighed happily, fingers trailing gently over Sam’s cheek. “I just...holy shit, Sammy...that was...”

Sam blushed, biting his lip. “Was it...too much?” he asked hesitantly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have let myself get so carried away...”

“No,” Gabe assured him quickly. “No, it was...it was perfect,” he murmured, kissing him softly. “Really, I...I’ve never felt anything like that...you...you make me feel so good, and...I might not be used to it yet, but...I love it. I love you.”

Sam grinned, nuzzling against him. “I love you too...how do you feel, angel?”

Gabe smiled shyly. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “I...I may not really understand why you feel that way, but...I understand now that...you love me, all of me, even on my worst days. It just...might take a little getting used to. No one’s ever looked at me, or touched me like you did just now, and it’s...a little overwhelming, but...I like it.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Gabe murmured, flushing. “Actually, I, uh...I wouldn’t be opposed to letting you do things like this more often...if you wanted to, I mean.”

Sam grinned, kissing him softly. “I’d love to angel. I like making you feel good, no matter what we’re doing. I’m happy to do this with you more often, as long as you’re comfortable.”

Gabriel hummed, hugging him closer. “I think I’m getting there. I don’t want to live the rest of my life in the shadow of someone who never cared about the real me. I want to live it with you, with someone who sees me, and sees worth in me even when I don’t see it in myself. And that means learning to let you in, and trusting you not to walk away, even if it’s scary. I love you, Sammy. More than anything. And I’m not going to let myself sabotage this just because I’m afraid. He doesn’t get to ruin this too.”

Sam grinned, tugging him into a lazy kiss. “I’m so proud of you, angel. I know how hard it can be, to rebuild after spending so much time being broken down. But you don’t have to do it alone anymore. The amount of trust you’ve put in me today alone is...humbling. Thank you for letting me help. I promise I won’t let you down.” He sat up slowly, smiling at the sight of the bruises marking Gabe’s belly, running his fingers over them softly. “Hope you don’t mind...I may have gotten a little distracted...”

“And you say I have a possessive streak,” Gabriel teased, his fingers tangling with Sam’s over his belly. “But no, I don’t mind. Actually it was, uh...pretty hot.”

Sam chuckled, squeezing his fingers lightly. “I never said I didn’t have one too. And I’m glad you liked it. I did too.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, a shy smile slipping over his face. “It...sort of helped?” he explained. “I know it sounds weird, but...the most I’ve ever let myself hope for was acceptance of those parts...I never dreamed someone might actually _like_ them. To feel you claim them like that was...it was exactly what I needed. How did you know it would work?”

“I didn’t,” Sam admitted, nuzzling closer. “It was a guess. You were talking about these parts like they didn’t belong to you, like you disowned them. And you’ve always told me how powerful touch can be. I just thought...maybe if I could connect you to your body through touch, if you felt how much pleasure it could give us both....maybe it wouldn’t feel so distant. Maybe you’d learn to love them like I do.”

Gabriel smiled, hugging him closer. “You’re so smart,” he murmured, tracing a fingertip along Sam’s spine. “And very thoughtful. I love you so much, Sammy. And I’m not all the way there yet, but...I think it’s working. It’s...a lot easier to not hate those parts when I remember how much you love them. Thank you.”

Sam hummed happily, kissing his cheek, “I love you too. And we can work on it together, if that’s what you want.”

“I’d like that,” Gabe grinned. “Hey, Sammy?”

“Hmm?”

“As much as I love having your dick in me, you are eventually going to have to remove it so we can go shower.”

Sam chuckled, kissing him softly before slowly pulling out. “Aww, but you’re comfy.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, well, round two has to wait a while. Come on, Sasquatch, let’s get cleaned up.”

When they finished in the shower, Sam wandered back to the living room in his birthday suit, and Gabriel only hesitated for a moment before following his lead. They spent the day on the couch together, watching bad movies and indulging in the casual, affectionate touches Gabe had never let himself accept before. It was strange, at first, but Gabriel found that he didn’t really mind; that being vulnerable around Sam wasn’t so bad when the other man looked at him like he hung the moon.

And the spontaneous blowjob didn’t hurt either.


End file.
